De Profundis Clamavi
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: La Crise frappe, la famille Kurosaki se retrouve bien vite endettée et cruellement dans le besoin. Alors que tout espoir semble perdu, Ichigo rencontre un homme qui lui fait une offre qui pourrait tout sauver. Mais les choses iront de mal en pis... Plonger c'est facile. S'en sortir seul... utopique. Warnings : UA, Yaoi, Tortures psycho, Violence, Sexe, Drogue et ANGST pas drame
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Titre : De Profundis Clamavi

Disclaimer : Merci à Tite Kubo de nous laisser massacrer son manga, et merci à un autre dont je ne citerai pas le nom pour pas vous spoiler…

**Warnings ! Rating M** : Milieu de la drogue et de la prostitution, et donc futurs lemons sur plusieurs couples et autres réjouissances qui ne sont pas censées tomber sous des yeux mineurs… (vraiment, qui ça arrête ?)

Note : Cette fic est une version longue de la ficlet que j'ai publiée dans Bleu comme une orange, si vous ne l'avez pas lue, pas la peine d'y aller ! (si vous voulez lire d'autres ficlet GrimmIchi, je vous y invite par contre !)

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la version courte, il y aura des différences entre les deux. Certaines choses passeront pour incohérence d'où mon conseil de lire cette histoire comme une nouvelle fortement inspirée de l'autre ! :)

Je ne prends **pas d'engagement pour un rythme de parution**, je publie dès que c'est écrit et relu ! J'ai cru entendre certains appels au secours par mp et review, alors je publie sans avoir le temps de prendre de l'avance! Mais je tâcherai d'être assez rapide, après, si vous me motivez… x) Rassurez-vous cependant, je finis toujours mes fics! ça peut prendre du temps mais ça finit!

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

Il y a plusieurs années, à l'été, Madame Kurosaki mourut. Derrière elle demeurèrent son mari, son fils aîné et ses deux filles. La famille ne se consola jamais vraiment de cette perte, mais cela les rapprocha, soudant sûrement leur petit cercle.

L'épreuve avait été dure pour les deux plus jeunes, mais elles n'eurent pas l'occasion de réellement comprendre autre chose que ce fait : Maman ne reviendra plus. Elles pleurèrent longtemps mais leur père parvint à leur ramener le sourire. Le fils aîné montra moins de douleur, mais on savait qu'il souffrait peut-être le plus.

Il avait traversé sans faire attention, une voiture était passée. Sa mère s'était interposée pour lui. Elle mourut.

Ichigo Kurosaki était doué quand il s'agissait de feindre la joie et l'enthousiasme. Mais quiconque le connaissait un peu savait qu'il était la personne la plus portée à la culpabilité, surtout quand il n'était responsable de rien. L'aîné se flagellait seul d'une mort dont il n'était pas fautif, du chagrin de ses sœurs, de la solitude de son père.

L'épreuve les rapprocha, c'était un fait, mais Ichigo décida à ce moment de toujours tout sacrifier pour eux. Parce qu'il était responsable de ce malheur, son devoir serait dorénavant de les protéger des aléas de la vie.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans, Ichigo commençait ses études. Ses petites sœurs entraient au collège, elles étaient épanouies. Son père s'occupait de la clinique familiale, les affaires marchaient assez bien.

« A table ! »

Ichigo leva l'oreille de ses affaires de travail à l'appel de sa petite sœur,Yuzu.

« J'arrive ! »

Il descendit rapidement et rejoignit son autre sœur à la table familiale, attendant que leur fou furieux de père arrive également.

« Tu as beaucoup de travail, Ichi-nii ? demanda Karin.

-Hm, on a une dissert' pour dans deux jours. Sur le romantisme européen.

-Wow… C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Peu de personnes comprenait de quoi il parlait quand il évoquait ses études de lettres, les enfants encore moins.

« C'est un mouvement littéraire. Tu verras ça dans quelques années. »

La fillette se contenta d'acquiescer. Lorsque le père arriva enfin, il commença par lancer un cri de guerre avant de sauter sur son fils pour lui faire une prise de catch. Ce dernier esquiva sobrement sous l'œil blasé de Karin.

« Tu es débile.

-Noooooon ! Ma fille adorée me renie déjà ! »

Ichigo soupira, suivi par Yuzu. Ils parvinrent cependant à manger dans un calme relatif. Une fois le repas fini, l'aîné aida à la vaisselle et remonta dans sa chambre faire son travail. Ichigo aimait beaucoup sa vie malgré tout.

Ses études se déroulaient bien pour le peu qu'elles avaient commencées, sa famille étaient aimante, drôle, et ses amis étaient attachés à lui autant que lui à eux. Il se reconcentra sur son travail et ne leva la tête que deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait nuit complète.

Il avisa sa montre, ses sœurs dormaient sûrement. Alors pourquoi son père s'énervait-il ainsi au téléphone ? Sa voix était audible à travers les murs de sa chambre, c'était qu'il devait parler fort dans son bureau. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se leva lentement pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il remarqua la porte ouverte de la chambre de ses sœurs et la ferma pour éviter qu'elles ne se réveillent. Il avança discrètement jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son père et s'arrêta un instant, tout à coup inquiet après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Dettes ? murmura-t-il. Mais… »

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte, son visage montrant clairement qu'il était préoccupé. Isshin se tut tout à coup et déplaça le combiné de sa bouche pour fixer son fils droit dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien et s'avança d'un pas rapide pour fermer la porte d'un coup sec.

L'aîné demeura un long moment figé. Il était prêt à ouvrir la porte pour dire à son père qu'il n'avait pas à le traiter comme un enfant de la sorte. Mais son regard était si dur. Isshin était parfois plus sérieux, mais jamais il n'avait eu ce regard froid.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Sans doute cela concernait-il la clinique et il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Isshin avait fini de parler si fort au téléphone maintenant.

* * *

><p>« Comment ça va ? »<p>

Ichigo leva la tête de son téléphone.

« Hey, Chad ! Ça va bien oui, et toi ? Ça se passe bien ton boulot ? »

Ichigo rangea le portable pour discuter avec son ami. Il était serveur à mi-temps dans une brasserie, pour payer ses études. Il voulait devenir professeur de sport.

« Oui, je gagne bien.

-C'est bien. Tu as un peu de temps là ? »

Chad regarda rapidement la salle, c'était presque vide. Il acquiesça et s'assit à une table en face d'Ichigo.

« Tes études ?

-C'est dur, mais je trouve ça captivant et j'en apprends tous les jours, pas comme le lycée !

-Tant mieux. T'as l'air d'avoir un problème ? »

Ichigo sourit doucement, amusé. Chad était l'ami qui le connaissait le mieux.

« Pas vraiment, je crois… Juste que mon père m'a un peu inquiété hier soir, mais je crois que je dramatise.

-Hm. C'était à propos de quoi ?

-De dettes, quelque chose comme ça…

-Et du coup tu cherches un petit job pour l'aider ? »

Ichigo détourna les yeux un instant et soupira finalement.

« Oui, quelque chose qui ne prend pas trop de temps pour que je puisse continuer mes études quand même. »

Chad sembla réfléchir un moment et prit un papier dans sa poche. Il griffonna rapidement dessus un nom et une adresse et déclara :

« Le gérant à l'air bizarre mais il est pas méchant. Je le connais par Yoruichi.

-Hm, d'accord. »

Ichigo savait que Yoruichi était la patronne du bar où son ami travaillait. La femme était excentrique, carrément folle parfois, mais elle était quelqu'un de bien. Ichigo ne s'inquiétait donc pas. Il remercia chaleureusement Chad et ils continuèrent de discuter gentiment jusqu'à ce que les premiers clients arrivent. L'étudiant décida alors de s'en aller pour rejoindre sa classe.

Quelques heures plus tard, on annonçait à Ichigo que les derniers cours de l'après-midi étaient annulés. Il s'en trouva heureux. Ses sœurs disaient tout le temps que, depuis qu'il était en école supérieure, il ne venait jamais les voir à leur collège.

Il passa donc au collège cet après-midi-là. Il s'amusa des regards des collégiennes qui gloussaient mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Quand la cloche sonna, il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de voir Yuzu qui se précipita vers lui. Karin demeura très distante, de peur que quelqu'un ne voit qu'elle aimait que son grand frère vienne la chercher en sixième.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, discutant de la journée qu'ils avaient chacun eu. Ichigo adorait ses sœurs, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elles. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce jour viendrait si vite.

Quand ils entrèrent tous les trois à la maison, le sourire serein, ils s'étonnèrent à peine du silence qui régnait. Ils étaient trop occupés à discuter des choses que seuls des frères et sœurs se disent. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, prêts à se séparer pour aller faire leur travail chacun de leur côté, mais ils remarquèrent leur père qui était assis à une table avec un inconnu.

Karin et Yuzu lancèrent un regard inquiet à leur grand frère. Ichigo fronçait les sourcils. Cet inconnu ressemblait à un bloc de glace, la couleur de peau le différenciait cependant de la neige étant donné qu'il était noir.

« Je vous rappelle, Maître Tôsen. »

L'avocat acquiesça simplement et rangea tous ses documents avant de les ranger dans une valise et quitter les lieux. Quand il passa devant les deux fillettes, Ichigo ne cacha pas le réflexe protecteur qu'il eut : à savoir pousser ses sœurs derrière lui et défier l'homme du regard. Le défi ne fut pourtant pas relevé.

« Les enfants… »

Ichigo sursauta. L'avocat était parti maintenant. Isshin était toujours assis, la mine très sérieuse, grave. L'aîné fronça plus encore les sourcils.

« Asseyez-vous, je dois vous parler de choses importantes. »

Karin et Yuzu avaient une mine horrifiée, même si l'une essayait de le cacher. Ichigo les encouragea à s'asseoir en leur posant une main sur l'épaule, et il fit ensuite de même.

« La clinique fait faillite. Je vais devoir vendre la maison.

-Quoi ? »

Ichigo s'était redressé d'un bond. Il avait les poings serrés sur la table.

« Calme-toi, Ichigo. J'ai retardé ce moment le plus possible, mais la concurrence de l'hôpital central est bien trop forte. Nous coulons, nous croulons sous les dettes. Si je veux sauver un peu, il faut vendre la maison.

-Mais tu gardes encore la clinique ?

-Je vais voir si je peux trouver des donateurs. Plusieurs veulent bien déjà, cela me permettra de garder la clinique à flot le temps de régler les dettes. »

L'aîné se rassit lentement, sous le choc. Le silence s'était installé et ce, avec poids. Puis, tout à coup, on entendit des sanglots étouffés. Ichigo fit volte-face vers Yuzu et sentit son cœur se tordre. Il n'attendit pas une seconde et enlaça la fillette. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter la maison de sa Maman. Ichigo baissa les yeux, lui non plus. Il regarda Karin qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Isshin se leva et alla la consoler.

Ce soir-là, on n'entendit pas un mot dans la demeure Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>« Je voudrais travailler chez vous. »<p>

L'homme releva un peu son bob et fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« Je vois ça. Mais vous me proposez d'être à temps plein, Kurosaki-san, n'êtes-vous pas étudiant ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il avait dû abandonner ses études. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait tenté de combiner un travail du soir avec ses cours, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que quand il privilégiait l'un, l'autre pâtissait. Et le besoin d'argent se faisant toujours plus pressant, il avait dû choisir le plus rentable. Et la nourriture de l'esprit ne l'était pas.

« Non… Cela vous pose-t-il problème ? Je veux juste travailler. Je suis sérieux, vous verrez. »

Urahara, car c'était le nom de l'homme, sembla réfléchir un moment et déclara finalement :

« Très bien ! Vous commencez demain à huit heures. Pour toutes autres informations, Tessai se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer ! A demain~ »

Quand il quitta le magasin, Ichigo était soulagé. Il allait pouvoir aider un peu plus sa famille. Il monta dans le bus pour rentrer chez lui, pensif. La situation n'était pas alarmante, mais elle était difficile, il devait l'avouer. Le seul point positif pour ses sœurs, c'était que le déménagement ne les avaient pas obligées à changer d'école.

Il soupira en descendant, trois arrêts plus loin et entra dans l'immeuble. Ils habitaient au sixième maintenant. Il y avait un ascenseur mais il était souvent en panne. Ichigo avisa qu'aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où on n'a envie de rien, et il dut prendre les escaliers.

Arrivé tout en haut, il lança un regard méfiant à la porte du voisin d'en face. C'était un homme au regard de malade et aux penchants sexuels étranges. Il avait décidé d'échanger sa chambre avec celle de ses sœurs quand il avait entendu les bruits à travers la cloison mince. Il s'appelait Kuro... quelque chose. Kurotsuchi peut-être. Ichigo ne l'aimait pas et s'en méfiait profondément, il regardait ses sœurs avec un air trop dangereux.

Seul sur le palier, l'ex-étudiant ouvrit la porte et entra enfin. Il avisa ses sœurs dans la salle à manger, qui servait aussi de salon et de cuisine. Elles faisaient leur devoir. Il alla les saluer en les embrassant et en affichant un sourire plein d'amour.

« Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, Ichi-nii ! Regarde, j'ai eu mon bulletin ! »

Ichigo sourit et prit le bulletin de Yuzu. Il le lut attentivement et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Wow ! Je suis fier de toi, Yuzu ! Tu es un petit génie !

-Merci, Ichi-nii ! Je suis la première de ma classe ! »

Le grand frère lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux, cachant son malaise. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux finances de son père. Au début, il n'avait rien compris, mais il avait imprimé plusieurs feuilles et les avaient montré à Ishida, un de ses amis, étudiant en finances. La situation ne pourrait qu'aller en decrescendo si aucun apport d'argent était rapidement fait.

Et comme cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt, on supprimerait d'abord ce qui coûtait cher. Et l'école où allaient Karin et Yuzu…

« Tu sais quand Papa va rentrer ? demanda Karin.

-Hm, non. Mais il a dit qu'il rentrerait tard non ?

-Je crois. »

Ichigo était fatigué. Il commençait à sentir le poids de tous ces problèmes et il s'inquiétait quand il comprenait que ce n'était que le début.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vos devoirs ? Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour de liberté ! Demain je travaille.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Yuzu. Tu es un adulte maintenant, Ichi-nii !

-Oui, c'est ça…

-Et tu travailles où ?

-C'est à trois pâtés de maison, une droguerie qui attire assez de gens.

-Oh…

-Alors, besoin d'aide ?

-Je veux bien, je pige pas cet exo. »

Ichigo prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de Karin. Il lut l'énoncé et regarda un peu tout avant de commencer à expliquer. C'était un exercice de grammaire assez difficile, mais c'était son domaine : maîtriser les langues, jouer avec, tourner les mots… Il se sentait bien quand il faisait ça. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne le ferait plus avant longtemps.

Mais il ne se serait jamais dit que 'longtemps' se compterait en année.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda tout autour, affolé. Heureusement, son employeur ne l'avait pas vu dormir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse virer. Urahara était sympathique et le payait assez bien pour son âge et le travail qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas comme l'autre patron qu'il avait. Quand il finissait son travail à 18 heures, au magasin, il allait directement faire serveur dans un petit bar où on avait besoin d'un serveur supplémentaire pour les heures de rush. Il rentrait vers 21 heures et aidait ses sœurs pour leur travail.<p>

Elles avaient dû changer d'école et, régulièrement, il devait consoler Yuzu qui trouvait l'endroit triste et trop éloigné de la maison de sa Maman. Après, il devait soigner les bleus que Karin se faisait à répondre aux provocations. Généralement, il était rarement couché avant 23 heures, et souvent, il ne pouvait dormir avant 1 heure à cause du fou furieux de voisin qui faisait des trucs louches. Le matin, il se levait à cinq heures pour faire les lessive et éviter à Yuzu de se faire du mouron pour le plus éreintant des tâches ménagères, vers six heures trente, il les réveillait pour qu'elles se préparent et il les accompagnait jusqu'à l'école avant d'aller travailler.

Chaque jour était ainsi. Et pendant ce temps, Isshin tentait désespérément de garder la clinique à flot en faisant des heures supplémentaires ou en tentant n'importe quelle action qui pouvait l'aider… L'argent qu'Ichigo ramenait ne suffisait pas à sauver la clinique, il servait simplement à payer le loyer, les charges, la nourriture… Il leur servait juste à survivre. Et à quel prix.

« Jeune homme ? »

Ichigo fit volte-face. Un client ?

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, puis-je vous être utile ? »

L'homme en question était agréable à regarder. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun chocolat, très chaud. Son visage était engageant et les lunettes qu'il portait ne le rendaient que plus sympathique. Il allait expliquer au vendeur ce qu'il désirait quand Urahara débarqua.

« Aizen ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Allons, je suis venu saluer une connaissance, quel mal à cela ?

-Tu passes en ville ?

-Pour trois jours, oui. Je cherchais juste quelques personnes pour tenir mon nouveau bar et je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être des idées ? »

Ichigo allait s'immiscer dans la conversation, y voyant une nouvelle opportunité, mais Urahara rétorqua sèchement :

« Non. Je n'ai personne à t'adresser.

-Quel dommage… »

Le dénommé Aizen semblait à peine déçu. Comme s'il jouait. Ichigo hocha la tête et le regarda tourner les talons. Cet homme semblait riche, cela se voyait à son costume griffé 'made in Italy', est-ce que son offre d'emploi pourrait lui permettre d'aider un peu mieux son père ?

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se dire quoique ce soit de plus qu'Aizen était parti.

« Ne va surtout pas le voir, Kurosaki-kun. »

Ils étaient devenus plus proches.

« Pourquoi ? Il a l'air gentil, Urahara-san, non ?

-C'est un démon. Il te détruira si tu le suis.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Rien de plus que ce que ça veut dire. Ne l'approche pas, Ichigo, il est très dangereux. »

Le jeune homme regarda la porte, les poings serrés de frustration. L'appel de l'argent était si fort. S'il pouvait avoir plus… son père serait plus serein avec ses affaires, Yuzu ne pleurerait plus, Karin ne se battrait plus, ils vivraient de nouveau dans la maison de leur mère, dans leur quartier, et pas dans un appartement pourri, cernés par des malades mentaux…

S'ils avaient plus d'argent, ils seraient à nouveau heureux.

Quand Ichigo finit son service ce soir-là, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque pour aller dans le bar où il faisait serveur. Il était éreinté et mourait d'envie de dormir depuis 21 heures jusqu'à 6 heures du matin. Mais cela était sans doute trop demander…

« Kurosaki-san ? »

Ichigo sursauta, surpris. Il fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme qui présentait vraiment bien. Vêtu d'un costume qu'il jurait avoir vu dans la vitrine d'un grand magasin, il semblait sorti d'un film où les escrocs ont un style qui vous poussent à les aimer bien que sachant ce qu'ils vont vous faire.

« De la part… ?

-Je me présente, Yumichika Ayasegawa. Je travaille pour Monsieur Aizen Sôsuke. Il me charge de vous transmettre cette lettre et espère ardemment pouvoir vous rencontrer.

-Me… rencontrer ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Monsieur Aizen possède la quasi-totalité des clubs et bars les plus huppés de la région. De ce que j'ai pu voir, il semblerait que vous rentriez dans les critères.

-Les critères ?

-Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de cela vous-même à travers cette lettre, Kurosaki-san. Si votre avis s'avère favorable, je serais ravi de vous accompagner ce soir.

-C'est que… je dois aller travailler…

-Monsieur Aizen s'attendait à cela et évoque cela dans sa lettre. »

Ichigo écarquillait les yeux. Qui était cet Aizen pour qu'il ait tout prévu ainsi ? C'était impressionnant. Il ouvrit la lettre et la survola. Le style était exquis. Etudiant en lettres, il ne pouvait le nier. Aizen était un homme cultivé et raffiné à en voir non seulement son écriture mais sa manière de parler. Mais c'était assez différent de la personne qu'il avait vue. C'était plus raffiné dans un sens froid. Dans sa lettre, l'homme évoquait la possibilité d'une offre d'emploi et…

« Quoi ? »

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le montant du salaire de l'emploi qu'il pourrait exercer. Il ne savait pas exactement quel était ce travail, mais il payait deux fois plus que ce qu'il se tuait à amasser !

Et Aizen offrait même de lui payer son salaire pour la soirée de travail qu'il allait manquer au bar. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, se demandant vraiment quel genre d'homme lui tombait dessus. Il releva les yeux vers Yumichika qui souriait largement.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous me suivez, Kurosaki-san ? »

Ichigo hésita un instant. Essayer ne lui coûterait rien.

« Oui, je vous suis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était assis à l'arrière d'une berline noire. La voiture était extrêmement confortable, à tel point que le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé sur un parrain d'une quelconque mafia. Il espérait juste que cela ne se finisse pas mal. Et si l'emploi consistait en des choses sûres, il accepterait sûrement…

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Yumichika était debout à côté de la porte ouverte. Ichigo sursauta et sortit d'un bond, se figeant devant l'immense maison qui se dressait devant lui. C'était une maison typiquement japonaise, avec des jardins.

« Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, subjugué. Il finissait vraiment par avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait intéresser un homme tel qu'Aizen chez lui ? Il n'était que le fils d'un chirurgien au chômage, sans argent. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-on autant à lui ?

« Monsieur Aizen est actuellement en fin de rendez-vous, il vous fera entrer dès qu'il pourra.

-Euh… Oui…

-Je vous laisse ici, Kurosaki-san, mon collègue vous emmènera jusqu'à son bureau. »

Ichigo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une fois seul dans le petit salon, il observa tout autour. Les sièges étaient très confortables… Ichigo regarda mieux et pâlit en avisant d'où il venait. L'extérieur était japonais mais l'intérieur faisait penser à un château européen.

Il eut du mal à observer le reste sans pâlir plus encore. Il avisa un tableau.

« C'est pas un Monet ça ? murmura-t-il.

-Exactement ! »

Ichigo sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Aizen s'avança.

« Je l'ai acheté à une vente aux enchères. Cette œuvre est magnifique.

-O-Oui… C'est… »

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. En plus, cet homme avait des originaux de Monet qui décoraient son petit salon ? Mais où était-il tombé ?

« Ne soyez pas si tendu, Kurosaki, je ne vous mangerai pas. »

Le jeune homme avait du mal à y croire, puis, clignant des yeux, il se reprit un peu. Aizen n'avait plus cette paire de lunettes qui le faisait ressembler à une sorte de gentil geek. Il avait les cheveux tirés en arrière, à l'exception d'une mèche qui ondulait sur son visage. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de trouver que l'homme était beau. Son apparence s'accordait à la perfection avec son écriture : raffinement et stabilité.

« Venez, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau. »

Ichigo suivit Aizen sans un mot. Quand on lui présenta un siège, il s'assit sans broncher. Aizen lui tendit une enveloppe.

« C'est votre salaire pour la soirée que vous manquez.

-Oh, euh, merci à vous, Aizen-san… Mais comment savez-vous combien je gagne ?

-J'ai simplement demandé le renseignement.

-Simplement ?

-Je gère tous les jours ce genre de choses, je sais m'y prendre.

-Si vous le dites… »

Aizen s'était assis dans un large fauteuil. Il avait les coudes sur la vitre qui servait de sous-main et son menton reposait délicatement sur ses doigts fins emmêlés.

« Je vous ai vu cet après-midi chez Urahara. J'ai cru voir que vous seriez intéressé malgré ce que votre supérieur en a pu dire.

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'un travail qui rapporte plus. »

Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire.

« J'aime votre franchise. Malheureusement, les places ont déjà été prises, cependant… Il y aurait un autre travail que je pourrais vous proposer.

-Pourquoi n'en venez-vous pas au fait ? »

Aizen affichait un sourire qui mettait Ichigo mal à l'aise.

« Voyez-vous, mes clubs sont très chics et j'attache beaucoup d'importance au divertissement de mes clients. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes très beau, Ichigo. Vous avez un physique très charmant qui pourrait vous être bien utile. »

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux. La proposition n'était pas conventionnelle et le passage à l'usage de son nom ne faisait que le choquer un peu plus.

« Attendez… Vous voulez que je me prostitue pour vous ? »

Aizen éclata de rire.

« Allons allons, Ichigo. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Surtout que la prostitution est illégale. Je vous propose simplement de danser pour divertir mes clients. Bien entendu, mes clubs ne sont pas des repères d'ivrogne, la population est triée sur le volet.

-Ce qui veut dire… ?

-Cela signifie que vous ne serez pas harcelé par des porcs qui ne veulent que vous sauter. Pour parler crument, j'entends. Votre travail consisterait uniquement à danser sur une estrade, seul ou accompagné. Bien entendu, l'on vous demandera de montrer un minimum de sensualité et vous dévêtir quelque peu ne manquera pas d'effet. »

Ichigo avait du mal à en revenir.

« Mais… je suis un homme. Je croyais que c'était plutôt…

-Certains de mes clubs sont pour la population gay. Si vous acceptez, vous travaillerez là-bas.

-Mais je ne le suis pas.

-Cela n'a aucune importance, Ichigo. Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de leur faire plaisir. Plus le client est content, plus de fois nous le reverrons.

-Je vois le genre…

-Avez-vous fait votre choix ? Le salaire que je vous propose est susceptible d'augmenter au vu de votre service. »

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il ne pouvait nier que cela le soulagerait, mais comment accepter ? C'était vendre son corps malgré ce qu'en disait Aizen. Et c'était un milieu dangereux. Ichigo était conscient des risques. Il voulait aider sa famille, mais si c'était pour se retrouver perdu…

« Si vous avez peur des réactions de votre entourage, sachez que le bar en question se trouve à Tokyo. »

Ichigo crispa ses poings. Il soupira finalement et fixa Aizen droit dans les yeux.

« Je refuse, Monsieur.

-Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans le besoin ?

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à tout.

-Je vois. Hé bien vous m'en voyez désolé. Je suis sûr que vous auriez beaucoup de succès.

-Si vous le dites… Mais je dois décliner votre offre.

-Au cas où vous changez d'avis, voici ma carte. Appelez au premier numéro. »

Ichigo prit quand même le carton, incertain, et s'en alla. Toujours dans son bureau, Aizen esquissa un sourire et prit son portable.

« Syazel ?

-Aizen-sama ?

-Tu peux passer à la phase suivante.

-Bien, mais comment puis-je évincer les donateurs d'Isshin ?

-Propose-leur plus ou tue-les.

-Bien, Aizen-sama.

-Vite, je veux le fils rapidement.

-Bien, Aizen-sama, je m'en occupe maintenant. »

Aizen sourit, sachant déjà qu'il allait gagner. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard du jeune homme dans la boutique d'Urahara, il ne pouvait sortir son image de sa tête. Et quelle surprise de découvrir que l'hôpital central qu'il dirigeait dans l'ombre était en froid avec la clinique de son père. Quelle surprise…

* * *

><p>« Quoi ? Mais tu avais dit que tu avais des donateurs fiables ! »<p>

Ichigo était debout dans le salon, à crier après son père. Karin et Yuzu étaient recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre dans leur chaise.

« J'ai abandonné mes études, je travaille depuis cinq heures jusqu'à 23 heures, je peux pas faire plus pour t'apporter de l'argent ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

-Ichigo, calme-toi ! Ils ont… simplement dit non. Ils disent que la clinique coulait déjà avant, qu'ils ne peuvent rien en faire. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings et tapa sur la table. Ils fonçaient droit vers le pire ! Cette solution aurait pu les sauver pour quelque mois mais maintenant, ça signifiait qu'il fallait réduire encore les dépenses ! Comment pouvaient-ils faire ?

« Je… suis désolé, les enfants. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Mais je vais encore chercher du travail. Je vous promets. »

Ichigo serrait les dents, tentant de retenir sa colère, puis, il quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il la partageait avec son père mais ce dernier ne se coucha pas ce soir-là.

« Ichi-nii !

-Ichi-nii, réveille-toi ! »

Ichigo grogna dans son sommeil et reconnut les voix de ses sœurs. Il sursauta et avisa l'heure. Trois heures du matin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Papa a disparu !

-Quoi ?

-Il est parti après que tu sois allé dans ta chambre et il est pas revenu. »

Ichigo se redressa d'un bon et attrapa des habits. Il passa un jean par-dessus son bas de pyjama, se fichant de l'apparence, et il passa une veste en cuir sur son haut.

« Restez ici surtout, je vais le chercher. Et fermez bien la porte ! »

A peine cela dit, le jeune homme filait droit dans la rue. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de bars ouverts à cette heure-là, et il s'en voulut un peu de croire que son père pourrait être en train de boire jusqu'au coma éthylique. Pourtant, quand il entra dans le seul bar ouvert, il eut un coup au cœur avant de laisser la colère l'envahir.

« Crétin ! »

Il se rua sur son père et le secoua.

« C'est là que tu viens chercher des solutions ? T'es lamentable ! »

Isshin ne répondait rien, il était complètement saoul.

« Combien il a dépensé ? »

Ichigo regarda le barman. Il se liquéfia en entendant la somme.

« Bordel ! On a plus un rond mais tu trouves le moyen de tout claquer ? T'as rien dans l'crâne ma parole ? »

Le jeune homme était furieux. Il paya le barman, la mort dans l'âme, et traîna son père jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort pour marcher ! Karin et Yuzu sont mortes d'inquiétude pour toi ! J'vais leur dire quoi quand j'te ramènerai ivre à la maison ! J'vais leur dire quoi, hein ? »

Ichigo se tut en entendant les murmures de son père. Il afficha un air blessé en le voyant pleurer.

« Masaki… aurait si honte… Elle aurait si honte… »

Le fils aîné se retint de crier et de pleurer. Tout allait si mal, et quand il croyait que rien ne pouvait être pire, ils faisaient un pas de plus vers les abysses. Combien de temps encore tomberaient-ils avant de toucher le fond ?

Quand ils rentrèrent, Isshin avait commencé à décuver un peu. Karin et Yuzu étaient toujours aussi inquiètes, mais il les rassura un peu en leur disant que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Elles n'y crurent pas tellement mais acquiescèrent en voyant l'air désespéré de leur grand frère.

Une fois la maison calme, Ichigo avisa l'heure. Cinq heures du matin. Il était temps pour lui de se lever. Il commença à faire la lessive silencieusement et, les choses finies, il remarqua tout à coup son sac de cours dans l'entrée. Il voulut prendre un instant pour se rappeler les cours de lettres. C'était si intéressant. Il ouvrit son classeur et tomba sur un exemplaire d'un poème. Il lut le premier quatrain et sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il n'avait plus tellement de solution… Il prit la carte de visite dans sa poche et la regarda fixement, puis, il prit son téléphone.

« Aizen Sôsuke, je vous écoute.

-Bonjour… c'est Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Oh ! Bonjour Ichigo, que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, les mots lui étaient difficiles.

« Votre proposition… tient-elle toujours ?

-Bien entendu. Puis-je en conclure que vous acceptez ?

-Oui…

-Bien, venez chez moi à neuf heures, nous discuterons des termes de votre contrat.

-Je… Je dois aussi prévenir ma famille, si je pars. Est-ce que…

-Vous aurez quelques jours avant de commencer à travailler pour les prévenir et leur dire la vérité. Ou peut-être voudrez-vous leur mentir, cela ne me concerne pas.

-Bien…

-Je vous attends donc à neuf heures, un de mes hommes viendra vous chercher à 8 heures 30.

-D'accord… A bientôt, Aizen-san.

-A bientôt oui. »

Et la ligne se coupa. Ichigo serra sa main sur le téléphone et se retint de crier. Il savait que c'était le début d'une longue descente aux enfers, il savait que cela se retournerait contre lui, il savait qu'il mettait les pieds dans un gouffre dont il ne pourrait réchapper, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

En acceptant, Ichigo s'était dit qu'il ne reverrait pas sa vraie vie avant longtemps. Il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner à sa vie étudiante avant longtemps, il savait qu'il ne reverrait ni ses sœurs ni son père avant longtemps. En clair, il savait que rien ne reviendrait à la normale avant longtemps.

Mais il n'aurait jamais dit que 'longtemps' se compterait en années.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ce début vous aura emballées ! J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes!<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas la nourriture de l'auteur :3**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Bonsoir à tous ! On m'a posé la question et je pense que ça pourra vous intéresser, mais je compte tourner autour de 10 chapitres, 15 max. Voilà !**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 2

Ichigo regardait par la vitre fumée, inquiet. Il savait dans quoi il avait mis les pieds, mais il savait aussi que c'était son seul espoir. Aizen était son seul espoir. Mais il ne le rassurait pas.

« Ichigo ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers Aizen. Ils étaient dans sa voiture, en direction de Tokyo. Ichigo avait eu le temps de prévenir sa famille. Il avait inventé un mensonge pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il leur disait simplement qu'il avait trouvé un travail bien mieux payé chez un ami d'Urahara. Isshin avait paru sceptique mais n'avait pas la force ni le temps de surveiller Ichigo.

« Je vais bien, oui… je suppose.

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner à ton sort, Ichigo. Je te présenterai l'endroit, rassure-toi.

-Merci de… votre sollicitude, Aizen-san… »

Ichigo était nerveux, c'était indéniable, mais il était surtout sur ses gardes. Il avait signé un contrat pourtant légal, lui garantissant son intégrité physique. Son travail se résumerait à divertir les clients mais jamais, on ne l'obligerait à se vendre.

« J'ai de grands projets pour toi, Ichigo.

-De grands projets ? Mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre étudiant, pourquoi moi ? »

Aizen regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux, mais ce dernier ne cilla presque pas.

« Tu as cette étincelle au fond de tes yeux. Je veux la faire grandir pour en faire un feu magnifique. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête. Quel discours ! Aizen semblait être maître dans l'art de la rhétorique et cela l'inquiétait autant que lui ravissait ses oreilles de littéraire.

« Je suis certain que tu auras du succès.

-Si vous le dites, Aizen-san…

-A partir du moment où tu entreras dans ce bar, je serais Sôsuke-sama pour toi. »

Ichigo se figea, surpris. Cet homme voulait qu'on l'appelle 'sama' ? Mais par son prénom ? Il n'osa pas poser de question et le mutisme froid de son vis-à-vis l'encouragea à se taire. Il reposa ses yeux sur le paysage qui défilait, essayant de ne pas penser à ce milieu où il allait mettre les pieds.

« Du fond du gouffre obscur…

-Ichigo ?

-Excusez-moi, je pensais à quelque chose…

-Hm. Nous sommes arrivés maintenant. »

Ichigo regarda Aizen ouvrir la porte et voulut en faire de même mais on l'avait ouverte pour lui. Il sursauta en reconnaissant l'homme.

« Euh Bonj…

-Bonjour Kurosaki ! Comment te portes-tu ?

-Yumichika. Coupa la voix d'Aizen. Nous allons visiter Las Noches, prépare notre arrivée. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina poliment et s'éclipsa soudainement. Ichigo était sans voix.

« Ichigo, viens ici.

-Hai…

-Tu n'es pas comme le reste des employés. Comprends-tu cela ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Aizen était un parrain, c'était impossible autrement. Et cet homme voulait faire de lui son espèce de pièce maîtresse. C'était extrêmement dangereux, au moindre faux-pas, que lui arriverait-il ? Il était potentiellement sur le fil du rasoir mais…

Tout l'argent qu'il pourrait gagner si Aizen l'appréciait…

« Hai, je comprends… Sôsuke-sama.

-Bien, tu es intelligent, Ichigo-kun. »

Il se raidit à l'entente du suffixe. Alors c'était bien ça. Faire plaisir au patron et tout irait bien. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, Ichigo légèrement en retrait à la droite d'Aizen, et arrivèrent dans un hall tout à fait étonnant. Ichigo avait cru que la décoration serait bien moins accueillante, mais c'était sa répulsion pour ce travail…

« Comment trouves-tu, Ichigo-kun ? »

Le concerné sursauta et balaya la pièce du regard avant de déclarer :

« C'est… très beau, Sôsuke-sama. Sobre et… raffiné. »

Aizen semblait ravi, Ichigo baissa les yeux.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est agréable… »

La porte d'entrée était en verre teinté couverts d'imprimés de feuilles de vigne blancs. Elle était lourde, richement ornée. Ouverte, elle était accompagnée de rideaux rouges avec quelques motifs dorés. L'entrée en elle-même était un long et large couloir aux murs blancs décorés de tableaux d'artistes modernes aux œuvres peut-être abstraites, mais colorées. Un tapis moelleux trônait sous leur pied et conduisait jusqu'à une petite réception composée d'un simple meuble. Ichigo remarqua Yumichika juste derrière.

« Bonsoir, Aizen-sama. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Comment se passe les affaires depuis ton retour ?

-Les clients habituels sont revenus et particulièrement satisfaits des performances de nos danseurs. Monsieur Hirako était ravi de voir cela.

-Il ne partira pas après ce succès, je suppose.

-Et comment ! Je vais pas me casser après ça ! »

Ichigo sursauta. Quelqu'un osait parler ainsi à Aizen ? Même Yumichika qui semblait si sûr de lui l'appelait Aizen-sama !

« Hirako, tu écoutes même aux portes…

-Non, parce que y'a pas de portes ici. Oh, mais que ramènes-tu là ?

-Je suis pas un objet ! s'exclama Ichigo. Merci d'avoir un peu de respect ! »

Le dénommé Shinji eut un instant de silence avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ah, ce nouveau que tu veux que j'entraîne ?

-Exact, Hirako. Ichigo-kun apprendra son nouveau travail avec toi. Je le veux prêt dans une semaine. »

Le blond eut une moue dédaigneuse et tourna autour d'Ichigo. Il lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre pour voir si c'était bien mou.

« J'en veux deux.

-Dix jours.

-Okay ! »

Shinji tendit la main à Ichigo, toujours abasourdi.

« Bienvenue à Las Noches, Ichigo. J'espère que t'avais dit adieu à ton ancienne vie avant de t'pointer ici ! »

Le regard noir d'Aizen découragea Ichigo de répondre autrement que par un merci et une poignée de main.

« Tu as du travail, Hirako, non ?

-Hm, si. Alors à plus tard, Sôsuke ! »

Ichigo écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, stupéfait. Aucun suffixe, le prénom et le tutoiement ? Qui était cet Hirako Shinji ?

« Il se charge des chorégraphies des danseurs. Il organise des évènements, s'occupe de former les danseurs, entres autres.

-Oh… Il sera donc mon professeur ?

-Exact. Oh, Yumichika, veux-tu bien allumer les lumières, nous allons visiter les scènes.

-Hai, Aizen-sama. »

L'homme quitta la salle. Aizen fit quelque pas dans la première salle. C'était un grand salon peu éclairé pour le moment. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie blanche simple et de rideaux de velours rouges. Pour ouvrir l'espace et éviter les murs porteurs, des piliers de style grecs ou rappelant des Cariatides trônaient çà et là. Tout était beau, et cela tuait Ichigo de l'admettre.

« Voici la salle de réception et de divertissement. Lorsque les clients ne sont pas des habitués, ils discutent ici avec nos hôtes en attendant que des places se libèrent dans les salles de scène.

-… C'est grand.

-En effet. Nous avons deux salles de réception. Une dizaine de salle de scène et, bien entendu, un restaurant et un bar.

-Oh…

-Yumichika Ayasegawa est le maître d'hôtel du Las Noches. En mon absence, c'est lui qui gère l'endroit. »

Ichigo regardait Aizen avec une sage curiosité. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'homme faisait vraiment attention à son confort, ou s'il ne le voyait que comme un gagne-pain. Son attitude, son charisme, tout était attirant mais en même temps, cela l'effrayait.

« Le cours de Muguruma devrait bientôt finir. Je vais te présenter le second professeur de danse. »

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement et emboîta le pas de son patron. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une salle de danse tout à fait normale. Au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes hommes, un bien plus grand, costaud et plus viril que Shinji, effectuait des pas de danses. C'était des mouvements brutes, agressifs, mais gracieux.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il serait bien incapable de faire ça ! Rien que de regarder cette force de la nature montrer l'exemple le rendait tout chose…

« Tu n'auras pas à faire cela, Ichigo-kun, ce n'est pas dans ta personnalité. »

Ichigo ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand un grand silence s'imposa. Tous les jeunes danseurs s'étaient tournés pour saluer Aizen d'une courbette.

« Aizen-sama ? Quel honneur de vous voir parmi nous. »

Le dénommé Muguruma s'avança et salua également en pliant l'échine.

« Bonjour, Kensei. Je te présente Ichigo. A partir de maintenant, il travaillera ici. Je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Bien entendu, Aizen-sama.

-Enchanté, Muguruma-san. »

L'homme serra la main qu'Ichigo lui tendait. Tout à coup, le plus jeune se rendit compte des regards qui pesaient sur lui. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Certains le regardaient avec crainte, d'autres avec jalousie et envie. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Kensei est aussi garde du corps. Il veille à ce que personne ne touche aux danseurs.

-Oh…

-Bien, je t'ai montré le plus important, Ichigo-kun, as-tu d'autres questions ? »

Ichigo sentait son malaise grandir. Tous ces regards mauvais sur lui… Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

« N… Non, Sôsuke-sama. »

Aizen esquissa un sourire vainqueur, comme s'il avait déjà gagné une quelconque guerre.

CCC

« Alors tu peux ranger tout ce que tu as ici. Tu fermeras ta porte à clé et de toute manière, personne n'osera venir dans ta chambre. »

Ichigo voulut couper son interlocuteur pour demander le pourquoi de cela justement mais Yumichika n'était pas un homme qu'on interrompait dans son élan, et surtout quand il pensait être dans un bel élan oratoire.

« Tu as une salle de bain à toi, une loge plutôt spacieuse, tu es vernis, Ichigo ! »

Tout en décrivant la pièce, pièce qu'Ichigo pouvait très bien découvrir comme un grand, Yumichika ajustait certains détails qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Ça avait commencé avec l'alignement des voilages sur la petite fenêtre jusqu'à la pauvre plante en pot qui s'ennuyait sur le bureau de taille modeste.

« En plus, tu n'as pas vu sur la cour. Entre nous, c'est vraiment glauque. Certains des danseurs qui veulent arrondir leur fin de mois proposent des gâteries dans la cour. Aizen-sama ferme les yeux mais faut pas se faire attraper par les brutes de la sécurité…

-Il y a de la prostitution ? »

Yumichika écarquilla les yeux et son flot incessant de paroles s'enraya. Il ouvrit la bouche deux ou trois fois sans rien dire et finit par déclarer :

« Tu pensais quoi ?

-Mais, il m'a dit que…

-Oh, t'as signé un contrat de ce genre ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas faire ça, je ne suis pas une… pute… »

Le maître d'hôtel soupira.

« Tu sais, Ichigo, pour certains, c'est devenu le seul moyen de gagner un peu d'argent. Au moins, ici, il n'y a pas de clients brutaux.

-Tu…

-Moi ? Non, jamais. J'ai de nombreux diplômes d'hôtellerie. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir un bon revenu.

-Oh… Tant mieux pour toi…

-Et toi, Ichigo ? Un diplôme ? Ou tu viens juste faire le danseur ?

-J'ai dû arrêter mes études pour venir ici.

-Aizen-sama t'a repéré et proposé un emploi ? »

Il paraissait étonné, Ichigo acquiesça. Il regarda tout à coup sa montre et se souvint. Il avait croisé Hirako en montant rejoindre sa chambre avec Yumichika. Ce dernier lui avait dit rendez-vous dans une heure dans les salles d'entraînement !

« Je vais être en retard ! S'il te plaît, qu'est-ce que je dois emporter ? C'est où ? »

Le maître d'hôtel sourit, amusé, et guida le nouveau venu jusqu'en bas. Là, ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Ce qu'Ichigo aimait bien avec le jeune homme, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il se chargeait seul de la conversation.

« Voilà ! »

Ichigo poussa la porte et entra.

« Bonsoir, Hirako-sa…

-Shinji ! Pour commencer. Moi j'suis pas aussi égocentrique que Sôsuke.

-Hirako, n'oublie pas que je suis là. »

Ichigo sursauta et se tourna vers Aizen qui était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil. Il allait regarder ? Ou de l'art de mettre la pression ! Yumichika s'était rapidement éclipsé quand il avait vu le comité, non sans encourager le plus jeune d'un geste. Il était peut-être imbu de lui-même, mais il était sympathique, nota Ichigo.

« Alors comme ça, faut en faire un danseur ?

-Non, rectifia Aizen. Pas _un_ danseur, mais le meilleur. »

Ichigo eut une moue inquiète. Il ne savait pas danser. Si on lui demandait des renseignements sur tel mouvement littéraire ou la biographie de cet auteur, ou même comment se battre contre une ou plusieurs personnes, oui, mais danser ! Il était aussi raide que la justice !

« Bon, montre ce que tu sais faire ! »

L'ex-étudiant sursauta.

« Hein ? Mais je sais pas danser, moi…

-Bah t'es là pour quoi alors ? Hé, tu l'as pêché où celui-là ?

-Un pur hasard. N'est-ce pas, Ichigo-kun ? Il cherchait un travail bien payé et il s'accordait au profil parfaitement.

-Ah okay, et un jour, ça te dirait pas de regarder leurs capacités avant ?

-Hirako, tais-toi et fais ce pourquoi je te paie. »

Le froid répandu par le maître des lieux effraya Ichigo mais il essaya de le cacher. Comment avoir envie de danser avec un homme au regard si dur et pesant à côté ?

Le jeune homme comprit que la route allait être longue avant qu'il arrive à faire quelque chose de son corps…

CCC

Ichigo soupira. Assis sur son lit, il se remémorait la honte qu'il venait de subir. Shinji l'avait presque ridiculisé, mais en même temps, il lui avait montré tous ses défauts, cela serait plus simple de s'améliorer. Non, ce qui était plus lourd, c'était de supporter le regard perçant et à la fois neutre d'Aizen. Etait-il satisfait ? Déçu ? Ichigo savait que de l'humeur d'Aizen dépendait sa survie et celle de sa famille.

« Bordel… dans quoi j'me suis lancé… bordel… »

La tête dans les mains, il essayait de reprendre courage. Il avait peur d'Aizen, c'était presque un fait. Il se sentait oppressé en sa présence, mais, paradoxalement, il était tellement imposant qu'il sentait que rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Comme s'il le protégeait et le menaçait en même temps.

On frappa à la porte. Il sursauta.

« Oui ?

-C'est Yumichika, je peux ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit, laissant son invité sauter dans sa chambre.

« Oh, quelle mine réjouie !

-C'était…

-Une catastrophe, j'ai vu oui. Mais tu peux y arriver. Tu veux bien me montrer le pas que t'as appris Hirako ?

-Hein ? »

Yumichika déblaya une place dans la chambre.

« Ichigo, si tu veux pas avoir à aller dans la cour, va falloir que tu bosses. Alors montre-moi ce que tu fais quand Aizen-sama te terrifie pas.

-Que… Comment…

-Enfin ! Il terrifie tout le monde ! Et vu comment il s'intéresse à toi… Bref, montre-moi ! »

Ichigo baissa les yeux et soupira. Il se positionna et commença ses gestes.

« Pense que t'es plus léger. Pense que t'es libre quand tu danses. T'as des problèmes dans ta vie je suppose, alors pense que tu n'en as plus. La danse, c'est d'abord un état d'esprit, la technique, on peut te la donner.

-Je…

-En gros, ce que Shinji a voulu te dire mais pouvait pas, c'était que, quand tu danses, pense à tout ce que tu veux mais surtout pas Aizen-sama ! Réessaye, allez ! »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et ferma les yeux un moment pour se concentrer. Il essaya de penser à son ancienne maison, à sa vie avant que tout ne devienne un échec. Il entama le premier pas, puis le mouvement.

« Oui ! C'est pas encore ça, même pas du tout, mais au moins tu n'as plus l'air d'un pingouin en costard. Entraîne-toi comme ça et tu verras, ça devrait progresser vite !

-Je… Merci, Yumichika, c'est gentil de m'aider comme ça…

-Mais de rien ! C'est un plaisir d'aider les gens beaux ! »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Si tu étais moche, je te laisserais mourir ! »

C'était bon à savoir, pensa Ichigo. Yumichika était, décidément, un original…

« Bon, tu viens manger ?

-Manger ?

-Oui, il y a une cantine pour les résidents ici.

-Quoi, il y a…

-Aizen-sama ne t'en as pas encore parlé, il le fera sûrement dans quelques jours. Mais après une certaine période, soit tu restes et tu payes une pension, soit tu as un appartement pour toi.

-Oh… C'est cher ? »

Ichigo pâlit à l'entente de la somme. C'était énorme ! Comment allait-il faire pour payer autant ? En plus, ils étaient à Tokyo, un appartement allait coûter les yeux de la tête !

« Viens, c'est par là. »

Assis à une table devant leur plateau, Yumichika continuait de parler, mais Ichigo se sentait mal à l'aise. Les autres personnes, aussi bien danseurs que du personnel, le regardaient étrangement. Comme les élèves du cour de Kensei.

« Yumichika… J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas… C'est contre les nouveaux ? Un bizutage ? »

Le maître d'hôtel se tut et balaya la salle du regard.

« C'est parce qu'Aizen-sama a clairement montré que tu étais son favori.

-Son quoi ? s'insurgea Ichigo. Mais je suis pas un gigolo ou…

-Non, mais il veut que tu deviennes son numéro un. Voilà. Il t'a fait visiter les lieux alors qu'il ne le fait jamais. Il a dû demander à Kensei de garder un œil sur toi, non ?

-Euh… Oui.

-Et devant les autres élèves et paf ! La rumeur se répand. Du coup tout le monde se dit qu'il ne faut pas te toucher, t'approcher, te faire du mal ou te froisser parce qu'Aizen-sama te protège. Alors pour le bizutage, sois rassuré, tu seras plus que tranquille. »

Ichigo ne savait que répondre. Devait-il en être heureux ou blessé ?

« Alors… je vais rester seul.

-A moins que ma compagnie soit si insupportable ?

-Oh non, oh non ! C'est que… j'ai l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup de gens autour de moi. Tu sais, j'ai deux sœurs et mon père, alors on est habitué à avoir une présence assez nombreuse et là… ça fait un sacré changement…

-Hm, je comprends. Tu verras, quand Aizen-sama n'est pas là, Shinji est aussi quelqu'un de sympathique. Tu devrais pouvoir t'entendre avec lui.

-Merci. »

Ichigo et Yumichika mangèrent, l'un écoutant l'autre parler du club, des clients réguliers, des originaux. Et ils se quittèrent assez tard, après avoir discuté dans la chambre du nouveau danseur un long moment.

CCC

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans éléments perturbateurs. Aizen ne venait plus assister au cours, ce qui avait réjoui aussi bien Ichigo que Shinji. En effet, depuis que le grand patron était absent, Ichigo était résolument plus détendu et arrivait quelque peu à comprendre ce que lui disait son professeur particulier.

Shinji Hirako était un homme excentrique mais très affable. Il avait un humour mordant, parfois acerbe, et sur ce point il s'entendait à merveille avec Yumichika. Mais il était aussi attentionné à sa manière et Ichigo s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec lui. Quand ils faisaient des pauses, les deux hommes discutaient de leur vie d'avant.

Shinji ne s'était pas retrouvé là par hasard. Il était un professeur réputé mais suite à une sordide histoire de drogue, il s'était vu éjecter de la célèbre compagnie où il exerçait. Depuis, il avait trouvé cette place bien payée chez Aizen et se débrouillait.

« Bon, c'est largement mieux qu'avant ! Dans une semaine tu seras opérationnel. »

Ichigo haletait encore. Les entraînements étaient titanesques. Shinji ne lui épargnait rien et comptait bien faire de lui un danseur hors-pair. Du reste, quand Ichigo regardait les films que son professeur prenait pour lui montrer, il restait ébahi de ses performances.

« Je… Je vais danser seul ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu auras ton propre show à faire, mais il y aura d'autres derrière.

-Je ne dois pas m'entraîner avec eux ?

-Non, eux sont entraînés pour t'accompagner et ne pas te déranger. Concentre-toi et tout ira très bien. »

Les jours précédents la terrible échéance s'écoulèrent bien trop vite au goût d'Ichigo. Chaque jour, Yumichika et Shinji ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler que c'était bientôt le grand moment mais lui, il s'en serait bien passé. En même temps, il trouvait ce stress génial. C'était comme s'il allait passer un partiel. Il était à la fois terriblement angoissé à l'idée du résultat mais se sentait vivant comme jamais. L'adrénaline sûrement ? Il avait tellement bien écouté les conseils de Shinji et Yumichika qu'il avait presque oublié qu'Aizen n'était pas loin.

Mais ça, il s'en rappela le premier soir où il monta sur les planches. Ce fut à la limite de la catastrophe. Quand il était monté, il s'était attendu à devoir divertir un gros groupe d'hommes riches qui s'ennuyaient, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Aizen. Il avait paniqué et avait failli tout rater, mais Shinji s'était débrouillé pour faire une pause dans le show et, en l'espace de cinq minutes, lui avait remis du plomb dans la tête.

Et quand il se donnait du mal, Ichigo était le plus obstiné de tous.

Quand il avait quitté la scène après sa performance et qu'il avait rejoint les coulisses, le silence était assourdissant. Il crut que le massacre était total mais, tout à coup, Shinji s'était mis à applaudir et à crier qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare. Ce soir-là fut la consécration pour Ichigo. Et pour la première fois depuis le début des problèmes, il avait ri. Il avait été heureux.

Aizen avait même poussé le sacre jusqu'à le présenter aux clients sur scène. Ces derniers réclamaient une nouvelle danse mais Aizen avait calmement expliqué que le jeune homme qu'ils avaient vu ce soir était très peu expérimenté pour le moment et ne connaissait pas d'autres danses. Ils avaient réclamé un bis, exigeant simplement qu'il soit seul sur scène.

Et Ichigo avait déchaîné le public. On lui lança de l'argent, il crut que c'était le paradis. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il pourrait sauver sa famille en un temps record. Le soir-même toujours, Aizen le conviait dans son bureau pour une hausse sensible de son salaire. Comme il avait dit, il avait promis que cela augmenterait selon les performances.

Et c'était ainsi que le succès d'Ichigo germa : d'abord d'une potentielle catastrophe. Les semaines s'écoulèrent ensuite calmement. Ichigo restait à Las Noches, préférant payer le loyer. Il était vite redescendu sur terre après son premier succès. Car s'il était nourri et blanchi, le logement et l'achat des habits, accessoires se faisaient de sa poche. Et cela baissait très vite.

Mais tout semblait pour le mieux.

« Alors Ichigo, encore à rêvasser ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et leva la tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait dérangé ici. Il avait fait exprès de quitter Las Noches et d'aller dans un parc public pour rester seul un moment et repenser à ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois.

« … Je réfléchissais.

-Oh, bah t'as de quoi, j'ai l'impression que Sôsuke n'en a pas fini avec toi ! »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu crois encore qu'il est tout blanc ? Okay ses fringues le sont toujours mais niveau affaires… C'est plutôt noir ! ou rouge ? »

Ichigo regardait son professeur et ami divaguer tout seul. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait pertinemment qu'Aizen trempait dans des affaires louches, certainement sordides voire illégales, mais ce n'était pas son problème n'est-ce pas ? Il s'en voulait de profiter d'argent sale, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour permettre à son père et ses sœurs de garder un toit, d'avoir de la nourriture trois fois par jour et une école.

Alors au diable l'honneur et toutes ces bêtises…

« Surtout en ce moment alors qu'il…

-En ce moment ? coupa Ichigo. Qu'y a-t-il en ce moment ?

-T'as rien vu ? Faut croire que t'es trop occupé à ton succès… »

Le jeune homme grogna, mécontent qu'on le considère ainsi. Si les autres danseurs ou membres du personnel n'étaient pas occupés à le fuir à cause de cette relation avec Aizen (relation qu'il n'avait jamais demandée) peut-être les connaîtrait-il un peu mieux.

« La rumeur dit que deux des danseurs étaient des flics infiltrés. On les a retrouvés morts dans une ruelle. Un vol qui aurait mal tourné selon la police.

-Tu crois qu'Aizen aurait commandité leur meurtre ? Pourquoi prendrait-il ce risque… Il suffit de les virer, non ?

-Ils auraient mis la main sur des dossiers importants d'Aizen. Paraît qu'il est en froid avec une société très puissante en ce moment et ça menace son petit empire…

-Empire ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Enfin, Ichigo ! Aizen est un business man ! Il possède tout un empire financier. Hueco Mondo, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Cette compagnie qui prenait un peu plus d'ampleur chaque jour ?

« Oui, c'est ça ! Mais le problème, c'est que leur succès est pas très légal, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on envoie des flics infiltrés… En plus, la seule compagnie qui arrivait à rivaliser est sur le déclin.

-Oh ?

-Pantera Inc. Le PDG est mourant à ce qu'on dit et son fiston est pas tellement motivé…

-Mais d'où tu sors ça, Shinji ?

-Les magazines people, Ichi ! On apprend plein de choses… »

Le jeune homme soupira et regarda sa montre.

« Tu comptes quitter Aizen un jour ? »

Surpris, Ichigo resta sans voix.

« Moi, le plus vite possible. C'mec est un démon. »

Le plus jeune se rappela les avertissements d'Urahara, il y a quelques mois. Mais il les avait simplement ignorés…

« Tu devrais y réfléchir, Ichi. Si tu pars avec moi, je pourrais continuer de t'entraîner et tu pourras continuer à danser le temps que t'aies assez d'argent. Après, tu pourras reprendre tes études et retrouver ta famille… Elle doit te manquer, non ? »

Envoyer l'argument de la famille contre Ichigo était souvent le meilleur moyen de le faire plier.

« Je ne peux pas… Aizen me paie très bien… Et tant que je ne le froisse pas, je sais que ça durera. »

Shinji eut une mimique dégoûtée.

« Tu fais le beau tant qu'on te donne ton sucre ? Mais tu sais, Ichigo, quand ton maître commencera à te frapper, tu pourras plus t'en aller, ça sera trop tard.

-Il n'est pas mon maître. Grogna Ichigo. Je suis encore maître de moi.

-Que tu crois. C'mec est un démon… et quand tu t'en rendras compte, t'auras plus d'âme. »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Aizen l'effrayait à dire vrai. Il savait que s'il tentait de s'enfuir, il… Ichigo n'était pas retenu prisonnier. Comme tous les autres, il pouvait aller et venir entre le club, leur appartement et l'extérieur. Ils étaient des salariés comme les autres. Et pourtant… aucun n'osait demander à partir.

« Réfléchis-y, Ichi ! Tu es doué et j'suis sûr que c'est pas que en danse. Alors avant de gâcher ta vie, repense à ma proposition. Je peux t'emmener avec moi quand je m'enfuirai.»

Après un silence, Ichigo répondit finalement :

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'encombrer ? Je ne suis qu'un de tes nombreux élèves, non ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. L'air de dire que c'était évident, mais Ichigo ne capta pas et soupira simplement. Les deux hommes discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de reprendre le chemin de Las Noches, dans le plus grand silence.

Arrivés là-bas, ils furent accueillis par Yumichika. Il semblait sur son 31, ce qui étonna Ichigo. Il n'était pas au courant d'une quelconque fête ce soir. Depuis peu, il était toujours de travail les jours où on organisait des évènements à Las Noches, les clients l'adoraient.

« Aizen-sama te demande dans son bureau, Ichigo ! Tu trouveras le chemin ?

-Oui, je sais. A plus tard ! »

Shinji lança un regard concerné à Ichigo, lui rappelant sans la moindre subtilité ses paroles. Ichigo comprit mais décida d'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber et prendre le risque de mettre sa famille en danger. Aizen était un parrain, s'il le mécontentait, que lui arriverait-il… ?

« Ichigo-kun ! Bonsoir, comment te portes-tu ? »

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'on lui présentait.

« Je vais bien, Sôsuke-sama. Vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oui, j'ai à te parler.

-Oh…

-A propos de ta carrière ici. »

Ichigo hocha la tête. Son salaire était assez conséquent. Il lui permettait de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et payer le loyer. Il avait tout juste de quoi s'acheter des vêtements neufs et le matériel supplémentaire mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus.

« J'ai de grands projets, je te l'avais dit quand nous avons quitté Karakura.

-Hai, Sôsuke-sama. Je me rappelle.

-Hé bien je pense qu'il est bientôt temps de les concrétiser.

-Mais… cela n'est-il pas déjà presque fait ? Vous vouliez que je…

-Que tu deviennes mon numéro un. Pour le moment, tu n'es que célèbre. Même si j'admets que tu es talentueux, tu peux faire encore mieux. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Mais avant, as-tu entendu parler des deux danseurs qui ont été tués ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si Aizen l'avait fait espionner.

« Oui… On dit qu'ils étaient des infiltrés ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je crois. J'ai voulu les convoquer pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, mais ils ont été surpris par un voyou dans les ruelles avoisinantes. Elles sont mal famées, tu n'y vas pas, n'est-ce pas, Ichigo-kun ? »

Le susnommé mit un instant pour acquiescer, hésitant.

« Ils étaient de bons éléments, c'est bien dommage qu'ils ne m'aient pas dit la vérité. Tu ne me mentirais pas, toi. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal, Ichigo-kun.

-H-Hai… Sôsuke-sama. Je ne vous trahirai pas. »

Là était donc le début de la fin ? Aizen marquait son territoire sans la moindre subtilité, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était sa propriété, ou quelque chose du genre. Ichigo avait horreur de ça, c'était bafouer sa dignité, mais c'était pour sa famille… Alors il l'ignorait.

« Ces derniers temps, je trouve qu'Hirako est plus proche de toi. Vous êtes amis ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui, pourquoi ? »

Ichigo n'osait pas se dire qu'on l'encourageait à la délation. C'était absurde, il ne trahirait jamais ses amis.

« T'a-t-il parlé de me quitter ? »

Ichigo se figea. Que devait-il répondre ? Devait-il dire la vérité et sauver sa peau ou mentir…

« Non. Souvent, il s'exclame qu'il voudrait, mais je pense surtout qu'il plaisante. Shinji est très excentrique, Sôsuke-sama… Je pense qu'il ne quittera pas Las Noches de sitôt… »

Le jeune homme essayait de soutenir le regard d'Aizen, mais c'était quelque chose de difficile surtout quand on savait qu'on jouait les funambules. Mais il n'était pas encore tombé assez bas pour trahir ce qui lui restait : ses amis.

« Hm, je vois… Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, Ichigo-kun. Ce soir, vers neuf heures, je veux que tu viennes à l'étage, je vais te présenter quelque chose.

-Hai, Sôsuke-sama. A ce soir. »

Ichigo se redressa et quitta la pièce lentement, essayant de ne pas montrer son angoisse. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, sentant le regard de son patron le suivre, puis, quand il fut seul, il s'appuya contre un mur et se passa une main sur le visage.

Il n'avait pas demandé à être aussi proche d'Aizen. Etre un parmi la multitude lui aurait plu bien plus. Il n'aurait pas eu à jouer sur le fil du rasoir ainsi. Il entendit des éclats de voix et se reprit. Il croisa le regard de Shinji mais il n'alla pas le voir, il s'en alla simplement dans sa loge.

CCC

Shinji passa la soirée entière à surveiller les faits et gestes d'Ichigo. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La convocation du plus jeune auprès du grand patron juste après avoir eu une conversation comme la leur était une coïncidence trop belle.

Et il avait eu confirmation qu'il y avait un gros problème en croisant le regard d'Ichigo. Mais il se sentait touché. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait à protéger, le plus jeune ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Mais à quel prix ? Savait-il seulement ce qu'Aizen pourrait lui faire en guise de représailles ?

Ichigo ne connaissait pas encore tout Las Noches, son maître le gardait soigneusement dans l'ignorance. A l'étage, c'était là où se trouvaient les chambres pour les clients. Là où on prolongeait les soirées.

« Occupé, Shin ? »

Le blond regarda le maître d'hôtel et se remit à suivre Ichigo des yeux. Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Un nœud se fit dans sa gorge.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il va le faire… Il va en faire son jouet. »

Yumichika eut un air attristé.

« Shin, on peut pas s'opposer à lui. Il faut…

-Laisse-tomber, Yumi, j'suis pas là pour ça.

-… Alors sois prudent. »

Il était maintenant presque quatre heures du matin. Shinji avait essayé de paraître discret, ce qui était plutôt réussi. Mais son angoisse grandissait. Pourquoi Ichigo ne redescendait-il pas ? Il l'avait vu monter vers neuf heures, puis Aizen était passé et depuis…

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il imaginait ?

Une heure plus tard, quand il vit Aizen descendre seul, il sut ce qui était arrivé. Il serra les poings et se força encore à attendre avant de monter à l'étage à son tour. Il chercha la plus belle chambre, c'était toujours celle que prenait Aizen. Devant la porte, il hésita un instant et entra d'un pas en refermant la porte.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir la scène. Ichigo allongé, visiblement inconscient et quelqu'un penché vers lui avec une seringue. D'un bond, il renversa l'homme avec la seringue et l'assomma. Il regarda autour, à la recherche d'un autre danger. Quand il avisa qu'il n'y avait plus rien, il se précipita auprès du lit.

« Ichi, Ichi ! Hey, t'es là ? »

Shinji agitait sa main devant les yeux fixes d'Ichigo. Il semblait drogué ? Pourtant, ses pupilles disaient le contraire. Il voulut lui toucher l'épaule mais la réaction fut immédiate. Le plus jeune s'écarta d'un bond et se roula en boule en tremblant.

Shinji resta un instant figé. On aurait dit qu'Ichigo était devenu fou. Il crispait ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme s'il eut voulu les arracher et murmurait furieusement des mots incompréhensibles. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

« Ichigo, calme-toi, il est parti…

-Non non… Il est toujours là, il sera toujours là… Il l'a dit, il l'a dit, il l'a dit ! Il m'observe il me guette, il sait tout ce que je fais ! Il sait il le sait il le sait !

-Non, non il n'est plus là, je te le jure !

-Si ! Il va me tuer, il va nous tuer et et… »

Ichigo se recroquevilla tout à coup en gémissant quelque chose.

« Faut pas… Pas le droit… Je dois… »

Shinji était blessé de voir le plus jeune dans un tel état. Alors c'était ça la punition d'Aizen ? Torturer moralement Ichigo pendant des heures ?

« Faut pas embrasser… Il a dit… le maître et… et je… »

C'en fut trop pour le plus âgé. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'enfuir de Las Noches si vite, mais il ne pouvait laisser Ichigo dans ce bourbier un jour de plus. Il devait le sortir de là avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

« Ichi, je suis flic. Ecoute-moi, regarde-moi. Je vais te sortir de là. Je vais t'emmener quelque part où il sera plus là, tu verras, tout ira bien. Suis-moi. Fais-moi confiance, je vais te sortir de là. »

Le jeune homme sembla arrêter de trembler pendant un instant et il croisa le regard de Shinji.

« Pourquoi… tu veux t'encombrer ?

-Shh… Viens-la, je te le dirai quand on sera sorti de là. »

Ichigo essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne le supportaient pas. Il était si fatigué… Il n'aurait voulu qu'une chose, s'allonger et dormir longtemps. Mais cette main qui se tendait, elle…

« T'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, alors laisse-moi te porter, okay ? »

Le jeune homme ne protesta même pas. Il n'était pas en état. Alors que Shinji allait ouvrir la porte pour le faire sortir, il se rendit tout à coup compte de quelque chose.

« Je dois pas ! Je dois pas ! »

Il commença à se débattre dans les bras du policier.

« Il a dit, il a dit… pas s'enfuir sinon, il… »

Shinji était déboussolé du comportement d'Ichigo. Etait-il vraiment clean ? Il réagissait de manière si désordonnée, si étrange ? Voyant que le plus jeune usait de toute sa force pour rester sur place, il employa les grands moyens. D'un coup sec à la nuque, il l'assomma.

Shinji soupira, agacé. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Kensei, j'suis grillé. Appelle numéro quatre et enfuis-toi dès que tu peux. J'ai le petit avec moi.

-Oui. Rendez-vous au QG. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinji mettait Ichigo dans une voiture et démarrait en trombe.

CCC

Cela faisait une heure qu'il conduisait. Shinji profitait de la fin de la nuit pour un meilleur camouflage. Ichigo s'était réveillé depuis quelques secondes à peine et il semblait trop déboussolé pour arriver à parler. Pour le moment, il essayait juste de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Ichi, tu te sens mieux ? »

Le jeune homme remua les doigts et regarda sa main, comme s'il était étonné de la voir.

« Ichi ?

-… Je croyais… qu'il m'avait déchiré… »

Shinji eut un air blessé.

« Merci de pas m'avoir dénoncé, Ichi. Sans toi, je serais déjà mort. »

Ichigo tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« J'allais pas… trahir un ami, non ? »

Le faible sourire sur le visage d'Ichigo rassura Shinji.

« Je vais t'emmener en lieu sûr. »

CCC

Shinji serrait les poings sur le volant. Pourquoi ça avait échoué ? Ils y étaient presque. Quelques mètre de plus et ils arrivaient en lieu sûr, diplomatiquement immunisé et…

« C'est… raté ? »

La petite voix d'Ichigo lui tordit le cœur. Leur voiture venait de se faire tirer dessus, ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'y avoir échappé, mais, dans quelques minutes, les hommes de main d'Aizen débarqueraient et emmèneraient Ichigo. Lui, il se ferait probablement torturer avant d'être balancé dans une ruelle.

Il saisit une pilule dans une boîte cachée sous son siège et la présenta à Ichigo.

« Ça contient une drogue puissante. Elle te sonnera assez pour qu'Aizen croit que je t'ai enlevé. Si tu joues un peu la comédie par-dessus, il n'y verra que du feu.

-Mais…

-Tu ne dois pas te faire encore maltraiter comme ça. Cette drogue est très puissante, il est même possible que tu oublies la vérité et tu croiras peut-être que je t'avais réellement enlevé. Mais souviens-toi que c'était pour toi. Tu ne dois pas mourir, Ichi. »

Le jeune homme avait mal à la poitrine. Il toucha fébrilement le médicament et l'avala à contre-cœur.

« Et toi ?

-Ichi…

-Pourquoi… t'as voulu m'emmener ? Sans moi, tu serais… sauvé…

-Parce que je t'aime, Ichi. C'tout bête. Et j'veux pas que tu finisses mal. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Ne sachant comment réagir.

« Il t'a interdit d'embrasser qui que ce soit, hein ? »

Ichigo acquiesça.

« On embrasse que ceux qu'on aime, Ichi. Y'aura que ce connard en exception. Mais la prochaine personne que t'embrassera, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aidera… Elle te sauvera sans doute mieux que moi… »

Ichigo s'inquiéta. La manière dont Shinji parlait ne le rassurait pas. Il n'allait pas mourir, hein ? Il était le seul à l'avoir aidé autant et… Ichigo ferma les yeux quand il sentit le blond l'embrasser délicatement, très chastement. Une seconde plus tard, c'était fini.

« Shin…

-Ichi, je crois que j'aurais bien aimé qu'on se soit connu dans d'autres circonstances.

-Non, tu… »

Ichigo avait vu la main de son ami se refermer sur son arme. Mais il sentait déjà que le contrôle de ses membres lui échappait.

« Non, fais pas ça, tu… tu dois pas, tu…

-Ichi, je te laisse pas seul. Y'a d'autres gens qui vont veiller sur toi, mais tu les verras pas cette fois… Alors attend. Attend patiemment et ils viendront. »

Le coup de feu partit, Ichigo ne comprit rien. Il put juste voir le sang partout, la tête explosée de son ami. Juste du sang partout et lui qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était figé.

_Attend. Attend patiemment et ils viendront._

Ichigo sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, ou peut-être que c'était sa vue qui se brouillait ? Pleurait-il ? Il aurait bien été incapable de le dire. Tout ce dont il se rappelait de cette nuit-là aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il avait perdu plus qu'un ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, c'est pas joyeux du tout hein… Mais c'est angst après tout ! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 3

Le policier ôta sa plaque qu'il rangea dans sa poche et rajusta son holster pour qu'il soit plus discret, voire invisible. Le capitaine de police Schiffer ne payait pas de mine. Petit, frêle, il avait l'air de n'avoir que la vingtaine, mais il avait déjà la trentaine et cachait beaucoup de muscles.

Il avisa sa montre et sut qu'il aurait du retard, mais il n'accéléra pas l'allure pour autant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans sa voiture et filait vers le cimetière pour l'inhumation. Il avait été exempté de cérémonie, son affaire en cours l'avait retenu trop longtemps.

Il se gara en retrait par rapport à la famille et descendit jusqu'à rejoindre l'arrière de la procession.

« En retard, Ulqui ? C'est rare, dis donc.

-Une affaire urgente. »

L'homme qui venait de s'avancer près du capitaine de police avait des cheveux argentés, courts.

« Hm, bien réglé j'espère ?

-Non. C'est toujours la même.

-Ma ma ma, il faudra qu'on lui mette du plomb dans la tête alors ?

-S'il refuse de se battre, on aura tout perdu. »

Les deux hommes se turent soudain, poussés par le regard noir d'une rousse sulfureuse. Malgré sa robe noire et son élégance, elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle était plus une femme fatale qu'une jeune timide.

« Ran-chan…

-Gin, Ulquiorra, vous devriez avoir honte de ne pas être devant à le soutenir. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais elle leur avait fait comprendre le message. Elle repartit à l'avant de la procession, rejoignant un homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Elle a raison. Allons-y. »

Ulquiorra prit les devants et, discrètement, se retrouva aux côtés d'un jeune homme. Il était grand, avec une carrure impressionnante et des cheveux d'un bleu pur et électrique. En voyant son ami capitaine, il lui lança un regard et reprit son observation du cercueil.

« T'étais pas obligé d'venir à un enterrement supplémentaire, t'sais.

-C'était il y a six mois.

-Ah, j'croyais que c'était deux.

-Hm. Tu n'es pas triste, Grimmjow. »

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils et attendit que les proches aient fini les derniers éloges funèbres avant de répondre :

« J'sais pas. Il ne m'laisse pas des cadeaux. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Grimmjow était dans la salle de réception, presque seul. Tout le monde était parti, sauf ses amis les plus proches. Il était assis dans un fauteuil un verre d'alcool à la main. Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, il devenait le dépositaire d'un des plus gros empire financier du monde, Pantera Inc. Lui qui avait fait ses études de médecine puis spécialisation en ostéopathie ne trouvait pas que c'était un cadeau.

« Alors on passe aux choses sérieuses. Vous allez encore me persuader d'reprendre son truc ? »

Grimmjow but une gorgée. Depuis le début c'était comme ça. Ses amis, les actionnaires, tous, ils souhaitaient qu'il reprenne l'affaire parce que de loin, Grimmjow était le plus intelligent et le plus humain de sa famille, malgré les apparences.

« Pourquoi tu refuses autant, Grimm ?

-Simple Renji, ce truc, c'est pas l'mien. C'est l'sien. Et j'veux pas faire comme lui. »

Rangiku lança un regard appuyé à Ulquiorra qui restait impassible.

« Grimm, pourquoi tu le détestes autant ? Il n'a jamais été présent, oui, mais il était attentionné quand il était là. »

Le concerné grogna. Son père avait été un père qui faisait son travail. Et c'était justement là qu'avait été le problème.

« Etre père c'était pour lui un boulot, moi, j'fais pareil. Mon boulot d'fils. Je l'enterre et j'fleurirai sa tombe de temps en temps.

-Et reprendre le flambeau ? »

Gin soutint le regard noir que lui lança tout à coup Grimmjow. De ses quatre amis, Gin Ichimaru était le seul qui n'hésitait pas à braver Grimmjow, quitte à le mettre en colère. Renji évitait de franchir la limite, sachant que son ami pouvait se montrer très violent et dangereux. Rangiku aimait particulièrement l'agacer mais elle ne cherchait pas les conflits.

« Pour aller faire la guerre à votre Aizen ? Non merci. J'veux pas m'emmerder à aller attaquer un gros ponte mafieux alors que j'le connais même pas. Désolé pour toi Ulquiorra, mais j'te suis pas là-dessus.

-Hirako et Muguruma ne s'insurgeront pas d'être mort en vain de toute manière ! lança Gin en plaisantant. Après tout, c'est si drôle de mourir. »

Grimmjow se redressa, les poings serrés.

« Si t'es si malin, vas-y, prend ma place. J'ai jamais d'mandé à être dans c'te famille. J'crois même que j'aurais jamais dû y être dans c'te famille alors j'me saoulerai pas pour elle. »

Rangiku lança un regard inquiet à Gin, l'invitant à cesser de lancer de l'huile sur le feu, mais c'était mal le connaître.

« Jamais ta place ? Pourtant, ta mère a bien été épousée, non ? Ou tu crois encore que ton père l'a fait pour les apparences ? Parce qu'il avait engrossé une junkie ? »

Grimmjow ne tint plus et lança son verre avant de frapper Gin de toutes ses forces. Il fallut l'intervention de Renji et Ulquiorra pour retenir le fils. Quand on réussit finalement à calmer Grimmjow, Gin ajouta :

« Il se battait contre Aizen parce qu'il avait fait de ta mère cette junkie et une prostituée. Pourquoi tu veux pas l'admettre ?

-Gin ! N'en rajoute pas ! s'exclama Renji.

-Il a raison ! »

Ulquiorra ne disait rien, observant les muscles de son ami se tendre sous la rage. Grimmjow avait toujours eu des problèmes avec ses origines. Il était persuadé que son père avait engrossé une 'pute' mais l'avait épousée pour la forme. Ce qui était crédible vu qu'il ne l'avait pas aidé quand elle avait replongé dans la drogue après son accouchement.

« Monsieur ? »

Grimmjow fit volte-face, relâché par les deux hommes, et aperçut son intendant.

« Shaw-Long ? T'avais ton congé, non ?

-J'ai pensé que Monsieur souhaiterait avoir quelque compagnie. Mais je vois que vous êtes avec vos amis, je vais vous laisser.

-Non. Je partais de toute manière. »

A la porte, Grimmjow remarqua quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu es là aussi, Ilforte ?

-Bien entendu ! Je suis là depuis le début, Grimm.

-Pff… »

Proche de la sortie, Grimmjow se retourna vers ses amis.

« A plus. Et rangez pas, j'ai engagé des gars pour ça. Rentrez chez vous et oubliez que j'suis l'fils d'un roi financier et d'une pute, okay ? »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement ensuite, rejoignant la berline noire. Shaw-long monta à la place du chauffeur, Ilforte et lui derrière.

« Cela s'est bien passé, Monsieur ?

-… Bof. On l'a enterré, c'est fini. Et ils veulent tous que j'reprenne sa place. J'veux pas.

-On rentre et on boit jusqu'au coma, Grimm ?

-ça sonne bien, ça, Ilforte. Ouais, j'vais m'bourrer la gueule et oublier toutes ces conneries. »

Les trois hommes arrivèrent rapidement à la demeure Jaggerjack. Shaw-long ouvrit les portières et s'occupa de débarrasser son employeur de sa veste. Il était le majordome et l'intendant de l'immense manoir depuis longtemps maintenant. Tout comme son père, et avant, son grand-père, il prenait un soin particulier à s'occuper du quotidien de la famille Jaggerjack.

Ilforte était un enfant en quelque sorte adopté. Il était un peu plus jeune que Grimmjow et était arrivé au manoir suite à la mort de ses parents, sa mère ayant été la très chère sœur du père de Grimmjow. Ilforte avait aussi un frère, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais supportés. Quand les parents étaient morts, Syazel Aporro n'avait rien voulu savoir et était parti en laissant son frère livré à lui-même.

Depuis, Grimmjow et Ilforte étaient un peu comme deux frères.

Maria Jaggerjack était morte tôt, quand Grimmjow avait une dizaine d'année. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été une bonne mère, mais il fallait croire que la drogue ne lui en laissait pas tellement l'occasion. Alister Jaggerjack était un homme responsable qui, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle était enceinte, s'occupa de ses devoirs avec zèle. Il éleva son enfant comme un héritier légitime, l'éduquant convenablement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lui donna jamais d'amour et laissa son majordome s'en charger.

Alister s'était occupé de Grimmjow avec beaucoup d'attention, mais par procuration. Au final, Grimmjow n'avait qu'un frère à ses yeux, et un substitut de père en la personne de Shaw-Long. Malgré tout le ressentiment que Grimmjow pouvait avoir, il avait beaucoup de points communs avec son père, quoiqu'il put en dire.

Pour commencer, il était son portrait craché. De sa mère il n'avait pas grand-chose de commun, excepté peut-être sa manière de parler. Il avait hérité son esprit vif de son père, l'exacerbant de lui-même ensuite. Au niveau du caractère, les deux hommes se rejoignaient également. Ils étaient froids avec tout le monde, n'acceptant de montrer leur faiblesse à personne, pas même à leur reflet dans un miroir.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un cœur endurci, égoïste sur les bords et réputé, à tort, pour être une sorte de 'bâtard' sans cœur. Il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'attention envers ceux qu'ils jugeaient dignes mais qu'il ne dirait jamais aimer, il n'hésitait pas à détruire ceux qui le provoquaient mais il avait appris tôt à maîtriser sa colère qui l'avait conduit en maison de correction déjà une fois.

Aujourd'hui, il était un médecin spécialisé en ostéopathie. Un ex futur délinquant récidiviste rangé, mais toujours un homme au caractère trempé et à l'altruisme extraordinairement limité.

« Ilforte… Pourquoi ils veulent tous que j'prenne la place ? »

Les deux hommes étaient avachis dans le canapé, un verre à la main.

« Peut-être parce que tu es très compétent ?

-Pourquoi pas toi ? T'es pas con, t'es doué en commercial et tout, et en plus, t'es quasiment adopté.

-Quasiment Grimm. Ça veut dire que non. Et puis… je suis pas capable d'être aussi agressif qu'il le faut. Mais quoique tu décides au final, je serais derrière toi et te pousserai.

-Tch… J'en ai marre. »

Ilforte haussa un sourcil.

« Marre ? De quoi ?

-De tout. J'suis fatigué, t'sais. Toujours d'voir tout cacher parce que j'suis l'fils de l'autre et de ma mère… Si je prends la tête, à coup sûr les magazines ressortiront toute leur connerie sur « la putain qui devint une reine ». J'vois les nouveaux gros titres : « le fils de la putain devient roi »

-Grimm… C'est…

-J'en ai marre. Ma mère était pas qu'une putain.

-…

-C'était aussi une junkie. »

L'humour n'atteignit pas Ilforte.

« Je l'ai connu assez pour savoir qu'elle t'aimait malgré tout. Si elle avait pu s'en sortir, elle aurait été une mère géniale. Rappelle-toi les moments où elle était lucide !

-…

-Cette foutue drogue et le lavage de cerveau l'ont détruit. Elle avait besoin d'un soutien et…

-Personne lui a donné. Pas même mon père.

-…

-C'là qu'est l'blem, Ilforte. J'veux prendre cette place, parce que si ma mère est morte, c'est d'la faute de c'connard d'Aizen. J'veux être ce roi pour la venger. Mais si j'prends cette place, ça veut dire que j'suis les traces d'un précédent roi qui n'a rien fait pour protéger celle qu'il était censé un peu aimer. J'veux la venger, mais j'veux pas faire plaisir à un autre connard. »

Un long silence s'installa.

« Shaw-Long ?

-Monsieur ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ? Ulquiorra dit qu'Aizen est un vrai démon. Si je l'affronte, je dois être sûr d'être au mieux de ma forme. Mais comment le savoir ?

-… Aizen ne sait rien de ce que vous allez faire, Monsieur.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Pourquoi ne pas aller voir de quoi il retourne vous-même ? Vous allez dans un de ses clubs où les activités les plus illicites se déroulent, vous observez et ensuite, vous décidez.

-…

-L'élément de surprise pourrait être le suivant. Vous annoncez que vous abandonner Pantera Inc. Et vous allez voir. Si vous n'êtes pas convaincu du bienfondé de ce combat, il n'y aura plus qu'à battre en retraite, mais dans le cas contraire…

-Je l'attaque par surprise.

-C'est cela, Monsieur.

-C'est dangereux, Grimm.

-Mais c'est une très bonne idée. J'suis p'têt intelligent ou doué ou j'sais pas c'que tout le monde dit, mais j'ai pas d'expérience. Lui, il fait ça depuis des années.

-Demande au moins conseil à Ulquiorra, non ?

-Des hommes, qui plus est des policiers, ont déjà été tués, Monsieur. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais leur demander de venir, tous.

-Pardon ?

-On va faire une fête d'anniversaire. »

CCC

Grimmjow conduisit ses amis dans un salon. Assis autour d'une table basse, sur des canapés, ils regardaient le jeune homme avec attention. Gin hochait la tête, se demandant si Grimmjow avait changé d'avis, Renji et Rangiku étaient prêts à soutenir la décision finale, Ulquiorra était passé, sur demande, chercher quelques dossiers, et Ilforte et Shaw-Long attendaient de voir les réactions.

« Je vais annoncer mon abandon ce soir, par conférence de presse.

-Qu…

-ça fait partie d'une stratégie dont j'ai parlé avec Ulqui. Tu dis ?

-… Grimmjow a décidé d'attaquer Aizen. Mais de front, cela est suicidaire. L'annonce de son abandon nous donnera un avantage.

-Et pourquoi on est là ? demanda Renji.

-J'ai besoin de votre soutien.

-Tu l'as déjà, patate ! s'exclama Rangiku.

-… Je compte faire ma fête d'anniversaire dans un des clubs d'Aizen, pour voir ce qu'il en est.

-Et tu choisiras définitivement après, je suppose ? »

Gin venait de parler.

« Oui.

-Hm… Tu as choisi Las Noches, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est le plus connu et aussi celui qui est le plus dans le feu a dit Ulquiorra.

-C'est là-bas qu'ont été tué deux infiltrés. »

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux en respect pour les regrettés.

« Mais c'est aussi là-bas que j'ai un ami qui a disparu.

-Izuru Kira. Expliqua Ulquiorra. J'ai dû classer l'affaire sous la pression, faute de preuves.

-Mon petit Izuru a été tué par Aizen.

-Gin… Murmura Rangiku, concernée. On ne sait pas encore, il… »

Le silence s'installa mais Grimmjow le brisa sans scrupule.

« J'vois qu'Aizen fait l'unanimité contre lui… J'vous promets rien. J'irai voir. Je veux pas aller en guerre si j'suis pas motivé jusqu'aux tripes. »

Renji n'avait encore rien dit, il semblait peu emballé à l'idée de se lancer dans l'affaire.

« Je veux bien te suivre, mais laisse-moi une chance de m'en sortir. J'veux pas attirer d'ennui à Rukia, tu sais.

-Ouais, j'sais que son frère est très à cheval sur les fréquentations. T'inquiète, si ça vire mal, on te laisse faire ce que tu veux, Ren.

-Merci, Grimm. »

Le chef du groupuscule reprit.

« Alors on va écouter notre cher capitaine faire le topo. Comme on est des privilégiés, on peut être mis au courant de l'affaire. Ulqui ?

-Hm. En partie. »

Le policier se racla la gorge.

« Aizen Sôsuke est un homme très fort et intelligent. Il sait que ses activités illégales sont sous étroite surveillance et sait comment nous déjouer, n'hésitant pas à faire éliminer les gêneurs sans laisser de preuve. Son dernier lieu de trafic s'appelle Las Noches. C'est là-bas que passe le plus gros de son commerce, bien caché derrière une devanture de club gay et huppé. »

Ulquiorra prit un dossier et montra deux fiches de policiers.

« Le lieutenant Hirako et son coéquipier Muguruma ont été exécuté il y a six mois. D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, leur couverture avait été démasquée. Néanmoins, avant de mourir, on nous avait fait parvenir des informations très utiles.

-Comme ? Demanda Gin.

-Aizen aurait ramené, récemment, un nouveau danseur. D'après ceux qu'on a interrogé, c'est exceptionnel. Il bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur particulier de la part d'Aizen.

-Vous voulez vous servir de lui pour atteindre, Aizen ? Demanda Renji.

-Non. Cela sera très difficile car, d'après Hirako, ce jeune homme est plus menacé que consentant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'inquiéta Rangiku.

-Je ne peux dévoiler plus d'informations. Tout ce que je vous conseille pour le moment, c'est de réserver une soirée complète avec lui. Il est le plus célèbre, le plus cher, le plus doué, vous passerez sans problème pour un groupe de jeunes riches.

-Et c'est c'que préfère Aizen. Les gars riches qui aboulent la monnaie.

-C'est immoral ! S'exclama Renji. Il faudrait…

-Ça veut dire que l'un d'entre nous va se faire le gamin sous prétexte de voir s'il serait prêt à nous aider ?

-Ouais. Trancha Grimmjow. Faut se mouiller un peu dans ce genre de truc.

-J'espère pour toi qu'il est bien fait, Grimm-chan. »

La voix cinglante de Gin remit un peu de bonne humeur. Ulquiorra sortit un dossier.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, 19 ans depuis peu. Voici sa photo. »

Tout le monde regarda le papier avec attention, Grimmjow le vit en dernier. Sur la photo, le jeune homme avait l'air totalement épuisé, les yeux cernés et le regard un peu hagard.

« Il a été arrêté ?

-Possession et usage de drogues. »

Grimmjow se tendit. Encore un qui n'avait rien demandé et se retrouvait dans les filets d'un manipulateur qui le transformait en junkie…

« Kurosaki est, d'après ce qu'Hirako a pu m'en dire et ce que je peux dire, un jeune homme plein d'espoir et réellement talentueux. Aizen l'a simplement brisé pour mieux s'en servir. »

Un long silence s'installa, paraissant durer une éternité. Grimmjow tenait la photo entre ses doigts, n'arrivant pas à en décrocher et les yeux rivés vers le visage du jeune homme. Il avait un regard magnifique. Même avec cette expression blasée, il voyait une étincelle, une étincelle qui crépitait faiblement, mais qui paraissait si belle.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Oui, ce jour-là, Grimmjow se dit qu'il devrait faire quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr, partir dans une vendetta était une campagne ardue et qui s'avèrerait de longue haleine, surtout contre Aizen. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, en regardant ces yeux ambres si vides et pourtant si expressifs, il pensa à sa mère, à ses amis blessés et à tous ceux qui seraient les prochains.

Ce jour-là, cette simple photo piqua le peu d'altruisme dont il était capable. La force d'un jeune homme qui se cachait dans ses yeux et dans les reflets dorés de ses cheveux d'incendie.

CCC

« L'on m'a rapporté certains faits hier, est-ce vrai, Ichigo-kun ? »

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux baissés. C'était toujours pareil. Depuis le soir où il avait été enlevé par Shinji, c'était le début de l'enfer. A tel point qu'il se demandait si Shinji avait réellement voulu l'enlever. Les souvenirs de cette nuit-là étaient si flous pour lui. Mais les jours qui avaient suivis non.

Aizen refusait de le blesser physiquement, il ne fallait pas abîmer son étoile. Mais la torture morale était utilisée sans vergogne tout comme les punitions sexuelles. C'était quelque chose dont le mafieux raffolait mais seulement envers Ichigo. Il l'avait personnellement entraîné pendant des semaines en vue de l'envoyer au premier étage.

Et Aizen avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à ce travail, surtout qu'Ichigo se montrait consentant dès qu'on lui promettait de l'argent, ou quand on évoquait ses sœurs, ou encore quand il était drogué.

Oui, au début, Ichigo s'était débattu, invoquant son contrat. Mais la rhétorique d'Aizen ainsi que l'usage de quelques pilules avaient eu tôt fait de briser le plus jeune.

« H-Hai, Sôsuke-sama, mais…

-T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de te défendre ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Ces humiliations lui minaient le moral pour des semaines, l'enfonçaient dans son désespoir. Avec Aizen, il n'était qu'un objet, et s'il faisait mine de se rebeller, il était détruit un peu plus. Et même sans user de la force, Aizen se montrait d'une inventivité redoutable.

Pour le moment, le jeune homme s'estimait assez chanceux. Aizen était clément aujourd'hui. Ichigo était à genoux, nu, les mains attachées dans le dos et aux pieds d'Aizen à environ un mètre. Tête baissé, il devait se taire et espérer que cela finisse.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Ichigo eut un air apeuré mais s'exécuta, laissant son supérieur poser une pilule sur sa langue.

« Avale. »

Le plus jeune obéit, la mort dans l'âme. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

« Reste ici, je reviens dans une heure. Ensuite, tu me montreras ce que tu lui as fait et j'aviserai.

-Sôsuke-sama, s'il vous plaît, je… souhaiterais juste dire une chose…

-Parle, Ichigo-kun.

-Il m'a frappé, j'ai juste… voulu me défendre.

-Je le sais, Ichigo-kun. C'est pour cela que je ne te punis pas plus. Du reste, tu dois toujours satisfaire ton client et il ne l'était pas.

-Mais il a menti pour me porter préjud…

-Ichigo-kun, souhaites-tu que je sois moins clément ? As-tu envie d'attendre des heures avec de nombreuses stimulations sans pouvoir jouir ? »

Ichigo se raidit et baissa la tête vers le sol, se taisant.

« Je vois que tu as compris. Je reviens donc dans une heure quand le produit fera effet. »

Une fois seul, le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Humiliation. Avec Aizen, il ne retenait que ce mot. Il devait obéir sans poser de question et tout irait bien. Il le savait depuis le début, il devait simplement rendre le patron content et tout se passerait bien.

La nuit dernière, il avait eu son deuxième client. Aizen les choisissait avec attention, ne prenant que ceux qui étaient riches et relativement jeunes pour le moment. Il ne jugeait pas Ichigo assez expérimenté encore pour pouvoir satisfaire des vieux sans être dégoûté.

La nuit dernière donc, c'était un client du nom de Jiruga. Il s'était montré un peu trop brutal et Ichigo avait cru que c'était un fou amateur de SM, mais lui, il ne faisait pas ça. Du reste, Aizen l'avait formellement interdit, trop de risques d'abîmer son corps.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La drogue commençait à faire effet alors… Il se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant une fois encore d'avoir voulu suivre Aizen en premier lieu. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Quelle folie…

Il se souvenait d'une phrase. Ichigo faisait beaucoup de cauchemars quand il arrivait à dormir et souvent, il revoyait des images floues. Parfois il croyait que l'homme qu'il voyait dans cette voiture (mais il n'en était jamais sûr) ressemblait beaucoup à Shinji. Et il lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul ou un truc du genre. Peut-être que quelqu'un veillait sur lui…

Oui, ça s'appelait drogue. Cocaïne coupée plus précisément. Ichigo n'était pas dans les drogues dures, à se faire des injections. Non, c'était des joints de temps en temps, pas trop parce qu'il ne devait pas sentir la mort, c'était mauvais pour son 'travail'. Alors il se contentait de la poudre.

Au départ, c'était Yumichika qui lui en avait donné. Mais il fallait dire qu'il était dans un état lamentable. Après son enlèvement, ou sa tentative de fuite (il finissait par douter) Aizen avait été étrange avec lui. Il se montrait à la fois extrêmement protecteur, allant jusqu'à l'enfermer dans ses appartements pendant une semaine pour être sûr qu'il ne veuille plus s'en aller. Il avait aussi été d'une froideur sans égale, le traitant comme un moins que rien, mais paradoxalement, il le soignait et le chérissait comme un petit animal.

« Alors, Ichigo-kun ? Prêt à travailler ? »

Ichigo était excité, son sexe dur et tendu. Il déglutit et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-Hai, Sô-Sôsuke-sama, je suis prêt…

-Bien. Alors voyons. D'après notre client, il t'a ordonné de le faire jouir avec la bouche mais s'est plaint que tu n'étais pas efficace. Une explication ?

-Il…

-Pardon ? »

Ichigo comprit qu'il ne devait pas chercher à se défendre.

« Je… n'ai pas d'explications… Sôsuke-sama…

-Hm, alors tu vas passer à la pratique. Approche-toi et viens juste là. »

Le jeune homme avança tant bien que mal à genoux, son équilibre précaire avec les mains attachées. Il arriva juste entre les jambes de son supérieur, attendant les ordres.

« Allez, ouvre la boucle et lèche consciencieusement. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, laissant la drogue lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Quand il serait enfin libéré d'Aizen pour la soirée, il irait se droguer un peu plus et comme ça, il oublierait vraiment tout.

Et il serait enfin heureux.

CCC

Ichigo regardait le plafond, le regard fixe. Il était avachi sur son lit ainsi depuis deux heures maintenant. Aizen l'avait forcé à lui faire une fellation et, trouvant le travail moyennement satisfaisant, il l'avait attaché au lit pour lui apprendre sa leçon. De toute manière, Ichigo savait qu'il finirait ainsi. Même quand il satisfaisait pleinement Aizen, ce dernier continuait et le prenait une ou plusieurs fois, conventionnellement ou pas.

Au final, il n'avait eu le droit de retourner à sa loge qu'une heure plus tard, mais au moins, il serait tranquille le reste de la nuit.

Depuis une semaine, Ichigo avait reçu des nouvelles de sa famille. La situation avait encore empiré. Il se retrouvait à devoir envoyer plus d'argent encore mais il ne pouvait donner plus. Il devait annoncer, dans les prochains jours, qu'il quittait Las Noches mais il ne trouvait aucun endroit où vivre moins cher que là. Il espérait qu'en vivant loin de Las Noches, les choses soient moins dures. Il n'était pas fou, il savait qu'Aizen le ferait probablement surveiller mais il s'en fichait bien maintenant.

Il n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute manière. Il vivait par dépit, se laissait faire docilement dans l'espoir de ne pas souffrir trop longtemps et encore, cela ne s'avérait pas toujours concluant.

« Ichigo ? »

Yumichika frappa et entra dans la loge, peu soucieux de s'y être fait inviter. Il s'arrêta en voyant l'état du plus jeune. Ichigo ne se droguait qu'après avoir couché avec Aizen ou ses clients. Il y en avait eu peu pour le moment, mais cela n'empêchait rien. Il se droguait chaque jour un peu plus et Yumichika regrettait de lui avoir donné cette fausse échappatoire.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait besoin de son travail s'il voulait vivre. S'il aidait Ichigo comme Shinji, il serait tué. Il aimait bien Ichigo, mais mourir pour lui… Cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

« Tu en prends trop, Ichigo…

-Mais non, Yumi… Tu sais pourtant que je n'en prends que quand ce bâtard me viole… Et quand je dois faire la pute ou quand il me dit que je vais devoir coucher avec un gars qui aime bien me foutre sur la gueule. Nan, j'en prends pas tellement en fait… »

Ichigo tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il combinait la poudre avec la cigarette et du point de vue de Yumichika, c'était déjà ça. Ichigo refusait toujours de boire. C'était un problème en moins.

« Ichigo…

-Cherche pas à me réconforter. Tu peux rien faire. Personne peut rien faire. Alors va-t'en et oublie-moi, je veux surtout pas t'empêcher de dormir la nuit. »

Le maître d'hôtel soupira et déposa un sachet sur la table. Au départ, il venait pour ça. Comme Ichigo n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans la ruelle où on dealait, Yumichika lui en rapportait. Parfois, il l'obtenait par l'intermédiaire de certains clients et le charme du maître d'hôtel lui donnait les meilleurs prix.

Yumichika s'en voulait d'avoir donné de la drogue à Ichigo la première fois. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser tomber. Ichigo était une épave les premiers jours : Aizen le gardait enfermé dans ses appartements, comme son animal de compagnie. Ichigo était à la limite de la folie et ça…ça l'avait soulagé. Et comme rien ne s'arrangeait, il en fallait encore.

« Bon… Je reviendrai prendre de tes nouvelles, Ichigo.

-J'suis pas malade, je suis mort. Alors t'occupe pas de moi, Yumi… »

Le maître d'hôtel soupira, attristé, et il quitta la pièce. Ichigo continuait de regarder le plafond, l'œil hagard mais paradoxalement vif. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ayant soudain la furieuse envie de disparaître totalement de la surface de la Terre. Il voulait mourir, juste mourir. Et peut-être comprendre cette image affreuse qu'il avait en tête parfois. Cette tête explosée et tout ce sang sur un siège de voiture.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de rêver à ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de rêver à la mort, à la douceur du néant… au calme serein d'une existence sans conscience. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était un gouffre obscur, le froid polaire et mordant d'un monde dévasté.

« J'implore ta pitié… du fond du gouffre obscur où… suis tombé… »

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours pas joyeux oui... Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Bonjour à tous! Alors cette rentrée? (question taboue peut-être?)**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 4

Ichigo se réveilla à cause de coups répétés à la porte. Il commença par râler et ouvrit finalement, tombant sur un illustre inconnu. Il avisa tout à coup sa tenue, un t-shirt long et un sous-vêtement, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Aizen qui venait le réveiller, il n'était pas présentable le moins du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Kurosaki-san c'est… je viens juste vous donner votre planning !

-Mon quoi ? »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait mal à la tête et cette espèce de pseudo secrétaire ultra timide qui n'osait pas dire clairement les choses lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Ichigo ! Avant que tu ne dévores notre petit Hanataro, faut que je t'explique quelque chose !

-Yumichika ?

-Aizen-sama a mis au point un planning pour chacun des danseurs professionnels et le tien a été terminé ce matin. Hana, donne-lui.

-H-Hai ! Tenez, Kurosaki-san ! »

Le jeune homme regarda le papier et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait quasiment aucune nuit libre… Chaque jour était blindé pour des danses et des shows privés.

« On a pu négocier deux jours de repos pour toi.

-Dont un sera réservé à Sa Majesté. Rétorqua sombrement le concerné. Merci, maintenant, je vous dis au revoir. »

D'un coup, Ichigo claqua la porte. Il balança le papier à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'habilla rapidement. Il avait besoin de faire un break, sinon, il sentait qu'il allait craquer aujourd'hui. Il sortit de sa loge, propre et présentable et il rejoignit le bureau d'Aizen. Il connaissait le rituel, pour lui parler, les gens normaux devaient réclamer un rendez-vous à sa secrétaire, lui, il frappait et attendait devant la porte.

« Ichigo-kun ?

-Sôsuke-sama, pourrais-je vous demander un entretien ? »

Ichigo avait pris l'habitude de baisser les yeux pour parler à Aizen. Il devait le considérer comme son maître.

« Bien entendu, entre je t'en prie. Pour mon préféré, je trouverai toujours un peu de temps. »

Le plus jeune fit une courbette pour montrer sa 'gratitude'. Il s'assit sur le siège que lui présenta Aizen et attendit qu'on l'autorise à parler.

« Je souhaiterais… deux jours de congé, s'il vous plaît, Sôsuke-sama.

-Deux jours ?

-Je voudrais simplement me reposer…

-Que comptes-tu faire pendant ces deux jours, Ichigo-kun ?

-Je pensais simplement à me promener dans la ville, Sôsuke-sama. Jamais je ne songerai à vous trahir et m'enfuir.

-Vois-tu, Ichigo-kun, tu es convoité, j'ai peur que l'on ne tente de t'enlever.

-S'il vous plaît, Sôsuke-sama… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Je ne suis pas sorti de Las Noches depuis trois mois… S'il vous plaît…

-Hm… Tu as été obéissant ces derniers temps, il est vrai. Reviens ce soir, je vais y réfléchir et te donnerai ma réponse.

-Je vous remercie, Sôsuke-sama. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps aussi je…

-Reste ici, Ichigo-kun. J'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi. »

Le jeune homme pâlit, espérant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Allons allons, ne fais pas cette tête. C'est à propos de ta famille. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de plus d'argent encore ?

-… Oui, Sôsuke-sama.

-Et pour cela, il faudrait que tu n'aies plus à payer ta loge de Las Noches, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais les prix à Tokyo sont…

-Chut, Ichigo-kun. Je parle. »

Ichigo se raidit et comprit la menace sous-jacente.

« Bien. Je t'ai trouvé un hébergement en dehors de Las Noches. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et regarda fébrilement Aizen, n'osant croire à un geste altruiste.

« Un homme en qui j'ai entière confiance s'est proposé pour t'héberger. Il ne réclame aucun argent pour cela. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation et il se reprit en se plaquant la main sur la bouche et en bredouillant des excuses.

« Tu es si mignon, Ichigo-kun… Pour en revenir à notre affaire, c'est Monsieur Jiruga. »

Un éclair de douleur passa sur son visage.

« Il a accepté de t'aider malgré votre petit différend.

-Puis-je… vous demander ce qu'il veut en échange, Sôsuke-sama ?

-Tu n'es pas stupide, Ichigo-kun, c'est ce que j'apprécie. Pour tout te dire, il te suffira de lui offrir tes services. »

Ichigo acquiesça en fermant les paupières. L'étau se resserrait un peu plus. Il allait gagner son billet de sortie de Las Noches, mais en restant sous le joug d'un larbin d'Aizen. Quelle ironie.

« Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous me portez, Sôsuke-sama.

-Mais de rien voyons, Ichigo-kun. Tu es si parfait, je te dois bien ça. »

Ichigo fut congédié quelques minutes plus tard.

CCC

Ulquiorra avisa le jeune homme devant la tombe et demeura immobile. Il alla même jusqu'à se glisser discrètement pour mieux observer la scène insolite qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ichigo Kurosaki penché au-dessus de la tombe de Shinji, déposant un bouquet et s'écartant à distance respectueuse.

Le capitaine de police pouvait lire sur les lèvres et cela lui avait toujours été très utile. En particulier à ce moment où il pouvait voir le favori du redoutable Aizen fleurir la tombe de celui qui l'avait presque sauvé.

« … 'Scuse, Shinji… Je suis un peu en retard… »

Ichigo avait mis ses mains dans ses poches, le froid le mordant. Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait tout à coup le droit de sortir. Il était sous surveillance depuis plusieurs mois et les résultats étaient horrifiants. Ichigo ne sortait jamais plus loin que la rue face à Las Noches.

« Je… je me souviens de rien de ce soir-là mais… Aizen dit que tu avais voulu m'enlever… Que tu étais un ripoux mais… Je sais que non. J'ai du mal à me rappeler, c'est horrible mais je… je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'enlever. Et si ç'avait été le cas, ça aurait forcément été mieux qu'ici…»

Le capitaine de police restait concentré, ne perdant pas une miette du discours du jeune homme.

« Tout est si flou… Je crois que tu m'as dit qu'on me protégeait dans l'ombre… C'était pour m'obliger à vivre ? J'ai tant de questions à te poser… Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais je crois et après, je me rappelle de plein de sang… mais rien d'autres, c'est si affreux… »

Ichigo venait de se cacher les yeux de ses mains, comme pour que Shinji ne voit pas qu'ils se remplissaient d'eau.

« T'avais dit… t'avais dit que dans ton autre entreprise là, y'avait un gars qui pourrait reprendre la main et… t'avais dit que c'était le seul qui pouvait détruire Hueco Mondo ou je sais plus quoi… Mais je crois que ça va être foutu. Ils ont dit à la radio qu'il abandonnait. Y'aura la conférence de presse ce soir… »

Le jeune homme s'essuya les yeux.

« Alors je dois conclure que y'a plus d'espoir, hein… »

Il étouffa un rire amer.

« Et Aizen m'a gentiment offert un appartement gratuit. En échange, je dois le laisser le mec qu'il a choisi me battre et me violer, quelle joie hein… Ils sont loin les cours de danse où tu me tuais… Si loin… A ton avis, je tiendrai combien de temps avant de devenir dingue ? »

Ichigo ne tenta plus de cacher ses larmes. Il regardait la photo avec un mélange d'amitié et d'amour.

« Je sais même pas si je t'aime… T'as risqué ta vie et tu l'as perdue et moi… je bousille la mienne. T'aurais pas dû… t'aurais pas dû essayer de m'emmener, tout seul… t'aurais survécu… »

Sentant les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge, Ichigo inspira et expira longuement plusieurs fois. Finalement, il parvint à se calmer et reprit :

« T'aimerais sûrement pas savoir ça mais… je fume et je me drogue. J'ai déjà été arrêté même. C'était peut-être un pote à toi qui sait… A un moment, j'ai voulu venir chez les flics, leur parler de toi, leur demander de me sauver… J'aurais pu leur demander des infos sur toi… Je te connais même pas et toi… et toi… »

Ichigo savait qu'il allait pleurer de nouveau alors il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« J'implore ta pitié… Toi, l'unique que j'aime… »

Après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme regarda sa montre, il était temps pour lui de rentrer et savoir si Aizen lui donnait deux jours de liberté. Il avait le droit de sortir, mais jusqu'à présent, Aizen s'était montré assez réticent pour les plus grandes sorties, ce qu'on traduisait par un non. Aujourd'hui, il avait un peu tiré sur la corde et cela ne semblait pas avoir dérangé son… maître.

« Et puis je crois que je vais te dire à bientôt, Shinji. Je vais emménager chez ce malade qui veut me tuer. Je finirai sûrement dans un appart' pourri, mort d'une overdose ou des suites d'un viol avec violence ou j'sais pas quelle connerie… De toute manière, je suis déjà mort. Je m'en fous bien, hein ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête.

« Ouais… je m'en fous tellement… Alors attend encore un peu, je devrais plus tarder maintenant. »

Ulquiorra observa le jeune homme partir, les sourcils légèrement froncés ce qui révélait une grande concentration sur un visage d'ordinaire impassible. Seul, il sortit de sa cachette et avisa le bouquet, simple, joli.

« Ne rêve pas, Shinji. »

CCC

Yumichika souriait poliment, accueillant les clients du soir avec son professionnalisme habituel.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Souhaitez-vous les salons privés ce soir ? »

Le maître d'hôtel connaissait chaque visage de chaque client. Il savait comment les traiter, ce qu'ils préféraient, ce qu'ils abhorraient. Yumichika Ayasegawa pouvait se vanter d'être sans doute le meilleur dans son domaine et ce soir-là, il découvrit une nouvelle tête et cela l'étonna.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, puis-je vous être utile ?

-Bonsoir. J'voudrais simplement découvrir c'club. »

Yumichika fronça les sourcils et activa le petit appareil photo camouflé sur son bureau de réception. La photo serait envoyée et analysée par leur service de renseignements.

« Bien entendu, cher Monsieur. Pourrais-je avoir votre nom et voir votre carte de membre ?

-Oui, v'là la carte. J'suis Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Merci, je rentre cela dans le fichier et vous serez libre d'entrer. Je peux faire appeler un serveur qui vous guidera dans l'établissement, cela vous intéresserait-il ?

-Ouais. »

Le maître d'hôtel acquiesça et appuya sur un bouton de son ordinateur. Cela bipait les préposés aux visites du club. Quand le jeune homme arriva, Yumichika le présenta brièvement et son nouveau client disparut dans les salles. Puis, il continua d'accueillir les clients, souriant et poliment.

« Yumi, tu sais si Aizen est de bonne humeur ce soir ? »

Le susnommé tourna la tête pour voir son ami Ichigo derrière lui, d'une discrétion redoutable.

« Je crois oui. Il me semble qu'il y a une bonne nouvelle côté business, j'ai vu Tôsen aujourd'hui.

-Okay. Merci, je te laisse.

-Pourquoi au fait ?

-Je voulais deux jours de congés.

-Il te laisse sortir ?

-On verra. A plus, Yumi.

-A plus tard, oui. »

Ichigo était nerveux. Il espérait ardemment qu'Aizen soit d'accord. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans cet endroit. Il se sentait captif mais par-dessus tout, voir ces murs blancs et rouges lui rappelaient chaque seconde qu'il sombrait dans un abîme sans fond. Il se rendit dans la salle principale qu'il traversa rapidement pour ne pas se faire aborder par les clients qui l'adoraient un peu trop.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler aussi au premier étage, il ne dansait plus pour les grands publics, mais seulement pour des shows privés. En clair, on le réservait pour des soirées entières où il devenait l'objet d'un autre. Le plus souvent, c'était des danses et des jeux suggestifs. Il allait moins souvent jusqu'au sexe poussé, mais il savait qu'Aizen ne tarderait pas à lui en demander plus. Il espérait juste ne pas arriver à des choses trop spéciales ou plus dégradantes…

Arrivé à l'escalier qui menait vers le bureau d'Aizen, Ichigo entendit un coup de feu immédiatement suivi de grands cris. Il se figea, la main sur la rampe d'escalier et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le flot de personnes courir dans la direction d'où il venait.

« Oh merde… »

Ichigo parvint à bouger et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Lorsqu'il y avait des accidents de ce genre, c'était souvent à cause d'un client qui avait le béguin pour un danseur. Et le plus souvent, c'était maîtrisé rapidement et Aizen n'en avait même pas vent. Il serait sûrement en sécurité proche de son bureau et…

« Arrête-toi ! Kurosaki ! »

Ichigo se figea à nouveau et se tourna lentement vers un homme gigantesque. Il donnait presque l'impression d'être une bête sauvage et il tenait une arme à la main. Ichigo n'était pas un spécialiste de ces choses-là mais ça ressemblait bien au genre d'armes que les soldats avaient.

« Que…

-A genoux et mains derrière la tête ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Bizarrement, malgré ses dires et le fait qu'il pensait être mort, son instinct de survie était fort. Une fois dans la position demandée, l'homme passa derrière lui et lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Mais que voulait-il ?

« On m'a dit que t'étais le favori d'Aizen, si je te menace, il bougera sûrement. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo eut un air apeuré. Il n'en était même pas sûr.

« Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… »

L'homme lâcha un grognement et releva Ichigo violemment avant de le pousser à marcher devant lui, le canon de l'arme pointée sur la tempe.

« Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui.

-Mais je…

-Fais-le ou je te tue ! »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, effrayé. Il commença à avancer, poussé par l'agresseur. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du maître de Las Noches et, devant la porte, Ichigo sentit une sorte d'excitation. Si cet agresseur parvenait à tuer Aizen, il serait certainement de nouveau libre. Mais Ichigo avait compris la leçon. Même si cet inconnu parvenait à tuer Aizen, il ne devait pas montrer la moindre joie, sinon Aizen le verrait et s'il en réchappait…

« Appelle-le.

-Je… ne peux pas, je…

-Appelle-le ! »

Le plus jeune crispa les paupières. Entre les rugissements dans ses oreilles et l'arme qui le touchait vraiment de trop près, il se demandait comment il parvenait encore à garder un peu de calme.

« Sô-Sôsuke-sama ! Je…

-Allez !

-Sôsuke-sama ! Je dois vous parler ! »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant à Ichigo le temps voir ses derniers instants arriver. Est-ce qu'Aizen prendrait sa 'pseudo coopération' pour une trahison ? Cela lui apporterait-il des ennuis ?

« Dé-désolé, je…

-Ta gueule ! »

L'agresseur frappa violemment l'arrière du crâne du plus jeune, le faisant tomber contre la porte. Il garda les yeux ouverts un instant, essayant de rester éveillé, mais le choc eut bientôt raison de lui et il s'écroula sur le sol.

Aizen, en retrait, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il ne s'approcha que lorsqu'Ichigo ferma les yeux et inspecta sa tête. Il ne saignait pas. Il le souleva et le déposa sur le petit canapé de son salon avant de se tourner vers son 'invité'.

« Que me vaut cette visite musclée ?

-J'veux ta tête. Elle vaut cher.

-Un tueur à gages ? Pourrais-je savoir qui vous envoie ?

-T'occupe, j'vais juste te… »

L'homme cracha tout à coup du sang. Il regarda sa main tâchée, incrédule, et laissa son arme tomber.

« Oh oui, notre cocktail spécial nouveau-venu indésirable. Etait-il à votre goût ?

-Sa…laud…

-Hm, quel manque de politesse. C'est bien ce que dit votre fiche caractéristique. Yammi. »

Un homme imposant, la carrure d'un videur, se présenta et emporta l'agresseur qui venait de mourir suite au poison.

« Fais appeler Syazel, je veux qu'il ausculte Ichigo-kun. »

Le grand homme acquiesça et quitta la salle. Aizen referma la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers Ichigo. Il lui détacha les mains et regarda encore sa tête. Il n'y aurait probablement qu'un bleu mais il préféra que son médecin confirme qu'il n'y ait pas de traumatisme crânien.

« Mon Ichigo… Déjà ici tu es en danger et tu veux que je te laisse partir loin de moi deux jours… ? »

CCC

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme dans les bras de quelqu'un, enveloppé de sa chaleur. Une main caressait ses mèches de cheveux. Il sursauta tout à coup et remarqua qu'il était bloqué contre quelqu'un. Il écarquilla les yeux et paniqua, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Il commençait à se débattre quand la prise se resserra d'un coup.

« Shh, calme-toi, Ichigo-kun, c'est fini. »

Le jeune homme se raidit. Que faisait-il contre Aizen ? On eut dit qu'il le tenait contre lui comme un amant, pour le rassurer ou… simplement l'étreindre. Ichigo remarqua tout à coup sa tenue, il ne lui restait que son sous-vêtement.

« Sô…

-Shh, tu as été blessé, mais tu n'as rien de grave. J'ai profité de ton sommeil pour appeler nos masseurs. Ils ont trouvés que tu étais très tendu, détend-toi, maintenant.

-H-Hai… »

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à se détendre. La position était trop confortable, et cela l'effrayait. Il se sentait bien, à l'abri dans des bras si puissants. Mais savoir que ces bras pouvaient aussi le briser… cela l'angoissait.

« Je ne te donnerai pas ces deux jours. Il y a beaucoup trop de risques pour toi, Ichigo-kun, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

Ichigo crut qu'il tombait dans un ravin. Ces deux jours de potentielle liberté lui était indispensable. Il n'en pouvait plus d'étouffer comme ça, il avait besoin…

« Je…

-Ichigo-kun ?

-Je vous en prie… Sôsuke-sama… Laissez-moi… juste un jour alors… Je vous en prie, j'ai… j'ai besoin de sortir, je… »

Ichigo se sentait plus désarmé encore qu'à l'habituelle. Il était dans une position et une tenue si suggestive.

« Ichigo-kun, je m'inquiète pour toi. Des gens te veulent du mal parce que je tiens à toi. Et je serais peiné s'il t'arrivait malheur. »

Le jeune homme essayait de cacher la douleur que cette phrase lui causa. Aizen le briserait. Il en était sûr. Un jour où l'autre, il finirait par ne plus arriver à différencier un vrai amour de celui d'Aizen. Il finirait par croire que le mafieux était un homme bon, qui veillait sur lui et le surveillait par peur pour lui.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça. Dis-moi, Ichigo-kun.

-Vous m'aimez… Je le sais…

-Et toi, tu m'aimes également. Tu n'aimerais pas que je sois triste pour toi.

-Non, je… Je… vous aime, Sôsuke-sama… »

Ichigo sentait ses yeux brûler. Il n'aurait pas ce malheureux jour de congé. Il n'arriverait pas à prendre du recul.

« Tu pleures, Ichigo-kun ? Tu y tiens donc tellement ?

-Dé-Désolé, Sôsuke-sama, mais je… j'ai besoin… S'il vous plaît… Je ne suis pas contre un garde du corps ou même si vous me faites surveiller mais… s'il vous plaît… »

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel Ichigo gardait les yeux fermés, priant pour ne pas avoir mis le maître en colère. Quand la main dans ses cheveux reprit finalement ses caresses, la tension retomba un peu.

« Soit. Je t'emmènerai avec moi demain. J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire dans le centre-ville, je te garderai avec moi.

-Merci merci, Sôsuke-sama ! Je vous suis très… »

Ichigo eut tout à coup un vertige.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ichigo-kun ?

-Je… »

Ichigo avait du mal à parler. Comme s'il était soudain devenu bègue.

« Oh, je vois. Ce sont les médicaments. Ils font cet effet au début mais tu te sentiras bien mieux ensuite. »

Le plus jeune se tut, et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si bien comme ça. Et c'est justement ce qui lui faisait mal. Comment pouvait-il apprécier ce qu'Aizen lui faisait… ? Malgré ses difficultés, Ichigo gardait encore les idées claires et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans le bureau du patron, mais dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon.

_« Grande nouvelle : ce soir nous apprenons que l'héritier de l'empire de Pantera Inc. a décidé d'abandonner sa place. »_

Ichigo leva les yeux pour voir que c'était la télévision. On parlait au journal de cet espoir qui lui posait un lapin.

« Il n'avait pas les épaules de toute manière. Déclara Aizen.

-Sôsuke-sama…

-Hm ?

-Qui… est-il ?

-Tu t'intéresses à cela, Ichigo-kun ? »

Ichigo voulait dire non, même s'il pensait oui, mais sa langue et sa bouche lui faisaient faux-bond. Il ne répondit finalement que d'un :

« Un peu…

-Je suppose que je peux bien mettre mon protégé au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Aizen un court instant et sursauta un peu quand une main vint caresser doucement sa joue.

« Je suis le dirigeant d'un grand empire financier. Pantera Inc. est mon premier rival. C'est le seul qui puisse me poser problème et que j'aurais du mal à faire tomber. Son dirigeant est mort il y a quelques jours, et son fils, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vient d'annoncer sa non résolution de suivre les traces de son père. »

Ichigo lança un regard aux images de ce dénommé Grimmjow. Il avait un visage étrange, comme si ce n'était pas naturel. Il avait des cheveux blonds très longs et des yeux bleu clair. Pour Ichigo, cet homme n'avait pas une tête à porter un nom tel que Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et puis de toute manière, pour Ichigo, ce Grimmjow devait avoir l'air d'un sacré connard.

Puisqu'il détruisait les espoirs de nombreuses personnes.

« Nous passerons dans ses locaux demain. Je compte m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de nos futurs rapports avec son remplaçant. Mais cela ne te concerne pas, Ichigo-kun.

-Oui, Sôsuke-sama…

-Tu trembles. As-tu froid ?

-Oui, je… peux me rhabiller ?

-Non, attend. »

Aizen se redressa et ôta sa veste pour la passer sur les épaules d'Ichigo. Il le reprit contre lui.

« Maintenant dors, tu es fatigué. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, obéissant. Une poupée. Une poupée sans âme et bien docile. Une poupée qui agitait les bras au rythme des fils qui enserraient ses articulations. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Une poupée sale et vide.

Et il s'endormit.

CCC

Ichigo essayait de cacher son excitation. Excitation qui était elle-même mitigée. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter Las Noches et ce, un peu plus loin que d'habitude, avec certainement un temps libre un peu plus seul. Aizen lui avait expliqué le programme de la journée.

Elle se déroulerait en trois parties. Tout d'abord, Aizen voulait faire le tour de plusieurs de ses clubs, accompagné d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme était partagé entre la joie de sortir un peu et celle d'être exhibé. Il n'aimait pas qu'Aizen le jette sous les feux de la rampe comme sa plus belle réussite, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Le midi, Aizen avait dit qu'ils mangeraient tous les deux. Il n'avait pas parlé d'un repas d'affaires, mais bien tous les deux, et cela avait choqué Ichigo qui ne savait comment le prendre. C'était comme s'ils sortaient entre amants. Mais un amant ne menaçait pas, il ne blessait pas pour soigner ensuite, il ne torturait pas pour rasséréner après. A moins qu'Ichigo se soit toujours trompé sur la définition de l'amour.

« Ichigo-kun, monte dans la voiture. »

Ichigo sursauta et obéit. Aizen finissait de donner les instructions à Yumichika. Il venait d'ouvrir sa veste quand Aizen monta à sa suite.

« Ces habits te vont bien.

-Merci, Sôsuke-sama. Vous avez bien choisi. »

Aizen avait, en effet, choisi une veste de costume assorti d'un jean à coupe droite, élégante, et d'un haut à manches longues. Le tout était de couleur sobre, discrète mais cela s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Ils avaient bien poussés, Ichigo s'en était rendu compte en essayant de les coiffer.

« Tu te souviens du programme ?

-Hai, Sôsuke-sama. Je vous suis tout du long et vous attend lorsque vous serez en rendez-vous avec Monsieur Jaggerjack.

-Le siège de Pantera Inc. est hautement sécurisé. Une fois les barrières passées, tu pourras te promener librement dans le bâtiment jusqu'à mon retour. »

Ichigo acquiesça. La voiture se mit ensuite en route pour une demi-heure avant de s'arrêter. Les escales aux clubs commencèrent alors. Ichigo n'aima pas cette espèce de tour où Aizen surveillait autant qu'il menaçait, mais ce qu'il détesta le plus fut ce spectacle qu'Aizen donna en le présentant comme son meilleur danseur.

Le jeune homme comprit alors l'ampleur du désastre dans lequel il était vraiment tombé. Jusqu'à présent, il se disait qu'il était connu à Las Noches et par ses clients pour son talent et les extra auxquels on le forçait. Mais il découvrit que sa notoriété dans ce monde souterrain était bien plus étendue.

« Ichigo-kun, tu sembles pensif. »

Ichigo sursauta. Ils étaient à nouveau dans la voiture, cette fois-ci, vers le restaurant du déjeuner.

« Je…

-Tu repensais à ce matin, je suppose.

-H-Hai… Je me demandais… pourquoi me montrez-vous ainsi à tout le monde, Sôsuke-sama ? Je… je ne suis qu'un danseur comme un autre et je fais d'autres choses mais…

-Tu es à moi, ichigo-kun. Tout est à moi évidemment, mais toi, tu es mieux. »

Le jeune homme ne savait s'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou comme le défaut qui l'avait plongé dans le pétrin.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es unique. Et t'avoir est ma fierté. »

Ichigo baissa la tête, entre tristesse et déception. Il était une pièce maîtresse dans la collection d'un homme. On la montrait à tous mais au final, elle n'appartient qu'à un.

« Sortons, la voiture est arrêtée. »

Le danseur suivit docilement Aizen, marchant légèrement en retrait de sa droite. Ils parvinrent jusqu'à un restaurant qui fit pâlir Ichigo de gêne. Seulement en regardant la devanture, il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place, pas dans son monde. Ichigo pensa tout à coup à ces immenses congrès du passé où l'on exposait les gens noirs comme des animaux. Il était un peu dans ce cas de figure. On l'exhibait comme une sorte de bizarrerie exotique. On l'admire mais on oublie de la traiter comme un humain.

Ichigo n'était plus humain depuis longtemps.

« Que prendras-tu, Ichigo-kun ?

-Je… ne sais pas, Sôsuke-sama… Je ne connais pas la moitié des plats de cette carte… »

Assis tous les deux à une table, Ichigo essayait de se faire tout petit. Le cadre était exceptionnel, grandiose. Aizen esquissa un sourire qui se voulait amusé mais qui effraya Ichigo.

« As-tu peur de moi, Ichigo-kun ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, étonné, et se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre. Aizen attendait-il une réponse précise ou la vérité ?

« Répond-moi honnêtement.

-… Oui, Sôsuke-sama… Comme tout le monde, je crois…

-Hm. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Ichigo-kun. Tu es mon préféré. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal si tu es toujours aussi charmant qu'aujourd'hui. »

Ichigo eut un air blessé mais le cacha derrière un sourire fébrile. Il n'était qu'une poupée sans vie…

« Je vous remercie de toute l'attention que vous me portez, Sôsuke-sama. J'en suis honoré.

-Je suis ravi que tu le prennes ainsi, Ichigo-kun. Viens donc m'embrasser.

-Mais… bredouilla Ichigo. Nous sommes en public, non ? Votre image, vous…

-Que t'ai-je dit ?

-Hai, je viens, Sôsuke-sama… »

Ichigo posa sa serviette sur le bord de la table et se leva pour rejoindre son faux amant. Assis sur la banquette, à ses côtés, il se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Il croyait que cela suffisait mais une main attrapa ses cheveux et le força à approfondir le baiser. Ichigo ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour oublier qu'il n'était plus humain. Il essaya de se concentrer pour se dire qu'il était mort et qu'il ne ressentait donc plus rien.

CCC

« Ilforte, ils arrivent dans trente minutes, es-tu toujours sûr de toi ? »

Grimmjow, Ilforte, Shaw-Long et Ulquiorra étaient dans le bureau du PDG de Pantera Inc.

« Tu peux être une doublure pour tout ces trucs politiques et médiatiques, mais Aizen est d'une autre trempe. Indiqua Shaw-Long. Il verra si tu n'es pas entièrement sûr de toi. »

Ilforte serra les poings. Faire la doublure de Grimmjow était pour lui un moyen de montrer sa gratitude envers une famille qui l'avait élevé comme un fils. Mais affronter Aizen était bien plus dangereux et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter cette tension.

« Faudra qu'tu lui dises que t'abandonnes tout et que ton siège au Conseil d'administration sera plus déco qu'autre chose. Ensuite, faudra que tu contres toutes ses offres de rachat et compagnie… c'est plus que d'la joute verbale.

-Je… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ça. Déclara Ilforte. Grimm, je suis désolé.

-Non non, t'inquiète, il faut pas jouer avec Aizen. On va faire un autre truc…

-Monsieur, intervint, Shaw-Long, je ne suis pas sûr que votre idée soit réellement éloignée du mot 'jeu'.

-Il a raison. »

Ulquiorra venait de prendre la parole, s'imposant de son charisme.

« Aizen n'est pas du genre à aimer la provocation. Ton idée…

-Est parfaite pour lui faire croire que Pantera Inc. coule.

-Il y aura des conséquences.

-Et lesquelles ? Tout ce qu'on va faire, c'est le faire attendre et lui annoncer après vingt minutes que Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne se sent pas bien et qu'il est parti en ambulance. Entre le coup que le poste de PDG est vacant, celui que le successeur temporaire est malade et celui des chiens renifleurs en bas, il croira forcément que Pantera est dans la merde et il baissera sa garde. Si je prends finalement la suite, on peut porter un coup violent et direct et si je la prends pas, mon remplaçant pourra déchirer les ventes. »

Ulquiorra fixa Grimmjow dans les yeux. L'idée des chiens renifleurs pour faire croire à un trafic de stupéfiants au sein de Pantera Inc. était une idée très astucieuse de la part de Grimmjow. Plusieurs fois, Ulquiorra avait été perquisitionner à Hueco Mondo, cela ne serait que montrer une faiblesse d'un jeune rival à la dérive.

« Soit, Grimmjow. Mais je t'aurais prévenu.

-Ouais… »

Grimmjow se retourna vers Shaw-Long et Ilforte.

« Bon, on est prêt. Combien de temps ?

-Ils sont avance, la caméra montre qu'ils viennent de descendre de voiture devant l'entrée.

-Je descends. »

Ulquiorra venait de parler et disparut dans l'ascenseur. C'était la première partie du plan de Grimmjow. Le capitaine de police devait l'avouer, Grimmjow était un tacticien doué. Il manquait parfois d'un peu de finesse, mais Shaw-Long avait toujours le bon commentaire pour faire évoluer les résolutions du jeune roi.

Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée et avisa les deux cibles. Ils étaient abordés par un jeune officier qui s'en alla bien vite en voyant son capitaine.

« Capitaine Schiffer. S'étonna Aizen. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici…

-Bonjour Aizen-san. »

Le capitaine se courba respectueusement et adressa un signe pour saluer Ichigo, muet et en retrait de la conversation.

« Je suppose que tous ont des travers.

-Je vois des chiens, cela semble sérieux ?

-Nous ne pouvons en dire beaucoup. Sachez seulement que le trafic n'est plus aussi bien caché. »

Ichigo ne le montra pas, mais cette réflexion le blessa. Shinji s'était bien fichu de lui en disant que le fils Jaggerjack était son seul espoir. Non seulement il abandonnait son combat mais en plus il trempait dans des trafics comme Aizen ? Ichigo sursauta alors qu'un chien grognait après lui. Il se raidit et écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête, comprenant le problème.

« Ichigo-kun ? Tu as de la drogue sur toi. »

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre.

« Je… vous demande pardon, Sôsuke-sama, je…

-Donne-la immédiatement au capitaine.

-Hai. Tenez, Capitaine. »

Ulquiorra récupéra le petit sachet. Première conséquence. A cause du plan de Grimmjow, il privait Ichigo de sa drogue. Ulquiorra avait déjà vu le jeune homme au poste pour des problèmes de drogue. Il avait essayé de le faire parler pour qu'il raconte les sévices qu'il subissait mais Aizen était arrivé avant. Le capitaine de police avait conclu que la drogue était uniquement pour son propre usage, pour oublier sa condition misérable.

« Allez-vous l'emmener, Capitaine ? »

Ichigo gardait la tête bien baissée. Ulquiorra le regarda un instant et ensuite, le sachet.

« Il y en a très peu. On dira que je n'ai rien vu.

-Ichigo-kun, que dis-tu au Capitaine ? »

Le jeune homme croisa le regard émeraude. Il était soulagé de ne pas être emmené au poste, cela aurait été synonyme de punition de la part d'Aizen. Et il se doutait que le capitaine avait fait cela pour lui. Il s'inclina bien bas.

« Je vous remercie profondément, Capitaine Schiffer. »

Aizen lança un regard à son protégé et lui fit signe de retourner derrière lui. Alors qu'Ulquiorra prenait congé, un nouvel homme vint les aborder. C'était Grimmjow.

« Bonjour Messieurs, je suis désolé du temps d'attente. Mais comme vous voyez, nous essuyons quelques problèmes.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Je n'en connais pas l'ampleur, Aizen-san. Je me présente, je suis Ilforte, secrétaire de Monsieur Jaggerjack. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à son bureau. »

Grimmjow nota qu'Aizen ne prit pas la peine de présenter Ichigo. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils mais ne le détourna pas de son but premier. Il fit quelque pas jusqu'aux sécurités. Pour entrer dans les locaux en eux même, il fallait passer un détecteur de métaux et avoir un badge uniquement réservé aux employés.

« Je souhaiterais que quelqu'un reste auprès d'Ichigo pour le protéger. »

Le concerné sursauta en même temps que Grimmjow.

« Aizen-san… je vous garantie que l'immeuble est sûr et…

-J'insiste. »

Ichigo reconnut cette voix. Aizen était en colère. Et pour le punir, il le privait de son seul moment de liberté dans la journée, celui où il devait l'attendre. Il baissa les yeux et resta muet, ne comprenant que trop bien le fonctionnement de son bourreau.

« Bien, Aizen-san. J'ai reçu une formation de garde du corps. J'assurerai donc cette protection. »

Grimmjow fut choqué du comportement du plus jeune. Il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, se contentant de montrer un peu d'étonnement quand on avait parlé de le protéger. Grimmjow avait ensuite vu une espèce de résignation douloureuse et il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter.

Il conduisit Aizen jusqu'au bureau où il lui présenta une salle d'attente luxueuse.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack est en retard sur son planning. Il est malade. Je suis désolé de l'attente. Puis-je vous proposer un rafraichissement ou une collation ?

-Non, merci. Et Ichigo n'a pas faim, nous venons de manger. »

Grimmjow regarda immédiatement le plus jeune qui n'avait pas bronché. L'affamait-on ?

« Bien… Je…

-Ichigo n'a qu'à m'attendre dans une salle de réunion.

-Bien, Aizen-san. »

Grimmjow fit signe à Ichigo de le suivre et ils quittèrent la pièce. Dans l'ascenseur qui les mènerait à un endroit calme, le plus âgé réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de voir. Ichigo n'était rien de plus qu'un esclave. Ou pire, simplement un faire-valoir…

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? »

Ichigo leva enfin les yeux vers Grimmjow, étonné que quelqu'un puisse oser contredire les ordres d'Aizen.

« Il le saura pas après tout, non ? »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Si Aizen l'observait…

« Sôsuke-sama a dit que je n'avais pas faim. »

Il valait mieux jouer la prudence, comme toujours.

« Ouais mais toi, tu dis quoi ? »

Grimmjow voulait voir si le jeune homme était encore… vivant. Il avait été ensorcelé par sa photo, mais en vrai, c'était différent. Ichigo était charismatique. Grimmjow ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de son regard, partagé entre admiration et curiosité.

« … Je ne dis rien, moi… »

La petite voix faillit attendrir Grimmjow. Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il conduisit Ichigo jusqu'à une salle de réunion. Depuis le début, il avait prévu d'avoir cette conversation avec celui qu'on disait le favori d'Aizen, pour voir si on pouvait s'en faire un allié.

« Tiens, tu peux t'asseoir ici. Tu veux un truc à boire ? Ou même à manger ? Ici, y'a pas de caméra, il pourra rien savoir. »

Ichigo lança un regard entre résignation et étonnement à Grimmjow. Son comportement fier et sans peur face à Aizen lui rappelait Shinji. Il baissa les yeux, triste à ce souvenir.

« … Il ne faut pas le braver… »

Grimmjow tendit l'oreille.

« Il peut rien entendre, tu sais.

-Il entend toujours tout. T'as pas l'air méchant alors… ne m'oblige pas à parler… »

Le fils Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils. Tirer les vers du nez d'Ichigo serait difficile. Il ne fallait donc pas le prendre bille en tête, il allait tenter une autre méthode. Il se redressa d'un coup et épousseta quelque chose sur la veste d'Ichigo.

« Que…

-Tu avais une araignée, je te l'ai enlevée.

-Oh… Merci, Ilforte-san.

-T'es pas obligé d'être si formel.

-D'accord…

-Tu trouves comment ici ?

-Pardon ?

-En fait, je trouve ça complètement crade, pas toi ?

-… Un peu.

-Jaggerjack est un feignant, j'ai l'impression que la boîte va couler à ce rythme. Tu as entendu parler de lui ? Je demande juste vu que tu es proche d'Aizen, peut-être qu'il te parle… »

Ichigo fixa Grimmjow un instant, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si on le manipulait ou si on lui parlait simplement.

« Je ne suis pas dans la confidence.

-Bah, tant mieux alors. De toute façon, c'est gonflant ces trucs-là, hein ?

-Sans doute… Je ne suis que danseur, moi.

-Ah ouais ? T'aime ça ?

-ça dépend… du contenu du spectacle. »

Grimmjow saisit le sous-entendu d'Ichigo et serra les poings. Comment pouvait-on forcer un jeune homme à faire ça ?

« Pour en revenir à notre feignasse de patron, désolé, mais j'ai pas de lecture à te proposer, il est trop radin pour acheter des magazines.

-… A ce point ? »

Grimmjow lut la première réelle expression sur le visage d'Ichigo : de l'étonnement.

« Ouais, franchement, c'est la plaie.

-C'est… affolant, non ? Et tu travailles pour lui quand même ?

-Bah, il va bientôt s'en aller de toute manière, espérons que ça soit mieux après. »

Ichigo sembla réfléchir tout à coup. Il regarda tout autour et murmura :

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de caméra ou de micro ?

-Sûr. »

Grimmjow tendit l'oreille, pressé de savoir si le jeune homme allait lui faire une confidence.

« … Ton patron, je le hais. »

Le concerné se figea. Ichigo le haissait ? Mais pourquoi cela ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas !

« Ah bon ?

-… Un ami me disait que ton patron était le seul capable de… le faire tomber. »

Grimmjow hocha la tête, cachant son profond étonnement avec brio.

« Et ce connard abandonne le navire. »

Ichigo avait serré les poings discrètement. Grimmjow l'observa un long moment, comprenant la détresse que son vis-à-vis pouvait ressentir et par extension, tous les espoirs que d'autres avaient pu nourrir.

« … Wow… Tu détestes Jaggerjack, mais ça veut dire que tu détestes Aizen plus encore. C'est étonnant, pourquoi tu travailles encore pour lui alors ? »

Ichigo sursauta. Si Aizen entendait une telle phrase, il serait mort.

« Non non. Sôsuke-sama est très généreux, grâce à lui, j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre et il me protège. Je dois beaucoup à Sôsuke-sama, je ne dirai aucun mal de lui. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo sursauta. Il avisa Aizen et comprit immédiatement à son aura que quelque chose l'avait mis très en colère.

« Votre supérieur est souffrant ? Et vous osez me prévenir au dernier moment ? »

Ichigo blêmit comme jamais, priant déjà pour qu'Aizen ne passe pas sa colère sur lui. Mais ses espoirs furent vite anéantis quand il remarqua qu'Aizen cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. Il sortit une petite boîte de laquelle il tira une pilule, le tout sous le regard horrifié d'Ichigo.

« Sô-sôsuke-sama, je… n'ai rien fait… »

Aizen sortit une seconde pilule.

« Veux-tu que je passe à pire ? »

Le plus jeune attrapa vite la drogue, ne désirant pas souffrir plus longtemps que ce qu'on lui promettait déjà. Il avala sous le regard perplexe de Grimmjow.

« Ichigo est malade ? »

Le concerné baissa la tête et suivit Aizen qui sortait et ne prenait pas la peine de répondre. Le rythme du maître de Las Noches était rapide, trahissant sa fureur. Ichigo le talonnait, espérant qu'en se montrant obéissant et rapide, son traitement serait plus doux.

Il remarqua à peine les regards inquiets du capitaine de police et de celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom d'Ilforte, et s'engouffra dans la voiture à la suite d'Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui... une fin à suspens, je sais ça ne m'arrive pas souvent x) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 5

Ichigo tentait de se faire oublier, coincé au fond de son siège, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Sur le coup, les évènements s'étaient si vite déroulés qu'il n'avait pas tout compris mais au final, il ne comprenait que trop bien.

Parce que ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait voulu provoquer Aizen (ou peut-être était-il réellement souffrant), lui allait payer les pots cassés. Lui qui n'avait rien fait et qui espérait simplement pouvoir passer une journée dans le calme.

« Ichigo-kun, commence à te déshabiller. »

Le concerné blêmit. Il ne voulait pas. Tout au fond de lui, il voulait hurler, dire qu'il ne se soumettrait pas une nouvelle fois, dire qu'il lui restait un peu de dignité mais… ça aurait été mentir : il n'avait plus de dignité, même plus d'humanité. Ichigo baissa les yeux vers sa veste de costume et déboutonna le premier bouton mais une main attrapa sa nuque violemment.

Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait sur les genoux de son bourreau, sa veste ouverte mais toujours sur ses épaules, son haut relevé au-dessus du nombril et son pantalon ouvert.

« Sô… Sôsuke-sama… je… S'il vous plaît, je ne…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, je le sais parfaitement. »

Ichigo eut un air attristé. Cela voulait dire qu'Aizen lui ferait quand même payer alors qu'il n'était responsable de rien et qu'il avait obéi bien sagement comme on lui demandait.

« Met ça. »

Ichigo avisa l'objet et pâlit encore.

« Mais je… ne suis même pas préparé, Sôsuke-sama…

-Et alors ?

-Je vais… avoir mal… »

La réponse, ou plutôt, l'absence de réponse, acheva de détruire Ichigo pour la soirée. Le ton était donné. Aizen voulait et allait le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que sa colère soit passée. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, contenant le trop-plein d'émotions. Il était mort. Il devait s'en persuader. Les morts n'éprouvent rien, les morts ne pleurent pas, les morts… n'ont pas mal.

« H-Hai… Sôsuke-sama… »

CCC

Grimmjow était blanc. Rarement dans sa vie il avait pu commettre de telles bêtises. Il fallait dire que pour les pires, Shaw-Long veillait au grain et arrêtait la locomotive avant qu'elle ne défonce le hall de gare mais aujourd'hui…

Grimmjow se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être fait la pire chose de sa vie. En très peu de temps, il avait réalisé toute la haine qu'on pouvait maintenant lui vouloir. Certes, elle ne serait légitime que s'il abandonnait réellement le navire, mais en attendant, il la méritait quand même. Et maintenant, il devait réunir toutes ses forces pour seulement rester assis dans son fauteuil.

« Grimm, calme-toi tu vas… Faut te calmer… »

Penché au-dessus de son frère, Ilforte lui tapotait l'épaule. Il n'avait jamais vu Grimmjow ainsi, blanc comme un linge, muet. Shaw-Long observait tout de son œil calme et sage, réfléchissant à la meilleure méthode pour ramener son jeune maître sur Terre.

« Je… J'croyais pas qu'il… lui ferait ça… »

Dans sa main, le fils Jaggerjack tenait une sorte de haut-parleur. Quand il avait dit enlever une araignée de la veste d'Ichigo, il plaçait en fait un petit micro dans sa poche pour espérer récolter quelques informations. Et il avait entendu. A cause de lui, Ichigo allait encore se faire… violer ? Est-ce que c'était le mot ? Pour Grimmjow, c'était plus que ça. Aizen le détruisait drastiquement. Il ne faisait pas que le violer.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Grimm. C'est une erreur mais tu la referas plus.

-Non non… Putain, je… j'suis responsable. C'gamin souffre tellement ! ça s'voit dans ses yeux… Il ose même pas regarder en face quand on lui parle ! Aizen lui interdit de manger quand il lui en veut je… c'est inhumain ! J'peux pas l'laisser faire ça ! Faut arrêter cette putain d'voiture et sortir Ichigo ! Même s'il veut pas, j'peux pas laisser quelqu'un faire ça ! »

Ilforte avait baissé les yeux, optant pour le silence. Il s'écarta quand Ulquiorra fit mine de vouloir sortir de son mutisme. Le capitaine de police se plaça devant le jeune roi et commença :

« Il y a toujours des conséquences. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Et ça commence par ça. »

Le policier lança un sachet de poudre blanche à Grimmjow qui fronça les sourcils, étonné.

« L'idée des chiens renifleurs pour faire croire à du trafic est très bonne. Aizen pense probablement que Pantera est sur une mauvaise pente.

-…

-Ichigo a simplement dû rendre sa drogue. Et son maître le punira ensuite.

-C'est… pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu le laisser boire ni manger en l'attendant ? »

Ulquiorra acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Si Aizen découvre le micro dans la poche d'Ichigo, tu peux être sûr que tu seras exécuté le lendemain et Ichigo sera torturé pour dix jours. »

Un grand froid traversa l'assemblée. Grimmjow allait parler mais son doigt glissa sur le bouton du haut-parleur.

_« Tu as mal, Ichigo-kun ? »_

On entendait des gémissements peinés, entre réelle douleur et plaisir.

_« Répond-moi._

_-H-Hai, Sôsuke-sama…_

_-As-tu très mal ? »_

On comprenait sans peine que le plus jeune essayait de limiter la force de sa voix à des gémissements.

_« Hai… Je vous en prie… Arrê… Arrêtez…_

_-Tu sais pourtant que je n'arrêterais pas. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Hai, Sô-Sôsuke-sama…_

_-Mais tu demandes quand même ? »_

Ce ne fut qu'un petit gémissement s'apparentant à un oui qui servit de réponse.

_« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Ichigo-kun. Tu sais pourquoi je te fais ça, n'est-ce pas. Tu es intelligent, toi._

_-Vous… vous êtes en colère…_

_-C'est exact. Parce qu'il a annulé le rendez-vous au dernier moment. Tu comprends que je sois en colère, Ichigo-kun._

_-Hai…_

_-Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir. Celui qui est responsable de ce qui t'arrive, tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je… je sais… »_

On pouvait maintenant entendre, à la voix tremblante, qu'Ichigo devait pleurer.

_« Cet homme est cruel. Shinji a dû te dire qu'il aurait pu te tirer de Las Noches et te rendre ta vie d'avant. Tu avais cru qu'il pourrait te sauver._

_-Hai…_

_-Et tu découvres qu'il ne se battra pas, qu'il est aussi peu scrupuleux que moi et pour finir, il me met en colère et fait que je dois passer mes nerfs. Tu le détestes, Ichigo-kun ?_

_-… Je…_

_-Tu le détestes, Ichigo-kun._

_-Hai, je… le déteste, Sôsuke-sama… »_

Un soupir plus profond, presque de soulagement, résonna dans le haut-parleur.

_« Qui détestes-tu ? Dis-le._

_-Grimmjow… Jaggerjack… Je le déteste…_

_-C'est bien, Ichigo-kun. Et moi ? Tu me détestes ?_

_-Non… Non, Sôsuke-sama…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Vous… êtes bienveillant pour moi et… vous me protégez… »_

Ichigo semblait beaucoup moins souffrir, le plaisir paraissait bien plus présent à cet instant.

_« Oui, je te protège des autres parce que je t'aime, Ichigo-kun. Tant que tu resteras près de moi, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal._

_-Hai… Sôsuke-sama…_

_-Que dois-tu dire maintenant ? »_

La réponse ne put être entendue, Ulquiorra avait pris le haut-parler des mains de Grimmjow et l'avait coupé. Il regarda fixement l'homme aux cheveux bleus et déclara :

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce qui existe encore peut être changé. »

Grimmjow était plus pâle que la mort. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un lavage de cerveau ? Aizen détruisait Ichigo et lui faisait croire ce qu'il voulait en détournant la vérité. Quelle était cette horreur ? Est-ce que c'était ce que sa mère avait vécu ? Il se souvenait qu'elle était persuadée d'être une mauvaise mère. Quoiqu'on lui dise, elle répétait tout le temps cette phrase ! Un rire nerveux lui échappa et il se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment allait-il pouvoir affronter un monstre pareil ? Il n'était clairement pas à la hauteur !

« Grimm… »

Ilforte s'était de nouveau approché de son frère, voulant le réconforter un peu. Ce dernier serra tout à coup les poings.

« Je dois le tuer ! »

Grimmjow se redressa d'un bond.

« J'peux pas l'laisser faire ça ! J'peux pas le laisse faire ça à Ichigo ! »

Ulquiorra fixa son ami silencieusement un moment.

« Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il tant ? »

La phrase instaura un long silence.

« Je… j'en sais rien.

-Monsieur, je crois que vous ne voyez pas le côté positif de la situation. »

Shaw-Long s'avança.

« Ichigo croit qu'il déteste Grimmjow. Mais vous, il ne vous déteste pas. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il semblerait même que vous ayez développé quelque sentiment d'amitié.

-Hein ?

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ilforte. Tu oublies que pour tout le monde, je suis toi. Ichigo déteste un faux Grimmjow ! Si tu arrives à lui prouver que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu lui dis après qui tu es vraiment, il nous aidera sûrement et… »

Quelqu'un qui applaudissait les interrompit tout à coup. Les quatre personnes firent volte-face.

« Gin ?

-Bravo ! C'est clair que vous baignez dans le positif… Croire qu'il vous rejoindra.

-Que veux-tu dire ? coupa Ilforte assez froidement.

-Je dis simplement que ce petit Ichigo est totalement brisé. Il n'en a visiblement plus rien à faire de sa vie, sinon il aurait saisi la main de notre cher capitaine de police quand il avait l'occasion.

-S'il se fout de sa vie, il verra pas d'inconvénients à nous aider, non ? »

Grimmjow sembla tout à coup comprendre où Gin voulait en venir. L'argenté le remarqua et tapa ses mains une nouvelle fois pour féliciter.

« S'il se fout de sa vie, il se foutra de la vôtre tout autant.

-…

-Tu as dit… qu'Ulquiorra l'avait aidé ? demanda Grimmjow en regardant le concerné. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le capitaine de police regarda fixement Gin.

« Comment as-tu eu ces informations ?

-Suffit de te voir le regarder, Ulqui. J'ai jamais vu autant de sentiments dans ton regard que quand tu vois ce gamin. Du coup, je me suis intéressé. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, pesant. Après un moment, Grimmjow lança :

« Je suis décidé. Nous allons à Las Noches. Je veux voir ce qu'on peut attendre d'Ichigo mais dans tous les cas, je suis décidé. Aizen doit tomber. »

Gin dressa l'oreille.

« Je suis ravi d'entendre ça. J'ai déjà une date de rendez-vous là-bas.

-Si vite ? s'étonna Ulquiorra.

-J'ai des contacts.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ilforte. Ichigo est si célèbre ?

-A ton avis. Reprit Gin. Dans deux mois, nous aurons notre rencontre. D'ici-là, tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience, Grimm. »

Le concerné hocha la tête. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Il n'y avait que cette phrase qui le blessait et revenait sans cesse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal. Il n'aurait pas dû être dans cet état pour si peu. Il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, cœur endurci et réputé pour son égoïsme et… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à la voix tremblante d'Ichigo ?

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack… Je le déteste…_

CCC

Ichigo tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa loge. Il sentit qu'il était nu et comprit où il était. Il essaya de se relever mais son corps était tout engourdi, endolori. Il avisa les différents objets qui traînaient sur le sol et il eut un profond sentiment de dégoût envers lui-même.

« Ichigo-kun, tu es enfin réveillé. »

Le jeune homme essaya de se redresser et y parvint non sans douleur.

« Sôsuke-sama…

-Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué. Sois rassuré, tu peux rester dormir ici aujourd'hui. Sois juste prêt à 20 heures ce soir, je te présenterai convenablement à ton logeur. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, acquiesçant simplement. La mort cesserait-elle un jour de ne faire que le narguer ?

« Hai, Sôsuke-sama. »

Ichigo ne broncha pas quand l'homme le rallongea et se mit à caresser ses cheveux comme un amant attentionné. C'était ça l'amour ? Détruire et soigner ensuite ? Ichigo tenta de se battre contre ses paupières lourdes, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue et il se rendormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée qu'il se réveilla de nouveau, seul mais habillé cette fois. A son odeur, il comprit qu'on l'avait lavé et il n'eut aucune réaction pudique à cette pensée. Non, il commençait à ne plus avoir une once de dignité. Et ce n'était pas trop tôt de son point de vue, sans âme et sans amour pour lui, il arrêterait enfin de souffrir.

« Ichi ! Tu vas mieux ? »

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille et reconnut la voix de Yumichika derrière la porte. Il se leva lentement et ouvrit la porte à son ami. Avisant l'heure et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il décida de quitter les lieux pour discuter dans un endroit plus sûr.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude à votre retour. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'Aizen-sama soit à ce point en colère ? »

Ichigo tenait la veste offerte par son patron dans sa main il portait le pantalon et le haut de la veille.

« … Celui avec qui il devait avoir rendez-vous a décommandé au dernier moment. »

Le maître d'hôtel écarquilla les yeux, sans voix.

« Et j'étais là pour qu'il passe sa frustration.

-Ichigo…

-J'veux pas de pitié… Laisse-moi crever et juste avant, file-moi ma drogue. Je te poserai aucun problème.

-Je ne peux pas, je…

-J'ai l'argent tu sais. Je suis encore assez lucide pour économiser comme il faut. »

Yumichika soupira et déclara :

« Parle à Yammi, il t'en filera. Je lui ai passé le mot.

-Merci.

-… Ichi, tu tiendras pas éternellement il faut…

-Que je crève vite, je sais. T'inquiète, mon logeur va m'y aider. Si je crève, je te donne tout, envoie juste l'argent à ma famille.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Ichigo.

-Tant mieux j'étais sérieux. »

Le danseur s'en alla sur ces mots, se préparant déjà à de nouveaux sévices et sachant pertinemment que la résistance de son corps et de son âme freinerait encore une fois l'approche de la mort.

Une heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte de son bourreau. On lui dit d'entrer rapidement, ce qu'il fit.

« Bonsoir, Sôsuke-sama. Bonsoir, Jiruga-san.

-Yo.

-Bonsoir, Ichigo-kun. Tu te sens mieux j'espère ?

-Hai, Sôsuke-sama. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter. »

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le siège qu'on lui présenta et écouta son maître lui parler des termes du contrat. On en vint à la partie du paiement du loyer. Nnoitra n'exigeait rien d'autre que de pouvoir coucher avec le plus jeune. Ce qui était risible, c'est qu'Aizen précisa qu'Ichigo ne devait pas avoir une seule trace de coups, rien que du maquillage ne puisse cacher.

Et ce fait ne suscita en lui aucune émotion.

« Bien, Ichigo-kun, si tout est clair, tu vas pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec Nnoitra.

-Hai, Sôsuke-sama.

-Vous pouvez partir. Ichigo-kun, voici ton nouveau planning, il y a eu quelques changements. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et emporta la feuille avant de prendre congé en partant à la suite de son prochain bourreau.

Le soir même, il comprit qu'on pouvait toujours tomber plus bas. Il comprit que même au fond du gouffre, il est toujours possible de creuser pour s'enfoncer toujours plus dans des profondeurs obscures où même le soleil avait fui.

CCC

Cela faisait deux mois. Depuis deux mois, Grimmjow trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir Ichigo. Il avait fini par se faire à cette idée : le jeune danseur l'attirait, sinon moralement, physiquement. C'était un pas qui lui avait été difficile mais il l'avait fait. Il ne cessait de harceler Ulquiorra, désirant plus que tout connaître toute l'histoire d'Ichigo, ce qui le liait à Aizen, pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé là-dedans. Mais son ami policier ne semblait pas convaincu de sa résolution.

Maintenant qu'ils allaient enfin entrer à Las Noches, Grimmjow savait que quelque chose d'important changerait. Ichigo était torturé chaque jour. Et savoir qu'il avait encore survécu deux mois dans cet enfer en croyant que cet espoir nommé Jaggerjack l'avait abandonné lui était insupportable.

« Bonsoir Messieurs, dames. Je suis ravi d'accueillir de nouveaux clients à Las Noches. Je me présente, Yumichika Ayasegawa. En l'honneur de l'évènement qui vous amène ici, je serai votre guide. »

Grimmjow, Gin, Rangiku et Renji se regardèrent, intrigués.

« Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre. »

Le groupuscule était époustouflé par la beauté du lieu. Grimmjow n'était pas un grand féru de design et de décoration, mais il devait avouer –et ça le révulsait- que l'endroit était tout bonnement ravissant. Comment pouvait-il apprécier quelque chose qui venait d'un monstre comme Aizen ?

« Ichigo est notre meilleur danseur, il vous fera passer un très agréable moment. Si vous souhaitez que la soirée ne s'arrête pas, parlez-en lui, il saura vous renseigner. »

Grimmjow lança un regard en coin à Yumichika. D'après le micro d'Ichigo, il avait compris que cet homme était le seul ami du danseur dans cet endroit maudit. Mais il avait aussi compris que cet ami lui donnait de la drogue et ne faisait rien pour le laisser s'enfuir. Maintenant, il parlait de son ami qui se prostituait sans problème ?

« Ouais, merci.

-Encore un très joyeux anniversaire, Monsieur Grantz. Je vous laisse dans ce salon, un de mes collègues vous accompagnera jusqu'à votre salon privé.

-Merci de votre accueil, Ayasegawa-san ! lança joyeusement Rangiku pour alléger la tension.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Madame. Répondit-il d'un sourire charmeur.

-Oh oh oh ! pas touche ! »

C'était Gin qui venait de s'interposer mais on voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

« C'est ma copine !

-Dans tes rêves ! »

Le maître d'hôtel plaisanta encore un instant avant de laisser Grimmjow et son groupe partir avec leur guide. Alors qu'il reprenait la marche, Renji s'approcha de son ami et murmura :

« Hé, fais semblant de t'amuser. On dira le frère de Rukia avec cet air aussi coincé…

-ça c'était méchant ! lança Rangiku.

-Mais je…

-Ilfortounet, tu devrais pas être aussi tendu, voyons !

-Gin…

-Nous demanderons à ce gentil Ichigo de te faire un bon massage pour te détendre n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonne idée ! lança Renji. Et après, il sera sûrement de meilleure humeur ! »

La plaisanterie continua quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'on les fasse entrer dans une sorte de salon cosy, d'ambiance intimiste. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une sorte de velours rouge et le sol était couvert d'une moquette moelleuse. De gros canapés, certainement très confortables et mous, étaient disposés en arc-de-cercle autour d'une petite scène. Le tout était petit mais bien organisé et donnait réellement l'impression d'un show privé.

Grimmjow s'assit au milieu, poussé par ses amis, et il regarda la scène vide, imaginant déjà Ichigo. Il se souvenait de son visage, si faible mais où brillaient encore les braises de ses cheveux d'incendie. Il savait qu'il ne suffirait sûrement que d'un peu d'aide pour que le feu reprenne ce jour-là. Ichigo donnait l'impression d'être un cadavre ambulant mais il s'était réveillé en lui parlant, il était encore animé d'émotions, il y avait encore quelque chose à ce moment-là.

Est-ce qu'il en resterait une miette deux mois après ?

Grimmjow trouvait le siège très confortable. Gin et Rangiku étaient à sa droite, Renji à sa gauche. Ilforte n'était pas venu en raison de sa couverture, Shaw-Long avait préféré demeurer dans l'ombre et Ulquiorra ne pouvait entrer à Las Noches en tant que client.

« Impatient ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus lança un regard qui voulait tout dire à Renji.

« Je vois… Tu sais comment tu vas faire ? »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas d'idée précise. Stupide n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi à comment aborder Ichigo, il s'était juste dit que son instinct le sauverait. Advienne que pourra était son adage du moment, un adage ô combien dangereux lorsque l'on affronte Aizen Sôsuke.

« Tiens ? »

La lumière jusqu'à présent vive venait de se tamiser ostensiblement, donnant au lieu déjà cosy une atmosphère tout à fait intimiste et érotique sans tomber dans les excès écœurants. Grimmjow dut admettre que tout cela avait de l'effet sur lui. Il lança un regard à ses amis qui étaient tout aussi captivés.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent tout à coup, très lentement, laissant apparaître une silhouette fine et gracieuse. La lumière n'étant pas très forte, on ne savait pas trop s'il était habillé ou non. Grimmjow sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors que le jeune homme auquel il pensait depuis deux mois s'approchait de lui.

Ichigo était comme dans son souvenir. Tout aussi magnifique, ses cheveux brûlants et son visage d'un teint légèrement halé, doré. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard ambre. Il était terriblement faux. Le sourire était faux.

« Bonsoir, Messieurs, Dames. »

Le danseur se courba élégamment pour saluer ses spectateurs, laissant voir quel genre de tenue il portait. C'était un costume de majordome, avec la veste queue-de-pie, mais stylisé pour qu'il soit plus moulant, plus gracieux. On pouvait deviner les muscles sans voir la peau. Au final, il était taillé et fait en une matière si spéciale qu'il ne pouvait que susciter le désir. Et Grimmjow dut encore admettre que l'effet était redoutable sur lui.

« Je me nomme Ichigo et je suis ravi d'être avec vous ce soir. »

Le jeune homme descendit de la petite scène et avança vers celui qu'il connaissait comme 'Ilforte'. Il profita d'un petit espace sur le canapé, juste à sa droite, pour s'y glisser. Il se colla contre l'homme mais pas de manière osée, c'était raffiné et pourtant terriblement puissant. Sur le visage du danseur se dessinait un sourire taquin, et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier même s'il savait que tout était faux.

« C'est votre anniversaire ce soir, puis-je vous demander ce que vous préférez, Ilforte ? »

Ichigo glissa sa main sur la jambe de Grimmjow et ce dernier dut se retenir de répondre 'toi'. Gin lui donna un petit coup et chuchota.

« Quel genre de musique tu veux ! »

Grimmjow lança un regard troublé à Gin avant d'être de nouveau capturé par les ambres du jeune homme près de lui. Il effleura la main sur sa jambe du bout des doigts et murmura chaudement :

« Ce que tu préfères, Berry. »

Ichigo hocha la tête au surnom mais ne releva pas. Il continua d'afficher son sourire malicieux et se redressa lentement, n'hésitant pas à toucher le corps imposant de son client pour l'émoustiller.

« Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous… »

Le danseur rejoignit sa scène et leva les yeux au plafond comme s'il réfléchissait, pendant deux secondes. Il se retourna et murmura quelque chose à un illustre inconnu derrière les rideaux. Puis, il plongea son regard dans les yeux électrique de son client de ce soir et commença à danser. Il pensait avoir plutôt bien cerné le personnage. Il l'avait reconnu comme secrétaire de Jaggerjack et savait à peu près ce qui pourrait plaire à un homme comme lui.

Les gestes du jeune homme étaient lents, gracieux. C'était comme s'il voulait frustrer son client, mais seulement pour mieux le satisfaire ensuite. Progressivement, ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides, toujours aussi gracieux mais plus directs. Grimmjow ne savait comment expliquer ce qu'il voyait. C'était comme s'il était en train de vivre un moment d'une extrême intimité et à la fois comme s'il assistait à un show de grande envergure.

La musique était là pour accompagner, mais on eut dit que c'était lui qui poussait la musique trop timide. Le rythme était lent, harmonieux, mais dur. Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse être si gracieux en dansant sur un rythme si lourd et tout en restant en harmonie.

Aizen était peut-être la pire des ordures mais il avait fait d'Ichigo la perle rare. Le meilleur danseur qu'il puisse exister dans ce monde underground, la plus belle découverte qu'on puisse faire dans une épave noyée dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Quand Ichigo revint vers lui s'asseoir délicatement sur ses genoux, souffler dans son oreille la phrase principale de la musique avant de repartir, Grimmjow eut un sursaut. Il était captivé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, il ne rata pas cette expression furtive sur le visage du plus jeune. Il avait cessé de froncer les sourcils, se sentait-il bien à danser ? Oubliait-il la condition misérable dans laquelle il était ? Etait-ce cela qui donnait à sa danse cette gravité profonde et majestueuse ?

Le danseur revint bien vite près de lui et murmura à son oreille des mots qui hérissèrent les poils de sa nuque. Bien sûr qu'il voulait continuer ! Ichigo comprit le regard de son client et acquiesça silencieusement. Il continua encore de danser un moment, éblouissant malgré lui ses différents spectateurs.

La musique de fond s'arrêta tout à coup et Grimmjow remarqua qu'il ne l'avait justement pas remarqué depuis le début. Ichigo était-il à ce point captivant ? Le danseur salua respectueusement.

« J'espère que cela vous aura plu. »

Rangiku clignait des yeux, n'osant croire à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle commença à applaudir.

« Vous êtes grandiose, Ichigo ! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'on le complimente. Une légère rougeur passa sur ses joues mais il se reprit, sachant qu'Aizen l'observait certainement.

« Je vous remercie, Madame.

-Tu es doué, Ichigo-kun. »

Le suffixe figea Ichigo. Cet homme aux cheveux argentés venait de parler exactement comme Aizen.

« Je…

-Tu pourrais faire une autre danse, Berry ? »

Ichigo essaya de se remettre du choc que l'homme aux cheveux argentés lui avait causé.

« Oui, tout à fait. Avez-vous un souhait particulier ?

-Quel était le titre de la précédente ?

-Follow the cops back home, de Placebo."

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire. Placebo, hein?

« On va rester chez eux alors. J'aimerais que tu danses sur 'Protège-moi'. La version en français, s'il te plaît. »

Ichigo hocha la tête, étonné du choix. Devait-il y voir un message ? Si oui, pour qui se prenait ce Ilforte pour parler de protéger alors qu'il payait pour le sauter ?

« Bien. Un instant s'il vous plaît. »

Un entendit les premières notes de piano. Ichigo fit signe à celui qui était caché derrière le rideau de remettre à zéro et en pause. Comme s'il n'avait eu besoin que de deux secondes pour se rappeler de la chanson.

Et ça reprit.

Ichigo était bien plus rapide, comme s'il eut été balloté par des vents ou la marée. Il avait d'abord gardé les yeux ouverts et après une minute, ils étaient clos. Il était parti sur une autre planète, ressentant jusqu'au plus profond de lui la force des émotions qu'il voulait faire passer.

_Protège-moi Protège-moi…_

Et ce murmure dans le fond qu'il chantait d'un souffle presque inaudible. Il dansait, rythmiquement, rapidement, violemment. Il était dans un tourbillon qui ne s'arrêtait pas, qui ralentissait mais qui reprenait toujours. Force, fatalité, mais beauté et harmonie. Voilà tout ce qu'il était quand il dansait.

Une musique, un murmure, un tourbillon, une marée ou des vents violents qui soufflent sur une étendue dévastée où l'herbe peine à sortir. Il était magnifique.

_Protège-moi Protège-moi…_

Et un final brutal. Un arrêt total.

_Protège-moi._

Ichigo essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il haletait sous l'effort. Il ne pensait pas qu'il donnerait autant de lui-même pour danser sur cette musique. Il s'essuya le front où un peu de sueur commençait à perler. Il regarda ses clients et se figea devant le regard de Grimmjow, électrisant.

« C'était magnifique encore une fois ! s'exclama Rangiku. Vous avez du talent ! Pourquoi ne pas faire dans des spectacles de plus grandes envergures ?

-Danseur étoile ! ajouta joyeusement Gin. Nous serions vos premiers spectateurs ! »

Ichigo n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que Grimmjow faisait signe à ses amis de sortir. Rangiku et Gin furent les premiers mais Renji demeura un instant immobile, comme perturbé, mais il finit par s'en aller à son tour.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

Ichigo affichait un sourire affable.

« Si vous voulez bien me laisser prendre mes habits et me doucher, je suis à vous tout de suite, Ilforte.

-Tu peux dire 'tu', tu sais. Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger à Pantera Inc.

-Je ferai selon tes désirs.

-Hm…

-Un collègue va te conduire jusqu'à la chambre, je te rejoins rapidement. »

A peine cela dit un énième homme entrait dans la salle et invitait Grimmjow à le suivre. L'homme se laissa guider sans broncher, repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Ichigo devait avoir une force de caractère monstrueuse pour être capable de jouer la comédie si parfaitement alors qu'il était torturé un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais ses yeux… ils semblaient refléter une étincelle fausse. Et cela agaçait Grimmjow.

CCC

Grimmjow fit l'état des lieux rapidement. Il était dans une chambre luxueuse, spacieuse, tout à fait confortable et décorée de manière exquise. Il avait fouillé à la recherche d'éventuelles caméras ou micros mais il n'y avait rien. Aizen n'était pas encore au point de conserver des documents compromettants de ses clients.

Le jeune roi s'assit sur un fauteuil, se demandant ce qui allait ensuite se passer. Il avisa un dépliant sur la table et le prit, intrigué. Il commençait à le lire quand Ichigo entra dans la chambre.

« Ce dépliant concerne les services que je peux offrir et leur prix. Mais tu n'es pas concerné par les prix, Ilforte. »

Grimmjow n'aimait pas qu'Ichigo le prenne pour son frère, mais il devait faire avec pour le moment.

« Hm…

-Désires-tu boire quelque chose ? »

Le plus âgé regarda profondément le jeune homme.

« Si je veux quelque chose, je peux me servir. Tu n'es pas mon esclave. »

Ichigo ne se laissa pas démonter par la réplique.

« Je suis ici pour te plaire, je ferai comme tu le souhaites. »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Grimmjow prit le temps d'observer la tenue du danseur. Il portait un vêtement traditionnel japonais, richement brodé. D'un bleu roi rehaussé de fil d'or et aux motifs splendides. Aucun doute, il n'était pas n'importe qui pour qu'Aizen l'habille ainsi. Ichigo semblait tout droit sorti de la noblesse nippone habillé comme ça.

« Alors, comment on fait ?

-Simplement. Tu choisis ce que tu veux dans cette liste et moi, je fais. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que c'était comme une commande dans un fast-food. Ichigo était-il déshumanisé au point de ne plus rien ressentir quand on le traitait comme une marchandise ?

« Toi, comment tu préfères ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit rapidement.

« Je… préfère comme toi tu préfères.

-Ah vraiment ? »

Grimmjow se leva lentement et poussa doucement Ichigo sur le lit. Il s'assit près de lui, continuant de regarder ce dépliant monstrueux.

« Tu aimes faire tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? »

Ichigo ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait compris que ce Ilforte était un fort caractère, pour oser braver Aizen, mais de là à être aussi… tête-brûlée ?

« Je… »

Grimmjow se pencha vers le plus jeune et murmura dans son oreille.

« Ça t'amuse de sucer des inconnus ? De leur lécher l'anus ? Toutes ces saletés, ça t'amuse ? »

Ichigo eut un regard blessé mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

« Répond-moi… »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, il roula des yeux quand une main glissa sous son kimono pour saisir délicatement son membre et commencer à le masser. Il ne pouvait nier que ce client était un des plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais eu à satisfaire, est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de… d'y prendre du plaisir ?

« Répond-moi… Allez…

-Non, je… n'aime pas ça… »

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire vainqueur et accentua un peu ses gestes pour susciter plus de plaisir, comme s'il récompensait le plus jeune pour son honnêteté.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu préfères…

-Je… Je…

-Les choses conventionnelles ? »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière.

« O-Oui…

-Bien, je vais faire en sorte que tu y prennes beaucoup de plaisir, Berry… »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce soir, Aizen lui avait interdit de prendre de la drogue pour faciliter son désir mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Cette voix chaude et ses grandes mains lui suffisaient amplement pour vouloir fermer les yeux et se laisser porter.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait aimer, et cela le terrorisait autant que le dégoûtait un peu plus de lui-même.

CCC

**Mwahaha, même pour mon anniv', je coupe le chapitre comme une sadique x) Mais vous savez ce qui va venir n'est-ce pas!**

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez! je prends tout, long, court, gentil, pas gentil, avec ou sans fautes...**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Warnings** : L'habituel plus un lemon!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 6

Grimmjow se pencha sur le visage du plus jeune, concerné par une lueur dans ses yeux. Il déplaça ses mains sur ses épaules et avisa quelque chose.

« Tu es incroyablement tendu. Que s'passe-t-il ? »

Ichigo eut un hoquet, pétrifié de savoir qu'un inconnu avait pu voir son malaise. Personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué, le seul était Aizen et il prenait un malin plaisir à en profiter. Le danseur détourna le regard mais fut bien vite obligé de regarder son client droit dans les yeux quand une main saisit son menton.

Deux orbes d'un bleu électrique profond, d'une pureté magnifique. Comment des yeux aussi beaux pouvaient appartenir à quelqu'un qui payait pour coucher ? Qui plus est, à quelqu'un qui avait semblé, une seconde, s'intéresser au cas d'un pauvre type sans diplôme, drogué et qui faisait la pute ?

« On lit plein d'choses dans tes yeux, Berry. T'es au courant ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'une expression étonnée couvrait son visage.

« J'suis sûr qu'Aizen doit aimer ça… Te torturer pendant des heures et lire ta détresse sur ton visage… »

Le concerné eut un air profondément blessé à l'évocation de ces faits mais on voyait surtout son étonnement. L'étonnement laissa place d'ailleurs à la stupéfaction quand le client aux beaux yeux se pencha sur lui pour l'enlacer tendrement, avec une douceur qui l'effraya et le laissa paralysé.

« J'te ferai aucun mal. J'vais être doux, si c'est trop brutal pour toi, dis-moi et j'arrête. »

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je dirai rien à Aizen, ça restera entre toi et moi. Ce soir, j'veux d'abord que ça soit toi qui y prenne un peu d'plaisir. »

Le plus jeune voulut fermer les yeux et croire à une accalmie. Il voulut clore ses paupières et se dire que ce client serait… quelqu'un d'unique qui lui ferait oublier, l'espace d'une nuit, qu'Ichigo Kurosaki était devenu un cadavre. Un cadavre qui pourrissait au fond d'une fange noire et nauséabonde.

« Je…

-T'es pas obligé d'répondre. T'as l'droit de rien dire ou d'parler, c'comme tu veux. »

Ichigo referma sa bouche, le regard planté dans celui de Grimmjow qui s'était un peu écarté. Il y avait quelque chose de si différent chez cet homme. Il semblait presque l'aimer, comme Shinji. A cette pensée, Ichigo revit les images et le sang partout, la tombe fleurie et l'ombre d'Aizen.

« Hey, t'as vu un fantôme, Berry ? »

Le susnommé reprit contenance et rétorqua pour ne pas avoir à parler de lui :

« Je me demandais juste ce que tu comptais faire… et si t'allais attendre encore longtemps. »

La provocation piqua l'intérêt de Grimmjow plutôt deux fois qu'une, même s'il comprit l'esquive du sujet.

« Tu sais comment allumer les gars comme moi, Berry… »

Grimmjow glissa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Ichigo, embrassant la peau doucement avant de commencer un traitement plus dur. Il posa son bras autour de la tête du plus jeune, prenant appui sur le matelas, et il l'encouragea, par ses baisers, à dégager un peu plus sa nuque. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier, au contraire. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, mais presque une adhésion, quand il sentit que son amant d'une nuit avait ouvert son yukata, le découvrant entièrement.

« C'est pour m'exciter que tu portes rien… ? »

La voix chaude, ou plutôt le souffle rauque, dans son oreille fit déglutir le danseur. Il croisa à nouveau le regard électrique et y resta accroché. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il se sentait la proie d'un fauve mais au lieu d'en avoir peur, il trouvait cela excitant… vivifiant.

« Ah… »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière, surpris par Grimmjow. Il venait d'attraper un lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et le mordillait et le suçotait. Ichigo gémit tout à coup quand une main jusqu'ici trop calme se posa sur son membre et se mit à le masturber activement, sans la moindre gêne.

« Aaah… Il…forte… »

Grimmjow se raidit. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on le confonde. Mais pour le moment, il avait échangé son nom avec son frère, il ferait avec. Il afficha un sourire carnassier, tout de même satisfait de voir le plus jeune dans un tel état. Ses muscles se tendaient langoureusement sous ses attentions.

Le jeune roi descendit ses lèvres sur le torse, goûtant à cette peau dorée et parfaite. Elle était extraordinairement douce, le corps était musclé, sans le moindre milligramme de graisse. Un corps parfait que Grimmjow se ferait un plaisir de dévorer.

Il attrapa un grain de chair dans sa bouche et le suçota avidement, se délectant des gémissements qui lui parvenaient. De sa main libre, il attrapa le second pour le rouler entre ses doigts et retenir un peu le jeune homme qui se tortillait de plaisir sous lui, tête rejetée, mains crispées dans l'oreiller.

« Hnn… Aah, cont-continue… s'il te plaît… »

Grimmjow afficha un large sourire. Ichigo ne mimait pas le moins du monde. Il était libre de toute drogue et aimait réellement ce qu'on lui faisait. Grimmjow accentua ses gestes d'un coup, gagnant un sursaut et un petit cri étouffé de la part du plus jeune, et de sa main occupée sur le membre, il glissa le pouce sur le sommet. Ichigo se tendit d'un coup et poussa un cri qui se prolongea quand il sentit que la bouche de son client venait d'engloutir son membre.

Les sensations furent si fortes et gagnèrent si vite en puissance qu'Ichigo se demanda si c'était réellement humain. Il avait couché avec beaucoup de personnes et il croyait qu'Aizen était de loin le plus doué. Mais ce client-là...

« Aagh... Iiiilforte... »

Ichigo écarquilla tout à coup les yeux et lâcha un nouveau cri alors que l'homme s'était mis à grogner, faisant résonner les vibrations dans sa bouche. Le danseur ne parvint pas à se retenir. Il jouit presque immédiatement.

« C'était si gentiment d'mandé. »

Ichigo entrouvrit les yeux, encore perdu dans son plaisir mais aussi abasourdi. Il haletait bruyamment et avait du mal à se reprendre mais il savait qu'ordinairement il n'était pas d'un si petit calibre… Il tourna la tête et avisa le regard de cet amant d'une nuit sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, profondément étonné mais aussi blessé devant de tels yeux. Grimmjow le dévisageait de pied en cape, mais avec… avec amour ?

« T'es vraiment beau, Berry. T'en es conscient au moins ? »

Ichigo détourna le regard en murmurant un « trop » qui lui avait échappé et qu'il crut discret. Grimmjow ne releva pas, et jeta un coup d'œil à la table de nuit tout en ôtant sa chemise.

« Préservatifs et lubrifiant obligatoires, j'suppose ?

-Le premier oui. Le reste c'est… comme tu veux. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et enlaça Ichigo, toujours incapable de répondre à ce geste. Il se raidit quand il entendit un murmure, chaud et doux.

« Je t'ai dit. J'veux qu't'y prennes un minimum de plaisir. Alors à moins qu't'aimes avoir mal, j'serai le plus doux possible. »

Ichigo garda le regard soigneusement détourné, Grimmjow n'insista pas. Il savait que nouer des liens avec un cœur aussi meurtri que celui d'Ichigo serait difficile, surtout quand il avait le rôle du client.

« Donc pas d'objections à c'qu'on prenne not' temps ? »

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête. Il avait un visage si jeune ainsi, comme un adolescent, et cela enragea Grimmjow qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aizen voulait le briser. Grimmjow ôta rapidement le reste de ses habits, offrant aux yeux surpris d'Ichigo un spectacle inédit, et il revint se pencher au-dessus de lui.

« Tu… T'as pas besoin de payer, toi… Pourquoi tu viens ici ? »

Grimmjow sourit, amusé et caressa la joue d'Ichigo avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Parce que c'est l'seul endroit où t'es. »

Ichigo cacha son étonnement mais pas son inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Cet homme, un inconnu, avait le corps le plus bien foutu qu'il n'ait jamais vu et venait payer un gigolo. Et il disait que c'était juste pour lui ? Il l'aimait ? C'était impossible et…

« Shh, détend-toi. T'pas obligé de réfléchir. Souffle doucement et ferme les yeux, j'voudrais pas te faire mal. »

Le danseur essaya de souffler et de se vider la tête. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ressentir la chaleur du corps contre le sien comme si c'était celle d'un amant. Comme s'il était vraiment en sécurité. Il entendit les bruits d'un papier déchiré et de l'opercule de la petite bouteille. Il sursauta quand il sentit le souffle de son client sur son visage et tourna la tête de peur qu'on l'embrasse.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas, comprenant que quelque chose devait clocher. Il préféra glisser à nouveau ses lèvres dans le cou, lécher délicatement la peau sucrée. Ichigo se remit à soupirer de plaisir quand la main experte reprit son membre en main pour le durcir et ce, rapidement. Il remarqua à peine, tant les caresses étaient douces et enivrantes, qu'un doigt avait glissé près de son intimité.

« Hn…

-Shh, c'est bon. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et, une fois le doigt complètement entré, il rétorqua :

« Je suis pas aussi fragile que tu sembles le croire.

-Pour moi si. Je voudrais surtout pas t'briser. »

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow, intrigué, et il fut de nouveau happé dans les deux océans. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si se noyer dedans serait plus doux que demeurer dans son enfer dévasté mais il fut tiré de ses rêveries brusquement quand un second doigt pénétra et toucha immédiatement sa prostate.

« Ahnn !

-C'est mieux tout de suite, hein ? »

Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière. Il crispait ses mains dans son oreiller tout en gémissant doucement des attentions qu'on lui portait. Il y avait maintenant trois doigts en lui et il se demandait si son client était plus porté à lui faire plaisir ou à réellement élargir le passage… Mais au fond, il s'en fichait.

Il éprouvait, pour la première de sa vie, du plaisir sans menace. Il se sentait à l'abri, baigné d'une douceur inconnue. A chaque fois qu'on effleurait ce point au fond de lui, il s'arquait brutalement et gémissait plus fort. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait aimer mais il aimait, et il en revoulait.

« Ah ! Hnnn, continuuue ! T'arrête pas !

-Tu vas pas jouir sans m'attendre cette fois ? »

Ichigo avisa le regard amusé de son vis-à-vis et esquissa un sourire pour répondre à la provocation.

« J'aime ce regard. Il est vivant. »

Ichigo se redressa d'un bond pour enlacer la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

« Allez, prends-moi… vite, j'en meure d'envie… »

Le danseur se demandait encore comment il avait pu demander une telle chose, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Grimmjow ne s'était pas fait prier. Il affichait un large sourire, carnassier, Ichigo capta son regard électrique et y resta plongé. Il voulait se faire dévorer maintenant.

Grimmjow était ravi d'avoir pu enfin éveiller quelque chose de fort chez le plus jeune. Son regard était brûlant, malicieux, ardent. Un feu, un immense feu brûlait dans ses yeux et ses cheveux, et Grimmjow adorait cela. Ce feu était magnifique. Il se positionna entre les jambes du plus jeune et lui demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait y aller.

Et Ichigo répondit oui.

Le plus âgé essaya de retenir son excitation, il mourait d'envie de pouvoir ressentir ce corps l'enserrer. Il était si pressé…

« Hnn…Vas-y, allez… »

La voix impatiente d'Ichigo malgré ses yeux crispés l'encouragea et il finit d'entrer d'un coup, arrachant un gémissement surpris à son jeune amant. Il s'immobilisa ensuite un moment, regardant ce visage haletant si près du sien. Il tenait Ichigo dans ses bras, lui avait les siens autour de son cou. Ils leur suffisaient d'un centimètre et ils…

« Je suis prêt… »

Ichigo blottit son visage dans l'épaule et se prépara à prendre le rythme que lui imposerait son client. Ce n'était pas agréable au début, comme toujours, mais bien vite, il fut surpris de la facilité que l'homme avait à le faire crier de plaisir. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi ignorant de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et même si cet homme était un gars qui payait pour coucher, il s'en fichait, parce qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose était différent.

« Ilfooorte ! Ah ah… »

Grimmjow serra les dents. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait le faire. Il donna encore deux coups plus rapides et glissa sa bouche sur l'oreille même d'Ichigo.

« Je suis Grimmjow… »

Ichigo voulut écarquiller les yeux de stupeur mais un nouveau coup sur sa prostate lui fit voir les étoiles et il jugea que rien ne comptait d'autre que ce qu'il vivait.

« Crie, crie mon nom… Ichi… »

Les grognements rauques dans son oreille l'excitèrent plus encore. Le danseur crispa ses doigts dans les épaules fortes.

« Grimmjow ! Encore, plus ! Grimmjow ! »

Le susnommé afficha un large sourire, les émotions se bousculant en lui autant que chez le plus jeune. Gonflé d'orgueil, il continua, toujours plus fort. Il glissa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo qui ne broncha pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour partager un baiser. Tout en gémissant ou en grognant de plaisir, les deux hommes emmêlèrent leur langue avec force, ne cherchant pas à se dominer, ils ne voulaient pas de cette relation, ils voulaient une symbiose parfaite. Quand ils se relâchèrent pour respirer, Ichigo était à bout de souffle.

« Ah… Ah ! Cont-continue ! Grimm, Grimm ! »

Grimmjow passa sa main sur le membre pulsant du plus jeune et, tout en le masturbant à nouveau, continua de murmurer au creux de son oreille :

« Je te protègerai… Je vais te sauver de là… Attend-moi, je vais venir…

-Griiiimm ! Ahah, je…

-Attend-moi, tiens bon… Je serai là… »

Ichigo s'arqua tout d'un coup et il sentit la prise de l'homme se raffermir sur lui. Avec un cri plus long, il rendit les armes et s'écroula, soutenu par les bras forts. Il comprit que Grimmjow avait aussi joui quand il revint caresser son cou de ses lèvres et quémander un nouveau baiser… qu'il accepta.

Tout était plus calme tout à coup, plus profond. Ichigo gardait les yeux fermés, savourant le goût que Grimmjow avait. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aizen, c'était tellement mieux ainsi. Entouré dans des bras chauds, à l'abri, d'embrasser quelqu'un…

_Mais la prochaine personne que t'embrassera, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aidera… Elle te sauvera sans doute mieux que moi…_

Ichigo se figea et rompit immédiatement le baiser. Il s'écarta de Grimmjow, apeuré. Shinji lui avait dit que… Il avait dit que celui qui l'embrasserait serait… Mais non ! Personne ne pouvait vaincre Aizen ! Grimmjow serait tué comme les autres et lui, et lui, il serait responsable ! Il ne voulait pas tuer Grimmjow !

« Ichigo ? »

Grimmjow cachait son inquiétude. Ichigo s'était tout à coup écarté de lui et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et cherchait quelque chose dans une poche à l'intérieur de son yukata.

« Non ! M'approche pas ! Tu… es quelqu'un de gentil… »

Ichigo s'était redressé et étalait sur la table de nuit un peu de poudre. Grimmjow ne fit rien et attendit simplement. Il observa le plus jeune qui semblait sous le choc, terriblement stressé. Sans doute avait-il peur qu'Aizen apprenne tout ? Quand Ichigo eut fini de priser sa drogue, tout sembla se calmer. Il tourna la tête vers Grimmjow et le regarda un long moment. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

« Je peux encore t'être utile… Ilforte ? »

Grimmjow acquiesça silencieusement. Alors c'était ainsi ? Ichigo ne s'allierait pas à lui pour affronter Aizen, mais au moins, il ne le trahirait pas. Il se redressa et s'approcha du danseur. Il posa une main sur l'épaule et murmura encore dans son oreille :

« Je te sauverai. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, comme si entendre cette phrase était un espoir tellement grand qu'il en avait mal. Il ne répondit pas et demeura silencieux alors que Grimmjow se rhabillait en quatrième vitesse et quittait la chambre. Il ne devait pas y croire, parce que si Aizen l'apprenait, il en souffrirait bien trop et Grimmjow… serait tué. Comme Shinji.

CCC

Après l'euphorie qu'il avait pu ressentir tantôt grâce à Grimmjow et tantôt grâce à la cocaïne, Ichigo était déprimé. Enfin, c'était un euphémisme. Il s'était douché rapidement après que Grimmjow soit parti et avait quitté Las Noches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans alerter Aizen. Il savait que s'il le voyait ce soir, il lirait dans ses yeux qu'il était plus vivant que jamais.

Ichigo serra les poings alors qu'il sortait dans la rue. Ça faisait si mal de se sentir vivre. C'était si douloureux d'être conscient de tout. Conscient qu'on était l'esclave sexuel d'un psychopathe, conscient qu'on finissait par croire que ce dit psychopathe nous aimait, conscient qu'on vendait son corps dans l'espoir de faire plaisir à son maître… Conscient qu'on était mort, mais en étant vivant.

« C'est un univers morne… à l'horizon plombé… où nagent dans la nuit… »

Ichigo regarda le ciel noir entre les immeubles.

« L'horreur et le blasphème… »

Le jeune homme fit encore quelques pas et remarqua qu'il y avait des gens dans la ruelle des dealers. Il passa sans les regarder, trop préoccupé à se persuader à nouveau qu'il était bel et bien mort et qu'il ne ressentait rien. Il ne devait plus penser.

« Hé toi ! »

Ichigo ne se retourna pas, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Il n'accéléra pas l'allure et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une main attrapa son épaule et le tira en arrière. Ichigo trébucha mais ne tomba pas. Il regarda celui qui l'avait attrapé. C'était un voyou de la plus grande banalité.

« Ton argent. »

Ichigo esquissa un sourire amer.

« Quoi ? Tu t'fous d'nous ? »

Le danseur hocha la tête, ne répondant toujours rien. Après tout, il s'en fichait bien de tout ça. Il fixa l'homme dans les yeux mais n'y vit rien d'aussi intéressant et captivant que deux océans électriques. Rien qui valait le coup.

« Il est stone ou quoi ? »

Ichigo tourna la tête et remarqua qu'ils étaient quatre.

« Pique lui sa dope ! Il lui en reste sûrement.

-Où tu planques ça, mec ? »

Une main attrapa la base de son t-shirt et le poussa contre un mur. Ichigo ne réagit pas.

« J'ai rien, crétin. Alors laisse-moi crever tranquille. »

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, étonnés.

« Bah c'est con alors de nous mettre en colère ! »

Ichigo ferma les yeux quand le premier coup l'atteignit. Aizen les ferait tuer quand il découvrirait que des crétins des rues avaient osé le frapper. Mais s'il pouvait mourir avant que quelqu'un ne vienne, ça serait bien mieux.

« Ouch ! »

Le jeune homme venait d'être projeté à terre. Il essaya de se redresser mais il dut se recroqueviller pour éviter un coup de pied.

« Cassez-vous ! »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille. Il connaissait cette voix ? A peine s'était-il rassis que deux des quatre hommes étaient évanouis, au sol, les autres s'enfuyaient en courant.

« Ichi ! »

Le danseur secoua la tête. Pourquoi cet homme le poursuivait-il ? Ne comprenait-il donc rien ?

« Laisse-moi voir si quelque chose est cassé. »

Grimmjow avait bien fait de vouloir rester et guetter le plus jeune sortir de Las Noches. Quand il l'avait vu passer par cette rue et ne pas en sortir après un moment, il s'était inquiété et avait quitté sa voiture pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Et il trouvait Ichigo au sol, à se tenir le bras.

« Allez, enlève juste ta veste que je regarde ça.

-Y'a rien.

-T'es pas médecin, t'en sais rien. »

Ichigo repensa à la clinique et à son père. Cela le mit en colère.

« Et toi alors ? Lâche-moi, j'ai pas besoin de toi. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Laisse-moi alors juste te ramener chez toi. Après je te lâche les basques en dehors du club, okay ? »

Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi Grimmjow était tout à coup d'accord pour faire des compromis. Il levait les mains comme si on le tenait en joue avec une arme.

« S'tu veux.

-Viens. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une voiture en direction de l'appartement de Nnoitra. Grimmjow jetait des coups d'œil discrets au jeune homme, essayant de comprendre cet esprit torturé. Il essayait de se mettre à sa place pour savoir comment réagir, mais penser comme quelqu'un qui était drogué était quelque peu difficile.

Ichigo ne semblait pas enclin à s'enfuir et ça, Grimmjow avait un mal fou à comprendre pourquoi. Etait-ce la peur d'Aizen ? Pourtant, si Ichigo était emmené avec la police, il serait en sécurité et Aizen ne pourrait l'atteindre. Quoique la police n'était pas infaillible. Le jeune roi serra les poings sur le volant, Ichigo n'était certainement pas un imbécile, il avait dû réfléchir à toutes les méthodes pour s'enfuir déjà. Et peut-être que le meurtre de cet officier Hirako avait quelque chose à voir avec cette peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux quand Grimmjow disait qu'il le sauverait.

Le danseur s'inquiétait-il pour sa vie ? Grimmjow en était touché même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il avait compris après le moment qu'ils venaient de passer dans cette chambre. Malgré l'immoralité, il l'avait aimé. Il n'avait pas baisé Ichigo, non, dans sa tête, il lui avait fait l'amour. Il ne pensait pas aller si loin au départ, il aurait voulu s'arrêter plus tôt mais il s'était fait emporter. Perdu dans un tourbillon et les reflets dorés de ces cheveux d'incendie…

« Faut tourner là.

-Hm.

-Et après tu peux t'arrêter sur la gauche, l'appart' est à côté. »

Grimmjow acquiesça et gara bientôt la voiture.

« Attend avant de sortir.

-Quoi ?

-Quand t'es v'nu au siège, les chiens t'ont obligé à rendre ce que t'avais. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en voyant le sachet que Grimmjow lui tendait.

« Schiffer m'a chargé de te le rendre. »

Le danseur écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il devait comprendre que le capitaine Schiffer était aussi dans la combine pour le sauver ? Est-ce qu'il avait réellement le droit d'espérer alors ? Est-ce que… Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains et attrapa le sachet d'un geste avant de sortir rapidement. Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol.

« Ichigo ! »

Grimmjow se précipita à ses côtés et avisa le problème. Ichigo saignait du nez et se tenait la poitrine, haletant. Deux des nombreux symptômes typiques de la dépendance à la cocaïne. Les tissus de la paroi nasale s'abîmaient jusqu'à la nécrose, provoquant des saignements de nez, et des troubles du rythme cardiaque se faisaient ressentir.

Le plus âgé prit un mouchoir qu'il colla sur le nez du jeune homme pour limiter les saignements et l'allongea sur le sol (après y avoir posé sa veste) pour qu'il se calme. Il prit son pouls pendant une minute, les yeux rivés sur sa montre, et soupira, un peu soulagé. C'était plus de peur que de mal. Tout revenait à la normale, pour le moment.

« T'es… médecin ? »

Ichigo semblait revenir à lui. Grimmjow vérifia juste s'il avait de la température et répondit :

« Hm, j'aurais bien aimé l'rester. »

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement et entendit son portable sonner.

« Sôsuke-sama ? »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, espérant que sa couverture était toujours bonne. Techniquement, personne à part Alister Jaggerjack ou sa mère n'avait vu son visage depuis sa naissance. Aizen ne devait donc être au courant de rien…

« Non, Sôsuke-sama. J'ai juste eu quelques difficultés respiratoires mais un médecin dans les alentours s'est chargé de moi. Oui, je suis devant l'appartement de Jiruga-san, il m'y conduit. Il dit que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Hai, Sôsuke-sama, je vais bien. Bonne soirée, Sôsuke-sama. »

Ichigo soupira et rangea le portable dans sa poche. Il essaya de se relever mais peinait à rassembler assez de force dans ses bras. Grimmjow passa un bras sous ses épaules et le redressa lentement.

« …Merci… »

La voix du danseur était faible, comme s'il n'osait pas. Grimmjow ne répondit rien.

« Je t'aide à monter ? »

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement. Grimmjow l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui était, comme par hasard, en panne. Faisant fi des réactions du plus jeune, Grimmjow le prit dans ses bras pour monter jusqu'au cinquième étage. Ichigo ne disait rien, perdu. Quand Grimmjow le reposa sur le palier du cinquième étage, il eut tout à coup envie de se réfugier derrière lui et de le supplier de l'emmener très loin d'Aizen et de cet endroit maudit.

Mais son corps ne recula pas, pire, il avança vers la porte.

« Tu peux y aller… »

La phrase n'était même pas finie que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le cauchemar d'Ichigo. Grimmjow fut étonné du physique de l'homme. Il était d'une hauteur impossible, deux mètres ? Plus? Lui qui n'était pas peu fier de son mètre 86, il avait trouvé plus grand ! Ce qui était effrayant, c'était que cet homme était aussi d'une maigreur inquiétante et ses longs cheveux noirs, lisses, lui donnaient l'air d'une sorte de croque-mort.

« C't'heure là qu'tu t'ramènes ! J'ai du boulot d'main !

-Scuse… »

Grimmjow eut le souffle coupé quand il comprit que Jiruga venait de frapper Ichigo, l'envoyant frapper contre le mur. Ichigo était dans un état physique déplorable, le moindre choc violent pourrait l'envoyer à l'hôpital !

« Ichigo ! »

Le médecin s'approchait du jeune homme quand le plus grand s'interposa.

« T'es qui toi ? On peut savoir c'que tu fous là ? »

Grimmjow serra les poings.

« T'as pas à frapper l'gamin comme ça. Recommence et j'serai le type qu'appelle les flics ! »

Ichigo leva la tête vers Grimmjow. Cet homme était fou. Il bravait Aizen et Nnoitra ? Ce gars faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et cachait une force monstrueuse, il allait se faire dévorer ! Le danseur remarqua que Nnoitra était prêt à frapper et ce, méchamment. S'il réussissait son coup, Grimmjow serait dans un sale état malgré le talent au combat qu'il avait semblé avoir plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le jeune homme ne laisserait pas Nnoitra détruire son dernier espoir. Oh non… Il se redressa difficilement, et lança pour couper court aux effusions de testostérone entre les deux combattants :

« Hé, Ilforte… T'sais que si tu veux mon cul, y'a pas besoin de faire semblant de m'aimer. »

L'effet fut dévastateur. Nnoitra éclata de rire et relâcha toute la tension de ses muscles, Ichigo fut rassuré et ajouta en fixant les deux océans profondément :

« Il suffit juste de payer… »

Grimmjow regarda les yeux d'Ichigo, perdu. Ils disaient tellement de choses. Il avait l'impression de lire quelque chose comme 'Arrête-toi, là'. Que se passait-il dans cette tête si fragile ? Grimmjow ne savait pas, mais le regard était si clair qu'il décida de lui faire confiance.

« Che… Hé bah bonne nuit alors. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune roi quitta les lieux tout en priant pour qu'Ichigo survive une nuit de plus. Une fois dans la rue, Grimmjow regarda la fenêtre du cinquième, est-ce que le gamin aurait assez de forces physiquement parlant ? Il l'espérait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow conduisait pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait encore du mal à tout comprendre, mais une chose était sûre, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Il ne pourrait jamais dire qu'il abandonnait quand il savait que cela signifierait tuer Ichigo. Jamais.

« Ulquiorra ? »

L'homme avait branché le kit main libre.

« Grimmjow ? Que me vaut un appel si… matinal ?

-Je veux que tu me parles d'Ichigo.

-Je t'ai déjà dit…

-Je sais. Coupa Grimmjow. Mais il faut. Il vit chez un type très louche, j'ai peur qu'il ne le tue cette nuit.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, je sens qu'il… Un pressentiment peut-être ? Ce gars est ultra-violent, je crois qu'Ichigo a voulu me protéger en me disant de partir vite.

-… Que s'est-il passé avec Ichigo ? »

Grimmjow soupira.

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, Ulqui. »

Après un long silence, le policier renchérit.

« Le nom de ton homme ultra-violent ?

-Jiruga. Quartier chaud, au-dessus de l'épicerie.

-Je viens chez toi dans une heure.

-Merci, Ulqui.

-On verra. A plus tard. »

Grimmjow raccrocha et tourna sur le boulevard pour rejoindre la villa Jaggerjack. Il trouva Shaw-Long à l'entrée, toujours fidèle au poste. La voiture garée à sa place, dans le garage, l'intendant ouvrit la porte.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé, Monsieur. »

Le concerné regarda son vis-à-vis, étonné. Epuisé ? Lui ? Mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être ! Ichigo si. Ichigo était épuisé et avait besoin d'aide, de repos. Shaw-Long le débarrassa de sa veste.

« Venez, je vais vous servir une boisson chaude.

-Non, c'est bon…

-Vous devez être en forme pour l'arrivée du Capitaine Schiffer, je crois qu'il a dit qu'il venait avec quelques dossiers importants. »

Grimmjow se passa une main sur le visage. Il soupira.

« Ouais, okay pour un café alors… »

CCC

Ne plus penser. Il lui fallait oublier. S'oublier. Il n'existait pas non ? Ou il était un cadavre, et un cadavre ne pense pas, ne crie pas, ne ressent rien. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

« Tu gémissais mieux avant ! T'es trop stone ou quoi ? »

Ichigo crispa les yeux et les poings. Comment son corps pouvait-il aimer ce que lui faisait Nnoitra ? ça faisait si mal. Il le frappait sans se soucier de lui laisser des marques ou des bleus. A peine les portes s'étaient-elles fermées, il lui arrachait ses habits et le plaquait au sol pour le violer brutalement, sans souci pour un autre que lui-même.

Encore une fois.

_Protège-moi Protège-moi…_

Ichigo ferma les yeux en essayant de repenser à la soirée qu'il avait passée. Cette valse brutale sur laquelle il avait dansé. Le message qu'il aurait voulu voir dans le choix de Grimmjow, ce que Grimmjow avait dit… Il avait dit qu'il le protègerait. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Mais c'était si dur…

« Alors, t'aime ça ! Regarde comme tu bandes ! »

Juste tenir bon. Se laisser faire mais garder un peu. Juste assez pour ne pas mourir tout de suite. Malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos, malgré l'impression d'être déchiré, malgré le sang qui lui obscurcissait la vue, malgré le bruit qui l'assourdissait… rester juste assez en vie pour le revoir. Juste pour revoir ces deux océans bleus.

Vivre encore une nuit de plus pour s'y noyer à jamais.

Survivre à la honte. La honte de détester mais de gémir quand même pour en avoir plus. L'humiliation de savoir qu'on faisait ça de son plein gré. Mortification. Après tant de mois à souhaiter la mort, il lui avait suffi d'une nuit pour se rappeler qu'il était vivant. Et même si vivre c'était subir humiliations, hontes, souffrances… c'était espérer que plus tard… Oui, plus tard, tout serait fini. Un jour peut-être… Espérer.

« Ouais, comme ça, t'es mieux. »

Et ne pas être laissé pour mort sur un tapis crasseux.

_Protège-moi_

* * *

><p><strong>Etant donné que j'ai de plus en plus de boulot, plutôt que d'arrêter la fic par manque de temps, je pense arrêter de répondre aux reviews... J'essaie de répondre tant que je le peux mais ne vous étonnez pas si rien ne vient.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 7

Grimmjow avait lutté un moment contre le sommeil mais dès qu'il entendit Shaw-Long annoncer Ulquiorra, il était de nouveau sur le qui-vive, prêt à braver monts et tempêtes. La nuit n'était pas terminée, que ce soit pour lui ou Ichigo, il en était parfaitement conscient et rentabiliserait jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour que le plus jeune n'ait pas à encaisser trop longtemps les coups. Grimmjow voulait des réponses, qui était vraiment Ichigo ? Il avait le droit de les connaître maintenant, et il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Dusse-t-il torturer son ami pour.

« Détermination. Elle est forte dans tes yeux. »

Grimmjow sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à apercevoir Ulquiorra si vite.

« Merci d'être venu. »

Le plus petit acquiesça silencieusement et posa trois dossiers sur la table. Grimmjow aperçut trois photos dont une avec du orange : les pointes de cheveux d'Ichigo.

« Tu as du flair, Grimm. Je dois l'admettre. »

Ulquiorra n'avait pas fini de s'asseoir que Grimmjow lança tout à coup :

« Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Répéta-t-il encore comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Je l'aime.

-Je le sais. »

Ulquiorra plongea son regard d'émeraude dans celui d'azur. Il se servit une gorgée du thé préparé par Shaw-Long et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intendant pour lui signaler qu'il était toujours aussi bon. Puis, après avoir mûrement réfléchi à sa phrase, il commença :

« Si tu acceptes d'écouter, tu deviens un allié de la police. Un ennemi d'Aizen.

-Oui, et me r'demande pas. J'sais ce que j'fais et c'est sans appel. »

Le policier fit un geste des paupières, approbation silencieuse.

« Commençons par Ichigo Kurosaki.

-…

-Il a dix-neuf ans. Avant de tomber entre les mains d'Aizen, il était étudiant et vivait avec sa famille. Suite à de lourdes dettes contractées avec la crise économique, son père, médecin et directeur de sa petite clinique, se sont retrouvés dans le besoin. Situation difficile, mais ils s'en sortaient jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo croise le chemin d'Aizen.

-Comment ça ?

-Aizen dirigeait beaucoup de parts de l'hôpital central de Karakura, sa ville natale. Il s'en est servi pour augmenter la pression sur les épaules du père. Nous supposons qu'Aizen a fait ça pour encourager Ichigo à accepter son offre d'emploi très avantageuse. »

Grimmjow écoutait religieusement, poings serrés quand il comprenait à quel point Ichigo était prisonnier d'Aizen. Il ne pouvait cautionner qu'on puisse faire tant de mal à un être qui était si captivant mais malgré lui, il comprenait qu'on puisse désirer quelqu'un de si unique.

« Comme Aizen l'avait prévu, Ichigo l'a rejoint et depuis, la situation se stabilise du côté de sa famille.

-L'argent est pour eux alors ?

-Oui.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Deux sœurs et le père. La mère est morte il y a plusieurs années.

-Alors Ichigo est le seul à pouvoir assurer un apport d'argent régulier à la famille.

-Nous avons discuté avec quelques uns de ses amis. Ils disent tous qu'Ichigo est un jeune homme brillant, doué dans son domaine et profondément protecteur. Aizen cherche à le briser. Aujourd'hui, tu crois le voir vivant, quand Shinji m'en parlait, Ichigo souriait encore de temps en temps. »

Grimmjow hocha la tête. Tout à coup, il avait envie d'imaginer Ichigo riant. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Est-ce que ce visage aux cernes creusées et porteur d'épuisement moral pouvait réellement rire ou simplement sourire ?

« Comment je pourrais le tirer de ce pétrin ? Il faudrait tuer Aizen presque !

-Même avec tous les témoignages et preuves nécessaires, nous ne pourrions que le condamner à quelques années de prison.

-Alors… il faut lui… acheter Ichigo ?

-Cela ne concerne en rien la police. »

Ce qui voulait dire « Fais ce que tu veux, je ne vois rien. ». Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant déjà à plusieurs idées. Mais il sentait déjà qu'il lui manquait un allié.

« Et ce policier ?

-L'officier Hirako était amoureux d'Ichigo.

-Hein ?

-Le soir où Ichigo a été violé et torturé moralement pour la première fois, il a précipité sa fuite pour l'emmener avec lui. Mais Aizen surveillait bien son protégé. De ce que j'ai conclu, Shinji a donné une puissante drogue qui trouble la mémoire à Ichigo. Aizen a ainsi cru à un enlèvement et n'a pas torturé Ichigo pour le punir d'avoir voulu s'enfuir.

-Mais…

-Shinji s'est ensuite tiré une balle dans la tête.

-Devant Ichigo ? »

Grimmjow avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Tu sais pourquoi Ichigo refusera l'aide qu'on lui proposera. Surtout si tu caches aussi bien tes sentiments à son égard que maintenant.

-… Il a voulu me protéger ?

-Hm.

-Mais c'est lui qu'on doit protéger ! Je… Il est fou…

-Aizen est un maître manipulateur. Bientôt, il finira par le briser et Ichigo croira que l'amour sordide qu'on lui prodigue est sincère. »

Le médecin eut besoin de quelques minutes et d'un nouveau café pour assimiler le tout. Il sentit la main de Shaw-Long sur son épaule et se rasséréna.

« Et l'autre gars, Jiruga ?

-Nnoitra Jiruga, un ancien taulard. Condamné pour coups et blessures sur plusieurs personnes, des femmes. Il a fait de la prison pendant un moment et a purgé sa peine. Depuis, il apparait dans quelques affaires de drogues, d'agression. Il a aussi été accusé de meurtre mais relaxé faute de preuves. Aujourd'hui fiché comme garde du corps au service d'Aizen. »

Grimmjow essaya de comprendre l'intérêt qu'avait Aizen à forcer Ichigo à vivre avec quelqu'un qui pouvait potentiellement le tuer. Y avait-il un plan derrière tout ça ? Certainement, Aizen semblait être incapable de vivre sans calculer ou manipuler. Alors que pouvait-on penser ?

« Tu dois aussi réfléchir au fait qu'Ichigo est drogué.

-Hein ?

-Dépendant, dans un état physique et psychologique lamentable. Le sortir de Las Noches ne le guérira en rien.

-Je sais. »

Grimmjow grogna et lança un regard à Shaw-Long, l'air de dire qu'ils devraient discuter de plusieurs plans tous les deux.

« Qu'as-tu dit à Ichigo ce soir ?

-… Il sait qui j'suis.

-Pardon ?

-Il en dira rien à Aizen. Sinon j'serais d'jà mort d'une et… il continuerait pas de m'appeler Ilforte. Il nous trahira pas, mais nous aidera pas. »

Ulquiorra soupira et poussa les dossiers vers Grimmjow comme pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait les garder. Il sortit également un petit carnet de son manteau et en tira, parmi de nombreux papiers, une photo abîmée et cornée.

« Ichigo, quand il était encore vivant. »

Grimmjow la saisit, la main tremblante, et son regard se figea. Ichigo souriait… Il souriait ! Son visage était clair… Il…

« Reprend là ! J'en veux pas.

-Grimmjow ?

-Je me battrai pour qu'il puisse de nouveau avoir ce visage, mais j'le verrai en vrai ! Pas une sale photo. »

Ulquiorra esquissa un sourire, brisant l'impassibilité de son visage froid. Il rangea soigneusement la photo et se redressa lentement.

« Il croit en toi. Avant même de te rencontrer, il croyait en toi, Grimmjow.

-Que…

-Shinji t'a préparé le terrain. Avant de mourir, il a dit à Ichigo qu'il y avait un fils de PDG un peu feignant qui était capable de grandes choses. »

Grimmjow se figea, il aurait juré avoir vu Ulquiorra sourire et cela le clouait sur place.

« Alors j'lui dois une fière chandelle… »

Le regard du jeune roi s'attarda sur la photo de l'officier blond. Shinji Hirako. Cet homme avait l'air d'être aussi calculateur dans son genre. Ça lui faisait un point commun avec Aizen… Grimmjow soupira et secoua la tête. La fatigue revenait se faire sentir et l'épuisement le guettait.

« Monsieur, je prépare votre chambre ? »

Grimmjow jeta un regard à Shaw-Long et acquiesça. Il se leva et se tourna ensuite vers le capitaine de police.

« Merci, Ulquiorra. J'te revaudrai ça, promis.

-Alors tâche de rester en vie. »

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'Ulquiorra s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

CCC

Ichigo émit un son entre le grognement et la plainte. Il ne sentait son corps que grâce à la douleur qui le déchirait et le brûlait. Son dos, ses bras, ses jambes, et sa tête qui allait imploser dans la seconde… Tout était là, dans quel état ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les referma brusquement à la lumière qui l'agressa. Il faisait jour alors ? Hourrah, il avait survécu une nuit de plus dans ce taudis misérable, violé par un homme qui le laissait pour mort sur un tapis crasseux. Et ce soir, s'il avait survécu à la journée, il se battrait à nouveau contre la mort.

Ou peut-être simplement qu'elle le regarderait encore se faire torturer sans jamais mettre fin à ses souffrances. C'était une possibilité.

Ichigo crispa ses paupières et jugea qu'il lui vaudrait mieux faire l'état des lieux avant de tenter de bouger. Il était face contre terre, sa chemise déchirée couvrant partiellement son dos. Son pantalon et son sous-vêtement étaient descendus à ses genoux. Ça, c'était le premier constat. Ses cheveux collaient anormalement à son front et ses traits étaient comme trop tendus. Il sentit une odeur étrange, très métallique. Du sang. Maintenant il comprenait le pourquoi de cette sensation sur le tapis, c'était son sang qui avait imbibé le sol.

Douleur… Il ne ressentait que ça. Une profonde et indicible douleur qui lui vrillait le dos comme s'il était cassé. Un bras gauche dont les doigts bougeaient à peine, une jambe engourdie et une tête fatiguée qui mourrait d'envie de se déconnecter de la réalité… ou qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

Ichigo pensa une seconde à ces yeux d'océan. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas dans ce trou à rat. Au moins… au moins il voulait se noyer dans ces yeux. Un peu… Et se dire que… Un hoquet de douleur occupa ses pensées un court instant. C'était son bras. Il serra les dents et crispa les yeux.

De l'aide, il devait appeler des secours… Il essaya de tendre son bras valide vers la poche de son pantalon, espérant que son portable s'y trouvait toujours. Il parvint à l'attraper mais n'eut pas la force de couvrir un peu sa nudité. Il soupira, presque exténué du simple geste pour son portable, et composa le numéro des secours.

Il ne compta pas les minutes qui s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que des coups répétés et insistants à la porte le tirent de sa torpeur. Il dirigea son regard hagard vers le hall d'entrée. S'il pouvait bouger un peu, il ne serait plus par terre. Alors, ils allaient la défoncer cette porte ?

Ichigo distingua à peine les silhouettes qui se précipitèrent à ses côtés avant de se pencher vers lui. Elles posaient des questions tout en s'occupant de lui mais il n'entendait rien. Ses yeux étaient si lourds et il ne désirait qu'une chose. Sombrer dans un profond coma. Se noyer dans un océan si vaste que même Aizen ne pourrait l'y retrouver…

Quand il reprit vaguement connaissance, il était solidement harnaché à un chariot de secours, un masque d'oxygène sur le visage. Il sentit une main féminine passer sur son front. C'était étrange comme sensation à travers la couche de sang séchée.

« Tenez bon… Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

Ichigo entendit cette phrase et eut une pensée amère. En sécurité ? Non, non. Jamais il ne serait en sécurité. Jamais plus de sa vie. Et même dans une tombe, il savait qu'Aizen viendrait encore lui dire ô combien il l'aimait au cimetière. Alors non, il ne pourrait jamais être en sécurité.

Il préféra fermer les yeux et se dire qu'il allait juste pouvoir dormir un peu, dans un lit et seul. Il n'y aurait pas d'Aizen pour l'humilier, pas de Nnoitra pour le torturer et surtout… pas de Grimmjow qui lui ferait espérer qu'un jour il serait libéré.

A la longue, il avait compris que le bonheur était sélectif.

CCC

Ce matin-là, Grimmjow eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas du tout dormi. Pourtant, il était bien dans son lit, les draps étaient chauds, défaits.

« Monsieur désire-t-il quelque chose ? »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Tu crois qu'il a survécu cette nuit ?

-Si vous lui avez dit que vous viendriez le chercher, je pense qu'il aura su, peut-être, survivre une nuit de plus. »

Grimmjow serra les poings et se redressa. Il allait prendre des habits dans le placard quand Shaw-Long lui tendit un costume parfaitement repassé et encore emballé du plastique du pressing.

« Suite à notre conversation de la nuit dernière, je me suis permis de prévoir quelques petites choses, Monsieur. »

Le jeune roi afficha un sourire carnassier.

« Alors mon idée te semble bonne ?

-Presque parfaite, Monsieur. Il vous faudra rester prudent cependant.

-Hum.

-Dois-je vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner ?

-Non, je descends. »

Shaw-Long acquiesça et descendit lentement les étages vers la salle du matin. Il prépara soigneusement le petit-déjeuner de son employeur tout en pensant au plan qu'il avait élaboré. Grimmjow avait appris de ses erreurs. Pour éviter de reproduire le même traumatisme chez le danseur, il avait confronté sa stratégie avec lui. La nuit porta ensuite les conseils nécessaires.

« Bonjour, Ilforte.

-Salut. Ça va ?

-Parfaitement. Je vous prépare à manger ?

-Nan, je pars vite. Je vais rater mon cours sinon.

-Hum.

-Si Grimm te d'mande, j'suis avec Renji. On s'appelle au besoin.

-Bien. »

L'intendant continua de préparer et avisa bientôt Grimmjow. Il était d'une élégance majestueuse avec ce costume et son regard perçant. Sur bien des points, le jeune homme pouvait se targuer de rivaliser avec Aizen. Le charisme était le premier.

« Quelle heure ?

-Neuf heures dix, Monsieur.

-Okay. »

Trente minutes plus tard, Grimmjow montait à l'arrière de la plus belle de ses voitures. Elle n'était pas une voiture de sport comme il les aimait, c'était le genre de voiture toujours conduite par un chauffeur. Du reste, Shaw-Long monta à l'avant pour conduire.

Le trajet s'effectua dans le plus grand silence, à part l'appel de Gin que Grimmjow rejeta. Il était trop concentré pour laisser son ami lui montrer un à un tous les points faibles de la stratégie qu'il avait mise en place avec Shaw-Long.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de Las Noches, Grimmjow ne fit aucun mouvement et attendit que son majordome vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Il ne sortit qu'à ce moment et laissa sa personnalité se dévoiler sans artifice. Grimmjow pouvait faire peur quand il avait son sourire de prédateur, mais quand il avait son regard dur et sérieux, il répandait un froid qui n'avait rien à envier aux humeurs d'Aizen.

« Mo-Monsieur Grantz ? »

Grimmjow leva un sourcil et reconnut le maître d'hôtel.

« Yumichika Ayasegawa, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je… Le club n'est pas encore ouvert et…

-Je voudrais faire une réservation.

-Euh oui, c'est tout à fait possible… »

Yumichika lança un regard en coin au client. Il avait l'air complètement différent de la veille. C'était époustouflant ! Il le conduisit jusque dans le hall de Las Noches, jusqu'à son cahier de réservation et l'ouvrit à la page du jour.

« Vous auriez pu nous appeler, Monsieur Grantz, cela vous aurait épargné la route et…

-J'crois que ça aurait pas été possible.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux que vous libériez toutes les soirées d'Ichigo. Je le veux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Le maître d'hôtel pâlit et crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il parvint à se reprendre et s'exclama :

« Mais nous parlons d'une somme qui se compte en millions ! Je… Je ne peux pas valider une telle requête, je… »

Yumichika se demandait qui était cet illustre inconnu sorti dont on ne savait où. Il voulait réserver son ami pour si longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil au moins ? A son physique, il devait faire partie de ces hommes violents, comme Nnoitra. Il ne voulait pas laisser son ami dans de si mauvaises mains et… Peut-être n'avait-il rien fait pour sortir Ichigo du gouffre, mais au moins, il se devait d'essayer de ne pas l'enfoncer !

« Et de toute façon, des clients ont déjà réservé, Monsieur Grantz.

-Che. Shaw-Long, prend ce cahier, leur numéro et charge-toi de leur faire décommander.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Pardon ? s'affola Yumichika. Vous ne pouvez pas, vous…

-L'est où ton patron ?

-Ici. »

Grimmjow tourna la tête et avisa Aizen qui descendait l'escalier de son bureau. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc à cravate rouge. Lui et Grimmjow contrastaient énormément. Le plus jeune des deux rivaux affichait le plus large de ses sourires.

« Quand on parle du loup…

-Monsieur… Grantz, c'est cela ? »

Le concerné tendit la main vers Aizen.

« Non, Jaggerjack. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Le jeune roi garda ce souvenir en mémoire toute sa vie. Ce fut la seule fois de sa vie où il vit de la surprise passer sur le visage d'Aizen. Une surprise sincère qui laissa bientôt place à une colère dissimulée avec brio.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Soyez pas si tendu, Aizen. J'viens simplement pour réserver votre petit protégé. »

Aizen regarda successivement Yumichika et Shaw-Long, comme s'ils étaient des parasites dans leur conversation de grandes personnes, et d'un geste de la main, il invita Grimmjow à le suivre dans son bureau.

« Je croyais que vous étiez Ilforte et le secrétaire de Monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Grimmjow étouffa à moitié un rire.

« Il faut croire que j'étais joueur ce jour-là.

-En quel honneur ?

-J'étais un peu stressé à l'idée de vous rencontrer. Peut-être. »

Aizen darda son regard perçant et clairement agacé dans les yeux de Grimmjow un long moment.

« Vous ne me semblez pourtant pas anxieux. Prenez place. »

Grimmjow s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'on lui présenta et accepta également le verre de cognac proposé par son hôte. Il fallait l'admettre. Aizen était peut-être le plus grand des salauds, mais il savait recevoir.

« Alors j'étais plus joueur.

-Comme aujourd'hui ?

-Peut-être.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Direct à c'que j'vois ?

-J'aime les choses concrètes. »

Grimmjow étouffa un rire et remua un peu le liquide doré dans son verre avant d'humer son parfum.

« Excellent.

-Il vient des terroirs du sud-ouest français.

-Le meilleur.

-Vous êtes un connaisseur ?

-Pas tellement. Mais j'sais reconnaître les belles choses quand j'en vois.

-Que dois-je comprendre ?

-Ichigo m'a particulièrement impressionné hier soir. Je le veux. »

Aizen se passa une main sur le visage. Mais ce n'était ni de fatigue ni d'anxiété. Il souriait.

« Il fait cet effet à beaucoup de gens.

-Mais peu sont prêts à vous payer le garçon sur une durée indéterminée. »

Le plus âgé fit silence un long moment, jaugeant son jeune interlocuteur. Il ne voyait sincèrement pas où Grimmjow voulait le mener. Y avait-il anguille sous roche ? Forcément. Mais où dans ce cas ? Grimmjow souhaitait-il réellement réserver son meilleur danseur ?

« Vous devriez pas vous inquiéter autant Aizen. J'ai abandonné Pantera Inc. après tout.

-Et ?

-J'suis pas ici pour vous emmerder. Par hasard, mes amis m'ont conduit ici en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai hésité à prendre mon vrai nom de peur d'être refoulé. Mais maintenant que j'ai goûté au fruit défendu, j'en redemande.

-… Je comprends. Ainsi, vous souhaitez exclusivement la compagnie d'Ichigo-kun. »

Grimmjow remarqua qu'Aizen avait ajouté le suffixe, comme si c'était un rappel. Ichigo lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul. C'était ce qu'il allait voir. Grimmjow but une gorgée de l'alcool de son verre. Il était réellement bon, Aizen avait les moyens et les affichaient.

« Vous comprenez que cela revient à une somme…

-Potentiellement énorme, je sais. Coupa Grimmjow. Mais j'm'en fiche. »

S'il fut outré et agacé qu'on lui ait coupé la parole, Aizen n'en montra cependant rien. Ce jeune homme impétueux qu'il avait face à lui rayonnait d'inexpérience. Un jeune sot, en d'autres mots. Mais Aizen était assez prudent malgré sa puissance pour ne négliger aucun élément.

« Soit. Quand souhaitez-vous payer, Grimmjow ? »

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils à l'usage de son prénom. Avait-il permis à son interlocuteur tant de familiarité ? Honnêtement, Grimmjow se fichait bien de ce genre de choses, mais il avait l'intime conviction que répondre à Aizen serait du plus bel effet.

« Quand vous voulez, _Sôsuke._ »

Un silence s'installa un court instant, chacun comprenant que la tension était palpable. Et Grimmjow se faisait fort de l'entretenir et de tirer sur la corde. Il en avait discuté avec Shaw-Long, cela serait très utile pour plus tard. Il devait attirer toute l'attention, devenir le centre de pensée d'Aizen. Qu'il le regarde lui pour moins s'occuper du reste et…

« Je vous inviterai donc à laisser vos coordonnées bancaires auprès de Yumichika lorsque vous le désirerez.

-Bien.

-Cependant, je me dois de vous faire part d'une nouvelle attristante. »

Le jeune roi haussa un sourcil, pris au dépourvu. Aizen serait-il prêt à l'attaquer pour être sûr qu'il n'apporte pas d'ennuis ? Il n'était pas du genre à se salir les mains, même en dernier recours.

« Ichigo-kun est à l'hôpital. »

Grimmjow comprit alors qu'Aizen venait d'avoir sa victoire. Il n'avait pas été capable de cacher l'inquiétude sur son visage un très court instant et il espéra de toute son âme qu'Aizen ne devine pas les sentiments. Mais comment savoir ? Comment savoir s'il marchait sur le fil du rasoir ?

Le jeune homme avait repris son air dur et haussa un sourcil, à nouveau.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Son locataire est un homme violent… »

Aizen paraissait sincèrement désolé, mais Grimmjow était trop sur ses gardes pour croire à ce visage presque affable.

« Et cette nuit, il semble qu'il ait passé un niveau dans sa violence.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne ? »

Cette phrase fut dure à dire pour Grimmjow. Il dut se l'arracher du cœur mais il devait faire croire à Aizen qu'il considérait Ichigo, sinon aussi bassement que lui, comme un objet.

« Ichigo-kun sera inapte à faire certaines choses pendant un moment. A commencer par danser.

-Hum. C'est pas grave, je trouverai bien d'autres moyens de profiter. »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent à nouveau un long regard. Comme si Aizen cherchait à savoir la nature de la personnalité face à lui. Grimmjow avait-il bon fond ? Etait-il plus un requin ? Ou se battait-il loyalement ? De quelle trempe était-il ? Aizen avait mené des recherches sur le fils Jaggerjack, mais son père avait toujours été d'une efficacité redoutable pour la protection de son fils. Le résultat était là : Grimmjow avait vingt-huit ans et presque aucunes photos de lui ne circulaient sur la toile.

« Je vois. Je me ferai donc un plaisir de vous accueillir ce soir à Las Noches.

-Ce soir ? Il est en état de sortir ?

-Ichigo-kun n'a jamais aimé les hôpitaux. »

Une nouvelle joute de regard, une retraite stratégique de la part de Grimmjow. Il posa son verre et se redressa.

« Bien, je vous dis donc à ce soir, Aizen.

-Certainement. Bonne journée à vous. »

Une fois Grimmjow parti avec son intendant, Aizen demeura perplexe un moment. Il ne voyait sincèrement pas où Grimmjow voulait en venir. Il ne croyait pas qu'il fût simplement intéressé par Ichigo, il y avait autre chose. Forcément.

CCC

Dans son lit d'hôpital, Ichigo essayait de se reposer le plus possible avant de devoir revenir à la réalité. On lui avait fait l'inventaire de ses blessures et, finalement, c'était assez superficiel. L'épaule gauche avait été déboîtée mais était maintenant maintenue par un solide harnachement. Sa jambe qui était si engourdie était simplement percluse de courbatures, son dos qui lui faisait si mal ne semblait, en fait, rien n'avoir de grave, et sa tête était en parfait état excepté cette petite entaille qui avait tant saigné et qui laissait quatre points de suture à la racine de ses cheveux.

A part ça, tout allait bien.

« Kurosaki-san, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le médecin. C'était une femme. Elle était très belle du point de vue d'Ichigo. Bien plus vieille que lui, elle avait plus l'âge de sa mère. Elle était douce aussi, patiente et elle semblait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas simplement un pauvre drogué violé et ramassé dans un taudis.

« Mal. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Mais j'suppose qu'on peut rien y faire, Unohana-san. »

Le médecin admit un sourire triste mais qui se voulait rassurant.

« Il faut que vous disiez à la police ce qui vous est arrivé. Si vous le désirez, je peux rester à vos côtés… »

Ichigo étouffa un rire amer. Non, parce qu'il avait compris. Aizen avait tout calculé. Il l'avait éloigné de Las Noches en le mettant avec un fou furieux violent pour l'affaiblir moralement. A tous les coups, il avait ordonné à Nnoitra de le battre la nuit dernière, au point de devoir l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Et Ichigo ne donnait pas une heure avant qu'Aizen ne vienne le voir en lui proposant de le reprendre gracieusement et gratuitement à Las Noches.

Oui. Il était peut-être devenu une poupée gonflable, mais il n'était pas encore aliéné. Aizen aurait raison de lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et les deux le savaient parfaitement.

« Kurosaki-san ?

-La police le sait déjà.

-Mais ils sont à la porte et attendent votre déposition, ils ne…

-Ne posez pas de questions. S'il vous plaît… »

Ichigo sourit à son vis-à-vis. Un sourire douloureux. La femme sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, sans doute important derrière cette phrase. Quelque chose qui rappelait non sans ironie un film de gangsters. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser un jeune homme si fragile dans le désespoir.

« Pourquoi cela ?

-Vous avez une famille, Unohana-san ?

-Oui. Un mari et une petite fille. Pourquoi ?

-… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il… leur arrive malheur.

-Pardon ?

-Ne posez plus de questions, s'il vous plaît. Soignez-moi simplement et oubliez-moi. »

La femme voulut renchérir quand elle entendit des éclats de voix à la porte de la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il y avait deux hommes à la porte. L'un était habillé comme un homme d'affaire et suivait religieusement un autre qui contrastait fortement par son apparente affabilité. Elle allait inviter tout le monde à faire silence quand la voix d'Ichigo, faible tout à coup, cassée, l'arrêta :

« Le voilà… Ne posez pas de questions, restez à votre place…

-Ichigo-kun ! »

Le jeune homme tressaillit à l'entente de cette voix trop connue.

« Sôsuke-sama… »

Aizen entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un costume lui-aussi, impeccable comme d'habitude mais pas blanc. L'avocat qu'Ichigo avait reconnu comme Tôsen s'entretenait avec les policiers à l'entrée, sans doute pour dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ichigo sursauta en sentant une main effleurer la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers Aizen et remarqua qu'il portait ses lunettes. Pour mieux tromper l'ennemi. Il avait l'air si gentil comme ça, avec ce visage inquiet aux lunettes carrées. Ichigo se surprit à espérer qu'il tombe dans le piège de cette illusion. Il était si épuisé qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister continuellement. Bientôt, il tomberait dans les derniers pièges d'Aizen et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte, ou peut-être la tête la première.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? »

Ichigo, jusqu'alors perdu dans ses pensées, lança un regard étonné au médecin. Il lui avait dit pourtant de se taire. Que voulait-elle ? Faire comme Grimmjow ? Risquer sa vie pour lui ? Mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas que les autres prennent des risques pour le protéger de quelqu'un d'invincible. Il avait essayé de lui dire, pourquoi s'obstiner pour lui ?

« Je suis Aizen Sôsuke, je m'occupe d'Ichigo. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Aizen s'était retourné vers le médecin. Ichigo était probablement le seul à voir cette légère colère derrière son faux sourire et il s'inquiéta du sort de celle qui l'avait soigné. Elle dut croiser le regard inquiet du lycéen car on devina qu'elle opta pour les faux semblants également.

« Nous avons reçu un appel de Kurosaki-san ce matin. Il était gravement blessé et nous l'avons ramené aux urgences.

-Nnoitra m'a violé et battu jusqu'à me mettre dans cet état, Sôsuke-sama. Coupa Ichigo.

-Je suis désolé, Ichigo-kun ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait se montrer si violent, il m'avait promis qu'il se contiendrait… »

Unohana restait silencieuse. L'homme qui venait d'arriver donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement gentil, avenant. Il semblait presque être un père pour le jeune patient, mais quelque chose la tracassait. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi cependant. Alors elle effectua simplement son travail, expliquant les blessures d'Ichigo, comment les soigner quand il rentrerait, et conseillant de l'encourager à parler aux policiers. Aizen répondit simplement qu'il verrait avec son avocat directement.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Aizen s'était assis sur le bord du lit et tenait la main du plus jeune dans la sienne. Et, tout en tournant les talons, elle croisa le regard du jeune homme alité et vit tout le désespoir qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle eut très mal, mais elle avait compris qu'il la suppliait de ne rien faire. Elle devait toujours aider un patient dans le besoin, c'était son serment d'Hypocrate, pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle voyait Aizen et Ichigo, elle prit peur et le brisa.

Quand les deux hommes furent seuls, Ichigo ne savait pas comment réagir. Aizen posa sa main sur son front et caressa ses cheveux en un geste tendre, presque amoureux. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pas ça. La main glissa sur sa joue et, lentement, il sentit un souffle près de son visage. Il garda les yeux fermés et s'obligea à répondre au baiser de plus en plus demandeur qu'on lui donnait.

Les mains revinrent sur les joues, les prenant en coupe avec une douceur douloureuse. Leur visage se touchait maintenant.

« Tu as l'air terriblement épuisé, Ichigo-kun… »

Ichigo ne voyait pas un visage inquiet, il ne voyait pas cette expression tendre rongée par l'anxiété. Non, il voyait un immense sourire narquois et victorieux. Il était perdu. Même s'il s'en sortait, jamais il ne pourrait quitter l'ombre d'Aizen. A jamais… il serait prisonnier, même s'il partait…

« Il ne t'approchera plus, maintenant. Veux-tu revenir à Las Noches avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Même s'il savait que c'était faux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que les caresses dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue étaient réconfortantes. Il devait jouer la comédie en espérant souffrir moins, mais à force de jouer… ne devenait-il pas l'acteur ? Où était passée la frontière entre le réel et l'illusion ?

« S'il vous plaît… Sôsuke-sama… Ramenez-moi, là-bas…

-Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il était si violent, j'aurais fait quelque chose. »

Ichigo sentit quelque chose lui percer la poitrine. Un couteau ? Il sentit ses yeux brûler mais se força à contenir ses larmes. Il avait si mal, il avait besoin de réconfort, d'aide. Mais il n'en voulait pas. Il devait protéger ses sœurs et son père, c'était pour cela qu'il était là. Il devait résister… mais c'était si difficile.

« O-Oui… Sôsuke-sama… Mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

-Tu es si gentil, Ichigo-kun. Ta bonté te perdra… »

Et Ichigo pouvait confirmer à quel point. Il se laissa faire quand les caresses devinrent une étreinte. Il laissa cette fausse chaleur le brûler en même temps qu'elle le réconfortait. Pouvait-on à la fois être rassuré et tétanisé ? Oui. Sans la moindre hésitation, c'était la réponse d'Ichigo. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Quand… »

La voix d'Ichigo était étranglée dans sa gorge.

« Quand tu m'auras brisé… »

Aizen haussa un sourcil.

« Que… que feras-tu de moi… ? »

Ichigo regarda Aizen dans les yeux. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire amusé tout en lui caressant les cheveux avec affection. Puis, après un moment, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un vrai sourire chaleureux.

« Quand ce moment sera venu, je te rendrai heureux. »

Le jeune homme ferma les paupières et les larmes jusqu'ici contenues dans ses yeux roulèrent sur ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur la couverture.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**En tous cas, merci de vos reviews, ça m'encourage bien :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 8

Lorsque Grimmjow avait appris qu'Ichigo se trouvait à l'hôpital, il avait dû user de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas montrer une once d'inquiétude. Grimmjow était un impulsif. Il réagissait aux émotions, ce qui faisait que ses actes étaient toujours pleins de volonté mais parfois porteurs de lourdes conséquences.

En se révélant à Aizen, le jeune roi savait qu'il allait sans doute exposer Ichigo à une torture morale plus soutenue. Etant donné qu'il passerait chaque soir avec le plus jeune, Aizen s'inquiéterait de savoir si son contrôle sur son protégé était toujours aussi assis. Grimmjow avait prévu cela, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'Ichigo serait affaibli en plus physiquement.

Dans l'idée qu'il avait eue et travaillée avec Shaw-Long, c'était prévu. Mais ce qu'il avait aussi prévu, c'était qu'Ichigo éprouve assez d'espoir pour résister encore quelques semaines. Plus que quelques semaines, oui, et il pourrait être hors de la portée d'Aizen. Il ne serait pas guéri, mais il pourrait se reposer, ne plus craindre pour sa vie ou celle de sa famille…

Mais ça, c'était l'idée. Maintenant qu'Ichigo allait retourner à Las Noches, qui savait ce qu'il subirait en présence d'Aizen ?

Cette simple question rongeait l'esprit de Grimmjow. Quand il pourrait enfin le tirer de cet enfer, est-ce qu'Ichigo serait toujours lui-même ? Ou ne serait-il plus que l'ombre de ce jeune homme à peine vivant qu'il avait rencontré ?

« Monsieur ? Vous devriez vous reposer en vue de ce soir. Votre entrevue avec Aizen sera sûrement éprouvante. »

Grimmjow reposa son stylo-plume et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son dossier. Tout pouvait marcher. Il y avait un détail cependant qui était passible de faire tomber toute la tentative à l'eau. Grimmjow avait horreur qu'on l'aide. Son éducation l'avait 'formaté' pour ne vouloir faire les choses que par lui-même avec le moins d'aide possible. Les autres n'étaient que des conseillers, pas des collègues.

« Ouais…

-Je vais vous préparer un thé ? Ou un café peut-être ? »

Grimmjow allait répondre quand on sonna à la porte. Shaw-Long s'excusa et alla ouvrir. L'homme demeura à son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix caractéristique de Renji l'appeler. Il fronça les sourcils et descendit dans le hall. Il découvrit son ami accompagné d'une jeune femme très petite et menue. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux violets.

« T'es revenu de ta banlieue ?

-Oui. Le voyage s'est passé comme prévu… »

Le propriétaire des lieux fourra ses mains dans ses poches et fit un signe de tête pour conduire tout le monde dans le premier salon.

« Je te présente Rukia Kuchiki. »

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux.

« La sœur de…

-Oui. »

Sa voix était étrangement déterminée. Mais en quel honneur ?

« C'pas que j'aime pas que tu ramènes tes potes, surtout ta copine, Ren', mais tu sais que j'ai _beaucoup_ de boulot.

-Je suis là pour ça justement. »

Grimmjow tiqua, demandant à ce qu'on lui donne des explications.

« Nii-sama a compris ce que vous vouliez faire quand je lui ai parlé d'Ichigo.

-Tu connais Ichigo ? s'exclama Grimmjow.

-Oui, c'est mon ami. »

Grimmjow serra les dents. Jalousie ? Peut-être.

« Ah, un de ces amis qui l'ont laissé mettre les pieds dans c'qui va l'tuer. C'est fort que t'oses te présenter sous c'nom. »

Renji tressaillit, Rukia également. On voyait clairement que Grimmjow était prêt à attaquer pour détruire. Sa posture, son expression, tout rappelait l'image d'un fauve guettant sa proie. Ou non, un fauve qui a capturé sa proie mais qui la laisse partir tout en sachant qu'il la rattrapera à nouveau.

« Je suis là pour te proposer un marché.

-Ah ouais ?

-Au vu des actions que tu fais avec Pantera Inc., Nii-sama pense qu'une alliance pourrait vous être tous deux favorable.

-Et ton 'Nii-sama' a pas pensé que ces actions c'était parce que j'abandonnais Pantera Inc.?

-Nii-sama n'est pas dupe. Il sait que tu joues pour t'attaquer à Aizen. Et comme c'est un ennemi commun, il te propose d'unir vos forces. »

Grimmjow demeura silencieux un très long moment. Mais on voyait qu'il réfléchissait à ses pupilles qui s'agitaient, comme s'il imaginait sous ses yeux tous les scénarii possibles qu'engendrerait cette alliance.

« Et il veut quoi en échange ?

-Il ne veut rien. Il dit qu'il a une dette envers Ichigo. »

De mieux en mieux, pensa le jeune PDG. D'où est-ce qu'Ichigo Kurosaki, étudiant modeste, avait pu rencontrer un homme aussi important et influent tel que Byakuya Kuchiki ? Décidément, le jeune homme attirait les plus forts caractères.

« J'irai le voir en personne.

-Il a déjà prévu de venir ici. Demain, cela vous va ? »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

« Ouais. Ren', c'pour ça que t'hésitais avant de sortir? »

Le concerné sursauta et répondit.

« Ichigo me rappelait quelqu'un, c'est tout. »

CCC

Le bruit du moteur de la voiture, lent et régulier, berçait Ichigo doucement. Il avait pris ses médicaments une heure auparavant et leurs effets, somnolence et fatigue, entre autre, commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Il avait quitté l'hôpital en début de soirée, contre l'avis d'Unohana, mais Aizen l'avait vite faite taire. Ichigo avait donc quitté la place avec son stock de médicaments et son bourreau protecteur.

« Ichigo-kun… »

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux et remarqua à peine qu'il était à moitié assoupi la tête contre l'épaule d'Aizen. Une main allait et venait dans ses cheveux, caressant tendrement sa tête et l'encourageant à sombrer un peu plus dans le sommeil. Il émit un son plaintif quand son support fit mine de s'écarter et n'entendit qu'un ricanement amusé.

« Tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? »

Ichigo essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était si difficile. Il tenta de se redresser mais il n'en était pas capable. Il sentit un bras passer autour de son torse et un autre sous ses jambes. Il referma les yeux et comprit qu'Aizen le portait hors de la voiture jusqu'à Las Noches.

Le danseur se demandait comment il serait capable d'assurer sa soirée. Aizen lui avait dit qu'il avait un client, que ce client était prévenu qu'il ne pourrait faire certaines choses. Mais il se posait sincèrement la question de savoir ce qui pourrait bien intéresser, chez lui, un homme de ce genre. Il ne chercha pas à plus comprendre, se laissant porter et ce, au sens propre comme au figuré.

« Aizen-sama ! »

Yumichika avait un air affolé. Il regarda Ichigo comme s'il était à l'article de la mort mais le maître de Las Noches l'ignora purement et marcha jusqu'à ses quartiers dans le bâtiment. Il n'allait pas renvoyer Ichigo dans une loge, seul. Non pas qu'il eût peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, mais la présence de Grimmjow le laissait sur le qui-vive. Il ne pouvait dire non à l'énorme revenu que représentait ce jeune impétueux, mais il devait être sûr qu'Ichigo reste à lui, et seulement à lui.

Il entra dans sa chambre et déposa le plus jeune sur le lit. Il semblait batailler pour rester éveillé mais les médicaments le maintenaient dans cet état proche du sommeil. Aizen le regarda un court instant et entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures avant de mieux l'allonger. Il approcha ses mains de l'attèle qui entourait son épaule et l'ôta délicatement. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus abîmé et le docteur avait précisé qu'un repos total d'au moins une semaine lui permettrait de pouvoir la réutiliser dès deux semaines comme avant.

« Allons, Ichigo-kun, tu sais que tu peux dormir jusqu'à ton heure de travail. Pourquoi lutter ainsi ? »

Le jeune homme essaya de répondre mais il n'arriva pas à formuler sa pensée. Ses yeux étaient juste si lourds que les rouvrir dépensait toute son énergie et son attention. Il avait cependant remarqué qu'on lui avait enlevé le soutien de son épaule et ce n'était pas agréable. Il fronça les sourcils quand une main se posa sur cette dite épaule. Que voulait faire Aizen… ?

« Aaah ! »

Ichigo cria brièvement avant de serrer les dents et crisper le poing. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Aizen enfonçait-il ses doigts dans son épaule blessée comme s'il avait voulu la désosser ? La pression s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé et Ichigo se surprit à haleter et à pleurer. Il était donc si faible ? Pourtant, il croyait pouvoir résister encore quelques jours…

« Tu le savais ? »

Le jeune homme tenta de regarder Aizen, le regard brouillé.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… Sôsuke-sama… »

Il poussa un nouveau cri quand la main appuya de nouveau, plus cruellement. Il essaya de se débattre, ou au moins de se reculer, mais la prise était bien plus ferme que ses maigres forces droguées aux médicaments.

« Allons, tu sais de quoi je parle, Ichigo-kun.

-N-non, je… je vous jure, Sôsuke-sama ! dites-moi… »

Aizen relâcha un peu ses forces et se pencha vers son protégé.

« Tu savais qu'Ilforte était Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Ichigo bénit alors d'être aussi peu réactif à cause des médicaments. Il put cacher un peu toutes les émotions qui se bousculèrent alors en lui. Et il décida de prendre un risque, parce qu'au point où il en était, creuser un peu plus le gouffre ne lui ferait rien.

« Que… Je, je n'en savais rien, Sôsuke-sama ! Je vous l'aurais dit, je… je vous l'aurais dit… »

Le jeune homme retint son souffle quand la main s'écarta. Il crispa les yeux, inquiet quant à la suite, mais contre toutes attentes, la main vint caresser sa joue. Le pouce essuya l'humidité de ses yeux et bientôt, tout redevint plus calme.

« Tu ne me mens pas, Ichigo-kun… Tu sais ce que cela voudrait dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-O-Oui, je… je vous jure que je…

-Shh… Repose-toi maintenant. »

Aizen reprit l'attèle et la remit au plus jeune avec une délicatesse telle qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'il venait tout juste de menacer de la lui arracher. Quand le jeune homme fut de nouveau 'harnaché', il le déshabilla sommairement pour le mettre sous la couverture et le laisser dormir un peu.

Une fois seul, Ichigo essaya de prendre compte de son environnement. Il était un peu plus réveillé et il ne pouvait songer à dormir avec la douleur qui lui vrillait maintenant l'épaule. Il serra les dents et grogna. Si Grimmjow ne tenait pas parole et échouait, il le tuerait lui-même.

Ichigo se tut à cette pensée. Pourquoi était-il si vindicatif tout à coup ? Etait-il réellement à ce stade d'épuisement ? Il soupira longuement et se laissa envelopper dans la douceur des draps. Ils sentaient Aizen, cette odeur capiteuse, attirante et à la fois si repoussante… Ichigo ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer autre chose. Il essaya de se remémorer Grimmjow, son étreinte qui l'avait effrayé tant elle était rassurante, ses bras qui ne le frappaient ni le l'humiliaient, et les deux océans.

Il ferma les yeux lentement et se jura qu'il survivrait une nuit de plus.

CCC

Grimmjow franchit les portes de Las Noches avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Il savait qu'Aizen voulait le voir craquer face au jeune blessé. Il se doutait que l'homme voulait tout faire pour être sûr que Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne prenne jamais son protégé. Et c'était exactement dans ce sens-là que Grimmjow devait et voulait jouer. Attirer toute l'attention à lui. Faire diversion.

« Monsieur ? »

Le jeune PDG sursauta et remarqua que Shaw-Long lui tenait la porte ouverte.

« Ah, je sors.

-Désirez-vous que j'attende ou m'appellerez-vous ?

-Comme tu veux.

-Bien, Monsieur. Et prenez-en soin. »

Grimmjow n'eut pas besoin de sous-titre pour comprendre. C'était assez étonnant quand il y repensait. Tous ceux qui avaient vu Ichigo semblaient l'aimer et vouloir qu'il aille mieux. Un tel pouvoir fédérateur, même dans cet état de faiblesse, était passablement étonnant du point de vue de Grimmjow. Lui-même avait du mal à croire que tant d'années à rôder son cœur se soient révélées à ce point inutiles.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, bonsoir et bienvenue à Las Noches. »

Yumichika affichait un sourire inquiet. On voyait bien qu'il était préoccupé. Grimmjow esquissa un sourire et lança discrètement :

« Hirako avait pas autant de soutien qu'moi. »

Le maître d'hôtel écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du nom surgit du passé. Il ne sut pas comment réagir, mais une seule idée finit par s'imposer. Une simple idée qui unissait deux mots : Grimmjow et allié. Yumichika n'était pas à plaindre à Las Noches, il avait un bon salaire, était traité à la hauteur de ses qualifications, mais regarder son ami mourir lentement sans rien pouvoir faire n'était pas ce pourquoi il avait signé.

Après une longue hésitation, il murmura :

« Sauvez-le… »

Grimmjow afficha son large sourire sans peur. L'échec lui était interdit, et s'il le fallait, il irait tirer une balle dans la tête d'Aizen pour mettre fin au cœur du problème. Il fut conduit à l'étage où on lui demanda d'attendre un court instant. Un jeune homme tout à fait charmant lui proposa de lui tenir compagnie mais Grimmjow le renvoya sèchement. Quand on toqua à la porte, il fut surpris de voir Aizen et non Ichigo ouvrir. Il ne remarqua qu'après que le jeune homme était derrière lui.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Le susnommé salua poliment, ne désirant pas ajouter de l'huile au feu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo et avisa sans peine le désastre. Qu'avait encore fait Aizen pour que le jeune homme ait l'air à ce point d'un cadavre ambulant ? Heureusement, il avait pressenti quelque chose et avait emporté un peu de matériel dans une serviette de bureau.

« Comme je vous l'avais dit, Ichigo-kun est blessé. Il ne pourra exécuter toutes les tâches que vous lui demanderez. »

Ichigo ne bronchait pas. Il écoutait à peine. Avant d'entrer, il se disait que ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, une nouvelle lutte pour la survie, une nouvelle nuit où la mort le narguerait sans lui offrir le repos. Il s'était donc persuadé que ce soir il était mort, et que demain, il réfléchirait à se réveiller, peut-être. Mais maintenant qu'il avait croisé le regard de Grimmjow, une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'obsédait. Cela le gonflait de bonheur et d'espoir à la fois.

Il était revenu.

« Ouais, j'ai pigé. J'me débrouillerai autrement. »

Le jeune homme sursauta quand la main d'Aizen caressa ses cheveux.

« Tu seras complaisant, n'est-ce pas, Ichigo-kun ?

-H-Hai… Sôsuke-sama.

-Bien. Je vous souhaite donc une excellente soirée. »

Grimmjow regarda Aizen quitter la salle sans bouger. Quand la porte se referma, il posa ses yeux sur Ichigo et serra les poings. Comment pouvait-on à ce point vouloir éteindre un si bel incendie ? Il fit un pas et lança en même temps qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa sacoche :

« Enlève tes habits, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme eut un air étonné. Grimmjow n'était-il pas un gentil dans l'histoire ? Il lui avait promis de l'aider, non ? Alors pourquoi lui demandait-il de se déshabiller ? Pour profiter de lui ? Comme les autres. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Ah oui, les espoirs qui se brisent, ça fait toujours mal.

« Shh, j'vais pas te faire de mal. C'est juste pour t'ausculter. Tu dois juste enlever ton pantalon et ton haut. »

Ichigo hocha la tête, coupé dans son élan pessimiste. Il sentit ses yeux brûler et se maudit, se frottant déjà les paupières de sa main libre. Pourquoi était-il si émotif ? Etait-ce le dernier sursaut de vitalité avant la mort ?

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer doucement. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front sur l'épaule à disposition avant de soupirer longuement. Il se sentait tellement à l'abri, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

« Maintenant viens, j'vais t'aider à enlever tout ça. »

Grimmjow ouvrit le pantalon rapidement et le fit tomber avant de conduire Ichigo sur le lit pour l'y asseoir. Il enleva les chaussettes et regarda ensuite l'attèle.

« C'est un sacré modèle, Unohana s'est pas foutu d'toi.

-Tu connais, Unohana-san ?

-Par Ulquiorra.

-Qui ?

-Le capitaine Schiffer. »

Ichigo acquiesça simplement et serra les dents quand on lui enleva encore son soutien. Même s'il avait mal, ne pas l'avoir était pire. Il regarda Grimmjow qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Elle t'aurait jamais renvoyé avec ça ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il ne broncha pas quand Grimmjow l'allongea et prit une position étrange. Il avait un bras passé sous son dos, l'autre sur l'épaule… Que voulait-il faire ?

« Souffle profondément… »

Ichigo s'exécuta et réprima une exclamation surprise.

« Voilà, c'est remis en place. »

Le jeune homme demeura allongé sans bouger et regarda Grimmjow, assis à ses côtés.

« ça, c'est le genre de choses qui est vicieux comme blessure. Tu n'aurais jamais pu en guérir totalement et tu aurais eu mal tous les jours malgré les médicaments.

-… C'était pour que je lui avoue.

-Hein ?

-Je ne t'ai pas trahi… »

Ichigo sentit à nouveau ses yeux brûler mais il les ferma et inspira doucement.

« Tu… Il ne fallait pas, je… je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore, Berry… »

Grimmjow serrait les poings et avait détourné le regard.

« Grimm, si je… si je trahis mes amis… Que me restera-t-il ? »

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux et posa ses yeux sur le visage du jeune homme. Il souriait fébrilement, et malgré son teint pâle et creux, c'était beau. Il lui caressa la joue.

« Je te remercie de m'faire confiance à ce point.

- Tu ne me feras jamais mal, hein ? »

Grimmjow s'arrêta dans ses gestes et ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il avait déjà blessé Ichigo indirectement plusieurs fois. Certes, il ne voulait pas ça, il ne pensait pas que ça lui retomberait dessus, il n'y aurait jamais cru… en même temps, comment imaginer quelqu'un comme Aizen ?

« Je vais essayer de ne plus le faire en tous cas.

-Tu ne m'as jamais fait mal, tu sais. Sauf le jour… le jour où j'ai cru que tu ne ferais rien… »

Le plus âgé eut un air triste et se pencha vers Ichigo. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne, lentement pour laisser à celui qu'il voulait comme amant le temps de refuser, mais il ne bougea pas et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, simplement.

« Je vais te soigner un peu. Je suis ostéopathe au départ, je vais remettre un peu tout ça en place. »

Ichigo acquiesça docilement et regarda Grimmjow se lever.

« Tu peux te lever pour que j'prenne la couverture ? J'ai besoin d'une surface plate et dure. Et j'vais pas t'allonger à même le sol. »

Grimmjow aida Ichigo à se relever. Tout dans son corps était révélateur de son épuisement. Quand Ichigo fut debout, le plus âgé se dépêcha d'installer le sol et, encore une fois, l'aida à s'asseoir. Il le coucha sur le dos et essaya de lui sourire pour rassurer ce visage légèrement anxieux.

« ça ne te fera absolument pas mal. T'as juste à souffler quand je te le dis et y'aura aucun problème.

-D'accord…

-Bien. D'abord, tu dois avoir mal au dos, nan ?

-Unohana a dit que je n'avais rien…

-Rien qui relève de ses compétences. Je vais remettre tout en place et tu devrais avoir moins mal. Nnoitra était toujours brutal, hein ? »

Ichigo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide. Grimmjow soupira.

« Bon, et avant, t'as pris d'la drogue récemment ? »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, honteux d'avouer devant Grimmjow qu'il en avait besoin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de sentiments.

« T'en auras pas besoin c'soir alors. Maintenant, laisse-toi faire… »

Ichigo obéit sans broncher et fit comme demandé. Les gestes de Grimmjow étaient d'une douceur magnifique. Il n'avait pas du tout l'impression qu'on remettait des os à leur place, c'était comme s'il se reposait, le cœur en paix. Il ferma les yeux quand une main se posa sur son front.

« Je vais travailler sur tes énergies. Murmura Grimmjow. Alors reste détendu comme ça… »

Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. A chaque geste qu'il effectuait, il sentait le corps se détendre et les nœuds d'anxiété s'estomper comme un mauvais souvenir. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand un profond soupir détendit toute la cage thoracique jusqu'au ventre et réprima un léger rire quand il avisa qu'Ichigo s'était endormi.

« Trop mignon… »

Il prit la couverture qu'il replia autour du plus jeune et, très délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras pour le reposer sur le matelas. Ichigo ne cillait pas, inconscient de tout. Grimmjow le déplaça encore, toujours aussi doucement, pour le mettre sous la couverture qu'il remonta jusqu'à son menton. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la joue. Puis, toujours dans le silence, il le regarda simplement.

Aucun doute, il l'aimait vraiment. Mais lui… est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Comment savoir si ses sentiments étaient conscients ? Ichigo était moralement épuisé, il subissait des sévices qui avaient sans doute altéré sa vision des choses… Ichigo acceptait d'être embrassé mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Grimmjow soupira. De toutes manières, son rôle n'irait pas aussi loin. Il sauverait Ichigo, mais après, il retournerait à sa famille. Il suivrait un traitement à l'hôpital, avec des médecins, des psychiatres, des suivis constants… Et lui, il devrait sans doute s'éclipser.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis les heures. Après trois heures, Ichigo remua et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sembla remarquer où il était mais ne sursauta pas. Il leva simplement son regard et croisa celui de Grimmjow. Inconfortable à l'idée d'un silence prolongé, Grimmjow se pencha et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu t'sens mieux, Berry ? »

Ichigo afficha un sourire timide. Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux, choqué devant un visage si adorable et magnifique.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'étonnement et la joie que Grimmjow avait eus à le voir sourire, même si peu. Il restait plus ou moins endormi, allongé et confortablement installé dans les couvertures.

« Bah Ichigo ça veut dire…

-Je sais, coupa Ichigo. Mais pourquoi tu me surnommes… ?

-… J'sais pas. J'avais juste envie… »

Ichigo soupira et referma les yeux. Grimmjow se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front délicatement, il sourit fébrilement. Il y avait quelque chose de si rassurant chez Grimmjow… Il n'était pas sur la défensive, il était en paix. Quand la soirée se finirait, comment retournerait-il à la réalité ? Comment serait-il capable de quitter cette si douce illusion ?

« Berry, faut que j'te parle de c'que j'ai prévu. »

Ichigo plongea son regard dans celui de Grimmjow.

« Prend-moi dans tes bras alors. »

Le plus âgé s'étonna de tant de détermination tout à coup, mais il ne se fit pas prier. Il redressa lentement le danseur et s'installa bien confortablement, ce dernier tout contre lui en une étreinte chaude et invincible.

« Je peux pas tout t'dire… Pour te protéger…

-Je sais.

-Mais bientôt. Dans quelques semaines, trois peut-être, tu pourras quitter Las Noches.

-…

-J'ai prévu pour ta famille, pour Aizen et tout. Ça devrait marcher.

-Alors…

-Tout c'que j'te demande… C'est de tenir. Jusqu'au moment où tu partiras, tiens bon.

-Mais je… je n'y arriverai pas… Je sais, je… Je ne pourrai pas supporter Sôsuke-sama et les autres et…

-Je suis ton seul client. J'ai réservé toutes les soirées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Alors tu n'auras pas plein d'inconnus, mais Aizen sera sûrement plus dur envers toi… Pour ça qu'il faut que tu tiennes bon…

-Je…

-Promet-le moi. Promet-moi que tu vas tenir. Même si tu n'es plus qu'une ombre, promet-moi qu'il restera quelque chose de toi. Une braise que je pourrai rallumer, juste ça, ça suffira. »

Ichigo enfouit son visage dans le cou puissant de son vis-à-vis et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur ivre d'espoir. Il resta silencieux un long moment et finit par murmurer :

« Je… te le promets.

-Merci…

-Mais je… tu devras m'obliger… Je n'en peux plus. Il va me garder avec lui tout le temps, il va me briser. Même si je tiens, je ne pourrai pas tout sauver… Je sais je… Il arrivera à me faire croire des choses, il y arrivera et je… Toi, promet-moi que tu m'obligeras…

-T'obliger à quoi, Ichi ? demanda Grimmjow inquiet.

-M'obliger à te demander de l'aide quand je… serai sorti d'ici. M'obliger à te demander de m'emmener quelque part où je serai soigné.

-Mais…

-Si cela ne vient pas de moi ou ne vient jamais, c'est qu'il aura réussi à me briser… Cela voudra dire que je ne peux plus être sauvé, que les morceaux… ne seront pas recollés même si… même si tu y mettras tout de toi…

-Je comprends… D'accord. J'essaierai de ne pas être trop dur. Je te promets de faire ça. »

Ichigo se blottit un peu plus contre le torse chaud et reprit plus doucement cette fois. Mais Grimmjow comprit qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui. C'était plus comme s'il se murmurait quelque chose à lui-même. Il n'arriva pas à saisir les mots, mais Ichigo continua un long moment ainsi.

« J'implore ta pitié… Toi, l'unique que j'aime… »

CCC

Le moment de la séparation avait été dur pour les deux hommes. Grimmjow avait eu du mal à quitter Ichigo, à se dire qu'il l'abandonnait à Aizen, à nouveau. Mais Ichigo avait été plus fort que lui cette fois. Il l'avait embrassé furtivement et, armé de son faible espoir, était retourné se cacher sous l'égide mortelle de son bourreau.

Ichigo avait visé juste sur toute la ligne. Le plan d'Aizen était parfait. Et malgré la présence de Grimmjow, il n'était pas en péril majeur. Aizen le briserait. Mais il devait résister encore un peu… Toujours résister.

« Comment te sens-tu, Ichigo-kun ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers Aizen, l'épuisement visible dans tous son corps. Il était quatre heures du matin, et Ichigo ne rêvait que d'une chose. Dormir profondément dans les bras de quelqu'un qui le protègerait.

« Je suis fatigué… Sôsuke-sama… »

L'homme s'approcha d'Ichigo et posa une main sur sa joue délicatement. Il l'embrassa sur le front et descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, les embrassant avec une douceur douloureuse. Ichigo se laissa faire tout du long. Progressivement, il sentit qu'Aizen le déshabillait pour l'allonger sur le lit, sur son grand lit aux draps rouges éclatants.

« Sôsuke-sama… Je suis si fatigué, s'il vous plaît… »

Ichigo ne voulait pas coucher avec Aizen ce soir. Il était harassé. Il avait aussi moins mal certes, mais il ne voulait pas oublier le si doux contact de Grimmjow pour la caresse brutale d'Aizen.

« Je ne vais pas aller si loin, Ichigo-kun. Détend-toi… »

Le concerné abandonna toutes velléités de rébellion et frémit au fur et à mesure que l'air de la chambre effleurait sa peau. Il sentait les mains de l'homme aller et venir sur ses côtés, contre son torse, ses hanches. Ichigo imaginait que c'était Grimmjow. Il essayait de se persuader que celui qui lui faisait ça était quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui le chérissait.

Aizen l'aimait d'une certaine manière.

Ichigo eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Non, Aizen ne l'aimait pas. Il le torturait. Il le torturait moralement, physiquement. Il éprouvait un peu plus chaque jour sa résistance dans l'espoir de le briser. Et tout ça pour finalement n'en faire plus qu'une poupée sans volonté qui serait heureuse quand son maître s'occuperait d'elle.

Et même cette finalité semblait douce. Ichigo soupira de contentement alors que des lèvres voyageaient lentement sur son torse dégagé de l'attèle. Du reste, il n'avait pas senti qu'on l'avait enlevée, mais Aizen avait calé son bras dans la couverture moelleuse.

« Oui, détend-toi… Comme ça… »

Ichigo gardait les yeux fermés. Il retint un gémissement quand la main du maître de Las Noches descendit vers son bas-ventre et entoura son membre. Ichigo se rendit alors compte que toutes les attentions qu'on lui prodiguait commençaient à l'exciter et, honteux, il ne broncha pas.

Oui, il ne montra aucune résistance quand Aizen se pencha pour souffler sur son membre. Il se laissa faire alors que des lèvres, puis une bouche, l'entourèrent. Il se disait que c'était faux, qu'il n'aimait pas, que c'était tout sauf de l'amour. Mais il ne pouvait le nier, son corps aimait.

« Sô-Sôsuke-sama… »

Ichigo crispa sa main valide dans les draps. Aizen lui interdisait de toucher sa tête quand il faisait quelque chose comme ça. Alors il rejetait sa tête en arrière, essayant de se convaincre que même s'il aimait, c'était juste faux…

« Aaah… »

Mais d'une fausseté si réaliste. Le jeune homme serra les dents alors que les sensations s'exacerbaient et lui faisaient voir les étoiles. Tout était vrai. Il n'avait pas d'issue de secours à cette réalité écrasante. Pas de drogue pour oublier. Alors… Alors il valait mieux admettre sa situation.

Et juste se dire que la réalité n'était qu'une illusion.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends vos comm' :D et à bientôt!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Encore un énorme merci pour votre retour ! ça motive toujours autant :D **

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 9

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvant. Aizen avait cru comprendre le manège de Grimmjow et redoublait de brio pour manipuler l'esprit déjà malmené d'Ichigo. Le jeune PDG avait parfois beaucoup de mal à ranimer chez le danseur la petite flamme qui vivotait encore. C'était à croire qu'Aizen faisait exprès de le rendre amorphe.

Ce soir-là, Grimmjow s'était préparé. Shaw-Long l'aidait à surmonter les épreuves qui se présentaient chaque jour à la nuit tombée. Parce que si Ichigo souffrait le martyre, Grimmjow n'en menait pas large. Il voyait constamment celui qu'il aimait mourir et lui, avec tendresse, tentait de le raviver, pour voir que la tâche avait plus de la moitié des chances d'échouer.

Car oui, Grimmjow avait peur. Il angoissait à l'idée de rater son coup, à l'idée de laisser Ichigo mourir. Mais il ne le disait pas, il ne le dirait jamais. Même son reflet dans le miroir se demandait ce que pensait le jeune homme aux épaules carrées, curieusement affaissées sous un poids étrange ces derniers jours.

Et Shaw-Long était le seul à comprendre l'angoisse si bien cachée de son jeune maître. Ilforte aussi tentait de soutenir son frère, mais l'effet était moindre. Grimmjow était trop renfermé et, dans le fond, il craignait qu'Ichigo ne suive les traces de sa mère. Il craignait de voir Ichigo déambuler chez lui, sans vie, constamment à la recherche de sa dose.

Ce soir-là, Grimmjow était mieux préparé à ce qui l'attendait. Aizen ne venait plus 'déposer' Ichigo dans la chambre. Ce dernier venait accompagné du maître d'hôtel. Il présentait chaque soir Ichigo à Grimmjow en espérant qu'à la sortie il ait repris un peu de vie.

Alors qu'Ichigo entrait dans la chambre, il n'eut pas un regard pour Grimmjow. Yumichika fit comprendre d'un geste que quelque chose de grave s'était produit mais il s'éclipsa discrètement. Alors que le silence se faisait pesant dans la salle, Grimmjow fronçait les sourcils. Ichigo n'avait pas bougé et demeurait debout, planté devant les fauteuils et la petite table basse.

« Assis-toi, Berry. »

Ichigo s'assit, évitant toujours soigneusement le regard de son ami. Grimmjow en demeura perplexe et s'assit à son tour.

« Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

-… Bonjour, Grimmjow…

-Et tu ne me regardes pas ? »

Grimmjow avisa le tressaillement du corps du danseur. Bien, le problème résidait là. Qu'avait fait Aizen cette fois-ci ?

« Allez Berry, viens contre moi, on va discuter ce soir. »

Ichigo se leva docilement mais, au moment de s'asseoir sur les genoux du plus âgé, hésita. Grimmjow soupira discrètement et prit délicatement la main tremblante du danseur dans la sienne. Il se détendit imperceptiblement et Grimmjow esquissa un sourire.

« Tu sais que je n'ferai que c'que tu veux. Tu sais comment j'fonctionne, et j'me plie à ta volonté. »

Ichigo sembla revenir à lui-même et se passa une main sur le visage. Il crispa les doigts de l'autre dans la main de Grimmjow et s'assit lentement. Deux bras vinrent l'aider à s'installer confortablement sur les genoux du PDG, et, quand l'odeur caractéristique de Grimmjow parvint à son nez, il tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Et pendant un long moment, il se laissa happer par ces deux océans, espérant s'y noyer et ne plus jamais réaliser à quel point sa vie était devenue chaotique et sale. Il espérait y mourir et un jour oublier qu'il était souillé jusqu'à son âme.

Ichigo ne se rendit même pas compte que ses yeux se brouillaient. Il ne le remarqua que quand une main prit délicatement sa tête à la nuque pour l'attirer dans une étreinte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le danseur se rappela que, dans les bras de cet homme, il était en sécurité. C'était le seul endroit où il n'avait pas peur, le seul endroit où il pouvait souffler et se rappeler qu'une fois, il y a longtemps, il avait été vivant.

« Shh… Je suis là. Je te protègerai. »

Le jeune homme se blottit contre son vis-à-vis. Il le remerciait de ne pas lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Il le bénissait même. Chaque jour, Aizen le torturait un peu plus. Chaque jour était une lutte pour survivre. Et pour quoi ? Pour le maigre espoir de fuir l'ombre d'Aizen et, après, reprendre la lutte contre le démon qu'il avait cru apprivoiser mais qui le dominait : la drogue.

Survivre pour lutter encore. Qui avait envie d'une telle vie ?

« Tu vas y arriver, Ichigo. Tu es fort, tu peux le faire. »

Le concerné frémit. Personne ne l'appelait plus par son prénom. Aizen n'ôtait jamais le suffixe, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était qu'un objet qu'on possède, et Yumichika ne parvenait plus à l'approcher à cause du surplus de travail que lui confiait Aizen.

Seul Grimmjow le traitait encore comme un humain. Quelqu'un de vivant. Parce que, même lui, il ne se considérait plus humain. Ou l'ombre d'un humain peut-être…

« Tu peux survivre encore, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine. Tiens bon…

-Je… J'y arrive plus… »

Les pleurs du plus jeune s'intensifièrent, Grimmjow voulut se lever et tuer Aizen sur l'instant. Mais il demeura immobile, Ichigo dans les bras, une main passant dans son dos pour calmer ses sanglots. Il fallait qu'il encourage Ichigo, qu'il lui redonne confiance… Le jeune homme était obstiné, il savait se montrer battant, mais après tant de mois de tortures morales et d'humiliations, comment pouvait-il encore être lui-même ?

« Pense… pense à ta famille, Ichi…

-…

-Je ne veux pas faire leur connaissance pour leur dire que… que tu es juste une ombre qui déambule chez moi. S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça… »

Ichigo se raidit. Sa famille. Son père, ses sœurs. C'était pour eux qu'il avait fait ça au début, c'était pour les soutenir financièrement. Et comment pouvait-il briser en plus le cœur de Grimmjow qui semblait tant l'aimer ? Ichigo calma sa respiration et crispa ses mains dans les habits de Grimmjow.

« Alors, tu crois que tu peux tenir encore sept jours ? »

Le jeune homme inspira une grande bouffée d'air, mettant fin aux derniers sanglots qui le secouaient encore, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête fébrile.

« J'ai pas bien entendu, Ichigo.

-… O-Oui…

-Tu vas tenir jusqu'au bout ?

-Oui…

-Tu me l'as promis, tu t'en souviens ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux un court instant. Il avait promis une telle chose ? Alors que ses pensées commençaient à divaguer, une main attrapa son menton et il fut forcé de plonger son regard dans celui électrique de Grimmjow.

« Tu me l'as promis. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Grimmjow… Mais j'ai mal… J'ai si mal… »

Les yeux d'ambre se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais elles furent vite calmées par le sourire tendre du plus âgé. Grimmjow ne souriait jamais. A tel point que certaines mauvaises langues disaient que son visage était figé. Mais avec Ichigo, il n'hésitait pas. Il savait pourtant que montrer son cœur à quelqu'un qui pourrait le briser sans même s'en rendre compte était dangereux, mais ces cheveux d'incendie le rendaient fou.

« Je peux soulager un peu ta douleur, mais je ne peux pas me battre pour toi.

-Je sais…

-Je serai là à toutes les étapes. Je suis arrivé à la bourre, mais j'te quitterai plus jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur la bonne voie.

-… Je…

-Tu pourras pas revenir à comme avant, j'te l'dis tout de suite. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Mais je serai là pour te montrer le nouveau chemin. Alors tiens bon, Ichi. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un long moment et déclara finalement, bien plus sûr de lui.

« Je te le jure. »

Grimmjow se rassura. La détermination était plus forte. Ichigo reprenait doucement vie. Chaque soir était pareil. On lui amenait un cadavre et il tentait de le ressusciter. Des fois ça fonctionnait mieux que d'autres. Ce soir c'était plutôt réussi de son point de vue.

« Bon, ça c'est okay. Est-ce que tu veux que je te soigne ce soir ? Ou tu es trop fatigué ?

-Je veux juste rester contre… toi. Tu veux bien ?

-Je t'ai dit, Berry. C'toi qui commande ici. Moi, j'fais que c'que tu veux que je fasse.

-Alors serre-moi et fais-moi oublier Sôsuke-sa…

-Quelle est la règle ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il sourit fébrilement ensuite. Oui, la seule règle imposée par Grimmjow. En sa présence, Ichigo ne devait jamais appeler son bourreau 'Sôsuke-sama', mais uniquement Aizen dans le meilleur des cas. Grimmjow aurait presque aimé que ce soit des insultes, mais la maigre distance instaurée par le nom de famille était déjà prometteuse. Il fallait qu'Ichigo se sépare du monstre qui l'avait rendu dépendant sur tous les plans.

« Oui… Fais-moi oublier que… que je suis l'esclave d'un monstre…

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Le danseur se blottit contre le plus âgé et murmura, presque avec timidité :

« Ce qu'il me fait tous les jours… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Ichigo ne disait certainement pas cela dans une optique masochiste, mais il fallait quand même qu'il soit un peu plus clair.

« Tu veux que nous fassions l'amour ? »

Il sentit le plus jeune se tendre dans son étreinte et répondit d'une petite voix.

« O-Oui… »

Le PDG caressa les cheveux orange doucement, rassurant le plus jeune.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, tu le sais. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te le donne. Et c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre. »

Ichigo sourit timidement à la tentative d'humour.

« Mais es-tu sûr que cela te ferait du bien ? Tu es très fatigué, pourrais-tu le supporter ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'on lui disait.

« Tu… crois ?

-J'en suis sûr, mais je te le répète, si t'insistes, je le ferai. Ça serait même un plaisir.

-… Alors je… je comprends… »

Ichigo posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Grimmjow et ferma les yeux.

« Si tu pouvais juste… un peu. Pas jusqu'au bout, un peu, pour que je me rappelle de tes mains… »

Le danseur prit une des dites mains et la posa sur sa joue, grande ouverte. Il blottit son visage dedans et murmura :

« Elles sont si chaudes et grandes… Et quand elles me touchent, je n'ai pas peur qu'elles me blessent… Elles me rassurent… »

Grimmjow demeura silencieux, incapable de répondre à ce genre de discours. Il laissa sa main se faire enlacer par le plus jeune et finit par déclarer :

« Si j'pouvais te les laisser, j'le ferai… »

Ichigo sourit faiblement, amusé.

« Et tu serais manchot ? »

Le jeune roi fut décontenancé un instant. C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo faisait de l'humour. Malgré sa surprise, il fut envahi par la joie et ne manqua pas l'occasion.

« Je suis certain que tu serais d'accord pour m'aider, hein ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas… »

Le sourire était plus faible, mais l'étincelle dans les yeux ne trompait pas. Grimmjow en fut gonflé de courage. Ce soir était un bon soir, il allait raviver la flamme, lui redonner de quoi brûler suffisamment longtemps jusqu'à la fin de l'averse. Oui, il y parviendrait.

Grimmjow se redressa lentement, Ichigo dans les bras. Il se dirigea vers le lit et l'y allongea avant de s'installer à son tour. Le danseur se colla contre le corps imposant du médecin, soupirant de contentement.

« Pourtant, sous la tutelle invisible d'un ange, l'enfant déshérité s'enivre de soleil… »

Le plus âgé sursauta à la soudaine intervention d'Ichigo mais ne le coupa pas.

« Et dans tout ce qu'il boit et tout ce qu'il mange, retrouve l'ambroisie et le nectar vermeil… »

Le jeune homme clôt sa phrase en se blottissant à nouveau contre le torse puissant de son vis-à-vis, comme s'il fût en paix et définitivement rassuré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Hein ?

-Ce que tu viens de dire, c'était quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien dit… »

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils, intrigué par le comportement de Grimmjow.

« Ah bon ?

-… Je t'assure… »

Le médecin se tut, ne voulant pas brusquer le plus jeune. Mais il n'en demeura pas moins inquiet. Il n'en montra rien, certes, il laissa Ichigo se lover contre lui à la recherche de chaleur et de réconfort, il lui offrit tout ce qu'il pouvait donner. Mais cette inquiétude grandissante éteignit la joie qui l'avait auparavant allumé.

Est-ce que la drogue était responsable de cette perte de mémoire ?

Grimmjow pouvait se battre contre Aizen, il était géant par sa force et sa puissance, mais on pouvait l'affronter physiquement. Et même si les chances de victoire n'étaient pas mirobolantes, elles existaient. Mais contre la cocaïne qui rongeait le corps d'Ichigo, que pouvait-il ?

Rien. A part attendre et tirer Ichigo le plus vite possible du gouffre pour qu'il prenne cette initiative de se tirer de ce présent morbide.

« Grimm ? Tu es tendu… ? »

Le susnommé tourna la tête et remit celle aux cheveux orange dans son cou.

« Na, t'inquiète. Je réfléchissais à un truc.

-Oh…

-Ichi, parle-moi de ta famille…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis juste curieux.

-Ah… »

Grimmjow pensait que c'était peut-être une bonne méthode pour obliger Ichigo à se souvenir du plus important. La drogue, même prisée régulièrement, n'avait rien à voir avec un Alzheimer, il le savait pertinemment, mais toute perte de mémoire n'était pas forcément liée à cette maladie maudite. Mieux valait jouer la prudence et sauvegarder un maximum.

« Tu as un père et deux sœurs ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-C'est Ulquiorra qui m'en a parlé, mais il a pas été très loquace par respect pour ta vie privée. J'suis pas flic après tout, j'suis pas censé être dans toute cette histoire… »

Ichigo demeura perplexe un court instant et soupira finalement. Il avait parfois du mal à réaliser à quel point on le veillait, mais à chaque fois qu'il en avait un exemple, une indicible chaleur envahissait son cœur transi. Il crispa ses doigts dans la veste de Grimmjow et murmura :

« J'ai deux sœurs oui... Elles sont adorables. Ce sont des jumelles mais elles ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup... Karin est l'aînée, elle a un sacré caractère, elle est très obstinée et a le cœur sur la main. Mais elle veut toujours jouer les dures...

-Ça ne me rappelle personne tiens... »

La plaisanterie eut le mérite de faire esquisser un sourire au plus jeune. Il ne broncha pas quand Grimmjow se déplaça sur lui, comme allongé sur lui. Cette position était plus confortable encore, comme s'il était emprisonné dans une étreinte invincible. Grimmjow avait l'air invincible.

« Tu te sens mieux si je suis comme ça? Tu te tendais de plus en plus. Ajouta-t-il pour expliquer.

-Oh... O-oui... c'est mieux...

-Génial. »

Ichigo continua de parler de sa famille et, au fur et à mesure de son discours, il sentait quelque chose se réveiller en lui, comme une étincelle qui reprenait son crépitement.

Quand des lèvres vinrent cueillir les siennes, il se laissa faire et, progressivement, répondit. Et quand leur étreinte devint plus intime, Ichigo comprit à quel point il était encore vivant et combien il pouvait encore espérer.

CCC

Grimmjow sortit dela salle de bain en soupirant. Il n'avait pas le cœur lourd non, il était plutôt heureux quoiqu'anxieux. La soirée avait été très longue : il avait gardé Ichigo jusqu'au bout, même s'ils n'avaient pas parlé plus que ça. Non, comme toujours, c'était ce risque d'échec qui le minait. Lui naguère si sûr de lui...

Le PDG passa un peignoir et rejoignit sa chambre. Il ne dédaigna pas son lit longtemps et s'y écrasa. Malgré sa tension, il ne se laissa pas aller. Même s'il échouait, il devait rester fort : toujours être l'image de la puissance. Grimmjow se démêla sommairement les cheveux de sa main et avisa l'heure : 6 heures du matin. Encore une nuit blanche à son actif.

Dans trois heures, ça serait la dernière ligne droite. Leur ultime coup pour faire tomber Hueco Mondo, pour enfin retrouver le jeune homme... Ichigo... La stratégie était simple et Aizen ne pourrait que la trouver inopinée, mais encore une fois : comment savoir ce que pensait Aizen? Etait-il déjà au courant de tout? L'avait-il déjà deviné ?

Les réflexions de Grimmjow l'occupèrent bien une bonne heure. Vers 7 heures, inquiet, Shaw-Long s'était invité dans les appartements du maître de maison avec un petit déjeuner léger. Il savait à quel point l'angoisse pouvait nouer l'estomac.

« Monsieur? Pourquoi ne pas vous habiller et somnoler dans le salon jusqu'à l'arrivée du Capitaine Schiffer et de Monsieur Kuchiki? Je vous porterai un café ou...

-Ouais. J'arrive. »

Le majordome ne releva pas et acquiesça simplement. Une fois seul, Grimmjow se rappela vaguement les mots qu'Ichigo niait avoir dit. Tout en se vêtissant, il se remémora quelques bribes. Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait être...

« Monsieur, voici de quoi tenir la matinée.

-Merci. Combien de temps avant leur arrivée?

-Je dirais un peu moins de deux heures pour Monsieur Kuchiki et une heure pour le capitaine. »

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire, amusé. Ulquiorra était toujours en avance, même pour la paperasse de son travail. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était insomniaque alors ça aidait.

Comme Shaw-Long l'avait plus ou moins prédit, Grimmjow somnola pendant tout le temps qui le sépara de l'arrivée d Ulquiorra. Il ne rêva pas, se rappelant avec une immense joie les faibles sourires d'Ichigo.

« Bonjour Grimmjow. »

Le susnommé leva la tête, tiré de sa torpeur. Il se redressa ensuite et salua son ami d'une poignée de mains. Ils se rassirent ensuite.

« Alors, qu'en pensent tes supérieurs?

-Règlement de compte lié à la drogue. »

Grimmjow ricana et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais tellement voulu le crever moi-même.

-Aizen n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'être trahi. »

Grimmjow grogna. C'était la bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle du moment. On avait retrouvé un corps dans la baie de Tokyo, le corps d'un repris de justice officiellement, mais la police savait que Nnoitra Jiruga avait été plus que cela, en l'occurrence le monstre qui, sur les ordres d'Aizen, avait torturé et tué plusieurs personnes.

« Ça confirme ta théorie, Ulqui.

-Hn.

-Ichi aussi avait compris... mais il m'a rien dit à ce propos.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il tiendra plus très longtemps mais il s'bat encore.

-Bien. Kuchiki et toi êtes assez puissants pour avoir de quoi marchander.

-Où la police interviendra-t-elle?

-Pour chercher des preuves. »

Grimmjow étouffa un rire, amusé de cette réponse inutile. Ulquiorra ne voulait donc rien dire.

« On ne pourra éviter le procès.

-Ne crois pas qu'Ichi sera un témoin... J'ai des doutes là-dessus.

-Je sais. Et le papier?

-Kuchiki le rapporte. Il fera l'affaire. Normalement, le faux sera envoyé à Aizen. Ilforte s'en charge. Le vrai reste en notre possession et on peut alors le faire fléchir.

-As-tu pensé qu'il pourrait choisir ce que tu veux?

-T'as dit que tu n'étais pas au courant de certaines choses, nan?

-Tss. Je te remercie alors d'avoir commencé par la méthode légale.

-De rien c'était gratuit. »

Les deux hommes évoquèrent encore quelques uns des sujets du moment mais se réduisirent bientôt au silence.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée du dernier du trio, le calme s'installa dans une ambiance certes tendue mais pas oppressante. Shaw-Long présenta Byakuya sur le coup de huit heures du matin, l'homme n'avait pas eu l'humour d'apporter les croissants mais le majordome s'en chargea.

Ce fut donc autour d'une collation et dans un salon au grand bureau que les trois hommes commencèrent à discuter de la marche à suivre. Ils avaient mis le minimum de personnes au courant et cela valait mieux car Pantera Inc. ou le Gotei que dirigeait Byakuya auraient du mal à se remettre du scandale que l'ébruitement de leur plan causerait. Hueco Mondo en sortirait non seulement vainqueur mais en plus avec le statut de victime.

« Messieurs, par où commençons-nous?

-Officiellement je ne suis pas là, annonça Ulquiorra.

-Bien, avez-vous réfléchi, Grimmjow?

-Je laisse les parts au Gotei. Je vous les revendrai dès que j'aurais eu ce que je veux.

-Et dans l'optique où vous échouez, je me réserve le droit d'intervenir. »

Grimmjow fit la moue à cette phrase mais ne releva pas. Il sortit plutôt une pochette et montra un document.

« Voici le papier que déposera Ilforte par hasard dans les mains de Syazel Aporro, médecin personnel d'Aizen. Ça devrait créer une diversion suffisamment importante.

-Et voici le vrai qui attestera de la vérité. »

Ulquiorra observait les deux hommes avec attention. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi loin dans la guerre contre Aizen. Et tout ça grâce à Ichigo. C'était triste à dire mais le jeune homme avait joué le rôle du catalyseur et aussi celui de fédérateur.

« Alors faisons les choses comme convenu. Déclara Kuchiki. On dépose le faux dans trois jours et...

-Non. Coupa Grimmjow. Il faut accélérer.

-Ichigo est si mal?

-Il a présenté des troubles inquiétants la nuit dernière. Il disait des choses étranges qu'il oubliait ensuite. Et je suis presque certains qu'il s'est trompé en me racontant un peu sa vie.

-Est-ce la drogue?

-Je sais pas, Ulqui. Mais son rythme cardiaque et sa santé sont seulement stables. Aizen le maintient dans un état de faiblesse mais pas de danger vital. Suffirait d'un écart pour qu'il l'envoie un pied dans la tombe sans le tuer.

-Alors avançons à ce soir. Cela devrait porter la confrontation finale à vendredi, soit dans trois jours.

-Ça me va. »

Grimmjow se passa une main dans les cheveux et sursauta alors que Byakuya l'interpella.

« Grimmjow, j'aurais souhaité vous posez une question d'ordre personnel.

-Dites toujours, je verrai si j'vous ignore. »

Le noble fit une moue discrète.

« Pourquoi tenir tant à sauver Ichigo? L'aimez-vous? »

Le concerné soupira, parfaitement conscient que cette question avait quelque chose de légitime.

« Il y a de ça oui.

-Vous ne développerez pas plus.

-Exact. Sachez que j'suis juste motivé. »

Grimmjow sembla réfléchir un instant et renchérit.

« Et vous? Pourquoi être si enclin à sauver Ichigo? »

Byakuya demeura silencieux un moment et déclara finalement :

« Cela ne me concerne pas uniquement. Sachez seulement qu'Ichigo a sauvé ma famille qui sombrait à cause d'un deuil trop lourd. »

Grimmjow fronca les sourcils. Il avait du mal à voir en quoi un étudiant pouvait avoir fait la connaissance d'un homme de la puissance de Kuchiki.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de Shiba Kaien? »

Grimmjow répondit par la négative, Ulquiorra dressa l'oreille et intervint.

« Le trader qu'on a soupçonné d'avoir tué sa femme et qui s'est suicidé ensuite? »

Le jeune roi tiqua. Byakuya le coupa dans son élan.

« Aizen est doué pour la mise en scène n'est-ce pas?

-Que voulez-vous dire? »

L'homme d'affaires soupira imperceptiblement, concluant que, maintenant le sujet lancé, il devait développer.

« Kaien était un trader très fort. Il travailla pour moi une longue période. Il devint sans problème un ami et plus particulièrement un modèle pour ma sœur. Il l'a beaucoup aidé dans ses études au départ, c'était un homme droit, foncièrement bon. Mais sa célébrité dans son domaine d'action fut le catalyseur de sa perte. »

Grimmjow écoutait religieusement, comprenant que quelque chose de grave et de bien plus complexe se cachait derrière le nom de cet homme.

« Un jour, Aizen lui proposa un travail. Kaien était indépendant et il était normal pour lui de travailler avec plusieurs patrons. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent rapidement, imaginant déjà une suite à l'histoire. Aizen était prévisible au fond, peut-être pas dans le meilleur domaine, mais on finissait par être certain que dans la cruauté cet homme était le plus fort.

« Kaien travailla bien, il rapporta beaucoup d'argent à Aizen. Mais son honnêteté et son intelligence l'amenèrent à se questionner sur l'origine de la fortune d'Aizen. Et vous devez vous douter que cela ne plut pas particulièrement. »

Grimmjow écoutait attentivement, à l'affût d'un détail qui pourrait lui être utile. Ulquiorra, lui, réfléchissait déjà à comment utiliser ce qu'il apprenait durant le procès final contre le maître de Hueco Mondo.

« Quand Kaien menaça de tout révéler, Aizen jugea bon de se débarrasser de cet élément devenu incontrôlable. Il fit d'abord assassiner sa femme en maquillant le meurtre.

-Dites-vous qu'Aizen a fait croire que Kaien avait tué sa femme ?

-Exactement. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Acculé, Kaien n'a pas lâché prise. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre alors il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Venger sa femme bafouée et faire tomber Aizen. »

Grimmjow savait déjà la fin de l'histoire. Nombre de personnes avaient voulu faire tomber le roi tout puissant de ce monde souterrain. Est-ce que, comme les autres, il s'y briserait ? Qu'est-ce qui le différenciait de ce Kaien, de Shinji ? Ou même de tous ces anonymes dont les corps étaient introuvables ? En quoi lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pouvait se targuer d'être différent ?

« Aizen décida finalement de faire tuer Kaien et aujourd'hui, tout le monde croit que le trader Shiba est un fou qui a tué sauvagement sa femme avant de se donner la mort, oppressé par les médias. »

Ulquiorra fronçait les sourcils, ce qui était extraordinaire venant de lui. Il avait même poussé l'extravagance jusqu'à prendre des notes. Une chose était sûre, il creuserait soigneusement cette affaire dans la préparation du futur procès, c'était certain.

« Et simple curiosité, mais en quoi ça se rapporte à Ichigo ? »

Byakuya ne releva pas l'agressivité du ton.

« Ichigo rencontra Rukia sur leur campus universitaire. Ils se rapprochèrent pour des raisons simples. Il ressemble énormément à Kaien, physiquement, mais aussi moralement… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, les mots de Kuchiki piquaient sa jalousie.

« Ichigo aida Rukia à faire son deuil, plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il avait 'de l'expérience' en la matière. Mais il fallait croire qu'Ichigo n'en avait pas fini avec nous… Comme il devint très ami avec ma sœur, je finis par le rencontrer. »

Après une gorgée de son café, il reprit.

« Honnêtement, nos premières rencontres furent… houleuses. Son caractère borné et entier m'outra plus d'une fois. Ce gamin trop fier m'agaçait. Il me soutenait que je devais m'ouvrir, que mon silence était une plaie, une lente destruction. Il me disait que même si j'essuyais un second deuil, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais détruit. Je le repoussai de nombreuses fois mais il finit par me convaincre… Et comme avec ma sœur, il me permit de reprendre de l'avant. »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Ichigo était quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Une force de la nature. Tout le monde parlait de lui comme d'un jeune homme brave avec le cœur sur la main, mais lui, il mourrait d'envie de le voir ainsi.

« Plus pragmatiquement, si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'Abarai a cru reconnaître Kaien dans les traits d'Ichigo. N'étant pas sûr, il a un peu tardé à prévenir ma sœur qui m'a parlé. Mais je suis là aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, je dois être un peu amoureux de ce jeune homme, mais je sais que nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Il serait malheureux enfermé dans notre société de noblesse… Alors depuis qu'il m'a sauvé, je cherche à payer ma dette en le protégeant.

-Ce qui a formidablement bien marché, hein ? »

Shaw-Long lança un regard de reproche à son jeune maître qui marmonna une excuse.

« Non, il a raison. J'ai lamentablement échoué. Il y a un an environ, Aizen a lancé une grande offensive sur le Gotei en parallèle avec son attaque sur les complexes hospitaliers. J'étais tellement pris par cette affaire et tellement mis sous pression par les associés du Gotei que je n'ai rien vu. Et quand j'ai appris qu'Ichigo avait suivi Aizen, il était trop tard pour que j'intervienne. »

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et réfléchit un très long moment. Ichigo. Il obsédait tant de gens.

CCC

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel en avisant la pile de courrier apportée par son secrétaire. Encore une énorme suite de notes de frais et de paperasse à garder en légalité pour éviter les ennuis avec la police. Il avisa la forme endormie sur le fauteuil et esquissa un sourire. Heureusement que son petit Ichigo lui tenait compagnie, même endormi. En même temps, le jeune homme était moins endurant ces temps-ci, il avait du mal à tenir le rythme.

L'homme se redressa lentement et alla caresser les cheveux orange en bataille. Il s'assit sur un bord du fauteuil et passa ses bras autour du danseur pour le blottir contre lui. Ichigo remua les paupières et se frotta les yeux. Il se rendit vite compte de sa position mais ne réagit pas plus que cela. Avec Grimmjow, il revivait, mais dès qu'il ne voyait plus sa silhouette, dès qu'il ne sentait plus sa présence, il avait l'impression que tout l'espoir qu'il représentait avait disparu. Et quand il était seul avec Aizen, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie était cette étincelle qu'il avait promis de préserver.

Coûte que coûte.

« Aizen-sama ? »

On frappa à la porte mais Aizen décida d'ignorer l'opportun. Il préféra garder le jeune homme contre lui, caressant ses cheveux avec plaisir et affection, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Mais les coups réitérèrent, insistants.

« Décidément, Ichigo-kun, on nous en veut aujourd'hui. »

Le maître de Las Noches se leva et reposa son précieux paquet sur le fauteuil. Ichigo était réveillé mais ne disait nul mot. Quand Aizen ouvrit la porte, il crut qu'il devrait sortir, aussi, il fit mine de se lever.

« Non, reste Ichigo-kun, et repose-toi encore.

-Hai, Sôsuke-sama… »

Ichigo n'avait pas tout compris, mais l'homme qui avait dérangé Aizen semblait porteur d'une nouvelle importante. S'il se rappelait bien, c'était un vigile.

« Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure, si je ne suis pas là, retourne dans notre chambre et dors. »

Ichigo acquiesça docilement. Une fois la porte fermée, seul dans le bureau, il demeura un moment immobile. Alors qu'il se remettait à somnoler, une sonnerie le fit sursauter. Le téléphone d'Aizen. Le danseur fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un jour Aizen avec un téléphone… Et qui plus est, l'oublier sur son bureau alors que quelqu'un y était…

Ichigo tiqua. Etait-ce parce qu'Aizen ne voyait plus en lui la moindre menace ou parce que c'était un piège pour éprouver une prétendue loyauté ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, juste pour voir les premiers mots et l'expéditeur. Il bénit tout à coup ces téléphones qui affichaient l'expéditeur et le début des messages sans avoir besoin de l'ouvrir. Ledit expéditeur était un dénommé Syazel Aporro et si Ichigo avait finalement bien compris l'histoire, ce médecin était le frère détesté d'Ilforte, lui-même l'ami qui avait donné son nom comme couverture à Grimmjow. En résumé, un ennemi.

Et cet ennemi parlait d'un papier qui ferait tomber Pantera et Gotei ? Un papier qui était sur le bureau ?

Le danseur hésita. Il fouilla la pile de courrier et trouva le document cité avec une note. Syazel disait qu'il l'avait récupéré par un espion chez Ilforte. Il concluait que Grimmjow et sa clique avait prévu une diversion monumentale pour attaquer Hueco Mondo. Et sur les deux documents, il avait trouvé le vrai et le faux.

En d'autres termes, la victoire et la défaite de Grimmjow.

Ichigo remarqua qu'il s'était mis à trembler.

Il devait agir.

Mais était-ce un piège ?

Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune homme ne sut que faire. Il lui était facile de supprimer le message et de détruire le document qui ferait tout capoter ainsi que la note. Ça serait même d'une simplicité désarmante. Il sauverait le plan de Grimmjow, les années d'enquête de la police et… sa vie. Mais si c'était un piège tendu par Aizen… que lui arriverait-il ?

Si Grimmjow tombait dans les filets d'Aizen, que lui arriverait-il ?

Ichigo crispa les poings. Il mourrait, mais jamais il ne laisserait Grimmjow vivre le même enfer que lui. Plus jamais quelqu'un ne mourrait pour lui. Il n'y aurait plus de Shinji couvert de sang. Plus jamais de fantômes qui s'agitent sous ses yeux pour le tourmenter.

Il supprima le message sans bouger l'appareil. Il faillit hésiter avant de passer à la feuille mais il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin maintenant. Il déchira le papier et le post-it en plusieurs morceaux et, plutôt que de les mettre dans sa poche et risquer d'un égarer un, il décida de les manger. Soigneusement, un par un, il avala toutes les traces et ne laissa que le document qui semblait être dangereux pour Aizen.

Il voulut se rallonger mais il avait terriblement soif. Il savait qu'Aizen conservait un mini-bar dans un des placards. Ichigo était parfaitement conscient de son incapacité à mentir et de ses émotions toujours si facilement lisibles. Il pourrait toujours maquiller son geste avec ça. Il ferait croire que sa gêne venait du fait d'avoir pris quelque chose à boire sans son autorisation…

Alors qu'il farfouillait dans les placards à la recherche de sa boisson, Ichigo tomba sur quelque chose d'étrange.

« Quoi… ? »

Il y avait plusieurs écrans de surveillance dans le placard de cette commode. Ils montraient différents endroits de Las Noches, et la chambre d'Aizen. Ils étaient même plus nombreux dans les quartiers d'Aizen… L'homme le faisait-il surveiller de si près ?

« Ichigo-kun…

-Aah ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et tomba par terre. Il se retourna et tenta de se relever, confus.

« Sô-Sôsuke-sama… Je vous assure je ne voulais pas voir ça ! Je, j'avais soif et je cherchais le… »

Ichigo était terrifié. Aizen irradiait d'une colère cachée et il savait que c'était dans ces moments que l'homme pouvait être le plus cruel. Il ferma les yeux et se couvrit la tête de sa main inconsciemment.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je… je ne voulais pas… »

Ichigo se figea quand il sentit une main sur son bras et sa tête être dégagée.

« Tu as une voix plus rauque, j'en conclus que tu as effectivement soif. Ne sois pas si anxieux, Ichigo-kun.

-… Je…

-Retourne t'allonger, je t'apporte ça.

-H-Hai, Sôsuke-sama… »

Le jeune homme se demanda ce qui se passait. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était clair qu'Aizen était en colère, avait-il droit à tant de mansuétude ? Il accepta le verre d'eau présenté avec avidité et ne broncha pas alors qu'Aizen se mettait à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

Ce ne fut qu'environ un quart d'heure plus tard qu'Ichigo comprit que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait. Et c'était en rapport avec le document laissé sur le bureau.

« Ichigo-kun, tu vas mieux ?

-Co-Comment ? »

Aizen sourit, amusé.

« Je te demandais si tu te sentais mieux.

-Euh… Hai, Sôsuke-sama, je…

-Viens ici. »

Ichigo acquiesça et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son maître docilement. Il partagea le baiser qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner, de peur qu'on ne le punisse. Après quelques minutes de silence, le téléphone d'Aizen sonna de nouveau, Ichigo fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas Syazel Aporro. D'après ce qu'il comprit, c'était un rendez-vous qui était avancé et quelqu'un qui arrivait.

« Ichigo-kun.

-Sôsuke-sama ?

-Je te demanderai de retourner dans notre chambre, je vais recevoir un associé sous peu et cela t'ennuierait beaucoup.

-Hai… Puis-je savoir s'il y a un problème, Sôsuke-sama ?

-Un simple rendez-vous avec Monsieur Jaggerjack dans deux jours et pas trois. A propos de notre contrat.

-Oh… Et désirez-vous que je parte maintenant, Sôsuke-sama ?

-Allons-y ensemble. »

Ichigo acquiesça. Il sortit de la pièce, escorté par son bourreau. Ils traversèrent les couloirs mais plutôt que de descendre vers ses appartements, Aizen le conduisit ailleurs. Ichigo n'osa pas demander où mais ils empruntaient des escaliers qui ne cessaient de descendre. Arrivés en bas, les lumières étaient faibles, vacillantes. Les murs étaient en pierre, l'escalier accidenté. Comme dans une cave, nota Ichigo.

« Sôsuke-sama… Que… que se passe-t-il ?

-Ne m'en veut pas, Ichigo-kun, c'est pour ton bien. »

Ichigo se figea alors qu'Aizen poussait une lourde porte. L'homme entra, invita le plus jeune à le suivre et appuya sur un interrupteur, révélant une pièce exigüe, tout juste propre. Il y avait un lit de camp et quelque chose ressemblant à des sanitaires. Une cellule.

Le danseur prit peur et recula. Aizen voulait l'enfermer là-dedans ?

« Sôsuke-sama, vous… vous n'allez pas…

-Je dois te mettre en sécurité. Quelqu'un veut te prendre et te voler. Tu m'aimes, Ichigo-kun. Dis-moi. »

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se sentait faible tout à coup. Comme si son corps était engourdi… Avait-il été drogué ? Il secoua la tête.

« Oui, oui je vous aime, Sôsuke-sama…

-Et je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé. »

Ichigo vacilla sur ses jambes et fut rattrapé par Aizen. Il le souleva délicatement et alla le déposer sur le simili de lit.

« Sôsuke-sama… Ne me laissez pas là-dedans, je vous en prie… »

Ichigo s'accrochait à la veste du plus âgé. Il n'aurait pas cru dire ça un jour mais Aizen avait l'image du sauveur à cet instant. Il essaya d'entourer son corps de ses bras, terrifié.

« Enfermez-moi là-haut, s'il vous plaît ! Mais pas ici, je vous en prie! Sôsuke-sama… »

Aizen attendit de longues minutes sans répondre, laissant Ichigo s'agripper à lui sans broncher. Il lui murmurait des réponses rassurantes, lui caressait les cheveux. Puis, finalement, Ichigo commença à fatiguer et la drogue eut raison de lui. Quand il s'endormit, le plus âgé demeura là encore un moment à l'observer et, finalement, il s'en alla.

Deux heures plus tard, Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un affreux cauchemar. Aizen l'enfermait dans une cave sans lui dire combien de temps et sans vivres ni eau. Aizen était peut-être cruel, mais il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait le tuer. Ichigo avait fini par comprendre ça. Son bourreau l'aimait trop pour risquer sa vie.

Alors que le jeune homme se frottait les yeux, la réalité se rappela à lui. Et au fur et à mesure que son regard balayait la pièce exigüe, une indicible peur le prenait au ventre, à la gorge. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Non, c'était toujours la même réalité.

« Non, c'est… »

Ichigo étouffa un rire nerveux. Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore ? Il n'avait pas déjà testé toutes les tortures imaginables ? Il en fallait plus encore ? Il se redressa d'un bond et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était lourde et surtout, fermée à clé. Ichigo paniqua. Il ne voyait pas la moindre goutte d'eau et encore moins de la nourriture. Aizen allait le tuer ! Il allait le laisser crever comme un rat dans cette cellule !

« Sôsuke-sama ! Ouvrez ! Ne me laissez pas là ! »

Ichigo frappait la porte de toutes ses forces. Elle était vieille, sans doute finirait-elle par céder ?

Pourquoi espérait-il toujours ?

« A l'aide ! A l'aide ! »

Le jeune homme chercha un objet pouvant l'aider à défoncer la porte, mais il n'y avait rien d'autres qu'une couverture sur le lit de fortune et les pieds en métal du sommier étaient trop bien accrochés. Ichigo frappa encore pendant de très longues minutes mais il finit par comprendre. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses gestes ralentirent progressivement. Ses coups de poings devinrent des caresses et, lentement, il glissa le long du mur. A genoux sur le sol, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il allait mourir.

C'était certain. Aizen avait dû voir ce qu'il avait fait et il allait le tuer de la pire manière qui soit. Ichigo sursauta. La lumière s'éteignait et se rallumait par intermittence. Il regarda l'ampoule vacillante et se surprit à prier qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas.

Mais quand la lumière mourut enfin, Ichigo ne se retint plus et se mit à pleurer. Il chercha à tâtons le lit et monta dessus, se recroquevillant dans un coin, emmitouflé dans la couverture miteuse. Il allait devenir fou. Et il comprit le vrai but d'Aizen. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, non, jamais. Il allait le briser une dernière fois et Ichigo savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il serait fou avant d'être mort.

« J'implore ta pitié, Toi, l'unique que j'aime… Du fond du gouffre obscure où… mon cœur est tombé… »

* * *

><p><strong>Et dans les prochains chapitres, action !<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Euh… pour précision (parce que beaucoup m'ont imaginée plus sadique encore que je ne le suis! O.O) Ichigo n'a pas détruit le mauvais papier… Il a laissé celui qui compromettrait Aizen et a détruit celui qui ferait échouer Grimm. C'était sa manière de participer au combat. :)**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

CHAPITRE 10

Aizen était silencieux, pensif. Il avait rarement ce genre de comportement. Aujourd'hui, il cachait mal le fait qu'il était préoccupé. Oui, plusieurs détails lui indiquaient clairement que quelque chose se tramait, l'ennui était là : si son meilleur espion, en l'occurrence Syazel Aporro, ne lui disait rien, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Et pourtant…

C'était pour cette raison qu'Aizen avait enfermé Ichigo. Il savait que le jeune homme gardait encore de sa personnalité. Il était parfaitement au courant du fait que Grimmjow, malgré ce qu'il en disait, n'était pas un homme simplement intéressé par le corps du danseur. Aizen laissait courir, s'amusant de voir jusqu'où Grimmjow irait dans l'espoir de lui voler son Ichigo. Il s'amusait du reste. Il s'amusait de voir l'espoir renaître dans les yeux de son protégé… pour mieux le réduire à néant.

Mais cette fois, Aizen avait senti quelque chose. Et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de jouer avec Ichigo. En l'enfermant seul dans cette pièce il mettrait à bout le peu de résistance qui restait au jeune homme. Il le briserait. Et après, oui après, Ichigo ne serait plus qu'à lui. Obéissant, docile…

Aizen jeta un coup d'œil à l'éphéméride qui trônait sur la commode de son bureau. Un jour. Cela faisait déjà une journée complète qu'Ichigo était enfermé dans cette cave. Il devait paniquer. Il devait sans doute être terrorisé. Sans doute.

« Aizen-sama, votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

-Bien. Faites-le entrer. »

Mais Aizen le sauverait.

CCC

Grimmjow parcourait le salon de long en large depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Stressé ? On aurait pu le dire ainsi. Mais Grimmjow était spécial. Il cachait ce stress, cette peur panique d'échouer et de devoir abandonner Ichigo. Car inutile de le nier, s'il ne parvenait pas à éloigner Aizen avec certitude, Ichigo ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Il ne pourrait jamais revivre en sachant qu'une ombre planait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Monsieur, calmez-vous…

-ça sert à rien de t'énerver ! »

Le jeune PDG lança un regard noir à son frère. Il avait déjà détruit une commode à force de frapper dessus. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser et chez lui, cela se traduisait par un besoin irrépressible de destruction. Shaw-Long avait appris à faire avec. Grimmjow était ainsi depuis tout petit, c'était ce qui lui avait valu quelques séjours en maison de redressement. Une colère difficilement maîtrisable.

« Il doit y avoir une raison valable…

-Ah bon ? Et laquelle ? ça fait depuis un mois que je vois Ichigo tous les soirs et, comme par hasard, deux jours avant qu'on décide de lancer la grande offensive, il tombe malade et j'peux pas le voir ?

-Mais…

-C'du foutage de gueule ! Aizen prépare un sale coup et moi j'dois rester immobile. Ça m'fait chier !

-Et que voudrais-tu faire alors ? »

Grimmjow serra les dents et frappa un grand coup, heureusement dans le vide. On sentait qu'il était sur la défensive, on sentait même qu'il en souffrait.

« Et putain c'est quoi c'bruit qui m'casse les oreilles d'puis tout à l'heure ?

-C'est votre téléphone, Monsieur. »

Le jeune homme grogna, mécontent, et attrapa l'appareil qui traînait sur la table.

« Quoi ?

-…

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

-Si tu ne commences pas par te calmer, je viens et le fais moi-même. »

Au grand étonnement du public, Grimmjow pâlit en entendant la voix au téléphone. Et, toujours pour les surprendre, ils observèrent la boule de nerfs s'asseoir sur le canapé et tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Pourquoi t'appelles, Ulqui ?

-Je prenais de tes nouvelles.

-Trop gentil d'ta part.

-Et je te préviens que le plan est en bonne voie. Aizen effectue les placements qu'on aurait pu attendre.

-ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui.

-J'ai appris pour Ichigo. Aizen nous cache quelque chose ?

-Evidemment ! cracha le bleuté.

-Que t'ai-je dit ? Si tu ne te calmes pas, je le fais moi-même. »

Grimmjow ravala sa colère, vexé mais peu enclin à essuyer la colère du capitaine de police.

« Il n'est pas sorti de Las Noches, tu peux donc te rassurer au sujet d'une fuite.

-Ouais. T'as pas mieux ?

-J'ai pu nouer contact avec le maître d'hôtel. Il croit savoir où est Ichigo mais il ne peut y aller.

-Il sert à rien c'type.

-Si tu avais quelqu'un à protéger, dirais-tu la même chose ?

-… Y'a un truc dont tu veux me parler ?

-La méthode bourrin contre Aizen ne fera que te tuer. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Qui c'est ?

-Un tueur à gages qui n'a pas trop plu à Aizen. Il a voulu le dénoncer, Aizen a tué sa fille.

-C'est le gars qui a attaqué Las Noches l'autre jour ?

-Exact.

-Et donc ce Yumichika le connaissait ?

-Oui. C'était son mentor. Yumichika recherche quelqu'un à Las Noches, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est jamais beaucoup intervenu.

-Et tu l'as retrouvé le gars en question ?

-Hum. Ainsi que Kira. »

Grimmjow devint blanc comme un linge.

« Que…

-J'ai dit à Gin de venir chez toi, j'arrive avec lui.

-Mais pourquoi, chez moi… ?

-Parce que tu es notre leader, Grimm. A tout de suite. »

Grimmjow raccrocha ensuite, tout à coup trop calme aux goûts d'Ilforte et de Shaw-Long. Il raconta ce qu'il avait entendu d'une voix blanche, lointaine. Kira. Il était porté disparu depuis des mois maintenant. Au départ, il travaillait pour Ulquiorra à la police et s'était porté volontaire pour une mission sous couverture. Et on avait perdu le contact.

« Monsieur, Ichimaru-san est là. »

Le jeune roi se redressa pour accueillir son ami mais ils n'étaient pas en état de se saluer réellement. Ils s'échangèrent tout juste une poignée de main et quelques mots. Les autres ne tardèrent pas. Rangiku fut la seconde à arriver, tout aussi troublée que Gin. En même temps, le contraire n'aurait pas été normal. Rangiku avait toujours montré énormément d'affection envers Izuru qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Même si elle lui en faisait baver la plupart du temps…

Mais Rangiku n'avait jamais su ce qui liait vraiment Gin à Izuru. Une très profonde amitié sans nul doute. Rangiku connaissait Gin depuis son enfance et elle avait appris à composer avec le caractère parfois effrayant de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Izuru, lui, avait rencontré Gin au poste de police, un jour où il rendait visite à Ulquiorra. Curieusement, Gin avait dû avoir une sorte de béguin car le jeune policier devint vite son nouveau bouc émissaire.

Et puis il avait disparu au cours de cette mission…

La sonnerie retentit, faisant sursauter les différents protagonistes. On aperçut d'abord la porte s'ouvrir sous l'action du majordome, puis, lentement, Ulquiorra entra. Il s'avança dans la pièce et tendit une main se voulant rassurante à un jeune homme.

« Viens. »

Gin approcha d'un pas quand la silhouette de son ami se présenta devant eux.

« Izuru… »

Rangiku avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, n'osant y croire. Ulquiorra la retint d'un geste. Il secoua la tête, l'air grave.

« Il est amnésique. »

Gin fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Grimmjow lui jeta un coup d'œil, conscient de n'avoir jamais vu dans un tel état de colère contenue. Oui, cet homme ne criait jamais, il ne s'énervait jamais. Sa colère était froide, en alliance avec un cœur qu'il avait rôdé contre les coups du destin qui le frappaient sans cesse.

Rangiku crut qu'elle allait pleurer, mais la main réconfortante de son ami dans la sienne l'encouragea.

« Bonjour… Je m'appelle Kira Izuru, je suis… enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Le jeune homme rougissait légèrement, comme s'il était d'une timidité maladive.

« Schiffer-san m'a dit que j'avais perdu la mémoire… Mais je, je serais ravi de pouvoir revenir parmi vous… »

Grimmjow baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Ichigo à cette place. Ichigo qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une journée, Ichigo qui était sûrement en danger. Et lui, lui impuissant. Le jeune roi avait une furieuse envie de hurler, mais plutôt que d'effrayer le nouveau-venu ressuscité, il lança :

« Vous pouvez rester au manoir autant que vous voulez. J'dois y aller. »

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow fuit proprement la pièce à la recherche d'un exutoire. Il aurait dû rester comme soutien pour Gin et Rangiku, mais il en était incapable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, oui, il se sentait faible. Il avait envie de se réfugier quelque part et de laisser quelqu'un le protéger.

Après de longues minutes seul où il crut avoir été oublié, Grimmjow entendit la porte grincer. Il reconnut le pas du capitaine, il soupira. De tous, Ulquiorra était bien le plus dangereux pour lui. Il était le seul à avoir réussi à percer sa carapace. Il n'était plus le seul maintenant, il y avait aussi Ichigo, mais Ulquiorra avait été le premier.

« … Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? »

Assis dans un angle de mur, tête dans les mains et coudes en appui sur les genoux, Grimmjow ne répondit pas.

« … Il a eu quoi ?

-Il a survécu à l'exécution programmée d'Aizen. »

Grimmjow eut un rire nerveux.

« Survivre… ça sert à quoi si c'est pour être dans cet état ? »

Ulquiorra soupira et posa une main sur la tête de Grimmjow, dans ses cheveux. Le plus grand se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Tu vas y arriver.

-…

-Grimm, je te connais. »

Le concerné se tendit.

« Et je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu aimais quelqu'un. A fortiori, je ne t'ai jamais vu dire 'je t'aime' à quelqu'un. »

Grimmjow se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Même alors que nous étions ensemble.

-…

-Alors je te l'assure. Tu ne peux qu'y arriver.

-Mais je…

-Tu ne vivais qu'à travers la destruction des autres. Tu as appris à te contrôler, à la contrôler. Je t'ai aidé à la diminuer. Mais avec Ichigo, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en débarrasser. Il la transforme en création. Alors tu ne peux que y arriver. »

Grimmjow leva enfin la tête vers les yeux émeraude. Son regard était perdu, et cette fragilité était belle bien qu'étonnante chez un homme comme Jaggerjack. Il demeura encore silencieux un moment et soupira finalement.

« Oui. 'Scuse. Je me reprends.

-Bien. »

Ulquiorra tendit la main à son ami qui la saisit pour se redresser. Debout, Grimmjow s'ébouriffa les cheveux, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il inspira longuement et retourna dans la grande salle. Gin, Rangiku et Izuru faisaient connaissance. Le courant avait l'air de passer, comme les année précédentes. Mais quelque chose serait à jamais perdu.

Grimmjow serra les poings. Jamais il ne laisserait Ichigo tomber. Il le tirerait de Las Noches, le tirerait de la drogue. Il le remettrait sur le bon chemin et le soutiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejette.

CCC

« Tu entends des voix maintenant ? »

Des souffles rauques qui effleurent sa peau. Un froissement dans un coin de la pièce. Des grincements qui résonnent dans les murs. Le balancement d'une ampoule dénudée au plafond. Le lent va-et-vient de sa peur, un torrent de terreur qui se déverse… Et l'obscurité, l'obscurité oppressante. Les ténèbres.

Il était fou.

« Des voix… Des voix, il me parle… »

Ichigo était enroulé dans la couverture, la tête cachée par ses bras et aucun millimètre de sa peau n'avait de contact avec l'air ambiant. Il avait chaud ainsi dans ce cocon, ça lui donnait soif, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse ces épaisses ténèbres l'enlacer. Jamais non… Il avait bien trop peur.

Il tremblait, il tremblait de tous ses membres depuis des heures. Ses muscles étaient engourdis de fatigue d'être ainsi sollicités pour un usage si insolite. Mais les bruits… Il y avait quelque chose dans cette pièce. Forcément ! Comment expliquer tout ce qu'il sentait, tout ce qu'il entendait ?

Des rats peut-être ? Ichigo ne pouvait pas savoir. Alors il gardait la tête dans ses bras, essayant de se dire que s'il avait les yeux fermés, il ne voyait pas le danger. Et peut-être que s'il ne le voyait pas, lui non plus ne pouvait pas le voir. Quel raisonnement puérile.

Il y a un monstre sous le lit.

_Mon Roi, ne te met pas dans cet état…_

Ichigo sursauta et se crispa plus encore. Cette voix. Il l'entendait depuis des heures. Elle essayait de lui parler, de s'adresser à lui. Mais il l'ignorait. Parce que s'il ne l'entendait pas, elle n'existerait sûrement plus.

_Je suis là, moi…_

« Non, non, non… Fou, je suis fou… »

Le jeune homme se remit à pleurer. Depuis combien de temps était-il là-dedans ? Combien de temps serait-il encore là-dedans ? Allait-il être laissé pour mort ? A combien de temps Aizen évaluait-il sa résistance ?

« Sôsuke-sama… Venez… Je vous en prie… »

Les mains d'Ichigo se tordaient autour de sa tête. Tout son corps se tendait, perclus de courbatures. Il avait mal, il avait faim, il avait soif, mais par-dessus tout, il voulait sa dose. Il voulait sa drogue pour se calmer, pour s'offrir une petite heure de paradis. Juste ça. Il aurait moins froid comme ça, il dormirait mieux, il serait moins paniqué, il…

_Tu n'irais pas mieux._

« Nooon… gémit Ichigo. Non, Sôsuke-sama… »

_Pourquoi tu l'appelles, lui, mon Roi ? Il t'a enfermé ici…_

« Sôsuke-sama… »

_Non. Non non, dis plutôt son nom. Tu sais, __**son**__ nom._

Ichigo eut un sursaut, comme un dément. Il se griffait les avant-bras de ses ongles, s'infligeant une nouvelle douleur pour se déconcentrer des autres. Qui était cet autre ? Il n'y avait que Sôsuke-sama. Le seul qui le torturait et le guérissait. Oui, il viendrait et il le soignerait. Parce qu'il l'aimait, il le disait.

_Lui aussi, il t'aime. Et lui, il ne te force pas à le dire._

« Il est pas là… Il peut pas… »

_Dis son nom. Majesté, dis-le quand même._

Le jeune homme poussa un cri de rage et de douleur. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêterait ? Cette voix le harcelait ! Même seul dans une cellule plongée dans le noir, il n'était pas seul. Quel paradoxe ? Oui, un paradoxe !

_Dis-le…_

« G… Grimm-jow… »

_Oui, c'est ça. Il y a lui aussi._

« Il y a Grimmjow et… et Sôsuke-sama… Sôsuke-sama va me sortir de là, il me sauvera… Il va être là, il… »

_Mais il y a aussi Grimmjow, Majesté. Il est là ?_

« O-Oui, il est là… Aussi, il est là… »

_Au fond de ton cœur. Il te sauve aussi._

« Oui… aussi… »

Ichigo sembla se calmer un peu, il avait cessé de crier par intermittence, gémissant doucement.

« Sôsuke-sama… »

Une clé dans une serrure...

CCC

Grimmjow froncait les sourcils, il marchait d'un pas rapide et déterminé traduisant son énervement et son excitation. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour. Celui où il se battrait directement contre Aizen pour savoir lequel des deux s'occuperait d'Ichigo : l'amoureux ou le bourreau.

Le jeune roi trépignait en attendant le départ pour Las Noches. Le manoir était animé depuis le retour de Kira. Il y avait du monde, il ne pouvait se sentir seul. Heureusement car dès que ses pensées se heurtaient au silence, il voyait Ichigo. Ichigo seul dans le néant, abandonné de Dieu.

Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui, de passer un bras autour de son épaule, l'autre sur sa tête pour le protéger. Grimmjow n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel besoin d'aimer quelqu'un et par extension, il n'avait jamais autant espéré que ce quelqu'un l'aime en retour.

Mais comment savoir? Ichigo était traumatisé, deviendrait-il fou avant? Arriverait-il à sauvegarder suffisamment pour être ranimé?

Grimmjow était mort d'inquiétude, mais il ne voulait rien lâcher pour se faire croire qu'il était fort. Parce que l'échec n'était pas permis mais loin d'être hypothétique.

Il entra à Las Noches dans le plus grand silence, le regard dur et concentré. Il remarqua à peine, et ce malgré lui, le maître d'hôtel qui le salua avec toujours autant de respect. L'atmosphère à Las Noches avait changé. A force de fréquenter l'endroit, le jeune PDG avait appris à reconnaître l'air du lieu. Et l'air qu'il sentait était chargé de peur et d'angoisse.

« Ichigo est sorti, mais il est… »

Grimmjow tiqua et lança un coup d'œil intrigué à Yumichika.

« Il est devenu fou… »

L'homme fronça violemment les sourcils et serra les poings à s'en rendre les jointures blanches de colère. Mais il réunit tous les efforts du monde pour rester calme et maître de lui. Il était maître de la situation, oui. Si Aizen avait vu l'entourloupe, il aurait blindé son empire financier, pas séquestré Ichigo on ne savait où pendant deux jours.

« Grimmjow, quel plaisir de vous voir. »

Le susnommé se raidit, sur la défensive. Il avait quelque peu appris à décoder certains tons employés par le maître de Las Noches, et ce ton mielleux et chaud ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Et Grimmjow comprit à quel point il avait raison quand il aperçut une silhouette collée au bras de l'homme.

Ichigo ?

« Je comprends votre étonnement… Ichigo-kun a subi bien malgré moi un traumatisme il y a deux jours et il en est ressorti passablement bouleversé. »

Grimmjow serra le poing droit et allait le coller directement dans le visage d'Aizen accompagné d'un bon juron mais la voix de Shaw-Long le coupa :

« Sans vouloir manquer de respect, Aizen-sama, nous sommes venus ici pour un rendez-vous. Monsieur Jaggerjack est un homme très occupé par son travail. »

Aizen haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde intimidé Grimmjow essaya de prendre sur lui, reconnaissant de l'action de son majordome. Il se passa discrètement une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer et tenta de faire rapidement le point.

Ichigo était littéralement englué à Aizen. Il se collait à lui comme si l'homme était une sorte de sauveur. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était cette absence de peur. Depuis son arrivée dans cette histoire, Grimmjow avait toujours vu de la peur dans les yeux d'Ichigo quand on évoquait celui qui le torturait chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, aucune peur, presque un immense… amour ? Reconnaissance ? Grimmjow n'aurait su dire, cela le troublait trop.

Et s'il était arrivé un jour trop tard ? Si Ichigo était déjà mort ?

« Monsieur… courage… »

Grimmjow entendit le murmure de Shaw-Long mais n'y répondit pas. Il se rappela tout à coup du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. S'il faisait tomber Aizen, il sauverait beaucoup de gens. Mais s'il devait perdre Ichigo, cela ne valait pas le coup. Il était égoïste, oui. Egoïste, impatient et brutal. Mais quand il voyait les reflets dorés de ces cheveux d'incendie… il avait envie de réussir coûte que coûte, au moins pour pouvoir, plus tard, regarder en face la photo d'Ichigo sur sa tombe.

« Prenez un siège, je vous en prie. »

Grimmjow tira le fauteuil et s'y installa, observant silencieusement le comportement d'Aizen et d'Ichigo. Ce dernier s'était assis sur un fauteuil plus large, le jeune homme immédiatement à côté de lui, ses bras enroulés autour de celui de l'homme.

« Je suppose que cette conversation est d'ordre privé ? »

Le PDG de Pantera Inc. acquiesça. Ichigo eut une moue inquiète et regarda Aizen.

« Ichigo-kun, tu veux bien m'attendre dans notre chambre ? »

Le jeune homme crispa ses doigts dans la veste, comme s'il suppliait qu'on ne l'abandonne pas seul. Aizen lui sourit gentiment et lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

« Je reviens très vite, Ichigo-kun. Je te le promets. »

Ichigo finit par relâcher sa prise et sortit de la salle silencieusement, suivi par Shaw-Long. Une fois les deux dirigeants seuls dans le bureau, un silence s'installa. Grimmjow fulminait intérieurement mais il arrivait à contenir sa rage. Il devait faire confiance à Ichigo. Il avait forcément réussi à conserver une partie de lui.

« Hé bien, quel est l'objet de votre visite ? commença Aizen.

-Il est simple. »

Grimmjow avait adopté une attitude glaciale.

« Quelle est votre avis sur le sujet, Aizen ?

-Vous convoitez Ichigo-kun. »

Le plus jeune des deux esquissa un sourire. Juste aux coins de ses lèvres.

« C'est une erreur partielle, Aizen. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné quoiqu'intrigué.

« Hueco Mondo est sur le point de s'effondrer. »

Aizen tressaillit. La menace de Grimmjow était loin d'être faite de vent.

« Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez dit avoir abandonné Pantera. »

Grimmjow afficha un sourire carnassier.

« J'ai menti. »

Aizen fronça les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Pantera Inc ne peut faire tomber seule Hueco Mondo.

-Oui, je le sais. J'suis jeune, j'ai pas d'expérience, mais j'ai de nombreux alliés. »

Le maître de Las Noches lança un regard suspicieux à son interlocuteur.

« Que…

-Ichigo a beaucoup d'amis, vous savez. Enfin, je pense que non sinon vous auriez réfléchi à deux fois avant de vous attaquer à lui mais bon…

-Venez en aux faits.

-Kuchiki ? ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Aizen tiqua et saisit son téléphone portable immédiatement pour blinder son empire mais le rire pour le moment maintenu de Grimmjow le coupa dans son élan.

« Il est trop tard, Aizen. Nous avons déjà le contrôle de la branche principale.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Nous avons transmis de faux documents à votre espion : Syazel Aporro Grantz. »

Aizen crispa discrètement ses mains sur la coque de son téléphone, dissimulant avec brio sa rage furieuse.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on regarde que à droite avant de traverser. On s'fait écraser par les voitures qui viennent à contresens.

-La métaphore me va droit au cœur. Persifla Aizen. L'idée n'est pas de vous, je suppose. »

Le jeune roi étouffa un rire amusé.

« J'ai pas beaucoup d'mérite à vos yeux, hein ? En même temps, c'pas comme si j'étais étonné.

-… Et quel est votre marché ? Si vous n'avez pas détruit Hueco Mondo maintenant, c'est que vous voulez marchander.

-Exact. Ichigo.

-Comment ?

-Nous voulons Ichigo. En échange, nous vous rendons le pilier de votre empire. Honnête, non ? »

Grimmjow affichait un sourire goguenard, pas peu fier de pouvoir mettre son plus grand ennemi dans l'embarras. Aizen sembla réfléchir de longues minutes, trop longues même, nota Grimmjow. Et cela lui instilla le doute. Aizen avait-il un plan de secours ?

« Soit. Reprit le bourreau avec un sourire. Mais je pose une simple condition.

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'imposer quoi que ce soit, Aizen.

-Laissez Ichigo choisir s'il veut partir avec vous ou rester avec moi. Respecter sa volonté me paraît correct, non ? »

Grimmjow fronça violemment les sourcils, comprenant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Quitter le monstre qui le torturait était le rêve d'Ichigo depuis des mois ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donner tant d'assurance à Aizen ? D'où lui provenait ce regain de superbe ?

« Je vous conduis à notre chambre. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce silencieusement en direction des appartements privés. Cette marche de cinq minutes fut la plus longue de l'histoire de Grimmjow. Chaque pas était un nouveau foisonnement de questions, de doutes, d'hésitations. Un vif espoir qu'il savait sur le fil du rasoir.

Devant la porte de leur chambre, Aizen invita son interlocuteur à entrer le premier. Grimmjow fit quelques pas et sursauta à l'entente d'un froissement de tissu soudain. Ichigo s'était dressé d'un bond derrière le lit, clairement sur la défensive. Il ne paraissait pas inquiet de la présence d'Aizen, non, c'était le nouvel arrivant qui l'effrayait.

Aizen avança dans la pièce et tandis sa main au plus jeune. Ichigo se précipita vers elle et la saisit de ses deux mains avant de la poser sur son visage. Progressivement, il se blottit contre le maître de Las Noches comme un petit animal apeuré se réfugierait derrière son maître.

« Ichigo-kun, cet homme veut t'emmener loin de moi… »

La voix d'Aizen était douce, emplie d'amour. La scène donna à Grimmjow envie de vomir tout son sang.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites ? »

Grimmjow comprit à ce moment qu'il n'avait jamais eu un coup d'avance. Quand Ichigo le regarda avec une immense peur et répondit d'un non horrifié, il comprit. Ichigo était déjà mort. Ichigo n'avait pas réussi à survivre deux jours de plus. Il l'avait perdu.

Aizen affichait maintenant un large sourire. Il tourna la tête vers l'étranger et déclara sur un ton victorieux :

« Je crois que la réponse est claire, non ? Je ne vous laisserai pas enlever Ichigo-kun. »

Le jeune PDG était comme figé, incapable d'entendre ce qu'on lui disait. Comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait ? Un immense vide. Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Un vide déchirant et hurlant. Il regarda encore Ichigo et murmura, surprenant tout le monde et surtout Ichigo dont les yeux se perdirent dans les océans électriques.

« J'implore ta pitié… Toi, l'unique que j'aime… »

Grimmjow ne savait pas d'où venait cette phrase, il savait encore moins le sens qu'Ichigo lui donnait, mais il était sûr qu'elle pourrait atteindre le cœur d'Ichigo, ou du moins, les restes s'il en demeurait encore. Il crispa les poings, retenant sa douleur dans sa gorge et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Aizen l'interpela.

« Rendez-moi le contrôle de Hueco Mondo. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, son regard électrique brillant d'ire.

« Vous l'avez tué. Il n'y a pas de marché. »

Aizen frémit malgré lui, comprenant que la menace n'était pas creuse.

« Maintenant que je sais ce que vous manigancez, je peux réagir. »

Grimmjow toisa son ennemi du regard.

« Je vous détruirai. »

Ce jour-là, en quittant Las Noches, Grimmjow ne dit pas un mot et Shaw-Long s'inquiéta du silence de son jeune maître. Il se serait attendu à l'entendre hurler dès leur retour au manoir. Il avait pensé qu'il détruirait à nouveau une partie de mobilier, ivre de douleur, mais il n'y eut rien. Et cela l'effraya.

Son maître franchit le seuil de la porte seul, traversa le salon principal et croisa ses amis réunis dans l'expectative sans un mot, et il rejoignit sa chambre où il s'enferma.

Shaw-Long ne savait que faire. Il était convaincu que son protégé avait besoin d'être seul un moment, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait comprendre qu'il était soutenu. Ilforte fut le premier parmi tous à vouloir se lever et monter dans la chambre de son frère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça avait raté, mais le majordome les avait arrêtés.

« Ichigo… est mort. »

Et tout le monde demeura immobile, brisé. Kira ne comprit pas exactement les tenants et les aboutissements, mais il savait que la chose était dramatique juste en regardant l'attitude de Gin : le regard triste et éteint. Rangiku était proche de pleurer, Ilforte était bouche-bée tandis que Renji serrait les poings en se forçant à retenir ce qui semblait être un cri de rage.

Shaw-Long laissa les invités dans le salon à surmonter l'épreuve et s'approcha de la chambre de Grimmjow. Il entrouvrit à peine la porte, restant discret, et aperçut la silhouette de son jeune maître. Et ce qu'il vit acheva de le briser.

Grimmjow pleurait.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah euh... s'il vous plaît! Ne mettez pas de comm' juste pour dire 'oh noooon, t'es méchante d'avoir fait ça à Ichi' ou des 'omg je savais qu'Ichi finirait mal' c'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais c'est un peu démoralisant de voir que c'est le seul truc retenu... Enfin, faites comme vous voulez après et merci d'avoir lu!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Warnings : Quelque chose de rare dans cette fic**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

Chapitre 11

Ichigo remua les paupières sous la voix qui lui répétait de se réveiller. Il était si bien installé pourtant, la tête contre un torse chaud, qui se soulevait doucement, une main caressant ses cheveux. Il soupira de contentement. Il était contre Sôsuke-sama, bien au chaud, protégé de tout.

« Ichigo-kun… Il faut que tu te lèves… Ou je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous… »

Ichigo grogna mais se décala pour laisser partir son amant. Il voulait tout sauf lui apporter des problèmes. Il ouvrit les yeux et, toujours allongé, regarda l'homme qui se levait. Il était si beau, le torse puissant, développé et ces délicats cheveux bruns qui tombaient en boucle gracieuses à la base de sa nuque…

« Tu es gentil, Ichigo-kun, ce midi, nous mangerons ensemble. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, Sôsuke-sama ! Je serais ravi de manger avec vous. »

Ichigo souriait gentiment, se blottissant contre la main qui caressait sa joue.

« Je t'aime, Ichigo-kun. Tu es si adorable. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un peu embarrassé.

« Je vous aime aussi, Sôsuke-sama… »

Aizen se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de son jeune amant et il se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il fit une toilette rapide avant de retourner dans la chambre où il s'habilla sous le regard amusé et intéressé d'Ichigo.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Ichigo-kun ? »

Le danseur étouffa un rire.

« Oh oui, Sôsuke-sama. Vous êtes très beau.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Oh… Ichigo rougissait. Merci beaucoup, Sôsuke-sama. »

Aizen allait nouer sa cravate mais Ichigo se leva pour le faire à sa place. Il n'avait revêtu qu'une chemise, celle de son amant de la veille, ce qui laissait sans peine deviner les activités de la nuit. Ichigo noua rapidement la cravate, arrangeant le col par-dessus.

« Vous êtes le plus beau ! lança joyeusement Ichigo. »

Aizen sourit, amusé et bienveillant.

« Et toi le plus gentil. Surtout, n'oublie pas que tu peux sortir. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans nos quartiers, la salle en bas est libre.

-… Oui, mais…

-Et tu n'as plus à danser ni à satisfaire les clients.

-Je sais, mais dehors j'ai… j'ai peur alors… »

Le plus âgé embrassa Ichigo sur les lèvres et l'enlaça un moment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sortirons ensemble alors.

-Je vous remercie, Sôsuke-sama. »

Ichigo se détacha ensuite de son amant pour le laisser partir. Il le suivit jusqu'à la limite de leur quartier mais n'osa pas aller plus loin. Aizen lui sourit pour le rassurer et le visage du jeune homme s'illumina immédiatement. Il rebroussa chemin gaiement ensuite, rejoignant la chambre où il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire.

Après s'être recouché et avoir somnolé pendant une bonne heure, Ichigo décida d'aller se relaxer dans un bon bain. Il repensait encore à la journée d'hier. Il avait une impression étrange en regardant l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Dans son expression blessée, il avait comme ressenti de la culpabilité. Ichigo se rappelait de cet homme : Sôsuke-sama lui avait dit qu'il lui voulait du mal.

Pourtant... quand il avait dit ce vers, il semblait l'avoir compris...

Ichigo plongea la tête dans l'eau, essayant de penser à autre chose. De toutes manières, Sôsuke-sama le protégeait. Il n'avait à s'occuper de rien, juste être une poupée docile.

A cette idée il eut un pincement au cœur. Une poupée...

Il se passa une main sur les tempes. Cela devait être la fatigue... Sôsuke-sama lui avait dit qu'il avait fait une très mauvaise chute qui l'avait laissé dans le coma pendant deux jours. C'était pour cela, semblait-il, qu'il avait si peur de l'obscurité. Enfermé dans les ténèbres de sa tête.

_Seulement ta tête, mon Roi?_

Ichigo sursauta, apeuré. Une voix ? Il se redressa d'un bond et attrapa un peignoir pour sortir de l'eau en quatrième vitesse, mais un passage devant le miroir le figea. Quel était donc ce visage qui se reflétait ? Ce n'était pas lui !

_Evidemment, c'est moi._

Ichigo tremblait, tétanisé. Quelle était donc cette folie ? La voix avait un visage ? Son visage ? Mais pourquoi était-il blanc, comme s'il était décoloré…

_Touché du 'compliment', Majesté. Disons que je ne suis que la version 'édulcorée' de toi à l'heure qu'il est. En même temps, tu n'es plus grand-chose toi-même._

Ichigo secoua la tête et recula, mort de peur. Il était devenu fou… Il devait avoir rêvé pourtant. Ces images, cette voix qui lui parlait dans ce néant. C'était un cauchemar de son coma, Sôsuke-sama le lui avait dit, c'était forcément vrai !

_Qui crois-tu, Majesté ? Qui peux-tu croire ? A qui peux-tu faire confiance ?_

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce double fantomatique le narguait ! Avec sa voix chantante et ricanante, il voulait le briser lui aussi !

_Lui-aussi ? Mais à qui fais-tu allusion ?_

« Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai… je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu… Tu n'existes pas ! »

_Pas plus que la cave où l'on t'a enfermé… Mon roi._

Ichigo se figea, la cave ? Il sentit que quelque chose essayait de sortir de sa tête. Comme si une digue se craquelait, une digue de sureté. Ichigo crispa ses doigts sur sa tête, se tirant les cheveux comme un dément. Il était fou. Et la voix n'existait pas, ce double blanc n'existait pas !

_Si j'existe, j'existe tant que tu es vivant ! Tant que tu seras là, vivant, j'existerai et je te forcerai à regarder la réalité en face !_

« Voilà ce que j'en fais de ta réalité ! »

Ichigo attrapa le premier objet lourd qu'il trouva et il le lança dans le miroir de toutes ses forces. La surface éclata en morceau, le reflet fantomatique disparut aussi, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Un peu plus, et Ichigo aurait cru qu'il compatissait. Mais à quoi ? Il était heureux avec Sôsuke-sama !

« Heureux, je suis heureux oui je suis heureux… »

Ichigo s'appuya contre le mur et glissa contre jusqu'à tomber au sol. Il se tenait toujours la tête dans les mains, les yeux écarquillés à l'idée d'être fou. Il était mort de peur, il mourait de culpabilité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur, de n'avoir pas tenu une promesse.

Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement, vacillant, et il se dirigea vers la table de chevet. De la drogue, il en avait besoin. Cela le calmerait, l'apaiserait. Il aurait un moment de rêve loin de cette réalité. Mais si cette réalité le rendait heureux… pourquoi cherchait-il à la fuir ? Ichigo tiqua à cette pensée, mais il la tut et préféra priser sa drogue. Il en avait tellement besoin.

Il laissa son regard divaguer sur le plafond, lui trouvant tout à coup un intérêt tout particulier. Il sentait un picotement dans tout son corps, d'ailleurs, il trouvait cela étrange car ça ne lui arrivait pas habituellement. Il soupira, peu soucieux de son bien-être tout compte fait, et il attendit.

Les effets de sa dose se dissipant, la douleur augmenta, et Ichigo crut bon de regarder ce qui pouvait lui faire mal d'une manière si vicieuse. Il leva sa main et ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle était criblée de petits morceaux de verre. Il sentit la peur l'envahir et se passa une main sur le visage uniquement pour lâcher une exclamation de douleur. Il en avait aussi sur le visage ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au matelas et avisa les taches de sang. Elles étaient nombreuses mais pas très rouges, il ne perdait pas beaucoup de sang. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était bien incapable de se soigner de ça tout seul et il ne voulait pas déranger Sôsuke-sama…. En plus, il était au-delà de leur quartier.

Mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas rester ainsi tout l'après-midi. Il avança jusqu'aux escaliers, tremblotant. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller un peu mieux. Il n'avait que son peignoir. Appuyé à la rambarde, il n'osait pas descendre, comme un chat coincé en haut d'un arbre.

« Sôsuke-sama… gémit-il. Sôsuke-sama… »

Ichigo glissa contre le mur, recroquevillé.

« Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme ne reconnut pas la voix mais il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Ichigo ! »

Le jeune homme regarda rapidement qui lui parlait, c'était le maître d'hôtel. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand la main essaya de toucher son épaule.

« Sôsuke-sama… »

Yumichika eut un coup au cœur en voyant son ami dans un tel état.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher un médecin et fasse appeler Aizen-sama ! C'est de la plus haute importance ! »

Quelques membres du personnel se précipitèrent à l'entente de l'ordre tandis que le maître d'hôtel restait auprès de son ami.

« Il arrive, calme-toi… Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

-Y'avait… y'avait quelqu'un…

-Où ça ? s'insurgea Yumichika. Dis-moi et je vais le poursuivre…

-Dans le miroir… Il me parlait, il me disait… il disait que Sôsuke-sama est… est méchant…

-Ichigo…

-Il dit… l'homme aux cheveux bleus… »

Ichigo porta ses mains à ses cheveux et les tira comme si cela pouvait faire sortir ses pensées de sa tête. Yumichika s'inquiéta et lui tapota le dos.

« Calme-toi calme-toi, Aizen-sama arrive, calme-toi s'il te plaît !

-Ichigo-kun ! »

Quand on parlait du loup… Yumichika s'écarta respectueusement, attendant qu'on le congédie au cas où on aurait besoin de lui. Aizen avait jeté un coup d'œil à Ichigo et lança un regard interrogateur à son subordonné.

« Il a parlé d'un miroir… Je n'ai pas tout compris… »

D'un geste, Aizen renvoya le maître d'hôtel qui n'était pas peu content de sa découverte. Il avait appris pour l'échec de l'entrevue entre Grimmjow et Aizen. Il avait cru, lui aussi, qu'Ichigo était mort, qu'il n'était plus qu'une poupée sans vie. Mais non. Cette voix qui lui faisait peur était leur sauveur. Cette voix l'obligeait à se souvenir de celui qui avait tant fait pour lui.

Ichigo n'était pas encore totalement mort.

Yumichika sortit son téléphone et se dirigea rapidement à l'extérieur.

« Allô ?

-Je dois vous parler, Cuarto, c'est extrêmement important !

-A quel propos ?

-Il… est toujours là ! »

CCC

Grimmjow se frotta les yeux lentement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, fatigué. Ces derniers jours, il ne dormait quasiment plus, passant ses nuits les yeux fixés dans le vide et quand il se réveillait, la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur était si forte qu'il réorganisait le manoir en détruisant le mobilier superflu.

Pour éviter qu'il ne finisse par se blesser, Shaw-Long avait remis la salle d'entraînement au tir en état. Il était conscient qu'exercer son maître au tir était dangereux. Que feraient-ils si Grimmjow décidait de partir en vendetta contre Aizen? Sans lui, tout était fini.

Tirer n'apaiserait pas le jeune roi. Ce n'était qu'un dérivatif à son besoin de destruction. Un dérivatif dangereux du reste car Grimmjow n'avait pas touché une arme depuis son entrée en maison de correction. Depuis le jour où une balle perdue de son arme au cours d'une querelle de gang avait tué un passant.

Mais c'était tout ce qui avait été trouvé.

« Monsieur? Le capitaine Schiffer est en haut avec un invité. On requiert votre présence en urgence.»

Grimmjow posa l'arme et ôta les protections. Il était agacé par tout depuis sa défaite. Il ruminait sans cesse, d'humeur exécrable quand il n'errait pas avec un regard dur.

« J'arrive.»

Arrivés en haut, les locataires du manoir étaient tous réunis : Shaw-Long, Ilforte, Kira mais aussi Gin. L'argenté avait demandé à rester avec celui qu'il avait cru mort depuis des années.

Grimmjow avisa le policier et, surprise, le maître d'hôtel.

«Qu'y a-t-il?

-Bonjour, Grimmjow. Trancha la voix d'Ulquiorra.

-Ouais... Bonjour.»

Ulquiorra présenta un siège à l'hôte et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Grimmjow le jaugeait du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'on allait lui annoncer quelque chose et vu l'impassibilité chronique de son ami, l'expectative le rendait plus exécrable encore.

« Yumichika, je vous en prie, racontez-nous tout. »

Le maître d'hôtel soupira et essaya de reprendre le fil de ses pensées pour former un discours cohérent.

« J'étais à préparer la salle principale, ce matin, quand j'ai entendu des bruits étranges venant de l'étage d'Aizen. Normalement, il est interdit à quiconque en dehors de ceux mandatés par Aizen ou des femmes de ménages, de monter. Le seul qui y vit pour le moment est Ichigo. »

On ne releva pas le grognement du propriétaire à l'évocation de la 'vie' chez Ichigo.

« J'ai entendu des bruits, donc, et comme je croyais reconnaître des 'Sôsuke-sama', je suis monté voir. Il n'y a qu'Ichigo qui puisse l'appeler comme ça, c'est pour ça que je me suis inquiété en l'entendant presque gémir…

-T'accouches ou on campe ? »

Yumichika eut un regard méprisant.

« Je suppose que la beauté ne rend pas poli chez toi.

-T'sais c'que j'en fais de…

-Assis. Gronda Ulquiorra. Maintenant. »

Grimmjow serra les poings, fulminant. On se demandait s'il allait réellement sauter à la gorge de son ami ou s'il allait se calmer. Au final, on évita la guerre de justesse.

« Quand je l'ai vu, en haut des escaliers, il était complètement désemparé, perdu… Et il avait des bouts de verre dans les mains et sur le visage. Je lui ai tout de suite demandé ce qui était arrivé. Aizen était descendu depuis longtemps donc il devait être seul et… j'étais affolé pour lui.

-Et alors ? demanda Gin, parlant pour la première fois. Il y avait un intrus ?

-En fait… Ichigo parlait comme un… fou. »

Le mot avait eu du mal à sortir mais il était tombé.

« Mais j'ai compris certaines choses qui prouvent qu'il n'est pas seulement fou. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui était dans le miroir. »

Un grand silence parcourut l'assemblée.

« Il a dit aussi que ce quelqu'un lui répétait que son 'Sôsuke-sama' n'était pas gentil. Mais le mieux, ou le pire selon le point de vue, c'est que ce quelqu'un essaye de persuader Ichigo que le gentil, c'est 'l'homme aux cheveux bleus'… »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant s'il devait s'accrocher à ce dernier espoir.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est vivant ! s'exclama Yumichika. Ichigo a un fort caractère, il va réussir à s'en remettre… Ce quelqu'un doit être une projection de sa tête, j'en suis certain ! »

Ulquiorra demeura pensif un moment, tout comme les autres. Puis, coupant le silence timidement, Kira parla :

« Alors… il faut reprendre espoir, non ? On ne peut pas le laisser tomber en sachant ça.

-Bien parlé, mon petit Izuru ! Je suis fier de toi ! »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Depuis que Gin avait retrouvé 'son' Kira, il virait guimauve, enfin, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Cela lui évitait les piques et les remarques constantes de l'homme à la langue pendue.

« Grimmjow, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Le jeune roi eut un moment de blanc. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée, non ? Il avait tout essayé et la meilleure chance était passée. Honnêtement, que lui restait-il ? Foncer dans le tas ? Il avait appris que c'était la pire technique contre Aizen, à moins d'avoir envie de se prendre un mur.

« On a épuisé les moyens 'légaux', indiqua Ulquiorra.

-… Alors… »

Grimmjow semblait hésiter, mais quand il le dit finalement, il était sûr de lui.

« Je vais le kidnapper et le forcer à rester avec moi. »

Après tout, il l'avait promis à Ichigo, non ?

CCC

Ichigo avait mal à la tête depuis un moment. Il était terriblement fatigué depuis le petit accident. Sôsuke-sama avait été très inquiet pour lui, il avait tout de suite appelé son médecin personnel pour soigner, sous ses yeux inquisiteur, le jeune homme des débris de verre. Il avait plein de petites compresses ou de pansements sur les mains et le visage, mais fort heureusement, ses yeux avaient été épargnés.

Maintenant, Ichigo somnolait sur un canapé, dans le bureau du maître de Las Noches. On lui avait donné une épaisse couverture ainsi que des anti-douleurs car les petites coupures qui parsemaient son visage et ses mains étaient assez vicieuses bien que bégnines.

« Ichigo-kun… Tout va bien ? »

Le concerné essaya de se redresser pour s'adresser à son amant mais ce dernier lui caressa la tête, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait rester à se reposer sans les formalités.

« Oui, Sôsuke-sama… Je vous demande pardon, je…

-Shh, tu n'as rien fait de mal, Ichigo-kun. Reste calme et repose-toi bien.

-Hai… »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et savoura les délicieuses sensations procurées par cette grande main qui caressait ses cheveux, massait presque son cuir chevelu. Il soupira et sentit progressivement le sommeil l'enlacer.

Aizen se redressa quand il entendit le souffle régulier du plus jeune. Il dormait enfin. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Quand il avait demandé des explications à son protégé, il avait simplement parlé du miroir et de son reflet qui lui avait fait peur. Il fronçait les sourcils. Est-ce qu'Ichigo avait perdu la raison ? Est-ce que sa manière si expéditive pour le briser avait aussi eu des conséquences sur le mental ? Il n'en savait rien, mais dès le lendemain matin, il irait voir un spécialiste. Syazel lui avait justement conseillé une femme qui était très connue dans le métier. C'était le médecin qui avait fait les urgences lorsqu'Ichigo avait été battu par Nnoitra.

Aizen avait trouvé étrange qu'une spécialiste si réputée se soit retrouvée aux urgences mais il paraissait que ce jour-là, elle aidait un ami médecin qui n'avait pu assurer sa garde. Dans le fond, le maître de Las Noches s'en fichait bien. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec elle pour son Ichigo et elle saurait sûrement ce qui lui arriverait. Et il savait aussi comment acheter son silence : de gré, ou de force.

L'homme soupira en avisant le dossier qui l'attendait maintenant. Depuis qu'il avait retiré son protégé du monde souterrain où il l'avait plongé, plusieurs clients venaient râler. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ichigo puisse devenir une telle 'star' dans le milieu de la danse et de la prostitution, mais ce n'était pas une épine aussi ridicule dans son pied qui aurait pu entraver la marche de ce géant. Non, ce qui dérangeait plus Aizen, c'était cette main-mise que Pantera Inc. et le Gotei avaient sur la branche principale de Hueco Mondo. Si cette dernière tombait, il n'en serait pas ruiné, mais sa couverture légale partait en fumée. Et une fois Hueco Mondo détruit, les hautes polices ne mettraient pas un an avant de l'arrêter avec toutes sortes de chefs d'accusation allant de la menace au meurtre prémédité avec intermédiaire en passant par vente de drogue, extorsion, prostitution…

Et même un homme de sa trempe aurait quelque mal à s'en sortir indemne.

Il soupira encore et s'assit à son bureau, laissant ses yeux contempler l'œuvre d'art qui dormait sur son canapé. Tant qu'il avait Ichigo, tout allait bien.

Ichigo remua dans son sommeil. Il y avait comme un courant d'air froid qui le léchait et c'était désagréable. Il ouvrit les yeux, agacé, et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était loin d'être dans le bureau de Sôsuke-sama. Que faisait-il…

« Sur un gratte-ciel ?

-Tu délires, tout bêtement ! »

Ichigo sursauta et se redressa, sur la défensive. Il tourna la tête et avisa le reflet qui l'avait terrifié. Celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre fou.

« Oh mais ça, t'as pas besoin de moi pour l'être ! _Majesté._ »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Curieux comme endroit, hein ?

-…

-C'est ta tête. Alors, qui est fou ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête.

« Je rêve. C'est ça, c'est un cauchemar… Sôsuke-sama ! »

Il regarda tout autour, l'affolement s'emparant progressivement de lui.

« Sôsuke-sama ! répéta-t-il. Venez m'aider ! Sôsuke-sama !

-Toujours à chouiner après lui pff… ça m'gonfle, Majesté. Si t'es pas foutu de t'démerder tout seul, pourquoi on échangerait pas les places ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, n'osant comprendre ce que 'échanger les places' signifiait.

« Oh oh, encore envie de vivre peut-être ?

-Qui… qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas que… dans ma tête, hein ?

-Ah bah ça commence à rentrer ! Je suis toi, mon roi ! Tu piges ? »

Le danseur continuait de hocher la tête en 'non' silencieux. Cet énergumène ne pouvait être lui. Simplement un cauchemar très insistant, très collant… Oui, forcément ça. Il n'existait que dans sa tête parce que c'était un cauchemar et…

« Putain… T'es vraiment chiant, hein ? Je te dis que je suis toi. J'existe, c'tout.

-Non ! Tu es une projection de… de mes cauchemars ou j'en sais rien, mais tu n'existes pas ! »

Le double blanc éclata de rire et, tout à coup, s'élança vers Ichigo qu'il frappa dans le ventre. Ce dernier n'avait rien vu venir et s'écrasa contre le mur.

« Que…

-J't'ai dit. Si tu t'bats pas, j'prends ta place. »

Ichigo eut un air apeuré. Si ce double n'était qu'une projection imaginaire, pourquoi avait-il réellement peur ? Comment expliquer cette véritable angoisse qui le rongeait et lui faisait croire que son existence était menacée ?

« Aaah, il commence à comprendre, alors ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa en s'appuyant au mur. Il se sentait beaucoup moins faible que d'habitude, sans doute pourrait-il se battre un peu mieux… ? A peine avait-il eu le temps de penser cela que son vis-à-vis se précipita sur lui et le frappa au visage. Ichigo esquiva à temps.

« Et pourquoi t'as pas rétorqué, Majesté ? Je n'aurais rien pu faire.

-… Je…

-Tu veux pas m'faire de mal ? C'trop mignoooon, railla le double. Mais très con. »

A nouveau, plusieurs coups tentèrent de toucher le jeune homme mais il parvint à les éviter presque tous, sans jamais rétorquer.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Tu ne m'as… rien fait…

-Putain, je menace ton existence même ! Il te faut quoi ? Que j'te viole ? Que j'te drogue ? Que j'te vende ? Ou peut-être… que je t'enferme dans une cave ? »

Ichigo se figea, blême. Cave. Ce mot semblait si lourd à ses oreilles, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quelle était la raison pour laquelle ce double parlait tout le temps de cette cave et d'enfermement ?

« Rappelle-toi, Majesté ! Une cave, toute noire… »

Ichigo serra les poings et secoua la tête.

« Arrête ! Sôsuke-sama est bon avec moi ! Il me protège et me rend heureux, il…

-Il te viole, il te drogue, il te vend et il t'enferme dans une cave pourrie pendant plusieurs jours. Majesté, soit tu es dans le déni, soit tu es maso. »

Le danseur ne trouva pas la plaisanterie drôle, elle l'énervait plutôt. Il essaya de frapper son double pour le faire taire.

« Tu mens ! Sôsuke-sama m'a sauvé ! S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais mort à cause de cette chute ! Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital à temps ! »

Un ricanement. Le vis-à-vis blanc souriait de toutes ses dents. Il attrapa le poignet qui essayait de le frapper et qui y était parvenu une fois, et il le serra fort, presque douloureusement.

« Il t'a sauvé, hein ?

-Oui, il m'a… il m'a tiré de l'obscurité ! »

Ichigo tiqua à ses mots. Pourquoi parlait-il d'obscurité ?

« Tu voulais dire… les ténèbres, non ? Allez, mon roi, arrête de te mentir. Laisse ce cerveau exprimer ce qu'il sait. »

Le jeune homme tenta de libérer son bras, tout à coup apeuré. Il savait qu'il refoulait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait surtout pas savoir quoi, il avait bien trop peur. Qu'allait-il découvrir ? Il sentait des larmes d'angoisse brûler ses yeux et son interlocuteur ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser. Il le poussait à bout. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir… l'aider ?

« Parce que j'suis toi ! Si tu meurs, je meurs !

-Tu… Tu mens ! Y'avait pas de… de ténèbres… »

Le double soupira, particulièrement agacé. On sentait que sa patience s'amenuisait.

« Si t'as raison, si ton Sôsuke-sama est si gentil, pourquoi t'as peur ? Tout ce que tu risques, c'est d'apprendre qu'il est pas celui que tu crois. Mais s'il est gentil… si tu lui fais confiance, pourquoi t'aurais peur ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête et se mit à se débattre violemment. Quelque chose bouillonnait en lui et cela l'effrayait. Il était près de se libérer quand on le plaqua violemment au sol.

« Souviens-toi, bordel ! Souviens-toi de cette cave sombre, humide ! Toi seul dans le néant ! Sans eau, sans nourriture ! Seul sur ton matelas miteux ! Souviens-toi ! Souviens-toi ! »

Ichigo se mit à crier en espérant éloigner son assaillant mais il se sentait tout à coup trop faible. Une cave noire, humide… Les bruits dans le noir, les couinements, les craquements… Le monstre sous le lit ? Les rats qui rôdent dans les coins…

« Oui, souviens-toi ! Souviens-toi de ces ténèbres qui t'ont fait mourir de peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu fou ? Pourquoi on t'a enfermé là ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, parce que… »

Le jeune homme s'était mis à pleurer, le souffle court. Il secouait la tête comme s'il voulait sortir ces horreurs de lui-même. Mais elles étaient trop énormes pour que cela soit indolore et disparaisse vite.

« Parce qu'il voulait me briser ! Il voulait que je devienne vide pour qu'il puisse me garder !

-Et qui c'est ? Qui a voulu te briser pour te transformer en jouet, Majesté ! Dis-moi qui a fait ça !

-Celui qui… qui m'a sauvé…

-Son nom ! gronda le double.

-Sôsuke-sama !

-Il t'a enfermé dans les ténèbres et t'y a laissé pourrir ! Et tu me dis qu'il est bon avec toi ! Il t'a brisé, il t'a affamé et assoiffé pour mieux te contrôler !

-Mais il m'a sauvé ! Il m'a tiré de la cave ! Il m'a sauvé, il m'a sauvé de la cave !

-Il t'a sorti de la cave, Majesté, pas de l'enfer ! Qui peut te sortir de l'enfer, qui peut te tirer de ton gouffre obscur ? Dis-moi, Majesté, tu sais qui peut le faire ? Qui ? »

Ichigo criait encore, essayant de se débattre. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes et avait du mal à respirer mais il tenta de répondre. Il espérait tellement qu'en disant tout, cela s'arrête enfin… Il avait si mal.

« Qui alors ?

-Le… l'homme aux… aux cheveux bleus… »

Le double secoua les épaules.

« Et c'est quoi son nom ?

-Grimm… Grimmjow…

-Il peut te sauver ! Tu sais qu'il peut te sauver ! Tu sais qu'il est venu te sauver et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Dis-moi ! T'as fait quoi en le voyant ?

-Je… j'ai… j'ai… »

Ichigo n'arrivait plus à parler. Il n'avait pas fait cette chose dont il se rappelait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas dit non à sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivant ? Il n'avait pas fait ça. C'était…

« Tu as eu peur de lui et tu l'as renvoyé !

-Non ! Non, c'est pas vrai, non non non ! Non NON je te dis ! je n'ai… je n'ai pas pu faire… NOOON ! Tu mens !

-C'est la vérité ! Tu lui as dit non parce que tu croyais que ton Sôsuke-sama te protègerait ! Parce que tu croyais qu'il te rendrait heureux ! »

Ichigo se débattait comme un diable. Quelque chose semblait brisé en lui. Il avait lui-même choisi de rester avec ses démons ? Tout à coup, il se calma. Jusqu'à devenir immobile. Il ne pleurait plus, il respirait presque normalement. Ce soudain 'apaisement' inquiéta son double.

« Majesté, qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-…

-Tu vas t'laisser crever ? Tu vas m'donner ta place comme ça ?

-O-Oui… Prend-la. Je m'en fiche… »

Le double ne tint plus et donna un coup de poing droit sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

« Bordel ! T'es devenu égoïste avec ça ? Tu vas laisser Grimmjow comme ça ? Tu vas même pas tenter de réparer tes conneries ? Quel roi d'merde tu fais !

-Je…

-Tu l'as brisé avec ta connerie, t'vas même pas tenter de lui demander pardon ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Il se rappelait de ce visage qui semblait si douloureux. Et ce vers… Il le connaissait parce qu'il le lui avait dit ! Grimmjow…

« J'veux pas mourir. C'est à toi d'me protéger. Sinon, j'prends ta place et crois-moi, tu voudrais pas voir le carnage.

-… Je… »

Le jeune homme put enfin se rasseoir, sonné. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« … Merci de…

-J'm'en fous.

-… Dis-moi tu… tu t'appelles comment ?

-J'ai pas d'nom.

-Shiro ?

-Original. Mais j'suppose que venait d'un malade mental, j'peux pas en attendre plus. »

Ichigo aurait voulu s'indigner mais dans le fond, c'était ce qu'il était non ? Il discutait avec quelqu'un qui n'existait que dans sa tête…

Il voulut se redresser mais il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il n'était plus dans cet endroit étrange. Il était comme dans un cocon chaud, assis au fond d'un canapé. Et quelqu'un touchait son visage, comme pour prendre sa température.

« Ichigo-kun !

-…

-Parle-moi ! »

Ichigo remua les paupières. Elles étaient si lourdes… Il parvint à les ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec Aizen. Il ne put réprimer l'intense peur qui le prit alors à la gorge. Son vis-à-vis la remarqua et son visage se ferma immédiatement, impérieux. Ichigo se mit à paniquer et bondit en dehors du bureau sans réfléchir. Il eut le temps de rejoindre le couloir avant que deux bras ne viennent l'enserrer avec possessivité. Il maudit son corps si faible, incapable de se défendre correctement.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi espèce de monstre ! Tu ne me briseras pas ! Tu ne me briseras jamais !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ichigo-kun, tu es malade !

-C'est toi qui est malade ! Je ne me briserai pas ! Je veux voir Grimmjow, je veux le voir ! Je veux le voir, je veux partir avec lui ! Tu ne me briseras pas ! »

Ichigo hurlait de toutes ses forces, espérant bien que quelqu'un entendrait ses cris de détresse et viendrait l'aider. Mais qui aurait été capable de s'élever contre Aizen ?

« Calme-toi ! Ou je te punirai !

-Je m'en fiche ! Tu ne me briseras jamais, quoiqu'il arrive je résisterai ! Alors laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi voir Grimmjow ! Je veux partir avec lui, il a promis !

-Mais tu lui as dit non, rappelle-toi. »

Aizen, voyant l'énervement de son protégé, décida de jouer sur un autre tableau.

« Tu l'as renvoyé et tu es venu te lover contre moi, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui te protègerait… Tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ? Tu te souviens de nous deux…»

Aizen glissa sa bouche dans le cou et sur l'oreille du plus jeune.

« Quand je t'ai pris et que tu gémissais… Tu en réclamais encore, tu me réclamais de t'aimer… »

Ichigo était devenu livide. Il avait suffi à son bourreau d'évoquer de tels souvenirs pour qu'il se remémore tout. Qu'avait-il fait ? A ce niveau, il n'était plus souillé, il était… Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ça, non ? Ichigo sentit des larmes brouiller ses yeux alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à opposer de résistance. Il remarqua à peine que quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé et il ne nota même pas l'aiguille qui s'enfonça dans son bras.

Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était qu'après il ne voyait plus rien nettement et qu'il baignait dans le flou le plus total, ses pensées errant sans but et sans être compréhensible, même de lui-même.

« Que s'est-il passé, Aizen-sama ? »

Le maître de Las Noches attacha les chevilles de son protégé au lit par sécurité et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Ichigo était sous sédatif, il pouvait à peine voir mais en aucun cas, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je ne sais pas. Il s'est réveillé tout à coup, plus lucide que jamais. »

Le médecin personnel d'Aizen fronça les sourcils.

« Le docteur Unohana saura comment le guérir, ce qui vous expliquera comment faire le contraire, mais… comment comptez-vous la faire participer ? Elle refusera en le voyant.

-Elle ne sera pas en mesure de refuser, crois-moi. »

Syazel esquissa un sourire.

« Je vous reconnais bien là, Aizen-sama. Tenez, voici la prochaine dose s'il se remet à crier.

-Bien. »

Une fois seul, Aizen regarda encore la forme sous la couverture. Ichigo essayait de garder les yeux ouverts mais on sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

« Tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier… Ichigo-kun… Parce que tu es à moi. »

CCC

Grimmjow tapotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de la voiture. Il était prêt à se précipiter vers l'hôpital. Tout avait été organisé. Depuis que Yumichika lui avait montré ce film où Ichigo criait qu'il ne mourrait jamais. Ce film où il le réclamait… Le maître d'hôtel lui avait apporté une véritable bouffée d'espoir en lui montrant ça.

« Monsieur, nous devons attendre le signal.

-J'sais, j'sais…

-Une chance que le docteur Unohana sache que vous êtes du côté d'Ichigo.

-Une chance que c'connard de mafieux soit pas plus discret avec ses méthodes de merde. »

Shaw-Long soupira, à moitié amusé. Ils avaient prévu d'enlever Ichigo ce jour-ci. Aizen ne pourrait signaler sa disparition à la police puisqu'il était sous menace de perdre Hueco Mondo et le personnel de l'hôpital était au courant.

Ils devaient simplement attendre le coup de fil du docteur Unohana. Elle appellerait une fois Ichigo et Aizen dans son bureau et là, il suffisait à Grimmjow d'entrer et d'emmener Ichigo le plus vite possible, sans même faire attention à Aizen. Il aurait très certainement un garde du corps pas loin mais Grimmjow aussi. Et un Ulquiorra en colère pouvait se montrer particulièrement terrifiant.

Le téléphone sonna tout à coup et Grimmjow bondit sans réfléchir dès que Shaw-Long lui lança un regard. Ichigo. Il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le tirer de cet enfer. Il traversa les couloirs presque en courant et déboula dans la salle d'attente d'Unohana sans faire attention aux patients. Il entra en claquant la porte et lança le regard le plus venimeux qu'il avait à Aizen.

« Grimmjow. Quel plaisir de vous voir, mais je suis occupé.

-Va te faire foutre. »

Grimmjow écarta Aizen d'un geste. Il aurait aimé le frapper mais cela lui aurait apporté trop d'ennuis avec la justice. Au lieu de cela, il prit Ichigo dans ses bras et sortit rapidement sous l'œil ébahi d'Aizen.

« Et vous laissez faire cela ? gronda-t-il après le docteur. C'est…

-Une honte n'est-ce pas ? Comme menacer ma famille si je ne vous obéis pas.

-Je…

-Vous ne ferez rien, Aizen. »

Ulquiorra se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Je possède une preuve qui montre que vous retenez Kurosaki contre son gré. Je vais devoir vous arrêter pour séquestration et sans doute plus. »

Plus loin Grimmjow courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de voir l'état d'Ichigo, trop occupé à courir. Mais il se rassurait car le jeune homme s'agrippait à lui. Au moins, il avait compris comment ne pas tomber…

« Monsieur !

-Démarre Shaw-Long ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au majordome qui partit en trombe, se souciant fort peu du code de la route. Une fois assis à l'arrière, Grimmjow s'accorda un instant de répit et se sépara d'Ichigo pour l'asseoir sur la banquette. Il avait du mal à tenir sa tête et ses yeux ouverts. Grimmjow regarda ses pupilles.

« Il est sous sédatifs…

-Mais tout va bien, Monsieur ?

-Semblerait. Ichi ? Hé… »

Grimmjow parlait d'une voix douce, essayant de rassurer le plus jeune. Il devait sans doute comprendre qu'il bougeait mais s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait.

« C'est Grimm… Je vais t'emmener chez moi, d'accord ? »

Ichigo essaya de bouger sa main mais il tomba contre l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Il agrippa dans ses doigts fébriles le tissu qu'il trouvait et murmura :

« Grimm… Grimm… »

Le plus âgé ne put le nier, mais il eut envie de pleurer de joie. Il serra le jeune homme contre lui et continua :

« Je vais te protéger maintenant… Et tout va s'arranger… Tu peux dormir, je veille sur toi… Tu peux dormir tranquille, Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme laissa ses yeux se fermer, n'essayant plus de résister. Il s'endormait quand il entendit la voix nasillarde de Shiro dans sa tête. Mais plutôt que de s'inquiéter, il la remercia du fond du cœur. Il était enfin avec Grimmjow, il pourrait s'excuser et maintenant, il pouvait être tranquille. Et surtout, il pouvait espérer.

Espérer qu'il pourrait revivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors alors? C'est extraordinaire hein? Le chapitre finit BIEN! Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Warnings** : une bonne dose d'espoir!

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

Chapitre 12

Ichigo crispa ses paupières, dérangé que le sommeil le quitte déjà. Il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait bien aimé dormir encore un moment. Il avait chaud sans sentir la présence de quelqu'un et c'était aussi inédit qu'agréable. Mais quelque chose le tracassait : où était-il?

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et ne paniqua même pas en avisant son environnement. Il n'était plus à Las Noches. Il essaya de se redresser, n'osant croire au rêve qu'il croyait avoir fait.

_Tu sais que t'es chiant, Majesté?_

Ichigo blêmit mais garda contenance à l'entente de la voix. Il décida de l'ignorer et releva la couverture pour sortir. Il remarqua qu'il avait été changé en un bermuda et un t-shirt de coton et de quelque chose comme de l'acrylique. C'était agréable comme vêtement... mais ça ne tenait pas très chaud. Juste au moment où il se disait ça, il avisa une veste sur une chaise. Une sorte de robe de chambre en plus court. Il hocha la tête et la passa avant de tester prudemment ses jambes.

Le premier essai s'avéra peu concluant mais au second, Ichigo tenait mieux. Il avança jusqu'à la porte et, très discrètement, baissa la poignée. Il passa la tête à l'extérieur et tomba sur un long couloir débouchant sur un grand escalier. Il essayait de ne pas croire au rêve, il essayait de se persuader qu'il était toujours chez Aizen et que ce qui brûlait son cœur n'était pas une flamme d'espoir.

Ichigo descendait lentement les escaliers quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et avisa un homme habillé comme un domestique. Il blêmit, bien incapable de l'identifier, et il jugea qu'il était peut-être en danger. Il dévala les escaliers rapidement, surprenant plutôt deux fois qu'une Shaw-Long.

«Kurosaki-san! N'ayez pas peur vous êtes chez Grimmjow!»

Ichigo n'écouta pas. Il était déjà au bord de la panique. Mais, trop peu concentré sur sa tâche et son corps trop faible, il manqua une marche. Il crut bien qu'il allait se briser la nuque mais il s'étonna de sentir quelque chose de doux...

«Que...

-Hey! Salut, Ichigo-kun!»

Le susnommé se figea et eut un regard apeuré. Il trébucha sur les marches et tomba assis. Gin voulut lui tendre la main mais il évita en voyant l'expression de pure horreur sur le visage du jeune homme.

Ichigo se retourna d'un coup, près à grimper les marches quatre à quatre, mais il remarqua l'inconnu. Mais où était-il donc à la fin? Et Grimmjow? Où était-il?

«Gin, tu devrais t'écarter je crois...»

Le susnommé haussa les sourcils.

« Bah pourquoi, Izuru ? »

Le blond sourit timidement, et soupira. Il répéta et Gin obtempéra sagement. Kira s'avança vers Ichigo qui se tassait le plus possible dans un coin, espérant sans doute disparaître dans le mur. Tout à coup, Ichimaru comprit. Ichigo était comme un animal acculé en territoire ennemi à ce moment, et le seul qui pouvait comprendre, c'était son petit Izuru.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Izuru Kira, mais tu peux m'appeler Izuru. »

Ichigo regarda l'inconnu avec un œil suspicieux. Il avait vu tellement de gens étranges qu'il se méfiait de tout. Il avait rencontré ceux qui paraissaient gentils et qui ne l'étaient pas, ceux qui disaient vouloir l'aider et qui le droguaient avant de le violer… Il n'avait plus confiance en personne.

« Moi aussi, j'ai… je connais Aizen-sam… Enfin, je connais Aizen. »

Ichigo se redressa légèrement. Son interlocuteur essayait de se distancer de Sôsuke-sama ? Ichigo secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait plus penser à Aizen comme à Sôsuke-sama. Non, il devait s'écarter de lui…

« Je comprends que tu aies peur, mais nous sommes loin de Las Noches maintenant. Et Grimmjow veille sur toi.

-Grimmjow ? Il est où ? Dis-moi où il est ! Je veux le voir ! Je veux le voir ! »

Ichigo s'était tout à coup approché de Kira et lui tenait la manche comme un enfant. Kira essaya de sourire pour le rassurer.

« Je vais t'y conduire, tu veux me suivre ? »

Ichigo plissa les yeux, essayant de jauger ce qui était vrai ou faux. Lui mentait-on ou était-ce réellement la liberté ?

« … D'accord. »

Les deux jeunes personnes passèrent devant un Ichimaru abasourdi. Kira remarqua qu'Ichigo s'était tendu en passant devant son ami, aussi, il murmura :

« Pourquoi Gin te fait-il si peur ? murmura Kira. Il est très gentil, tu sais. »

Ichigo lança un regard étonné à son interlocuteur et répondit comme si c'était évident :

« Il parle comme Sôsuke-sama !

-C'était quoi la règle ? »

Ichigo sursauta en entendant cette nouvelle voix. Il se tourna et manqua de crier de joie en avisant Grimmjow. Il courut vers lui pour l'enlacer sans se poser de questions.

« Grimmjow ! Grimmjow ! Alors c'était vrai ? C'est vrai ? Tout est vrai, hein ? Je n'y retournerais plus ? C'est fini ? C'est vraiment fini ? »

Grimmjow passa ses bras autour du plus jeune et le serra fort. Il n'avait pas pu veiller Ichigo tout le temps, occupé à renvoyer Aizen dans ses buts, mais il ne regrettait pas de s'être battu avec tant d'acharnement.

« Oui, tu peux te reposer, Ichi. Je veille sur toi maintenant et plus jamais cette ordure ne te touchera. »

Ichigo crut qu'il allait pleurer mais au lieu de ça, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis en murmurant des merci par dizaines. Grimmjow eut un coup au cœur en l'enlaçant plus fort, Ichigo était devenu si maigre. Il le garda contre lui, essayant de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le briser d'un geste malencontreux, mais il avait peine à croire cela. Il était ému plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais ce qui lui était le plus insupportable, c'était de sentir ce corps si faible trembler sous ses mains calleuses.

«Hé... Berry, chut. C'est fini maintenant.

-Je... Je... Je te demande pardon!»

Ichigo s'était tout à coup écarté, ne s'accrochant plus Grimmjow que par ses deux mains crispées sur sa chemise.

«Je voulais pas te dire ça ! Je te le jure, je... J'ai jamais voulu te dire de partir et de me laisser! Je te demande pardon, j'ai dû te faire si mal et je... Pardon!

-Shh Berry. Tu sais bien que je t'en veux pas. C'était la faute d'Aizen tout ça...»

Grimmjow avait passé son pouce sous les yeux du plus jeune pour en essuyer les larmes. Après encore un moment où Ichigo paniquait à l'idée que Grimmjow ne lui en veuille, il finit par se taire et se blottir contre l'homme mais Grimmjow garda son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.

«Hé, Berry, regarde-moi. Voilà. Là... Tu es calmé maintenant?»

Ichigo acquiesça d'un faible oui qui fit sourire Grimmjow. Mais il fronça vite les sourcils en avisant le regard insistant qui venait de tomber à sa ceinture : juste sur son arme à feu.

D'un signe de tête, Shaw-Long, en retrait respectueux jusqu'alors, s'avança et prit l'arme avant de partir ainsi que tous les autres. Grimmjow ne dit rien mais il se doutait bien que les locataires du manoir écouteraient soigneusement à la porte.

«Pourquoi tu regardes l'arme comme ça, Berry?»

Ichigo sembla hésiter et se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait batailler contre lui-même et cela inquiétait Grimmjow. Alors qu'il allait renchérir, Ichigo murmura :

«Je... je ne te mérite pas... Tu as fait tellement et moi je... Je suis un boulet pour toi...»

Grimmjow fronça violemment les sourcils.

«Ne redis jamais ça.

-C'est... un ordre?»

Le regard d'Ichigo décontenança le jeune roi un moment. Ichigo eut une moue apeurée.

«D'accord d'accord! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux! Je...

-Mais tu n'as pas à m'obéir, Ichigo. S'exclama Grimmjow abasourdi. Tu es libre!»

Grimmjow avait pris les épaules du plus jeune et tentait de lui faire réaliser la chose, mais Ichigo secouait la tête en signe d'effroi.

«Non non! Je peux pas être libre!

-Ichigo...

-Je ne veux pas être libre! Je veux que tu me gardes! Enferme-moi si tu veux mais je ne veux pas... je peux pas... être libre...»

Ichigo s'était mis à pleurer. Grimmjow eut un coup au cœur et l'enlaça, bloquant sa tête dans son cou.

«D'accord. Je ne te libèrerai pas... Je te garde.

-...

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas être libre? Demanda doucement l'homme. Tu peux me le dire?

-Je... Je... Je serai seul... Et j'ai peur d'être...»

Grimmjow soupira et caressa les mèches orange dans son cou. Il berça ainsi le jeune homme un moment. Ce qu'il avait craint s'était produit : séquelles psychologiques. Il faudrait qu'il suive une longue thérapie en plus d'un sevrage. Mais rien n'était perdu et le temps n'était plus compté fort heureusement.

Il s'écarta un peu pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et conduisit Ichigo avec lui. Le jeune homme restait accroché à lui comme si le lâcher signifiait retourner dans son gouffre, Grimmjow s'en inquiéta. C'était le même comportement qu'avait eu le plus jeune quand Aizen avait réussi à le rendre fou pendant quelques jours.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? »

Ichigo s'était blotti contre le plus âgé, les jambes repliées et recroquevillé.

« J'ai froid… »

Grimmjow acquiesça.

« Shaw-Long ! »

Le domestique entra tout de suite.

« Monsieur ?

-Peux-tu apporter une couverture, s'il te plaît ? »

L'homme acquiesça et repartit, suivi du regard ambre. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris, en avisant les personnes derrière la porte. Il crispa ses mains sur les habits de Grimmjow qui posa la sienne sur les doigts stressés.

« Shh, toutes les personnes ici sont des amis.

-…

-Shaw-Long est mon majordome, demande-lui ce que tu veux et il tâchera d'y remédier. Okay ?

-D'accord…

-Ici, tu es en sécurité. Personne ne peut entrer sans passer par la surveillance. Tu peux te reposer sans crainte. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il posa sa tête contre le corps chaud près de lui et s'accorda un soupir soulagé. Quand la couverture revint, Ichigo remercia fébrilement le majordome qui lui répondit avec le plus rassurant des sourires.

Ichigo s'en trouva embarrassé mais ne dit rien, s'enroulant dans la couverture avec délice. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, savourant la caresse dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait vraiment se reposer, c'était génial.

Grimmjow regarda le plus jeune s'endormir progressivement, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Même si le combat n'était pas terminé, il était soulagé. Il savait que le plus dur restait à venir : il faudrait s'occuper de la drogue, des thérapies, bientôt prévenir la famille… Mais pour l'instant, il savourait un moment de répit, une trêve dans cet inlassable hiver.

« Monsieur, est-ce que je prépare le déjeuner ? »

Grimmjow avisa sa montre, on approchait les treize heures.

« Oui, quand tu auras fini, fais juste un plateau pour Ichigo et moi. Je crois qu'il ne sera pas encore capable de rester avec autant de personnes autour.

-Bien, Monsieur. »

Shaw-Long quitta la pièce, laissant un Grimmjow occupé à ses pensées. Un bon quart d'heure s'était écoulé quand il entendit Ichigo. Ce n'était pas des mots, ça ressemblait à des sortes de bruits étouffés.

« Ichigo… ? »

Le jeune homme eut un violent sursaut comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing et il se réveilla, s'écartant d'un bond de Grimmjow. Il haletait violemment et se tenait le ventre comme s'il avait réellement pris un coup de poing.

« Hé, calme-toi, c'était juste un cauchemar ! »

Ichigo secoua la tête.

« Non non ! Il est vivant ! Il existe, il dit… il dit qu'il veut ma place ! »

Grimmjow eut tout juste le temps de repenser à la « voix » évoquée par Yumichika qu'Ichigo détalait à travers le manoir. Il semblait angoissé certes, mais prêt à en découdre. Seulement avec qui ? Grimmjow ne perdit pas de temps et le suivit au pas de course. Il déboula dans la cuisine, presque haletant, et eut tout juste le temps de réagir.

Ichigo avait arraché un couteau des mains de Shaw-Long et s'apprêtait à se le planter dans le ventre, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et bien que sachant la chose dangereuse, Grimmjow y mit sa main pour l'en empêcher.

Quand Ichigo sembla réaliser qu'il avait plus que raté son coup, il tomba sur la main ensanglantée de son sauveur et il poussa un cri horrifié.

« Non ! Non non non ! Je voulais… Pas toi ! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché ? J'allais le tuer et je… Pardon ! excuse-moi, excuse-moi ! Je voulais pas te faire mal à toi ! Je te demande pardon ! »

Ichigo était au bord de l'hystérie, il avait lâché le couteau et tantôt il tenait la main blessée, tantôt il crispait ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour s'arracher des pensées trop contraignantes, aliénantes.

« Il veut ma place ! C'est Shiro, je dois, je dois le combattre sinon il prendra ma place!»

Les différentes personnes présentes étaient blêmes, n'osant comprendre le spectacle fou dont ils étaient les témoins. Ichigo avait développé une nouvelle personnalité ? Etait-ce sa manière de se protéger pendant tout ce temps?

Malgré la douleur qui lui tordait la main, Grimmjow attrapa Ichigo à la nuque et colla sa tête dans son cou. Tandis qu'il retenait le plus jeune au bord de la crise contre lui, Shaw-Long soignait sommairement sa main.

«Je te mérite pas... gémissait Ichigo. Je suis ton boulet, je... Je...

-Je t'interdis d'essayer de te faire du mal. Tu entends?»

Ichigo se figea et, légèrement libéré de l'étreinte, lança un regard confus à son sauveur.

«C'est... un ordre?»

Grimmjow réfléchit tout juste une seconde et rétorqua :

«Oui. Je te l'ordonne.

-Hai! Je vous promets d'o...»

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains.

«Non non... Pas lui, c'est pas lui... Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow...»

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux. Ichigo essayait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas Aizen? Il grogna. Tout devenait très compliqué. Comme si le plus jeune rêvait de fuir Aizen mais ne pouvait pas encore vivre sans l'environnement imposé par son bourreau.

«Ichigo... Shh, viens contre moi et calme-toi...»

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre Grimmjow, se calmant progressivement. Shaw-Long profita de cette accalmie pour arranger les soins prodigués à la main de son maître. Quand il eut fini, Ichigo était parfaitement calme et regarda autour de lui tout en restant contre l'homme blessé.

«T'as faim, Berry?»

Ichigo, surpris qu'on l'interpelle, leva la tête.

«...Oui...

-Est-ce que ce bâtard te nourrissait assez?»

Ichigo baissa la tête et Grimmjow reprit à l'adresse du majordome.

«Protéine et féculents.

-Bien, Monsieur.

-Grimm...

-Berry?»

Ichigo paraissait si calme que Gin, Kira, Shaw-Long et Grimmjow avaient peine à y croire.

«Je... ne t'ai pas encore dit merci...

-Mais si Berry, tu l'as...

-Non, je... c'était parce que tu m'as sauvé de là-bas mais... je voulais te remercier de ne jamais... jamais m'avoir abandonné.»

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, surpris et décontenancé. Ichigo s'était écarté et le regardait avec un léger sourire.

«Alors merci.»

Le plus âgé eut un sourire tendre.

«De rien.»

CCC

Ichigo se tenait un peu en retrait. Grimmjow avait appelé un médecin pour qu'il examine sa main plus en profondeur et si la blessure était impressionnante, il n'y avait rien de grave. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Ichigo de baisser les yeux et de se mordre les lèvres, rongé par la culpabilité.

Berry, arrête de te faire du mal comme ça. Y'a rien.»

Ichigo releva la tête.

«... Mais...

-Allez, viens contre moi, d'accord?»

Le plus jeune acquiesça plusieurs fois, n'ayant pas besoin de se faire prier. Grimmjow était assis sur le canapé et il se lova sous son bras. Après l'incident dans la cuisine, Ichigo avait été pris d'un sérieux coup de fatigue. Il avait tout juste mangé avant de retourner dormir. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était dans la chambre de Grimmjow, mais sentir son odeur l'avait sans doute assez rassuré car il ne fut pas dérangé par Shiro.

Au réveil, Grimmjow avait insisté pour qu'il remange encore.

«Grimm... Qu'est-ce qui va arriver...?

-Tu parles de quoi?

-De So... D'Aizen... et aussi de... de moi?»

Grimmjow passa une main dans les mèches orange, sentant l'anxiété monter.

«Hé bien c'est assez compliqué, mais j'suppose qu'Ulquiorra va réunir toutes les preuves pour engager un procès contre Aizen. Et on te demandera surement de témoigner...»

Ichigo se tendit.

«Mais Ulqui sait que tu pourras pas avant un bout de temps, alors en attendant que le procès soit engagé, il aura sans doute quelques représailles avec des clients... Honnêtement j'en sais trop rien. T'sais, c'pas trop mon truc toutes ces histoires. J't'ai sauvé, ta famille est bien à l'abri, c'tout c'qui compte pour moi.»

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire mais il s'effaça bien vite quand il repensa à la suite.

«Et moi...

-Berry...

-Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant...

-J'vais pas t'mentir.

-Et je sais que... je suis malade et...»

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à dire le second mot. Accro. Dépendant. Il avait honte d'être toxico en face de Grimmjow. Il avait l'impression de le souiller à l'approcher avec son corps sans vie.

«Je t'ai promis, Ichigo. Tu te souviens?»

Ichigo acquiesça. Il se souvenait vaguement mais le principal était là.

«Dans ton malheur tu as eu de la chance... La cocaïne ne nécessite aucune hospitalisation lourde et tu n'as jamais prisé une drogue de mauvaise qualité.»

Ichigo se retint d'ajouter que vouloir briser quelqu'un pour en faire son jouet impliquait de le garder relativement vivant, pas mourant.

«Quatre jours environ.»

Ichigo ferma les yeux et déglutit, effrayé bien que résigné et sachant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

«Est-ce que... ça sera douloureux?»

Grimmjow ne voulait pas répondre, Ichigo se blottit dans son cou.

«Tu vas rester, hein? Même si je crie, même si je t'insulte ou si je te frappe?»

Le jeune roi raffermit sa prise sur le corps frêle.

«Je ne t'abandonnerai pas si proche du but.»

Ichigo admit un faible sourire.

«Je t'aime, Ichigo. Je t'abandonnerai jamais alors que tu me demandes de l'aide.»

Le concerné tiqua. Il aurait voulu répondre à ce 'je t'aime', mais la seule phrase que sa bouche voulait prononcer était adressé à un Sôsuke-sama. Alors il se tut et agrippa ses mains dans les vêtements à disposition, espérant que le message, quel qu'il soit, passerait.

On commence dès aujourd'hui. Courage.»

Ichigo eut un regard assez apeuré à l'entente de ce signal de départ. Il savait que ça ne serait pas doux, il était même certain que cela lui ferait mal, mais il le devait non ? C'était pour qu'il puisse guérir… Déjà depuis le début de la journée, il sentait les effets du manque. Au-delà d'en avoir simplement envie, il y avait des moments où il se fichait tellement de tout qu'il voulait mourir.

« Berry, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de manger. »

Ichigo remua les paupières et remarqua qu'il était dans un lit. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas s'être couché. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'être avec Grimmjow sur le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils et entendit un bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? lança-t-il agité.

-Rien rien, probablement Ilforte qui est rentré de voyage un peu bourré.

-Ilforte ? Le blond ? Celui qui avait pris ta place ? »

Grimmjow posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et répondit d'une voix lente.

« Oui, mon frère adoptif. Maintenant, reste calme. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être agité comme ça.

-Je suis pas agité ! »

Le jeune roi ne dit rien, mais il avait reconnu deux des premiers symptômes de la période dite d'abattement. Quatre jours environ et après commençait le sevrage. Il poussa la couverture.

« Tu viens manger ?

-Non… Je veux pas, je n'ai pas envie. Laisse-moi dormir. »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil mais ne força pas. Qui dort dîne. Ce n'était pas grave si Ichigo sautait le repas maintenant pour dormir, il l'aurait plus tard. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique que ce soit, je suis dans la chambre à côté. »

Ichigo répondit d'un vague oui et, dès que Grimmjow eut quitté sa chambre, il eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de s'écraser sur lui. Il se sentait si mal tout à coup. Il s'enveloppa dans la couverture. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, rester dans son lit le plus longtemps possible, dormir sans jamais se réveiller.

Une fois sorti, Grimmjow était tendu. Ichigo commençait déjà à montrer beaucoup de signe de manque. Agitation, un état lunatique oscillant entre dépression, fatigue… Bientôt, il lui réclamerait de la drogue. Cela n'effrayait pas Grimmjow, il savait que le pire était encore à venir. Le comportement agressif, les crises de panique, les insomnies… Et dans quatre ou cinq jours, Ichigo tomberait d'épuisement. Après on pourrait parler de cure, de séjour en milieu médical.

En attendant…

« Monsieur ?

-Oh, Shaw-Long. Un problème ?

-Le Capitaine Schiffer est venu prendre des nouvelles d'Ichigo. Il vous attend en bas.

-Dis-lui de monter dans ma chambre, je dois être ici au cas où Ichigo a besoin de moi.

-Vous avez commencé le sevrage ?

-… Oui.

-J'ai bien coupé les communications comme vous m'avez demandé et les grilles du manoir sont fermées.

-Okay. Apporte le thé en même temps qu'Ulquiorra monte s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Grimmjow entra dans sa chambre et s'affala dans le fauteuil du petit salon. Il était fatigué lui-aussi, mais il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre faiblesse. Et puis sa main lui faisait mal, elle était engourdie même, mais il ne pouvait le montrer à Ichigo de peur qu'il ne se fasse du mal en se rendant responsable. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Ichigo était d'un naturel à culpabiliser facilement.

Il ne cilla même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit et que son ami entra.

« Salut.

-Bonjour, Grimmjow. »

Ulquiorra s'assit sur le fauteuil en face et prit un instant pour observer le PDG de Pantera Inc.

« Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Nan. Un peu fatigué, c'tout.

-Ce qui me conduit à dire que tu es épuisé. Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne dit jamais qu'il est fatigué. »

Le concerné lança un regard froid à son ami. Un regard perçant azuré qui le réprimandait parce qu'il marchait en terrain miné.

« Ichigo ?

-Il va mal, mais ça pourrait être pire.

-Tu as commencé le sevrage également ?

-J'perds pas d'temps. Plus vite il peut retourner à sa famille, mieux c'est.

-… Tu vas le laisser partir ?

-Ah parce que j'devrais l'séquestrer comme Aizen selon toi ? »

Ulquiorra frémit.

« Ichigo est complètement déphasé, il ne sait même plus différencier l'amour tordu de ce bâtard et quelqu'un de sincère. Je peux pas l'aider plus que cette étape avant le sevrage. Il faut qu'il réapprenne la morale, qu'il réapprenne à s'aimer et ça, j'en suis pas capable, j'suis lucide.

-Mais rien ne t'empêche de rester auprès de lui. »

Grimmjow détourna le regard, sérieux et grave.

« A moins que tu n'aies peur qu'il réalise, au fur et à mesure de la thérapie, que ce qu'il croyait éprouver pour toi n'est pas de l'amour. »

Le moment de tension fut considérablement allégé par l'arrivée de Shaw-Long qui servit le thé avec talent avant de s'éclipser.

« Et que comptes-tu faire toi ?

-Je vais arrêter ma profession de médecin et reprendre Pantera à temps plein. Avec le Gotei on a déjà pas mal d'alliances de prévues.

-Et pour la branche principale de Hueco Mondo ?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore détruite. Je garde ça en moyen de pression pour qu'il ne cherche plus à récupérer Ichigo. Je l'ai prévenu.

-Hm. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui rendre avant le procès.

-Ça t'arrangerait, hein ? D'toute manière, c'est entendu avec Kuchiki. On partage les bénéfices. La police pourra en profiter. Mais j'attends d'être sûr que c'pourri a bien pigé sa défaite.

-Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

-Honnêtement, il m'a presque paru triste, mais j'm'en fous. Il souffrira autant qu'Ichigo a souffert, et si c'est pas le cas, je l'y aiderai. »

Le policier eut un léger rictus. Il allait reprendre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Grimm !

-Berry ? »

Grimmjow se leva pour accueillir Ichigo. Il se précipita instantanément vers lui, angoissé.

« J'ai encore entendu le même bruit !

-Ce doit être une porte, Ichi. Pas de quoi t'inquiéter je t'assure…

-Mais… Tiens ? »

Ichigo remarqua enfin le policier. Ulquiorra se leva pour le saluer mais Ichigo regarda Grimmjow, réellement inquiet.

« Tu… Tu m'as dit qu'il me parlerait pas du procès avant très longtemps ! Pourquoi il est là ?

-C'est mon ami, nous discutions simplement, Berry. Te bile pas.

-Mais…

-Shh… »

Grimmjow avait passé un bras sur les épaules de son protégé et le rassurait en lui caressant la tête. Ichigo se laissa faire et finit par se blottir contre l'homme. Ulquiorra ne s'offusqua pas d'être ainsi ignoré, pour tout dire, il observait soigneusement le comportement du jeune homme pour savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait pour recouvrir. Il haussa un sourcil quand il avisa la main d'Ichigo qui plongeait dans une poche de son ami.

« Hé, tu cherches quoi ?

-T'en as, hein ? Elle est où… Dis… T'en as forcément… »

Grimmjow attrapa la main d'Ichigo et la replaça vers lui.

« J'en ai pas, et il n'y en a nulle part ici. »

Ichigo eut une moue inquiète.

« C'est pas vrai, je suis sûr que t'en as !

-Non, je te le jure. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ses pupilles s'agitaient et Grimmjow n'avait qu'une crainte : qu'Ichigo ne supporte pas le stress qu'il s'imposait.

« On va manger un morceau d'accord ?

-Mais, mais… je n'ai pas faim, je…

-Ce n'est pas discutable. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux à l'ordre et détourna le regard. Il savait bien que Grimmjow ne lui donnait pas d'ordre par plaisir, c'était lui qui le forçait. Mais il voulait sa drogue, il n'y avait aucun mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et après j'aurais… ?

-Après tu te reposeras car t'es fatigué. »

Le jeune homme remarqua à peine qu'on l'emmenait aux cuisines. Quelques minutes plus tard, il mangeait sans broncher mais il avait du mal à faire la conversation. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il se demandait si en fait il ne rêvait pas qu'il était à moitié réveillé plutôt que l'inverse.

« Il est si fatigué ? demanda Ulquiorra incrédule.

-Tss… »

Grimmjow appela Shaw-Long pour qu'il débarrasse l'assiette d'Ichigo et il se redressa.

« Hé Berry, tu veux dormir ? »

Ichigo leva la tête vers les deux yeux bleus. Pendant un moment, il resta absorbé par les deux océans et cela lui rappela plein de souvenirs. Ils étaient tous liés à des choses qu'il voulait oublier mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder malgré tout.

« Ichi ?

-… Fatigué… »

Grimmjow soupira et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il porta le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y coucha, sous l'œil silencieux du policier. Une fois Ichigo dans son lit, il s'endormit comme une masse laissant à Grimmjow le plaisir d'observer son visage. Il était encore creusé mais il était moins inquiet qu'à Las Noches…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ulquiorra repartait et Grimmjow finissait de manger, seul dans sa propre chambre. Il espérait sincèrement tenir le coup pour les trois jours prochains. C'était la dernière ligne droite et il fallait persévérer encore un peu.

Il se coucha et mit du temps à trouver le sommeil. Alors qu'il avait tourné dans son lit pendant deux longues heures et qu'il sentait enfin la douce étreinte de la somnolence, il entendit des bruits, des gémissements étouffés. Il fronça les sourcils, immédiatement alerte. C'était Ichigo. Il se redressa d'un bond, attrapant son haut qu'il passa tout en rejoignant la chambre. Il y entra sans plus de cérémonie.

« Berry… ? »

Ichigo bougeait violemment dans son sommeil, comme s'il se battait. Grimmjow eut une idée sur la nature du rêve et eut un pincement au cœur. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit, passant une main dans les cheveux orange. Quand il remarqua que cela calmait un peu Ichigo, il soupira, soulagé.

Grimmjow était fatigué néanmoins, et il voulait dormir comme le plus jeune. Et le lit était assez grand pour qu'il puisse y rester. Il décida donc de glisser sous la couverture et de garder Ichigo contre lui. Le calme s'installa dès lors rapidement et les deux hommes s'endormirent enfin.

CCC

« Tu mens ! Tu mens, bâtard ! Donne-la moi ! Donne-la ! »

Grimmjow restait de marbre devant cette énième démonstration de violence. Il s'y était habitué en un temps record. Par contre, les autres locataires de la maison un peu moins. Le jeune roi ne cilla même pas quand Ichigo prit le premier objet sous sa main et le fracassa violemment sur le sol.

« Donne-la ! Donne-la !

-J'en ai pas, alors ferme-la. »

Ichigo était totalement différent de lui-même. Grimmjow n'aurait jamais imaginé que la drogue puisse à ce point transformer les gens et même si voir Ichigo ainsi lui faisait mal, il tenait bon. Mais quand Ichigo fit mine de vouloir menacer sa vie pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, Grimmjow se leva et lui attrapa le col.

« Fais rien qu'y penser et tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et on entendit un bruit au fond de la maison. Ce devait être simplement une porte, mais ce bruit effrayait Ichigo au plus haut point. Grimmjow avait plus ou moins deviné que ce bruit ressemblait à celui d'une vieille porte de campagne qui grince. Comme celle d'une cave.

« Le bruit ! »

Le jeune homme semblait maintenant agité, angoissé. Le bruit réitéra et il commença à se débattre. Grimmjow dut le lâcher pour ne pas le blesser, mais au lieu de s'enfuir, Ichigo se cacha dans son dos, recroquevillé contre lui.

« Calme-toi, Berry, ce n'est rien, je suis là.

-Non non non ! Il va arriver et il va fermer la porte ! Et tout va être noir et et et… J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait, il faut pas m'enfermer ! J'ai tout fait comme il veut et… Je je… Il va arriver ! »

Agressivité et crises de panique. Ichigo jouait aux montagnes russes depuis un bon moment déjà. Et une fois qu'il avait fini de crier pour avoir sa drogue, de paniquer à cause de ses cauchemars, il s'écroulait de fatigue et dormait de longues heures. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement, malgré la présence de Grimmjow, et au réveil, il était plus fatigué encore qu'avant.

Et tout recommençait.

CCC

« Monsieur, je crois qu'il faut que vous alliez voir comment il va…

-Quoi ? Il a fait quelque chose, il…

-Non, calmez-vous ! Je crois simplement qu'il a atteint un stade d'épuisement prononcé et je m'inquiète pour lui… »

Grimmjow soupira. Il était sur le point de prendre une douche pour se rafraichir et se requinquer mais ça devrait sûrement attendre. Il prit tout juste la peine de refermer sa chemise avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Il y entra en tâchant d'être le plus calme possible pour rassurer Ichigo et il le trouva roulé en boule dans sa couverture, dans son lit.

« Ichi…

-Grimm ? Grimm ? »

Ichigo se redressa d'un bond et se blottit contre Grimmjow quand ce dernier s'assit sur son lit.

« Tu vas bien, Berry ? »

Ichigo transpirait mais il semblait n'en avoir cure. Il restait juste serré contre son sauveur.

« Donne-la… J'aurais plus mal et je t'embêterai plus comme ça… »

Le jeune homme pleurait mais Grimmjow avait appris à différencier les larmes de crocodile et les vraies larmes.

« Je sais que je te fatigue, que je te détruis… Je veux pas, je veux pas… Si tu la donnes, je t'embêterai plus du tout et je… je te ferai plus mal…

-Non. Je n'ai rien et n'aurai rien. »

Grimmjow était d'une telle fermeté que cela fit pleurer encore Ichigo. Et cette fois-ci, c'était de vraies larmes. Mais la cause n'était pas légitime et Grimmjow dut les ignorer, aussi douloureux que cela était.

« Plus qu'un jour, Berry… Dans une journée… »

Grimmjow serra le jeune homme plus fort contre lui, blottissant son visage juvénile dans son cou.

Quand Ichigo s'endormit enfin, Grimmjow voulut retourner prendre sa douche et tout en marchant vers la salle de bain, il essayait de ne pas y penser. De ne pas penser qu'il faisait souffrir Ichigo parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne le faisait pas souffrir par plaisir, il le faisait parce que c'était la première étape pour le soigner avant le sevrage 'officiel' et…

Il venait d'admettre qu'il le faisait souffrir ?

« Monsieur, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état. Vous êtes courageux. Personne n'aurait osé ni eut la force de faire ça pour lui.

-… Il me détestera après.

-Je ne saurais dire, mais il saura que c'est grâce à vous qu'il est en vie. »

Grimmjow laissa un instant la main de son majordome sur son épaule avant de repartir.

CCC

Quand il entendit des bruits de pas, Grimmjow sut tout de suite que c'était quelqu'un qui venait lui parler d'Ichigo. Depuis trois jours le jeune homme faisait des vies des habitants du manoir un véritable enfer. Au début, on avait envie de le rassurer quand on le voyait agité et si faible, mais au fur et à mesure, alors que les effets du manque se faisaient ressentir, Ichigo avait des sautes d'humeurs monumentales.

A un moment, il se mettait à crier et à hurler sans raison apparente, même si tout provenait de la même cause, et il saisissait les objets à portée pour les casser sur le sol ou sur l'interlocuteur. Parfois, il jouait même plus malin et menaçait de se blesser lui-même pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Car s'il était au bout du rouleau, l'animal acculé redoublait d'ingéniosité pour obtenir son salut, et dans ce domaine, il fallait reconnaître à Ichigo qu'il était diablement intelligent.

Il avait très rapidement compris que Grimmjow était du genre bourru, très renfermé avec tous mais aucunement avec lui. Il avait compris que l'homme l'aimait profondément et, malgré la culpabilité qu'il aurait dû éprouver, il s'en servait sans vergogne. Ichigo faisait souvent semblant de pleurer pour faire croire à Grimmjow qu'il allait atteindre ses limites, il n'hésitait pas à tirer sur la corde sentimentale quitte à le faire souffrir. Tout ça pour obtenir sa drogue. Et quand Ichigo était un peu plus lucide et qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait endurer à celui qui sacrifiait tant de lui pour le sauver, il s'en mortifiait et se réfugiait au fond de son lit, s'obligeant à ne rien faire, ne rien dire, ne pas bouger de peur d'appeler Grimmjow simplement pour le briser encore une fois.

Est-ce qu'il devenait comme Aizen ? Etait-ce devenu sa seule manière d'aimer ? Est-ce qu'il devait briser une personne pour qu'elle soit un pantin avant de pouvoir lui confier son cœur ? Quand Ichigo était seul, qu'il n'avait pas une crise d'agressivité ou de panique, il se morfondait. Il se flagellait mentalement, rêvant de n'avoir pas survécu et se disant que tout serait mieux ainsi. Et dans ces moments, il devait rester quand même fort sinon Shiro était là pour lui rappeler qu'il convoitait sa place.

Et comme tout animal acculé, Ichigo mourait d'envie de vivre.

Alors pour ne pas blesser ceux qui faisaient tant pour lui, Ichigo essayait de dormir. Il se forçait à dormir. Mais quand il arrivait enfin à trouver le sommeil, ses rêves étaient des cauchemars et il se réveillait. Et parfois, il se réveillait quelque part dans le manoir, perdu après avoir fait une crise de somnambulisme. Dans ces moments où il était encore assez lucide pour se rendre compte de toutes les horreurs qu'il infligeait aux autres, il s'excusait inlassablement auprès de Grimmjow. Et ce dernier, tout aussi inlassablement, lui répétait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il resterait auprès de lui tant qu'on voudrait de lui.

Et généralement, Grimmjow finissait par raccompagner Ichigo dans sa chambre. Il le gardait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment et jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais ça ne durait jamais et Ichigo finissait toujours pas se réveiller, et il se remettait à crier, à paniquer dès qu'une porte en bois grinçait et il finissait par s'évanouir de fatigue mais sans pouvoir jamais dormir assez pour récupérer.

Et même si cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, Grimmjow mourait d'envie de voir le moment où Ichigo serait réellement épuisé moralement et physiquement, le moment où il pourrait enfin l'emmener à l'hôpital avec la garantie qu'il se soignerait jusqu'au bout.

Pour en revenir aux bruits de pas, Grimmjow devina que ce devait être Gin. Il était venu une ou deux fois demander pourquoi Ichigo le fuyait comme la peste. Il lui avait simplement dit que parler comme ça le faisait ressembler à Aizen et Gin était resté d'humeur massacrante un long moment.

« Il a commencé à tout casser et il s'est tu tout à coup. Ensuite, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et depuis, on entend des bruits bizarres, comme s'il récitait un mantra ou je sais pas quoi… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

« J'sais que tu finis par avoir besoin de prendre de la distance, Grimm, je viendrais pas te le dire si j'étais pas réellement inquiet. »

L'homme se releva d'un bond et se précipita dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Il le trouva recroquevillé sous sa couette, par terre aux pieds du lit.

« Ichigo ? Que t'arrive-t-il, tu…

-J'implore ta pitié, Toi, l'unique que j'aime… Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé… C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé, où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème…

-Ichigo que…

-Un soleil sans chaleur plane au-dessus six mois… Et les six autres mois, la nuit couvre la terre… C'est un pays plus nu que la terre polaire : ni bêtes ni ruisseaux ni verdure ni bois ! »

En disant cette phrase, les yeux d'Ichigo s'étaient écarquillés. Comme s'il voyait sous ses yeux cette étendue dévastée, comme s'il était perdu dans ce gouffre et comme s'il hurlait désespérément à l'aide, ses suppliques restant ignorées du divin.

« C'est un poème ? demanda Grimmjow. Ichigo, dis-moi ce que c'est…

-J'implore ta pitié, Toi, l'unique que j'aime…

-Ichigo, arrête de m'ignorer, écoute-moi… Ichigo…

-Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé…

-Je vais te sauver de cet univers morne à l'horizon plombé, Berry… Parle-moi, dis-moi ! A qui adresses-tu tes suppliques ? Dis-moi… »

Ichigo s'arrêta dans son flot incessant de paroles et lança un regard vide à Grimmjow. Puis, lentement, il sortit une main de sous la couverture et montra la fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Il y avait une belle vue cette nuit, le ciel était dégagé et l'on pouvait voir la lune.

« A la lune ? »

Ichigo fit non de la tête et il murmura :

« Au Ciel…

-Tu…

-Je supplie le Ciel de m'aider, mais il ne me répond pas… Même quand je lui dis à quel point je souffre, même quand je lui décris mon univers, il me répond pas ! Il m'ignore, il m'ignore ! Il veut que je meure… ? »

La voix du jeune homme était comme cassée. Grimmjow se pencha vers lui et posa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai entendu moi… Je sais à quel point ton univers est sombre et combien tu souffres, et je suis là. Tu appelles, et je suis là… »

Grimmjow caressa doucement les mèches orange.

« Grimm ? C'est… toi ?

-Oui, il y a qu'moi. Uniquement pour toi. Oui Berry, juste moi pour toi…

-J'ai… j'ai mal… J'ai si mal… »

Ichigo s'était mis à pleurer et s'était blotti contre Grimmjow. Cette fois-ci, c'était de vraies larmes.

« Je suis si fatigué, je veux dormir… Juste dormir… Et je, et je… »

Sa voix était coupée de sanglots violents qui lui secouaient la poitrine douloureusement. Grimmjow frotta sa main dans le dos pour le rassurer tout en murmurant des mots doucement. Quand les sanglots se firent plus doux mais qu'Ichigo pleurait toujours, il tendit l'oreille pour saisir une toute petite voix, à peine audible.

« Emmène… Emmène-moi à l'hôpital… Je veux plus être dépendant… Je, je… je veux pouvoir re-re… revivre… »

Grimmjow faillit laisser sa joie jaillir à l'idée qu'Ichigo avait réussi à vaincre la première partie de son grand ennemi.

« Shaw-Long ! La voiture, immédiatement !

-Bien Monsieur ! répondit une voix en bas.

-Berry, tu peux marcher ? »

Ichigo fit non de la tête en s'emmitouflant plus dans l'épaisse couverture. Grimmjow comprit qu'il recherchait beaucoup de chaleur. En même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et grelottait en même temps. Son visage était si pâle et si creux… En fait, c'était le contour de ses yeux si noirs qui donnait l'impression qu'il était amaigri, car depuis son arrivée, il avait repris un peu.

Le plus âgé dut ôter la couverture des épaules du plus jeune le temps de, en un geste, tirer la couverture pour n'en garder que le drap. Il enroula Ichigo dedans, se souciant peu d'immobiliser ses bras et il le prit contre lui pour se redresser et foncer vers la voiture. Le jeune homme ne bronchait pas, au contraire. Il aimait tellement sentir l'étreinte de Grimmjow. Depuis le début de son calvaire, c'était les seuls bras dont il n'avait jamais eu peur. La seule personne dont il n'avait jamais eu à craindre quoique ce soit à part trop d'espoir.

Doucement, il ferma les yeux en murmurant inlassablement le même petit mot qui remua Grimmjow plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'admettre.

« Merci… merci… »

* * *

><p><strong>Bon y'a eu du temps mais en échange c'est presque 14 pages word! ;)<strong>

**A la prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Un chapitre beaucoup plus court que le précédent j'en conviens, il fait office de transition en même temps :) **

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

Chapitre 13

Isshin Kurosaki se sentait coupable depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre son rôle plus au sérieux, il savait que malgré tous les coups du sort dont il avait été victime, il aurait dû être plus fort. Au moins pour ses filles qui étaient si jeunes mais aussi, et surtout, pour son fils qu'il avait indirectement obligé à partir loin.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Ichigo ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Jusqu'à présent, il envoyait une lettre où il disait que son travail était très bien payé, que son patron prenait soin de ses employés, mais il n'expliquait jamais la réalité de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dit, un jour, que c'était dans le monde du spectacle mais il n'avait rien précisé. Ichigo parvenait aussi à envoyer chaque mois une somme conséquente qui avait permis à Isshin et ses filles de continuer à vivre dans leur appartement, certes glauque, mais il avait aussi permis aux fillettes de retourner dans leur ancienne école.

Isshin ne savait pas comment, mais quelqu'un avait dû avertir la direction qu'il traversait une très mauvaise période et l'école avait fait un geste gracieux en diminuant conséquemment la scolarité des jumelles. En parallèle, Isshin avait pu retrouver un emploi à l'hôpital central et même si pour le moment la clinique Kurosaki restait fermée, il comptait bien la racheter un jour et s'il fallait résumer, il aurait dit que la situation était encore difficile mais bien moins alarmante qu'avant. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, il recevait des virements plus importants de la part de son fils.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ces virements ne venaient plus d'Ichigo, mais de Grimmjow. Chaque semaine et non plus chaque mois, il utilisait le compte d'Ichigo pour les transactions sans en avoir rien dit au concerné. C'était à partir de ce moment qu'Isshin s'était réellement inquiété du silence de son fils.

Alors inutile de dire à quel point il dut garder son sang-froid quand on lui annonça par téléphone qu'il devait venir à l'hôpital de tel district de Tokyo parce que son fils avait été admis en urgence pour une raison qu'on avait refusé de lui expliquer autrement que de vive voix.

Le père de famille en avait été secoué et voulait partir sur le champ mais se refusait à emmener les jumelles. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait trouver, sachant simplement que c'était grave. Il avait fini par demander à Chad de bien vouloir s'occuper des filles le temps qu'il aille voir ce qui se passait. Le géant avait accepté sans se faire prier. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami autant qu'Isshin.

CCC

« Hé Berry, tu ne dors pas, hein ? »

Ichigo essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux. Le bruit du moteur de la voiture, très étouffé, faisait office de berceuse et la chaleur que lui procurait l'étreinte de Grimmjow était tout simplement soporifique pour lui.

« Non… Je voudrais mais… j'y arrive pas…

-Bientôt tu pourras, Berry, très bientôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui va… m'arriver ? murmura Ichigo inquiet.

-Rassure-toi, j'ai parlé de ton cas avant de venir, c'est le médecin Unohana qui s'occupera de toi. Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Elle me fait penser à… à Maman… »

Grimmjow eut un sourire et embrassa le front transpirant.

« Elle s'occupera de toi très bien.

-Tu vas rester, hein ? Tu… tu vas…

-Oui, Berry. Tant que tu voudras bien d'moi.

-Toujours… »

Ichigo eut tout à coup un vertige. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée et que Grimmjow le sortait, le portant toujours. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule et sentit qu'ils entraient dans l'hôpital quand il fit tout à coup plus chaud. Il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière trop violente l'aveugla.

« Kurosaki-san ! »

Ichigo reconnut la voix d'Unohana. Il paniqua un peu quand Grimmjow le déposa sur un chariot d'urgence mais ce dernier le rassura en lui assurant qu'il restait à côté même s'il ne pouvait pas tout le temps lui tenir la main. La femme aux cheveux noirs posa une main sur la joue de son nouveau patient, lui souriant tendrement. Elle s'était vraiment attachée au jeune homme.

« Je vais vous remettre d'aplomb et nous parlerons de cure plus tard.

-D'a… d'accord…

-Reposez-vous, Kurosaki-san. Je veille sur vous personnellement. »

Le jeune homme sentit encore une main passer sur son front, une main robuste, légèrement calleuse : Grimmjow. Il la toucha de la sienne et, avant de sombrer dans un demi-sommeil, il murmura encore ce mot qui le rongeait : merci. Grimmjow ne put s'en empêcher, mais il releva le jeune homme juste assez pour l'étreindre. Il le serrait fort contre lui, comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver le lendemain.

« Berry… J't'aime, j't'aime… J't'aime énormément… »

Ichigo eut une moue peinée et il enfouit son visage dans l'étreinte.

« Je sais… Je… sais… »

Grimmjow lâcha ensuite son protégé et il regarda le chariot d'urgence s'éloigner silencieusement. Il ne pouvait suivre Ichigo là-bas et quelque part, tant mieux. Il n'était pas sentimental, mais il n'aurait pas été capable de le soigner. Unohana était un médecin surdoué, elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait sans problème. Ce qui le rendait si vide à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas l'impression que le couinement des roues du chariot était tout ce qui lui restait d'Ichigo. Ce qui le rendait si vide, c'était de savoir qu'Ichigo n'était même plus capable de dire « je t'aime » sans croire qu'il s'adressait à son bourreau.

« Monsieur… Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir ? »

Grimmjow leva la tête et s'assit sur le fauteuil d'une salle d'attente où Shaw-Long le conduisit. On lui donna ensuite un café. Curieusement, le jeune roi ne s'attendait pas à se sentir aussi seul. Il avait presque espéré se débarrasser d'Ichigo les deux derniers jours mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne voulait que le revoir.

« Il va vous revenir vite. Maintenant que la période d'abattement est terminée et que le sevrage commence réellement, il sera entouré du soutien nécessaire et…

-Le tout pendant une période où il devra éviter au maximum tout ce qui lui rappelle la drogue, Shaw-Long…

-Monsieur…

-Je vais… »

Grimmjow se prit la tête dans les mains, incapable d'accuser le coup. Pourtant, il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps. Son rôle s'arrêtait à le tirer de Las Noches après… Après il ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni même voir Ichigo.

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, Monsieur… Je vous l'assure. »

Les épaules de Grimmjow s'affaissèrent tout à coup mais il se reprit avec une vitesse étonnante. Il avait une furieuse envie de tout détruire, comme à chaque fois qu'une trop forte émotion menaçait de briser sa carapace, mais il savait que c'était inutile cette fois.

« J'ai eu le Capitaine Schiffer au téléphone. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-… Pourquoi il vient ?

-Je crois qu'il accompagne Monsieur Kurosaki. »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux.

« Grimmjow ? »

La voix neutre le figea. Le jeune roi n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir le père d'Ichigo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait… petit ? Il n'aurait su comment le formuler mais quand il avisa l'armoire à glace derrière Ulquiorra, il sut que c'était trop tard pour s'éclipser. Il savait qu'il devait se lever pour saluer mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Pour tout dire, il n'avait même pas osé regarder le père jusqu'à présent.

« Grimmjow, répéta Ulquiorra. Je te présente Isshin Kurosaki, le père d'Ichigo. Kurosaki-san, je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il a activement participé au 'sauvetage' de votre fils. »

Isshin tendit sa main à Grimmjow mais ce dernier détourna le regard. En voyant cet homme, il avait cru revoir son propre père.

« Ulquiorra m'a dit que vous étiez un sacré requin… Et quand j'ai su que vous dirigiez Pantera Inc., je me suis même demandé d'où mon fils pouvait s'entendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi cruel de réputation… »

Grimmjow serra les dents.

« Mais moi, je vois juste un chaton. »

Le concerné voulut rétorquer et prouver qu'il était plus agressif que cela mais, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il n'en avait pas le cœur.

« Vous aimez mon fils, c'est ça ? »

Grimmjow se passa une main sur le visage.

« Oui.

-J'ai appris ce qu'on l'a forcé à faire dans ce club… Las Noches. Vous en avez profité aussi ? »

Le jeune roi se redressa et, pour répondre à cette question, regarda l'homme.

« Oui. »

La seconde suivante, Grimmjow était par terre, une main sur la joue. Il l'avait mérité ce coup.

« Monsieur ? s'inquiéta Shaw-Long. Tout va bien, vous…

-Na. Laisse tomber. Kurosaki-san a raison. Mais je veux juste préciser que je l'ai pas forcé la seule fois où je l'ai demandé. Je l'ai vu des semaines chaque soir, et je ne faisais jamais rien qu'il ne veuille pas.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas un violeur.

-Jamais ! gronda Grimmjow. Un salaud peut-être mais jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil à Ichigo ! »

Isshin demeura un moment silencieux et, finalement, il déclara :

« Merci. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie alors que j'étais à me morfondre.

-…

-J'espère que nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance. »

Grimmjow ne répondit rien. Son regard était perdu sur le sol.

« S'il veut encore de moi. »

Shaw-Long aperçut que les muscles de son jeune maître se tendaient comme des arcs et il s'inquiéta pour lui. Retenait-il à ce point toute la tension ? Quand Grimmjow quitta la conversation sans un mot, il lança un regard accordé à Ulquiorra et suivit le jeune homme.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Isshin.

-Grimmjow porte tout sur ses épaules depuis le début. De mon point de vue, il a été beaucoup trop proche trop vite d'Ichigo. Et Ichigo a subi des traumatismes psychologiques qui l'ont conduit à renier Grimmjow. Entre autre.

-… Il a le cœur brisé ?

-Non, il sait qu'Ichigo n'a jamais pensé ce qu'il a dit. Mais il est fatigué au moins autant que votre fils et vous voir lui rappelle sa propre situation.

-Puis-je savoir ? »

Ulquiorra soupira mais ne montra aucune émotion pour autant.

« La mère de Grimmjow était droguée, comme Ichigo. Mais son père ne l'a jamais aidé à s'en sortir et elle est morte tôt. Grimmjow en souffre plus qu'il ne le dira jamais et vous voir lui a rappelé qu'il n'a jamais eu de père pour le soutenir.

-C'est plus complexe que de la jalousie, je suppose.

-Grimmjow est un caractère complexe et jamais il ne dira ce qu'il pense au plus profond de lui. Il préférera qu'on le considère comme un monstre car c'est plus simple. Ichigo est la seule personne à qui il peut raccrocher toutes ses blessures passées et espérer les dépasser. »

Isshin demeura encore un long moment silencieux et ajouta plus bas :

« Et il craint que, une fois rétabli, mon fils se rende compte que ça n'avait jamais été de l'amour. »

Ulquiorra eut un regard accordé avec le père.

« Venez, je vous emmène auprès du Docteur Unohana, elle s'occupe de votre fils. »

CCC

Après sa courageuse retraite, Grimmjow s'était réfugié dans un coin assez peu fréquenté de l'hôpital. Shaw-Long avait mis du temps à le retrouver, et quand il tomba enfin dessus, son maître était dans un état lamentable. Grimmjow semblait vraiment au bord du gouffre et Shaw-Long avait espéré qu'il ne reverrait jamais celui qu'il considérait presque comme son fils dans cet état.

Il l'avait rassuré silencieusement, posant une main sur son épaule. Quand Grimmjow sembla enfin se reprendre un peu, le majordome le conduisit dans un studio annexe que la famille possédait. Ils ne seraient pas dérangés là-bas et il savait bien que ce dont avait besoin Grimmjow à ce moment, c'était de calme et de solitude. Il avait toujours vu le soutien des autres comme une preuve de sa faiblesse, et même si Shaw-Long ne cautionnait pas cela, il l'admettait. Grimmjow passerait la nuit à rôder son cœur et, le lendemain matin, ça serait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais le majordome espérait sincèrement qu'un jour, Ichigo serait capable de lui faire passer cette sale habitude.

« Monsieur, les visites à l'hôpital commencent dans une heure. »

Le jeune roi remua dans son lit. Il avait essayé de dormir mais cela s'était avéré peu fructueux. Il regarda son majordome de son regard perçant et insondable.

« Je suppose que vous pourrez encore le voir, Monsieur. Qui sait, peut-être même que sa thérapie psychologique nécessitera que vous soyez à ses côtés. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas mais Shaw-Long comprit. Il refusait de se raccrocher à cet espoir. Il préférait sombrer, c'était plus facile et au final, moins douloureux.

« Je prépare votre petit-déjeuner, Monsieur. »

Trente minutes plus tard, Grimmjow était assis à l'arrière de sa voiture, Shaw-Long au volant. Il avait de nouveau son attitude nonchalante mais elle était édulcorée. Quand on le regardait, on ne voyait plus un jeune présomptueux conscient de ses capacités hors-norme, on voyait un homme blessé qui avançait malgré tout. C'était ce que signifiait ce regard perdu au loin, d'une dureté sans pareille.

« Kurosaki ? Oui, chambre 206, indiqua l'infirmière. Son père est déjà là. »

Grimmjow se retint d'ajouter que c'était évident vu qu'il avait dormi sur place. Il monta sans rien dire de plus, suivi à distance respectueuse de son majordome. Quand il arriva à la chambre, il frappa et attendit simplement qu'on lui ouvre.

« Grimmjow ? »

L'homme acquiesça du regard et le père le laissa entrer dans la chambre. Ichigo dormait profondément. Le jeune roi remarqua qu'il avait une intraveineuse, sans doute pour compenser plus vite ses carences.

« Ils ont commencé un traitement, le docteur Unohana a fait venir un spécialiste de ce genre de traumatisme. Il aidera Ichigo à s'en remettre. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas mais il regarda Isshin et ce dernier comprit l'accusé de réception. Il observa ensuite Grimmjow tourner lentement autour du lit jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du visage endormi d'Ichigo. Pendant un long moment, il demeura immobile à le regarder de ses yeux glacés. Isshin trouvait que les yeux électriques avaient plus de nuances chaudes la veille. Mais il avait dû imaginer car les pupilles de Grimmjow étaient très différentes.

Il sursauta en entendant un froissement de tissu derrière.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Kurosaki. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

-Non non, je… Vous êtes le majordome de…

-Oui, je suis Shaw-Long Qufang, je m'occupe de la famille Jaggerjack depuis longtemps.

-Entrez, restez pas si loin… murmura Isshin déboussolé.

-Merci. »

Grimmjow n'avait pas levé les yeux, il avait juste bougé la main pour caresser du bout des doigts le visage serein d'Ichigo. Isshin s'approcha de lui.

« D'après le docteur Unohana, il aura besoin de tout le soutien possible. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Grimmjow jaugea le regard de son vis-à-vis un moment et déclara finalement :

« Hm. »

C'était ses premiers mots de la journée et Shaw-Long devait avouer qu'il avait entendu plus clair même après un lever du pied gauche. Voyant l'expression légèrement outrée du père, Grimmjow se sentit obligé de rajouter :

« J'vous ai dit. S'il veut d'moi.

-Mais bien entendu qu'il voudra de vous ! Vous l'avez sauvé de cet enfer, il ne pourra que vous être reconnaissant, mon fils n'est pas un ingrat il…

-Il a de lourdes séquelles mentales et il est drogué. Tout ce qu'il sait ou a connu a été perverti par ce que ce malade lui a fait croire.

-Que…

-Ichigo a cru une fois que j'étais celui qui le torturait. Rien n'empêcherait une seconde.

-… »

Isshin saisit le poignet de Grimmjow fermement.

« Ecoute gamin, je sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais je peux admettre que ça a été dur. Mais tu vas me ranger ce pessimisme parce que mon fils a besoin de gens forts autour de lui pour le soutenir jusqu'au bout. »

Grimmjow fixa un moment Isshin, silencieux. C'était fou à quel point cet homme lui rappelait Alister Jaggerjack. Mais en plus gentil, sans doute en plus chaleureux. Grimmjow se sépara de la prise du père et ne répondit rien. Il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le jeune homme et son expression s'attendrit presque, étonnant le plus âgé.

Isshin allait parler quand on frappa à la porte. Les docteurs Unohana et un autre inconnu entrèrent dans la chambre. Grimmjow s'éclipsa sans laisser le temps à Isshin de le retenir. Une fois seul avec les deux médecins, le père était assez décontenancé par ce comportement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, commença Unohana. Je connais bien Grimmjow et ne le blâmez pas s'il vous plaît, il est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît.

-Si vous le dites…

-Je vous présente le Docteur Kisuke Urahara. Il est très doué dans son domaine et a repris du service tout spécialement pour s'occuper d'Ichigo.

-Que…

-Ça faisait longtemps hein, Isshin ? »

Le père de famille serra la main de son ami. Isshin et Kisuke se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais sans vraiment qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

« Tu connais Ichigo ?

-Il a travaillé pour moi dans ma boutique un moment.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est là qu'Aizen l'a vu pour la première fois… Il n'a pas écouté mes conseils… Je vais m'occuper de lui avec beaucoup de soin, Isshin.

-D'accord… »

Kisuke s'approcha du patient endormi et le réveilla avec douceur. Encore embrumé par le sommeil, Ichigo se redressait difficilement quand il aperçut un visage familier.

« Urahara-san ? Mais…

-Surprise ! Je suis médecin en fait !

-Que… »

Ichigo lança un regard affolé à son père qui s'empressa de poser une main sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi, il va tout expliquer.

-Je suis désolé de te revoir en ces circonstances, Ichigo.

-…

-Vois-tu, je reprends mes fonctions quelques temps pour te soigner. Moi, je vais m'occuper de tout ce qui te fait souffrir là. »

En disant cela il pointa un doigt vers le cœur d'Ichigo.

« Et ainsi ça résoudra tout ce qui va pas là ! »

Et il montra sa tête.

« Vous… vous pouvez vraiment ? murmura Ichigo fébrilement.

-Oui, mais ça sera long et il faudra que tu tiennes bon.

-… Oui…

-Tu as le choix, Ichigo.

-Que ! s'exclama Isshin outré.

-Oui, Isshin. Ichigo a le choix d'essayer de guérir ou de rester dans cet état. Que choisis-tu, Ichigo ?

-Je veux guérir…

-Bien, c'est un bon début tu ne crois pas ?

-Si… »

Isshin ne comprit qu'à ce moment-là la 'stratégie' de son ami. Il allait tout faire pour que les initiatives viennent d'Ichigo. Il sourit à cette pensée, rassuré.

« Tu permets que je te pose des questions ? Cela m'aidera à te comprendre.

-Si vous voulez…

-Quelle est la personne que tu détestes le plus ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris par la question. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Urahara prit délicatement sa main et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique qui avait quelque chose d'étonnement rassurant.

« Tu ne détestes personne ? C'est possible, tu sais.

-Non, je… je déteste quelqu'un. Enormément… »

Ichigo se cacha le visage d'une main et murmura :

« C'est… c'est moi… »

Le sourire d'Urahara s'éteignit subitement mais il tâcha de reprendre contenance.

« Ichigo, permets-tu que nous parlions seul à seul ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te poser encore beaucoup de questions et certaines seront peut-être gênantes. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ne puisses pas répondre parce que ton père te regarde.

-Oh… D'accord mais avant…

-Oui, Ichigo ?

-Est-ce que Grimmjow est là ? »

Isshin sourit, il avait bien eu raison. Ichigo ne rejetterait jamais Grimmjow après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il allait sortir à sa recherche quand la voix fébrile de son fils ajouta :

« Je ne veux plus… plus le voir. »

Urahara haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il demanda muettement à Unohana de calmer Isshin qui était choqué de cette révélation.

« Pourquoi Ichigo ? Tu le détestes ?

-Non je… Je sais pas ça mais… Mais je peux plus lui faire ça…

-Lui faire quoi ?

-Je le fais souffrir depuis le début… A chaque fois il devait me ranimer, tous les soirs c'était comme s'il devait me ramener et je sais… je sais combien je le fais souffrir et ça va continuer. Je vais continuer à être instable, et il sera le premier dans ma ligne de mire parce qu'il est là depuis le début et…

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de toi donc tu préfères l'éloigner ?

-Oui… C'est cruel, mais… Si j'échoue, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit…

-Je comprends. Rassura Urahara. Je comprends parfaitement, Ichigo. Et ce n'est pas cruel, c'est une preuve que tu fais attention à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, tu trembles de partout. »

Ichigo lança un regard perdu au nouveau médecin.

« Tu veux lui dire toi-même ? »

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

« J'irai. Déclara Isshin. Aucun problème ? »

Ichigo acquiesça et Isshin sortit de la salle. Unohana fut la suivante, appelée pour une urgence. Il ne resta plus qu'Ichigo et Urahara et, pendant un très long moment, le médecin lui posa des questions et le fit parler de Las Noches. Il dut rester toute la journée car Ichigo avait encore des sautes d'humeur à cause du manque, même si c'était entre de bonnes mains, mais il put conclure un diagnostic. Ça serait dur mais pas insurmontable.

CCC

Grimmjow était à la cafétéria. Son café était fini depuis longtemps maintenant et il attendait. Il n'était pas pessimiste comme l'avait dit Isshin, il était réaliste et ses instincts lui disaient que ce n'était pas fini. Shaw-Long avait quitté la petite table à laquelle il avait aussi bu un café, jugeant que c'était de solitude dont son maître avait le plus besoin.

Quand la chaise en face du jeune roi bougea et qu'Isshin s'assit, Grimmjow sut. Il esquissa un sourire amer. Isshin n'était pas très fier, il était même très mal à l'aise, et ce sourire ne le rassura pas.

« Allez, lança Grimmjow. Faites pas cette tête.

-Grimmjow, je…

-Ouais je sais. Je savais. »

Grimmjow prit quelques pièces dans sa poche et les posa à côté de l'addition. Il se redressa et attrapa sa veste pour s'en aller mais Isshin le retint. Grimmjow le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« A dans un an si vous insistez.

-Que…

-La durée pour dire qu'un sevrage à la cocaïne est complet. On verra dans un an si j'suis toujours en liste. Si j'le suis pas… bah c'pas grave. »

Le père ne sut que répondre. Il relâcha la manche de la veste de Grimmjow et le regarda quitter l'hôpital silencieusement. Unohana avait raison. C'était une personnalité complexe. Car en le voyant partir ainsi, mains dans les poches, il aurait juré que cet homme était le plus grand des salauds. Pourtant, il le plaignait sincèrement.

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt pour la suite ! Et Noyeux Joël à tous! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**La malédiction de la review qui arrive dans les mails mais pas sur le site re-frappe. Si je zappe votre review, c'est pas ma faute cette fois ! xD**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

Chapitre 14

Ichigo lança un dernier regard à la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait voulu tenir son maigre sac, mais son père avait insisté pour lui porter toutes ses affaires. Ils étaient actuellement à la réception et Isshin s'occupait des formalités tandis qu'Ichigo regardait autour, inquiet.

Urahara, qui les suivait également, avait remarqué le comportement du plus jeune. Ichigo était continuellement sur ses gardes, comme à l'affût d'un ennemi ou comme une proie traquée. Le médecin leva tout à coup le nez, alerté par le regard furtif qu'Ichigo venait de détourner. Il remarqua, caché dans un coin, le majordome de Grimmjow. Shaw-Long… Urahara eut un air énigmatique, cachant son visage derrière un éventail.

L'homme avait quelques excentricités qui avaient étonné Ichigo la première fois, mais il s'y était fait rapidement. Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait vu la figure filiforme du majordome et il suivit docilement son père vers la voiture.

Le voyage s'effectua dans le silence. Ichigo avait honte de ce qu'il était et il n'avait accepté de rentrer chez lui que brièvement, pour rassurer ses sœurs. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas croiser qui que ce soit d'autre. Passer comme un voleur eut été son souhait le plus cher et, grâce à l'intervention de Kisuke, il avait pu obtenir de passer à la nuit tombée.

L'entrevue avec ses sœurs se passa dans les larmes. Yuzu voulut directement enlacer Ichigo mais ce dernier l'écarta avec un sourire triste, ce qui fit pleurer la fillette de plus belle. Ichigo essaya de se forcer en l'embrassant au moins, en lui frottant les cheveux. Mais il se sentait si souillé que toucher sa sœur était pour lui comme transférer ce qu'il était. Karin parut mieux le prendre, mais Ichigo savait qu'il n'en était rien. Les deux fillettes finirent par pleurer dans les bras de leur père tandis qu'Ichigo se tenait debout, comme un étranger dans sa maison.

Plus tard, on expliqua aux jumelles qu'Ichigo avait une maladie très grave et qu'il allait devoir partir dans une maison spéciale. Elles n'étaient plus des enfants à qui on faisait passer des vessies pour des lanternes, mais elles ne demandèrent pas pour autant de quoi il retournait réellement, de peur que la vérité soit trop dure.

A peine une heure après son arrivée, Ichigo repartit seulement accompagné de Kisuke. L'homme portait les valises et l'emmenait dans un centre de cure où il resterait avec lui. Ichigo était certes drogué et dépendant, mais ce qui était plus grave et qui primait, c'était de lui réinculquer un amour-propre et progressivement, toutes les formes de morales et de raisonnement maintenant tordues dans sa tête.

Les premiers jours furent très difficiles même si le lieu de la cure était plutôt agréable, il ne fallait pas le nier. Urahara se servait de son argent et de celui donné par Grimmjow et Isshin pour payer, mais Ichigo croyait simplement que c'était celui de son père. C'était une grande bâtisse en pleine campagne, isolée mais loin d'être effrayante. Il y avait beaucoup de gens sur place, mais Ichigo ne les approchait pas car depuis quelques temps, il entendait de plus en plus souvent Shiro et il avait peur de perdre le contrôle.

Urahara vivait sur place, dans la même pièce qu'Ichigo. Il était constamment avec lui sauf à de rares exceptions comme les toilettes, mais, même à la salle de bain, l'homme gardait un œil sur son patient et ami car il savait que le premier comportement en milieu hostile et esseulé était un comportement suicidaire.

Ichigo ne tenta pas de se suicider, non. Il l'encadrait trop bien. Tous les jours, ils parlaient de leur famille. En entretenant ainsi un lien avec la réalité, Urahara obligeait Ichigo à ne pas croire qu'il était dans un autre monde juste pour guérir sans but. S'il était ainsi isolé, s'était pour se renforcer et revenir voir ceux qu'il aimait, pas simplement guérir pour guérir.

« Kurosaki ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête à l'appel de l'infirmière. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était sur place et Kisuke commençait à lui laisser des moments seul, sans la moindre surveillance.

« Vous venez prendre vos médicaments ? »

Ichigo acquiesça d'un sourire timide. Il avait mis, sans le vouloir, toutes les infirmières du personnel dans sa poche. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il avait repris du poids et qu'il suivait un traitement, le jeune homme avait retrouvé un visage presque angélique. Il était encore un peu pâle et son expression souvent mélancolique, mais son petit air fragile faisait fondre. Quelques médecins étaient moins amicaux et ne voyaient pas sa présence d'un bon œil, il était avant tout malade mental et sa place n'était pas dans un centre de cure.

« Tenez, il vous faudra revenir ce soir.

-Je n'en ai pas ce midi ?

-Non, Kurosaki. C'est bien, non ? Cela veut dire que vous guérissez lentement !

-Oui, admit Ichigo avec un sourire. C'est… vraiment bien… »

L'infirmière lui indiqua de partir avec douceur, ce que fit Ichigo. Après avoir rejoint le couloir principal du centre, Ichigo avisa que le temps était clair dehors et décida de faire une petite promenade. Il repassa par sa chambre où il prit une veste et sortit dans le vaste jardin du centre.

Parfois, Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais il se disait que c'était à cause de son état mental et de ses problèmes de drogue. Dans ces moments, il se sentait très mélancolique et restait souvent assis, immobile, à regarder le ciel ou l'horizon. Parfois, il réagissait quand il voyait un oiseau s'élancer d'un arbre ou quand un écureuil regagnait sa petite chaumière après avoir chapardé quelques denrées dans les cantines du centre.

« Aie ! »

Ichigo regarda par terre, on venait de lui lancer une pierre. Il regarda tout autour mais ne vit rien. Il fronça les sourcils et continua de se promener, méfiant. Il avait gagné en confiance ces deux derniers mois, mais il était loin d'avoir autant de volonté qu'avant tout ça. Ichigo était toujours déterminé à guérir, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à se défaire de mauvais réflexes, comme celui de ne pas réagir quand on le malmenait.

« Hé mais ! »

Ichigo fit volte-face et aperçut qui était la personne qui lui lançait des cailloux. C'était loin d'être anodin du reste, les pierres étaient coupantes. Quand Ichigo attrapa enfin la manche de celui qui était responsable, il s'étonna de recevoir un coup de poing. Il voulait simplement lui demander d'arrêter et on le frappait ?

Abasourdi, Ichigo ne remarqua pas le second coup de poing qui l'atteignit au ventre et le fit tomber. Par terre, il comprit qu'il devait réagir, mais quand il vit la main de la personne levée haute au-dessus de sa tête, il n'eut que le réflexe de se couvrir et ne rétorqua pas.

_Bouge-toi !_

Ichigo frémit alors qu'un autre coup l'atteignit. Il avait mal mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se défendre. Il avait tellement honte de lui et ce, de manière inconsciente, que se faire frapper ne lui paraissait pas ignoble. Non, c'était presque rédempteur.

_Majesté ! Bouge-toi !_

Le jeune homme se roula en boule par terre, effrayé plus par Shiro que par l'homme qui le frappait de plus en plus fort. Il s'était mis à gémir, et remarqua à peine que l'autre patient du centre avait saisi une lourde branche de bois et s'apprêtait à viser la tête mais, tout à coup, une main saisit l'arme.

Ichigo s'était redressé et avait intercepté le coup.

_« Alors tu croyais quoi, connard ? Que t'allais m'tuer ? »_

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux et bégaya. Le Ichigo qu'il voyait tous les jours était un faible, il était toujours dans son coin, timide, calme, il ne disait rien ! Pourquoi avait-il ce regard… de dément ?

« Que…

_-C'ça, crève bien ! »_

Et Ichigo lui vola l'arme de bois avant de frapper de toutes ses forces.

CCC

« C'est inadmissible ! Vous savez que vous êtes en sursis ici et vous osez frapper un patient au point de le… de le… Vous m'écoutez au moins ? »

Ichigo était recroquevillé dans un coin, dans une chambre d'isolement. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après les coups qu'il avait reçu mais il savait ce qui s'était passé.

_Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Majesté !_

« Kurosaki ! »

Ichigo crispa les yeux et se cacha le visage comme il le pouvait. Il avait été placé en chambre d'isolement et on lui avait même passé une camisole. Et loin de lui faire comprendre quoique ce soit, ce geste le terrorisait et il pleurait silencieusement. Cette chambre était si blanche et si vide que cela lui rappelait le noir de la cave. Oui, cette cave silencieuse…

_Il allait nous tuer, mon roi !_

« Vous devriez être à l'asile, pas ici et vous…

-Assez ! »

Le médecin fut violemment poussé sur le côté alors qu'Urahara déboulait furieux dans la chambre. Il se rua vers Ichigo et lui ôta immédiatement la camisole avant de le serrer contre lui. Le plus jeune se mit immédiatement à pleurer, secoué de sanglots.

« Je voulais… Je voulais pas ! C'est… c'est Shiro, il…

-Je sais, je sais… Là Ichigo, calme-toi. Nous allons parler de ça. »

Urahara acheva d'enlever la chemise des fous à Ichigo et lança un regard noir au médecin.

« Je sais que vous faites partie de ceux qui ne cautionnent pas la présence d'Ichigo Kurosaki ici, mais vous auriez dû étudier les faits avant de le condamner.

-Que… »

Une infirmière se tenait timidement à l'entrée.

« Il n'a fait que se défendre… Il allait le tuer. »

Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué.

« Que…

-Je raccompagne Ichigo dans sa chambre. »

Urahara voulut aider le plus jeune à se redresser mais il était paralysé et restait contre lui.

« Ichigo… allez, c'est fini tu sais.

-C'était… regarde ! La pièce est vide ! C'est comme… c'est comme… »

Le blond soupira, désolé.

« Non, ce n'est pas la cave. Il n'y a pas d'Aizen. »

Urahara fit signe à l'infirmière d'approcher, d'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait le rassurer.

« Kurosaki… Calmez-vous, vous… vous savez que vous êtes en sécurité ! se força-t-elle à dire en souriant. Le Docteur Urahara veille sur vous et il prend vraiment soin de vous ! Savez-vous que j'ai préparé votre chambre tout à l'heure ? »

Ichigo se calma progressivement et leva timidement les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle avait vraiment un joli visage malgré ses cheveux gris. S'il se rappelait un peu de son nom, c'était quelque chose comme Kotetsu. Il se détacha doucement d'Urahara et acquiesça timidement, dépliant ses jambes comme s'il allait marcher.

Le blond lui prit le bras et l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Courage, Ichigo, tu vas y arriver. Tu es fort, tu le sais. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux et fondit en larmes. Urahara n'eut d'autres choix que de le garder contre lui le temps qu'il ait fini. Ichigo faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'en sortir, il bataillait dur, mais il savait que le chemin était très long et parfois, l'arrivée lui semblait à des années-lumière.

CCC

Grimmjow leva les yeux de son dossier vers la personne. C'était un homme d'âge mur, il venait ici soi-disant pour jouer les traders pour Pantera Inc. Grimmjow le dévisageait de ses yeux perçant depuis un moment maintenant.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ?

-Tu peux y aller.

-Que…

-Nan t'es pas engagé.

-Mais…

-La sortie c'est par là. »

L'anonyme frémit quand les orbes bleus se glacèrent et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Grimmjow Jaggerjack faisait régner la terreur. Il n'avait jamais été un tendre, c'était certain, mais il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante et n'avait pas la moindre pitié. Quand il n'était pas occupé à détruire une entreprise, un concurrent ou un ennemi, il restait enfermé dans un mutisme lourd qui était tout aussi destructeur qu'un cri.

Grimmjow avait quelque chose de brisé, oui…

Kira et Gin avaient quitté le manoir pour cette raison, entre autre. Cela avait hâté leur départ. Il prenait parfois l'envie à Grimmjow de tout détruire et de frapper quiconque se trouvait devant lui. Et dans ces moments, on ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il n'était qu'un homme sénile avant l'heure, on avait juste le cœur qui se tordait parce qu'on savait pertinemment pourquoi cet homme était aussi brutal et esseulé.

Parce que ceux qui pouvaient le comprendre n'étaient pas là. Parce qu'il avait le sentiment intime que ce qu'il vivait était un enfer, parce que sa maison était un tombeau empli de regret et parce que le silence était le meilleur des joints pour sa muraille de marbre.

Extérioriser, expulser, exorciser, extirper. Grimmjow mourrait d'envie de faire tout ça mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait pas de moyen. Alors il travaillait, il vivait pour l'entreprise de son père et tout était si beau : Pantera Inc. n'avait jamais tant brillé.

L'alliance avec le Gotei s'était avérée très fructueuse et Hueco Mondo n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir partagé telle l'Allemagne aux vainqueurs. Et contrairement à Byakuya Kuchiki qui s'était contenté de faire tomber son ennemi avec panache, Grimmjow l'avait traîné dans la boue à travers tout le royaume. S'il avait pu, il aurait même tenté d'exhiber sa carcasse en trophée. Aizen n'était pas mort, il était loin de l'être. En attendant l'ouverture d'une action en justice, ce qui prendrait un temps fou, il était caché dans sa résidence et demeurait d'un silence meurtrier.

Travailler d'arrache-pied n'occupait pas assez l'esprit de Grimmjow. Il avait besoin de quelque chose d'aliénant. Et ce quelque chose : c'était une vendetta.

On ne savait pas trop comment car personne n'oserait jamais poser la question, mais Grimmjow avait pu se procurer les noms, prénoms et coordonnées de tous les clients qui étaient passé à Las Noches. Et plus particulièrement, tous les clients qui avaient un jour croisé Ichigo. Avec cela, Grimmjow s'était procuré la liste de toutes les personnes qui avaient pu, un jour, malmener Ichigo. Et comme avait dit un jour Shaw-Long entre inquiétude et effroi : Grimmjow avait volé la liste de Thanatos, car chaque personne nommée était détruite.

« Monsieur ? Désirez-vous quelque chose avant que je ne rentre ? »

Grimmjow lança un regard à sa secrétaire.

« Rien. Tu peux décamper.

-Bien. »

L'homme se leva et alla prendre un dossier dans son coffre. Il en sortit une chemise cartonnée dont il dénoua le ruban pour l'ouvrir. Il y prit une liasse d'une dizaine de feuilles agrafées et la parcourut sommairement. Beaucoup de noms étaient déjà rayés, un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage.

Tous ces hommes, ces anonymes, ces politiciens, ces célébrités… Tous avaient deux points communs. Le premier : ils avaient osé toucher et violer Ichigo. Le second : ils étaient tous au bas de l'échelle, clochards sans abri et sans jamais plus le moindre avenir.

On aurait pu dire que le traitement était trop expéditif, cruel. Car tous ne savaient pas forcément qu'Ichigo était menacé, qu'il n'était pas réellement consentant. Mais Grimmjow n'acceptait aucune excuse.

Pas de repos, pas de pitié, pas de questions : ils étaient tous impitoyablement brisés.

La presse s'en donnait à cœur joie, entre admiration envers un nouvel héros mais ne sachant pas s'il tenait plus du monstre. Grimmjow s'attaquait à n'importe qui sans distinction. Il avait déjà détruit la carrière de plusieurs grandes personnalités politiques et n'en avait cure. Il recevait régulièrement des menaces mais de même, il s'en fichait. La presse l'encensait, le montrait dans tous les journaux, mais il ne les regardait même pas. Il se vengeait pour exister.

Parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour continuer à vivre.

« Monsieur, il est temps de rentrer au manoir. »

Grimmjow referma ses documents en entendant Shaw-Long. Il lui donna la pochette et quitta le bureau, talonné par son majordome. Il rejoignit le parking privé où sa voiture était garée. Il pénétra dans le parking et sortit ses clés de sa poche.

« Quelque chose est prévu ce soir, Monsieur ? »

Grimmjow appuya sur l'ouverture à distance tout en réfléchissant. Il allait répondre quand une énorme explosion le souffla lui et son majordome à terre. Abasourdi, le jeune roi fronça les sourcils. Sa voiture venait d'exploser. Quelqu'un avait piégé sa voiture pour le tuer. Il afficha un large sourire carnassier.

« Hé bien Shaw-Long, ce soir on va rendre visite à notre cher capitaine de police. »

Shaw-Long se redressa, sonné. Certains avaient menacé Grimmjow mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on irait jusqu'à tenter de l'assassiner ! Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était que Grimmjow ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir cela. Il avait déchaîné la fureur de rois du monde souterrain dans sa vendetta infernale mais il était sans peur.

Se reprenant, Shaw-Long se redressa et vérifia que le dossier était en bon état. Il suivit Grimmjow jusque dans le bâtiment où ils appelèrent le capitaine Schiffer.

Quelques heures plus tard, le rapport était fait et l'enquête commençait. Mais on savait pertinemment qu'aucun coupable ne serait trouvé rapidement. Pour relier des magnats financiers ou des mafieux à un assassinat raté, il fallait beaucoup de preuves.

Shaw-Long et Grimmjow étaient maintenant rentrés au manoir et avaient dîné. Grimmjow était parti s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Dans ces moments, Shaw-Long profitait de cette solitude pour appeler Urahara.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Quand Ichigo avait quitté l'hôpital, il n'avait pu se résoudre à rester chez lui avec son maître parce qu'il savait que Grimmjow ne voulait pas couper les ponts avec Ichigo. Il savait qu'il devait maintenir le contact pour le jour où tout rentrerait dans l'ordre car c'était son rôle de veiller sur son jeune maître. Et même si Ichigo avait fait comme si de rien était, le Docteur Urahara ne s'y était pas trompé.

« Allô, Docteur ?

-Oh, un instant je vous prie, je rappellerai dans quelques minutes. »

CCC

Urahara rangea son portable dans sa poche et s'approcha du lit où Ichigo dormait. Il vérifia que ce dernier ne faisait pas semblant et il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir où il rappela son correspondant.

« Bonsoir, vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, je vous donne des nouvelles.

-Et comment cela se passe-t-il alors ? Les actualités sont-elles dans le vrai ?

-Oui. Parfois, je crois qu'il est devenu fou.

-Il fait tout ça avec l'espoir qu'Ichigo n'ait plus jamais de contact avec son passé.

-Oui, mais ils ont tenté de le tuer aujourd'hui. On a posé des explosifs dans sa voiture. »

Urahara demeura un moment sonné par la nouvelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Cela ne fait que cinq mois, Ichigo est très loin d'être guéri. Il lui en faut au moins neuf ou dix pour se défaire de sa dépendance. Quoiqu'il est très volontaire et je pourrais dire que huit suffiront. Mais son mental est très fragile encore… Il commence à peine à comprendre qui est sa seconde personnalité.

-… Je peux essayer d'empêcher Grimmjow de se tuer, mais je vous assure qu'il suffirait qu'Ichigo lui dise d'arrêter pour qu'il se calme. C'est… enfin, je ne veux pas le brusquer s'il n'est pas prêt. Me tiendrez-vous au courant de son évolution ?

-Bien entendu. Et tenez-moi informé pour Grimmjow. Je connais quelques personnes qui pourraient s'occuper de le garder en vie.

-Merci infiniment, le jeune maître n'est pas suicidaire. Il n'a trouvé que ça pour ne pas devenir fou…

-Je sais bien. Je… »

Urahara fit volte-face en entendant un bruit de casse à l'intérieur.

« Je dois vous laisser ! »

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et se précipita dans la chambre. Il avisa son protégé qui s'agitait dans son lit, il avait renversé la lampe de chevet en se débattant. Kisuke posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement et le réveiller.

« Hein que... Urahara? »

Ichigo lança un regard inquiet à l'homme qui avait gardé une main sur l'épaule.

« Shiro te fait des misères. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Le docteur sourit gentiment.

« Et si on parlait un peu de lui? Je suis presque sûr que tu n'arriveras pas à te rendormir tout de suite, hein. »

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement et se redressa assis dans son lit. Il s'appuya contre le mur, gardant la couverture sur ses jambes. Il aimait bien Urahara. Quand l'homme était son supérieur, il trouvait que malgré son côté enfant et peu sérieux, il savait être responsable au besoin. Il le trouvait aussi bienveillant envers ceux qu'il engageait. Alors il ne s'étonnait qu'à moitié de le voir en médecin protecteur mais qui le laissait évoluer par lui-même.

« Tu penses quoi de Shiro ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est quoi pour toi ? »

Ichigo laissa son regard vagabonder un instant, le temps de la réflexion.

« C'est… la preuve que je suis un malade mental… »

Urahara eut un sourire triste et leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que toi tu pensais de lui, tu sais. Ce que pense les autres pseudo-spécialistes, je m'en fiche.

-Mais…

-Au fond de toi, qui est-il ?

-… Il… Il est une partie de moi. Je sais qu'il vient de moi. Mais…

-Shh. Arrête-toi à ce fait, c'est tout ce qui est important.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-S'il est toi, ne crois-tu pas que ça change beaucoup de choses ?

-… C'est…

-Si c'était une entité indépendante qui t'était imposée et qui tentait par tous les moyens de prendre ta place, qui serait-il ?

-Un danger. Sans le moindre doute.

-Et alors maintenant, il est quoi ? »

Ichigo regarda un moment les yeux cachés par les mèches blondes et entrouvrit la bouche, incertain.

« Il… n'intervient vraiment que quand je vais mourir ou quand je n'arrive pas à me défendre. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment un danger ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

-… Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit un réel danger, mais ses méthodes m'effraient. »

Kisuke admit un sourire.

« ça je n'en doute pas ! plaisanta-t-il. Le contraire m'inquièterait beaucoup.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de lui s'il n'est pas vraiment dangereux pour moi ?

-C'est à toi de me le dire, Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te pousser à craindre quelqu'un qui te sauve ?

-… Eh bien, Shiro est très différent de moi mais en même temps… On est pareil. C'est effrayant. J'ai l'impression que je suis comme lui et c'est ça qui me fait peur… Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage, nerveux. Il commençait à tirer sur ses manches pour se cacher les mains et détournait le regard. Urahara prit ses mains dans la sienne et obligea Ichigo à le regarder.

« C'est très sensé. Tu es loin d'être un malade mental, Ichigo. Ne sois pas si peu confiant.

-Mais… J'ai une seconde personnalité, les gens sains n'ont pas ça, ils…

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

Ichigo se tut.

« Non…

-De mon avis, je dirais que tu as créé Shiro pour te sauver.

-… J'ai…

-Shiro est un concentré d'instincts. Il intervient toujours à certains moments, tu t'en es rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que quand je n'arrive plus à me battre parce que… parce que je me rappelle d'Aizen et de…

-Exact.

-C'est pour ça alors ?

-Pour ça quoi ? Explique-moi ce que tu crois.

-J'ai séparé tous mes instincts de survie de moi pour créer quelqu'un qui survivrait quoiqu'il arrive. Si j'ai fait ça c'était parce que en temps normal ils ne sont pas assez forts et… Je sais pas, je… »

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains mais l'homme le calma en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Continue, c'est très intéressant ce que tu dis.

-C'est comme si… Comme si en temps normal j'étais gris. Et quand j'ai été enfermé dans la… dans la… »

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dire le mot.

« Dans la cave.

-Quand j'étais là… Je savais que j'allais mourir parce que j'étais terrorisé et… J'ai séparé le blanc et le noir. J'ai créé Shiro en sachant qu'il serait plus fort que moi pour survivre et je l'ai laissé me sauver après… »

Urahara observait attentivement les réactions du plus jeune. Il n'était pas certain que ce dernier reste calme à cette découverte à propos de sa seconde personnalité. Il avouait sans problème qu'Ichigo avait beaucoup progressé dans sa guérison en peu de temps, mais ce genre de morceau était épais.

« C'est pour ça que je ne devrais pas avoir peur de lui alors ?

-Oui. Car tu sais que même s'il te fait peur, c'est pour t'obliger à te battre. Au fond, c'est peut-être celui qui te veut le plus de bien. »

Ichigo sembla être dérangé de cette déclaration.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord…

-Ah ?

-Vous me voulez aussi beaucoup de bien. Papa et mes sœurs aussi… Et… Et Grimmjow aussi. »

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux en entendant le prénom de Grimmjow prononcé. Ichigo ne parlait jamais de Grimmjow mais il savait qu'il pensait sûrement très souvent à lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je me suis un peu avancé ! s'exclama Urahara avec un sourire. Ooooh ! Mais regarde donc l'heure ! Il est grand temps de se coucher ! »

Ichigo sourit, amusé du changement de comportement. Kisuke parlait parfois en mettant de grandes intonations chantantes dans ses phrases et ça le déstressait grandement. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit et alors qu'Urahara venait d'éteindre la lumière, il remarqua quelque chose.

« Non !

-Ichigo ? Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta le docteur.

-La lumière est cassée ? »

Ichigo regardait la lampe par terre. Elle ne s'allumait plus alors qu'il la reposait sur la table de chevet. Kisuke s'approcha et constata qu'elle devait effectivement être cassée.

« Tu…

-J'en ai besoin ! S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi une autre ou laissez la lumière de la chambre allumée, ce n'est pas grave ! »

Voyant la nervosité s'emparer de son protégé, Urahara le rassura de suite en lui apportant sa propre lampe de chevet de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Si Ichigo faisait de nombreux progrès, il y avait bien une chose qui ne devait absolument pas être faite en sa présence. Plongez-le dans une pièce sans lumière artificielle et il devenait fou, hystérique. Mais après le traumatisme de la cave, ce n'était pas étonnant et c'était presque une maigre contrepartie.

« Voilà, tu vas pouvoir te reposer maintenant.

-Merci… »

Ichigo murmurait cela. Il était conscient que ses manies devaient parfois embêter son médecin et il s'en voulait, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Shh, tu as parfaitement le droit d'exiger une lampe. Ce n'est pas cher, pas grand-chose et si ça peut te rassurer au point que tu dormes paisiblement, ce n'est ni un caprice ni un toc de malade mental.

-…

-Tu n'es pas fou, Ichigo. Tu n'es pas bon pour l'asile. Tu es blessé, meurtri et fragile, mais pas fou. »

Le concerné acquiesça avec un sourire timide.

« Mais je redeviendrai fort, Urahara. Je vous le promets. »

Le susnommé afficha un sourire confiant.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Ichigo. »

CCC

Ce matin-là, Ichigo était de bonne humeur. Cela faisait aujourd'hui sept mois qu'il était en cure. D'après le personnel, il était un des premiers patients à avoir fait autant de progrès en si peu de temps. On avait compté avec ses traumatismes psychiques et il était vrai que pour un patient dans son état au départ, l'évolution était spectaculaire.

On ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'Ichigo était redevenu comme avant. Même si, lors de ses rares visites, Isshin le confortait en lui répétant qu'il revenait enfin de loin, Ichigo savait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Et cette phrase, il savait de qui elle venait.

Urahara ne vivait plus avec lui chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il ne passait maintenant que durant les week-ends où il restait tout le temps mais en semaine, Ichigo se débrouillait seul. Urahara avait bien appris à Ichigo comment vivre avec Shiro. Et comme pour le reste, rien ne redeviendrait comme avant, mais Ichigo apprendrait à s'harmoniser tout doucement avec son double au point que, un beau jour, ils ne se rendraient même plus compte qu'ils étaient deux.

Toujours était-il qu'aujourd'hui était un beau jour car Urahara venait.

Pendant la semaine, Ichigo reprenait doucement pieds en se replongeant dans l'univers de ses études. Il lisait de nouveau, réfléchissait sans craindre qu'on ne le frappe pour cela. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point la domination d'Aizen l'avait brisé. Il n'avait pas tenu un livre depuis si longtemps… Pour en revenir au sujet, il redécouvrait dans les livres toutes sortes d'émotions et de sentiments qui avaient été corrompues dans son esprit. Et très souvent, il se posait de nombreuses questions, ne sachant pas encore très bien démêler les mensonges inculqués si durement par Aizen dans son esprit de la vérité.

Et toujours, c'était à Urahara qu'il posait ses questions, qu'il confrontait son point de vue. Dans ces moments, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un homme. Parce qu'il s'entendait enfin penser et surtout, ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien depuis des semaines, c'était que la honte d'être vivant devenait de moins en moins forte.

« Kurosaki ? demanda l'infirmière. Où êtes-vous ?

-Là ! »

Ichigo sortit de la tête de la salle de bain, il finissait de mettre sa veste.

« Il fait chaud dehors vous savez… Ce pull à manches longues devrait être bien suffisant ! »

Ichigo sourit poliment mais ne releva pas. Avec l'obscurité, c'était ce qui lui faisait encore très peur : montrer son corps. Il couvrait toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait, espérant vainement qu'ainsi personne d'autres que lui ne verrait la souillure. Ichigo avait peut-être moins honte de vivre, mais il n'avait pas encore totalement réappris à s'aimer avec les défauts et les qualités.

« Le Docteur Urahara vous attend dans le parc.

-Merci ! »

Sur ces mots, Ichigo se précipita dans le parc. Il y trouva, assis sous un cerisier, son mentor et il le salua avec un grand sourire.

« Quel plaisir de te voir ainsi radieux, Ichigo !~ »

Le jeune homme s'assit sans se défaire de son sourire.

« J'aime beaucoup vous voir. Je sais que nous discutons toujours de choses intéressantes.

-C'est toi qui est intéressant, tu sais. Moi, je ne fais que répondre. »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Les infirmières disent que tu es un patient adorable, Ichigo.

-J'essaye de leur être agréable.

-Et elles te trouvent aussi très mignons. »

Ichigo s'empourpra ni une ni deux et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles sous les rires du médecin.

« Je suis sûr que certaines sont amoureuses de toi ! »

L'effet fut dévastateur et Ichigo se renfrogna.

« Eh bien, n'es-tu pas flatté de savoir que des gens tombent amoureux de toi ? Cela devrait te conforter dans l'idée que tu guéris bien. »

Les rougeurs sur le visage du jeune homme se calmèrent rapidement, laissant place à une mine renfrognée. Progressivement, l'expression se fit plus sérieuse et on sentait qu'Ichigo réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. Cependant, il hésitait et ne savait comment commencer.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-… Je ne sais pas comment dire.

-Essaye toujours.

-C'est à propos d'aimer. Quand vous dites que je devrais être flatté…

-Tu ne crois pas ? »

Ichigo détourna le regard et murmura :

« Aizen aussi m'aimait… »

Urahara eut besoin d'une seconde pour accuser le coup. Il croyait qu'Ichigo avait dépassé ce stade.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre d'amour c'était… Pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour, mais il était très attentionné. Même si ses intentions étaient mauvaises, même si ce qu'il faisait de moi était affreux, il…

-N'aie pas peur, dis-moi.

-… Quand j'ai perdu la raison quelques jours et que je l'ai cru être mon sauveur… J'étais amoureux de lui.

-C'est…

-Le syndrome de Stockholm ou quelque chose comme ça, je sais. Mon amour pour lui était faux, ça j'en suis certain, mais celui qu'il m'a donné à ce moment était sincère. »

Urahara écoutait attentivement.

« Pendant ce court lapse de temps, il était aux petits soins pour moi. Il faisait tout ce que je lui demandais même si je ne demandais pas grand-chose… Il était doux, aimant… Est-ce qu'on peut dire que quelque part… il m'aimait ? »

Ichigo n'osait pas lever les yeux, conscient que le débat qu'il soulevait était très subtil. Après un moment, son vis-à-vis finit par déclarer :

« Dans ce sens, on peut dire qu'il t'aimait. Il y avait quelque chose comme ça.

-Mais on ne blesse pas quelqu'un si on l'aime, non ? Je croyais qu'aimer quelqu'un voulait dire qu'on le protégeait, qu'on en prenait soin pour qu'il soit heureux.

-C'est ce que tu crois, toi ?

-…

-Tu aimes ta famille, Ichigo ?

-Bien entendu ! J'aime mon père et mes sœurs plus que tout.

-Et tu penses aimer quelqu'un plus qu'eux ? »

Ichigo se tut, réfléchissant à cette question.

« Quel est le premier nom qui t'est venu en tête ?

-Aizen… Mais je sais que je ne l'aime pas plus que ma famille. C'est un réflexe je suppose…

-Hum, c'est bien. Tu es conscient de beaucoup de choses sur un sujet très complexe, Ichigo. Tu as fait des progrès énormes. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, concentré.

« Mais je n'ai pas de réponses. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment m'aimer ?

-Peut-être, mais il s'y est pris de la pire manière qui soit. Il n'a pas voulu te laisser choisir et t'a enfermé dans une cage doré. Il s'est rendu indispensable pour être sûr que tu restes.

-… En fait, c'est comme la drogue, hein ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il s'est rendu tellement important et s'est fait croire tellement agréable que j'ai fini par croire à tout ça tout en sachant que c'était faux.

-Tu… peux le voir comme ça en effet. »

Après un long silence, Ichigo commença à se tortiller les doigts, nerveusement. Urahara esquissa un sourire amusé, c'était une petite manie du nouvel Ichigo.

« Un problème ?

-Comment peut-on savoir si… »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

« Si on aime plus que quelqu'un de sa famille ?

-Hum… ça, je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais tu es tout à fait capable de savoir. Aie confiance en toi.

-… Oui mais… Je ne sais pas non plus si je suis attiré par des femmes…

-Quand je t'ai parlé des infirmières qui sont amoureuses de toi, quelles ont été tes pensées ? »

Ichigo rougit.

« Que… que c'était gênant.

-Est-ce que tu aurais envie d'apprendre à mieux connaître l'une d'elle par exemple ?

-Oui, mais je n'aurais pas envie d'aller plus loin. Elles sont comme mes sœurs. »

Urahara sourit.

« Et tu te souviens d'Unohana ? Tu ne la trouves pas très belle ?

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est une femme magnifique.

-Et tu aurais envie de…

-Non ! s'exclama Ichigo. Elle est comme ma mère… »

Le jeune homme sembla comprendre quelque chose.

« Urahara… est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis gay ?

-Probablement.

-Mais… je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Pourquoi est-ce que ce 'choix' ne serait pas le résultat d'un goût qui m'a été imposé ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Est-ce que j'aime les hommes parce qu'Aizen m'a forcé à coucher avec ? Est-ce que ce que je crois être de mon ressort n'est en fait qu'un sentiment tordu qu'on m'a inculqué ? »

Devant l'air absolument angoissé de son protégé, Urahara n'eut pas l'idée de lui dire qu'il réfléchissait trop. Mais il fallait avouer qu'Ichigo avait raison dans la théorie.

« Trouves-tu tous les hommes attirants ?

-Non, certains sont beaux et j'aime les regarder mais c'est tout.

-Comme tu pourrais admirer une femme qui serait belle ?

-Oui.

-Et parmi les hommes de ton entourage, y en a-t-il un qui, pour toi, est au-dessus des autres ? »

Ichigo ouvrit de suite la bouche pour répondre mais se rabroua.

« Tu hésites ?

-Je… je ne sais pas… »

Le jeune homme baissait les yeux.

« Tu sais, je garde tout secret.

-Mais… mais il doit me détester maintenant.

-Ah vraiment ? Mais de qui parles-tu ?

-De… »

Ichigo inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Bien ! Tu l'as sorti finalement cette phrase.

-Mais…

-Alors fais-moi part maintenant de tout ce qui t'empêche de dire ça avec certitude… »

Ichigo réfléchit un court instant.

« Je l'ai forcé à couper les ponts.

-Mais il sait que c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il souffre en regardant ton état. Alors il ne t'en veut pas pour ça.

-Parce que j'ai été insupportable avec lui les premiers jours de ma cure !

-Il sait, comme toute personne du corps médical, qu'une personne sous l'emprise de drogue n'est plus elle-même.

-… Parce que…

-Parce que tu n'as pas encore confiance en toi. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, incertain.

« Tu voudrais lui parler ? »

Le jeune homme voulut crier oui mais ne dit rien, effrayé.

« Ichigo ?

-Je pense mais… j'ai peur…

-Veux-tu alors, faire passer un message par son majordome ?

-Peut-être… »

Urahara fixa un moment Ichigo dans les yeux. Le jeune homme venait de faire un grand pas en avant mais il lui manquait un détail qui avait beaucoup d'importance. Il ne savait absolument rien des agissements de Grimmjow envers ceux qui avaient été ses bourreaux et cela le choquerait sans doute. Il fallait qu'il apprenne cela avant de faire passer un message par Shaw-Long.

« Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre à l'extérieur, Ichigo ?

-J'ai le droit ?

-En théorie non, mais je suis médecin et avec toi.

-Bien… Oui, je veux bien. Ça me fera du bien de voir un peu le vrai monde, hein ?

-Certainement. »

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes se promenaient dans le centre-ville de la bourgade voisine. Ichigo était très nerveux avec autant de personnes autour et cela conforta Urahara dans l'idée qu'il était peut-être débarrassé de la drogue mais pas guéri. Il le garda près de lui, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un pilier dans cet environnement hostile, et il le conduisit à une sorte de bar restaurant non loin d'un marchand de journaux.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant les unes du jour, Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Urahara ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que je peux aller voir ça ?

-Tu n'es pas un enfant, tu sais. Sourit-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de demander. »

Ichigo hocha la tête mais Urahara ne pressa pas. Ichigo avait parfois encore du mal à se dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à demander l'autorisation d'un maître à pensées.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi Grimmjow est-il sur les couvertures ? »

Ichigo tenait un des dits journaux dans les mains, inquiet.

« Ça dit qu'il a encore attaqué un magnat de je sais pas quoi… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il…

-Ouvre la page et regarde la photo de la personne qu'il a attaquée. »

Ichigo obtempéra docilement et quand il aperçut le visage, il lâcha le journal en poussant une exclamation effrayée. Il sentit de suite le bras de son interlocuteur sur ses épaules et garda son calme. Son souffle s'était accéléré, certes, mais il ne s'était pas mis à paniquer en reconnaissant un de ses violeurs.

« Il… Il… Il attaque ceux qui… m'ont fait du mal ?

-Oui. Un par un. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

-Mais… mais c'est dangereux ! Certains sont des hommes très influents et…

-Il le sait.

-On a déjà tenté de le blesser, hein ? Répondez ! Quelqu'un a déjà essayé de le tuer ?

-Oui, Ichigo. Mais Grimmjow est un grand garçon, il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Pas si ça le met en danger ! Il est…

-Il est blessé et amoureux tu sais. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

-Il... Il le fait pour moi ?

-Oui. Il ne veut plus que quelqu'un puisse te rappeler ton passé. »

Ichigo demeura un moment silencieux et ne se rendit compte qu'il avait eu un passage à blanc que quand on lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux.

« Allez, viens, Ichigo. On va boire un petit remontant avant de retourner en cure, d'accord ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et prit le mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux. Une fois assis à une table du bar, Urahara lui commanda un soda. Une fois servis, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas parlé et essayait de comprendre tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer.

« Vous saviez, Urahara ?

-Oui. Je me tiens très au courant grâce à son majordome.

-… Si vous ne me l'avez pas dit, c'était… pour que je guérisse plus facilement ? »

Le médecin baissa les yeux un court instant et soupira :

« Je craignais que tu ne te concentres plus assez sur toi et ne pense qu'à lui qui risquait sa vie.

-… Je vois…

-Je te demande pardon. »

Ichigo soupira.

« Pas grave… Mais, il doit arrêter, c'est dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse.

-Tu veux appeler Shaw-Long ?

-Oui. »

Urahara composa le numéro et tendit son portable à son protégé. Ichigo colla l'appareil à son oreille et attendit jusqu'à entendre la voix du majordome.

« Allô ?

-…

-Allô ? Urahara, y a-t-il un problème ?

-Je…

-Ichigo ?

-Je, oui… Je… »

Kisuke posa une main rassurante sur celle tremblante d'Ichigo et il essaya de se détendre.

« Bonjour, Shaw-Long, je… voudrais savoir si…

-Vous voulez parler à Grimmjow, je suppose ? aida le majordome.

-Oui… S'il vous plaît…

-Je vous le passe immédiatement ! Ne quittez surtout pas. »

CCC

Shaw-Long dévala les escaliers sans se soucier du flegme élégant qu'un majordome se devait d'afficher. Il débarqua dans le salon où Grimmjow buvait un verre de whisky, sa maudite liste en main. Intrigué devant le peu de contenue de son subordonné, Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

« Pour vous, Monsieur ! »

Le jeune roi prit le téléphone et se demanda pourquoi Shaw-Long partait si vite. Il soupira et porta le combiné à son oreille avant de lancer un 'allô' nonchalant et peu chaleureux.

« Grimm-Grimmjow ? »

Le susnommé se figea, livide. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« I… Ichigo ? C'est toi ? Tu… Mais je croyais que tu…

-… Attend je dois te dire quelque chose… C'est très important.

-Je t'écoute ! Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, demande et je ferai !

-Je… »

Grimmjow sentait toute l'anxiété dans la voix d'Ichigo, mais il la trouvait changée. Et magnifiquement changée. Il y avait quelque chose de vivant !

« Tu dois arrêter.

-Arrêter ? Mais…

-Ne pourchasse plus ces gens, ils…

-Mais ils t'ont fait du mal !

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi ! »

Grimmjow demeura un instant choqué par la phrase dite avec tant de détermination.

« Je mourrai pas, je t'assure. Je suis fort et je vais te débarrasser de tous ces types qui… »

Grimmjow voulait continuer, réellement sincère dans sa démarche, mais un bruit à l'autre bout du fil l'alarma. Etait-ce un sanglot ?

« Ichi tu… tu pleures ?

-Arrête ça ! Tu dois… Tu dois rester en vie ! Tu… »

La voix du plus jeune était entrecoupée de blancs, comme si sa gorge était trop serrée pour laisser passer le moindre son. Grimmjow s'en inquiéta.

« D'accord ! D'accord, j'arrête ! Mais ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît…

-Grimm…

-Je te jure que j'arrête de les attaquer et je vais rester sage. Je… Je ferai que me défendre. Je te promets. Alors calme-toi, s'il te plaît, ne pleure plus… S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus… »

Resté caché derrière la porte, Shaw-Long s'attendrit devant la figure sous ses yeux. Grimmjow paraissait si inquiet et si soucieux, c'était magnifique. On voyait qu'il mourrait d'envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le consoler comme il avait l'habitude. C'était une vision magnifique qui rappelait que derrière l'homme blessé et cruel se tapissait un cœur qui ne demandait qu'à parler.

« Tu es calmé, Berry ? C'est bon… ?

-Quand je sortirai… tu devras être en vie ! Si si… si tu es blessé ou mort, je… »

Grimmjow était scotché à la voix de son interlocuteur quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Le téléphone était-il tombé ? Il commença de suite à s'inquiéter mais une nouvelle voix résonna dans le combiné.

« Grimmjow ? C'est Urahara à l'appareil.

-Oui ? C'est…

-Je ne peux vous parler longtemps. Sachez simplement qu'Ichigo guérit très bien mais il est incapable de vous parler plus pour le moment. Il est encore très fragile et craintif.

-Je comprends…

-Il ne vous a pas oublié même pendant sept mois.

-Je…

-Bonne journée à vous !

-Oui… »

Et on raccrocha le téléphone, laissant un Grimmjow abasourdi et incroyablement soulagé. Alors qu'il tenait le téléphone dans sa main, il sentit qu'il devait sourire bêtement. Il se passa une main sur le visage et l'y laissa. C'était incroyable. Depuis plusieurs mois il détruisait des gens les uns après les autres sans le moindre remord et entendre la voix d'Ichigo… Il avait presque envie de pleurer de joie.

CCC

Ichigo avisa les livres qu'il devait ranger. Il y en avait une tonne ! Il n'aurait pas assez de place dans sa valise…

« Urahara ?

-Ouiii ?~ »

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant la voix qui tirait sur les aigus et répondit :

« Je peux squatter votre valise ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**... Hé oooh? Y'a quelqu'un?...**

**Ahem... *regarde le calendrier* un peu de retard sur mes publications je crois... oups? :)**

**Bonne lecture! Et comme d'hab', merci à tous de vos reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

Chapitre 15

Neuf mois.

Quand il y réfléchissait, c'était vraiment long. Les deux mots se prononçaient si vite qu'on n'imaginait pas le nombre de jours, de semaines, d'heures et de minutes que cela impliquait. C'était amusant et d'un autre côté, ç'avait une facette assez vertigineuse. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu le monde réel ?

Ichigo se posait encore beaucoup de questions mais il trouvait la majorité des réponses par lui-même maintenant. Il avait quitté le centre de cure, considéré comme débarrassé de sa dépendance mais demeurant sous étroite surveillance. Il ne pourrait être considéré réellement sevré que lorsqu'il aurait passé le cap des douze mois sans avoir retouché à la drogue. Il avait déjà traversé le pire et tout ce qu'il restait ne lui semblait plus aussi inatteignable.

Le retour au monde réel ne signifiait pourtant pas un retour à la vie réelle. Ichigo avait eu un mal fou à retrouver un endroit où il se sentirait en totale sécurité. Il fallait dire que depuis deux ans, il n'avait plus d'endroits où il pouvait se sentir en paix. Sa maison d'enfance avait été vendue, son nouvel appartement était cerné de fous furieux dans un quartier glauque, sa colocation s'était effectuée avec un homme qui le battait et le violait presque tous les jours et l'endroit où il avait vécu le plus longtemps était sans doute le pire.

Il n'avait aucun endroit où se réfugier et les premiers jours à la sortie du centre, ç'avait été une catastrophe à tel point qu'Urahara avait bien cru qu'on perdrait tous les bénéfices des mois précédents. En désespoir de cause, on avait dû demander à Grimmjow s'il était assez généreux pour avancer l'argent du rachat de la clinique Kurosaki car cet endroit serait bien le seul où Ichigo pourrait se sentir bien sans devenir fou. On n'avait pas eu besoin de presser Grimmjow, ce fut plutôt lui qui s'empressa de faire un chèque en blanc.

Après donc une grosse peur, Ichigo et sa famille étaient retourné dans la maison qu'ils avaient toujours eue. Et cela ne fit pas seulement un effet bénéfique à l'aîné.

Le plus important était qu'Ichigo retrouve un endroit qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui et que personne n'aurait le droit de franchir sans autorisation. C'était le moyen pour qu'il redécouvre le principe d'avoir son intimité, chose assez peu travaillée dans le milieu médical.

En définitive, alors qu'Ichigo reprenait soigneusement ses marques, son médecin personnel décida qu'il n'avait plus autant besoin de lui. Après quelques crises d'angoisse, Ichigo obtempéra et on convint qu'un rendez-vous hebdomadaire dans un lieu prédéfini serait le début d'un second 'sevrage'. Ichigo n'avait pas besoin d'un mentor toute sa vie et il aurait bien le premier à en convenir s'il n'avait pas été encore si inquiet.

« Ichi-nii ! A table ! »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre et descendit rapidement l'escalier. Le premier jour où il était revenu, ils avaient tous fait la fête, leur père accrochant partout au mur des posters de leur mère. Fut un temps, il aurait trouvé cela presque honteux mais à ce moment là, il trouvait vraiment que c'était rassurant.

« Alors on mange quoi ce soir, Yuzu ?

-Ton plat préféré ! Je voulais fêter ton retour ! »

Ichigo sourit tendrement et embrassa sa sœur sur le front. Elle fêtait son retour depuis plusieurs jours déjà...

« Je suis bien content d'être revenu, vous m'aviez beaucoup manqué tous. »

Alors que Yuzu allait se blottir contre son grand-frère pour un câlin, un cri de guerre résonna dans l'appartement et Ichigo se baissa juste à temps pour laisser son père s'écraser dans le mur.

« Bravo Fils ! Tes réflexes sont toujours aussi bons ! »

Et pour toute réponse, le jeune homme soupira.

« C'quoi ce raffut ? »

Ichigo s'amusa de la manière dont parlait Karin. Ça ressemblait, sur beaucoup de côté, à la manière dont parlait Grimmjow. Et quand il y réfléchissait, les deux terreurs avaient quelque points communs.

« A table maintenant ! ça va refroidir.

-Karin a raison, Papa. Répéta Ichigo. Tu vas faire pleurer Yuzu si tu ne viens pas.

-NOOOOON ! ma fille chérie, ne pleure pas ! »

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Ça lui avait terriblement manqué tout ça. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière et ça avait quelque chose de véritablement rassurant. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus il avait l'impression que ce retour dans le passé avait quelque chose de faux.

Il n'avait pas la nostalgie du centre de cure ou de Las Noches, comprenez-le bien. Il y avait quelque chose de différent et malgré ses efforts pour reprendre de l'avant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Comme au centre.

Il avait le sentiment de ne plus avancer du tout. Au contraire, il sentait qu'il tentait désespérément de retrouver le passé qu'il avait avant de rencontrer Aizen. Comme s'il avait voulu tirer un grand trait, gommer, et reprendre les choses là où il les avait laissées.

Au début, ce n'était qu'un petit sentiment. Quelque chose qui lui nouait l'estomac de temps à autres et qui le poussait parfois à s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Et au fur et à mesure, c'était devenu presque insupportable. Mais il ne disait rien parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait clocher. Quand il se décida enfin à en parler à Urahara, ce dernier avait simplement souri derrière son éventail. Et quand Ichigo avait insisté, l'homme lui avait répondu qu'il devait trouver lui-même mais que cette énigme n'était pas d'un grand niveau.

« C'est énervant, bougonna Ichigo. »

_Si tu commençais par regarder les choses en face… soupira la voix de Shiro._

« Mais j'essaie ! »

_Pas assez alors !_

Ichigo vérifia qu'il avait bien fermé sa porte et s'installa mieux sur son lit. Allongé, il regardait le plafond tout en réfléchissant encore à ce qu'Urahara avait dit.

_Merci de ne pas oublier que tu réfléchis AVEC moi, Majesté._

« Tu te fais assez remarquer pour, Shiro. »

_Sans moi tu t'ennuierais._

Et c'était assez vrai dans le fond. Après Urahara, Shiro était la personne qui le comprenait le mieux et c'était parfois très utile comme très agaçant. Ichigo s'était fait à cette deuxième personnalité, et comme l'avait dit Urahara, par certains moments, Shiro et lui étaient en telle symbiose qu'il n'avait même plus l'impression qu'ils étaient deux. Mais c'était encore rare. La plupart du temps, Shiro restait silencieux pour ne pas effrayer son roi mais il ne se privait pas de parler quand il y était invité.

D'où l'intérêt de bien fermer la porte.

« Je suis de retour depuis un mois et… j'ai l'impression de revenir de guerre. Je ne me sens pas à place même si je suis à l'aise. »

_Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu fais genre tu peux te débrouiller tout seul._

« Pas du tout. J'ai accepté l'aide de beaucoup pour m'en remettre… Que veux-tu dire ? »

_Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Tu sais de qui elle est cette phrase ?_

Ichigo baissa les yeux.

« Le problème est là alors ? J'essaie de revenir au passé alors que je sais que c'est impossible. »

_Tu dois avancer, et tout seul comme t'essayes de faire, ça marche pas._

« Pour ça que tu dis que je dois accepter l'aide de quelqu'un ? »

_Pas n'importe qui, Majesté. Avancer ça signifie continuer ta vie à ce point, par retourner en arrière et tout mettre sous parenthèse. Pigé ?_

Ichigo étouffa un rire et murmura un 'je sais'. Il le savait oui. Il devait voir la dernière personne. Celle qui avait permis tout ça. Celle qui l'avait sauvé. La dernière personne qu'il voulait voir parce qu'il avait peur des réactions. Ichigo était nerveux, anxieux. Quand il pensait à cette personne il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds mais aussi l'impression que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin et…

_C'est pas bientôt fini les pensées d'une ado en mal d'amour, Majesté ? ça craint les petits nuages roses._

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé. Il se redressa, le regard déterminé.

« Je dois aller le voir, hein ? »

_Sans blague ?_

« Tu voudrais pas me soutenir ? »

_Si je pouvais te mettre un bon coup de pied au cul, j'le ferais rassure-toi !_

« Touché de ta sollicitude, Shiro… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo passait des vêtements un peu plus beaux que son jogging. Il opta pour un jean bleu, peu délavé et de coupe droite avec un haut noir à col en v. C'était assez moulant et il ajouta donc une veste de cuir noir par-dessus. Il attrapa ses papiers et un peu d'argent qu'il fourra dans ses poches et descendit dans le salon. Il n'y avait que son père, les sœurs étaient en cours. Lui n'avait pas encore repris, trop fragile selon Urahara.

« Papa ?

-Fils ?

-Je voudrais sortir seul…

-Dis-moi juste où tu vas ?

-Je vais voir Grimmjow, je… j'ai besoin de lui parler. »

Isshin afficha un large sourire et fit signe à son fils de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ichigo n'était pas sorti seul de la maison depuis un très long moment. Les seuls trajets qu'il effectuait sans personne étant ceux pour rejoindre Urahara pour ses rendez-vous. Et le manoir Jaggerjack était assez loin. Il s'attendait à ce que son père soit opposé mais contre toutes attentes, Isshin avait sorti un mini-plan de bus.

« Tu prends celui-là dans dix minutes, tu descends là et après tu marches vingt. Et tu devrais arriver à bon port. »

Ichigo prit le plan tendu par son père, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ichigo ?

-Tu ne m'empêches pas d'y aller ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu es grand, tu sais voyager tout seul. Et si t'as un problème, tu sais m'appeler. »

Ichigo sourit, touché qu'il ne soit plus considéré comme un enfant après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

« Merci, Papa !

-Et n'oublie pas de te protéger ! »

Ichigo s'empourpra avant d'asséner un bon coup sur la tête à son père.

_Joli coup, Majesté._

« MON FILS EST REVENU ! Il a frappé son Papa d'amour ! »

Ichigo se raidit devant la vision de son père qui lui sautait dessus et décampa en moins d'une seconde vers l'arrêt de bus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis au milieu de bus, près d'une fenêtre. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et il trouvait l'ambiance morose. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre et commença à rêvasser. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Par où commencer ? Il ne savait même pas ce que Grimmjow devenait depuis trois mois…

Il le devinerait sans doute en s'achetant un journal. Du reste, c'est ce qu'il fit avant d'attendre le second bus. En parcourant les pages rapidement, il apprit qu'on parlait beaucoup moins du jeune roi maintenant mais on parlait plus d'un grand procès. Un qui allait sans doute défrayer la chronique pendant des mois. Celui d'Aizen Sôsuke.

Ichigo ne se sentit pas à l'aise en revoyant sa photo dans le journal, pour tout dire, il était même complètement angoissé. Il lui suffisait de marcher encore un peu pour rejoindre le manoir et c'était bon pourtant, mais ses mains refusaient de lâcher ce journal et ses yeux cette photo. Heureusement pour lui, il ne pleuvait plus depuis un moment.

Il devait être resté immobile pendant un quart d'heure quand une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Ichigo ? »

Le jeune fit volte-face et sursauta, tout à coup de nouveau sur terre.

« Oh Sh-Shaw-Long ? Je…

-Bonjour! Je suis ravi de vous voir! Venez-vous pour rendre visite à Monsieur ? »

Ichigo acquiesça timidement. On sentait qu'il voulait parler mais il ne lâchait pas ce journal. Shaw-Long jeta un coup d'œil discret et jugea qu'il valait mieux reprendre cet objet. Tout en le prenant des mains du jeune homme et en lui parlant, il le poussa délicatement vers la voiture. Ichigo ne remarqua même pas qu'il ne tenait plus son journal et il se retrouva assis à la place du passager.

« Monsieur n'est pas là pour le moment, il est parti régler un problème.

-Il ne les pourchasse plus, hein ?

-Non, je peux vous assurer que depuis votre appel il a été très calme. Je dirai même que votre appel l'a grandement aidé.

-… Il m'en veut d'avoir voulu… couper les ponts ? »

Shaw-Long sourit, amusé.

« Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et détourna le regard.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, lui non plus ne saura pas quoi dire en vous voyant. »

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire, imaginant difficilement une grande gueule telle que Grimmjow Jaggerjack à court de mots.

« Quand reviendra-t-il ? »

Shaw-Long coupa le moteur de la voiture une fois dans le garage avant de répondre.

« Hum, dans deux heures je pense. Il travaille essentiellement au manoir depuis quelques temps.

-Son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps ?

-Cela dépend. »

Le majordome voulut prendre la veste du jeune homme mais il refusa. Shaw-Long ne pressa pas, de peur de commettre une erreur.

« Je vais vous emmener dans le salon, nous discuterons là, cela vous convient-il ?

-O-Oui… Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez. Je ne suis pas votre employeur… »

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Shaw-Long soupira.

« Comme tu le souhaites, Ichigo. »

Le plus âgé conduisit le jeune homme dans le salon et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le thé et des biscuits. Il servit Ichigo.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gêné ?

-C'est que… c'est la première fois…

-Tu es déjà venu ici pourtant ?

-Ce n'était… Ici, c'est pas pareil sans Grimm… »

Le majordome eut une expression bienveillante. Ichigo ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'on pouvait interpréter sa phrase. Il reprit.

« Pour ce qui est du travail, Monsieur travaille tout le temps car il n'a rien d'autres à faire.

-Ah bon ?

-Je ne veux surtout pas te blesser, mais la séparation a été très dure pour lui et il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux.

« Il ne t'en veut absolument pas. Au contraire, dès que tu l'as appelé, il a commencé à reprendre pieds. Je crois même qu'il a commencé à travailler un peu moins, comme s'il s'accordait un peu plus de temps pour… penser… »

Et pendant une bonne heure, Shaw-Long parla. Il évoqua la vie du manoir depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, il parla du départ de Gin et de Kira et de leur retours occasionnels depuis que Grimmjow s'était calmé. Il demanda même à Ichigo s'il voulait rester dîner, s'il voulait même l'aider à préparer à dîner. Et après avoir appelé son père, Ichigo répondit oui, pas peu heureux de pouvoir se comporter normalement après tant de temps.

Ichigo avait l'impression d'être à l'abri ici, c'était difficile à expliquer mais sans doute la présence de Grimmjow qu'il sentait partout y était pour quelque chose. Environ une heure s'était écoulée depuis que le majordome lui avait proposé de faire le repas. Ils préparaient des cailles mijotées accompagnées de courgettes en tranche délicatement grillées et revenues dans le jus des volatiles. Le jeune homme devait avouer que ça sentait divinement, Shaw-Long était doué pour ça.

Tout à coup, on entendit un bruit. Ichigo n'avait pas réussi à l'identifier et s'était raidi.

«Monsieur est rentré plus tôt, quelle chance.»

Il présenta un torchon à Ichigo.

«Essuie tes mains, je t'accompagne dans le salon.

-...

-Qu'y a-t-il?»

Shaw-Long hocha la tête, perplexe.

«Préfères-tu attendre dans le salon?»

Ichigo acquiesça et partit se réfugier là-bas. Le majordome rejoignit donc son maître à l'entrée du garage.

«Bonsoir Monsieur.

-Bonsoir.»

Grimmjow tendit sa veste, il était clairement sur les nerfs.

«Un invité vous attend dans le salon.

-Quoi?

-Je vous conseillerais juste de ne pas l'effrayer, il paraît plein de bonne volonté.

-...

-Dois-je préparer la table?

-Ouais. J'arrive tout de suite.»

Grimmjow rejoignit le salon en question d'un pas rapide trahissant sa curiosité. Il n'osait pas espérer et pourtant... Il en mourrait d'envie. Il poussa la porte et se figea après avoir aperçu la personne de dos. Il devait avoir fait deux pas dans la pièce mais Ichigo ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, posté devant la fenêtre à admirer le jardin.

Le jeune homme était bien plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux avaient poussé un peu pour commencer, et il avait repris du poids. Juste assez pour avoir une silhouette décidemment aguicheuse. Et ses vêtements le mettaient bien en valeur, d'un sombre rehaussé de son orange éclatant.

Mais que dire?

Il ne savait par où commencer. Il avait peur de l'effrayer. Peut-être que quelqu'un eut pitié de son conflit intérieur car ce fut à ce moment qu'Ichigo se retourna.

Grimmjow avait changé, ou peut-être que c'était son regard qui n'était plus le même... Ichigo trouva que Grimmjow semblait plus robuste, courbé, comme s'il avait été usé sans qu'on ne prenne garde à sa santé. Et cela attrista Ichigo.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils se regardèrent attentivement, comme pour essayer de savoir qui était la personne en face d'eux.

«Tu as changé. déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson.»

Ils se turent tout aussi vite, embarrassés par ce chœur soudain. Ichigo détourna le regard, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Grimmjow se gratta la tête et lança en se voulant nonchalant :

«Salut, c'est génial de t'voir ici, je m'y attendais pas je... T'es guéri?»

Ichigo sourit, amusé. Grimmjow bredouillant lui faisait penser à un grand enfant. Il remarqua qu'on lui avait posé une question et il redressa la tête. Il allait parler mais le visage ébahi de Grimmjow le figea.

«Qu'y... a-t-il...?

-Tu es magnifique...»

Ichigo s'empourpra ni une ni deux et commençait à bégayer quand le plus âgé reprit :

«Tu es magnifique quand tu souris...»

Ichigo eut un sursaut, surpris, puis il adopta une expression bienveillante. Il murmura :

«Merci... car c'est grâce à toi...»

Grimmjow fixa Ichigo dans les yeux encore un long moment et il s'approcha. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et il suivit.

«Alors... ça va mieux? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?»

Ichigo se tenait à distance de Grimmjow et il avait remarqué que ce dernier se demandait pourquoi.

«Je... Je suis presque guéri oui. dit-il avec un petit sourire. Quand j'aurai passé un an sans drogue on pourra dire que je suis sevré.

-C'est bien... Et pour...

-Pour le psychologique, c'est délicat à expliquer mais tout va s'arranger.

-Tu vois encore Urahara?

-Oui, une fois par semaine. Nous parlons de beaucoup de choses. Grâce à lui j'ai repris... disons que je m'aime de nouveau un peu...»

Grimmjow eut un air concerné et compatissant.

«Si tu veux pas en parler, tu...

-Non non... C'est mieux. Je ne veux pas en parler à mes sœurs ni à mon père, le seul à qui je me confie est Urahara...

-Si tu veux me parler, je t'écoute alors. Répondit Grimmjow d'une voix calme. Je veux t'aider comme je peux.»

Ichigo sourit et détourna le regard, se mordant la lèvre.

«C'est la première fois que je sors seul tu sais... J'avais trop peur... Heureusement que Shaw-Long m'a croisé...

-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour venir?

-Aucun. Ichigo ignora l'épisode du journal. Et je me souvenais de l'endroit.»

Grimmjow acquiesça. La conversation commença à stagner dans le silence, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas gênés. C'était plutôt comme si Ichigo cherchait le courage de parler et que Grimmjow attendait patiemment, comme une parade s'apprêterait à réceptionner l'acrobate qui chute.

«Tu... Je peux te poser une question indiscrète?»

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil. Si cela pouvait aider Ichigo.

«Hm.

-... Tu te souviens de... de ta première fois? Je veux dire avec, avec un homme?»

Grimmjow sourit, amusé de cette gêne.

«Je m'en souviens, oui. C'était avec Ulquiorra. J'en ai de bons souvenirs s'tu veux savoir.

-... Je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon ou même une fille avant de... avant tout ça... Ma première fois, je ne m'en rappelle que de deux manières...

-...

-La drogue et... la violence.»

Grimmjow voulut passer un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune mais s'abstint en se rappelant de la distance.

«Mais malgré tout... Enfin... Le plus dur pour moi, ça a été de me dire que je pouvais mériter de m'aimer et que... que je n'étais pas un cadavre de putain.»

Ichigo se tut un moment comme pour digérer et il ajouta après une pause conséquente :

«Il n'y qu'avec toi que j'avais l'impression d'être un homme et... et maintenant je me rends compte que... que c'était parce que tu étais le seul encore capable de me voir comme tel...

-Ichi...

-Il n'y a que toi que j'ai espéré certains soirs, il n'y avait qu'avec toi que je n'avais pas peur d'avoir mal ou... d'être humilié... Je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche maintenant... En dehors de ma famille ou d'Urahara, les contacts trop poussés m'effraient et, et...»

Grimmjow avisa le malaise de son interlocuteur et lui prit délicatement la main dans la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus innocent et il constata avec soulagement qu'Ichigo se détendait un peu.

«Continue, Ichigo, je t'écouterai raconter tout c'que tu veux si c'est c'que tu souhaites...»

Le plus jeune se passa une main sur le visage mais se rasséréna en sentant la grande main de Grimmjow sur la sienne.

«J'ai... Je suis retourné à une vie normale... Urahara ne veut pas que je retourne en cours pour le moment, c'est la seule chose différente d'avant si on veut voir les choses ainsi...»

Ichigo laissa les doigts robustes serrer les siens protectivement.

«J'ai retrouvé ma maison... Beaucoup de souvenirs... j'ai retrouvé ma chambre, un quotidien avec ma famille... Mais... quand je me regarde au milieu de tout ça, je suis en dehors.

-...

-Les choses ne seront jamais plus comme avant et... tu avais tellement raison en disant ça...

-Ichi, je...

-J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi et... avec Shiro j'ai compris. Je tente de faire comme si de rien était parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire.

-...

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour... pour avancer et marcher sur toutes ces putains de ruines... Grimmjow, tu... as déjà fait tellement...»

Ichigo libéra sa main pour les tortiller nerveusement. Il soupira et inspira lentement et quand il allait parler, Grimmjow le coupa :

«De profundis clamavi.»

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

«Tu m'as appelé, Ichigo. Et je te répondrai toujours.

-Mais, je...

-Si j'ai toujours voulu te tirer de cet enfer, c'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le début... Et si tu peux rire ou sourire, cela suffira à effacer toutes les dettes que tu crois avoir.

-... Grimm...»

Ichigo sourit, touché plus qu'il ne le montrait.

«Je...

-J't'aime. Et je veux être celui qui sera derrière toi pour te pousser ou t'rattraper.»

Ichigo soupira et retourna timidement enlacer les doigts du plus âgé de sa main, on lui répondit avec rapidité.

«Tu connais le poème alors?

-... Quand tu l'as répété, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions... Mais je ne l'ai pas lu en entier.

-Pourquoi? C'est très court...

-Non, il est horriblement long. Surtout quand on sait que tu étais dans ce gouffre...»

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux à l'évocation du souvenir. Il blottit sa main dans l'autre, comme si c'était lui-même qui se blottissait contre Grimmjow.

«Avant j'étais étudiant en lettre...

-Vrai? C'est...

-On y croirait pas hein? J'ai abandonné au fur et à mesure pour gagner de l'argent mais... j'ai gardé le dernier cours qu'on a fait.

-C'était ce poème?

-Hum. Au départ, De Profundis est le nom d'un psaume religieux, il est adressé à Dieu pour que ce dernier sauve. C'est un message d'espoir. Ici... c'est devenu un désespoir apathique et... terrible.

-C'est pour ça que tu le répétais souvent? Tu l'as pris pour toi.

-Oui... un peu mon dernier espoir. Ironique, hein?

-... Je ne trouve pas. J'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'suis dieu, mais tu es sauvé.»

Ichigo regarda les yeux perçants de son interlocuteur.

«... C'est vrai que malgré tout... rien n'était désespéré...

-Tu l'as dit.»

Grimmjow souriait gentiment. Il soupira finalement et se redressa, la main d'Ichigo toujours dans la sienne.

«Tu viens dîner?

-...»

Ichigo garda les yeux baissés.

«Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je...»

Ichigo resserra ses doigts.

«Je voudrais que... je voudrais pouvoir te sentir... te sentir m'enlacer mais... j'ai peur...»

Le jeune homme sentait ses yeux brûler mais il se forçait à ignorer sa gorge qui se nouait. Grimmjow eut un instant de battement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on venait de dire, et il finit par sourire.

«Alors toi, enlace-moi. Je te laisse faire et je ne réponds que si tu m'autorises.

-...»

Ichigo rassembla son courage et se redressa. Il regarda successivement les yeux azurs rassurants et le torse puissant avant de timidement se rapprocher. D'abord il passa ses bras pour entourer mais n'osa pas serrer. Après quelques secondes à s'habituer, pas le moins du monde brusqué, il rapprocha sa tête et effleura la clavicule de son front.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait tout juste la taille pour arriver à l'épaule de Grimmjow. Il pouvait y reposer sa tête sans se tordre et c'est ce qu'il fit progressivement.

Cinq longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il essayait de se blottir contre le plus âgé. Dix avaient été nécessaire pour qu'Ichigo sois détendu contre lui.

«Ça va, Ichi?»

Le jeune homme se blottit, Grimmjow sourit, heureux de voir que le plus jeune avait plus ou moins vaincu sa peur. Il ne bougea cependant pas, attendant qu'Ichigo manifeste sa volonté. Cela ne tarda pas et quand il eut l'aval du concerné, le jeune roi enlaça son protégé avec toute sa force, pour que plus jamais on ne l'enlève.

Après un moment de calme dans le plus grand silence, Grimmjow écarta le plus jeune doucement.

«On va dîner maintenant?»

Ichigo sourit.

CCC

Ichigo claqua la portière prestement pour aller ouvrir celle de Grimmjow avant qu'il ne réagisse. Parfois il s'appuyait dessus pour l'empêcher de sortir. Ce n'était pas très futé mais cela énervait assez Grimmjow et cela plaisait à Ichigo. Quand le plus âgé sortit enfin, on voyait bien que l'entrain n'y était pas.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis leurs retrouvailles. Ichigo vivait toujours à la clinique de son père, continuant de reprendre ses repères, mais il passait souvent chez Grimmjow quand ce dernier travaillait au manoir. Dans ces moments-là ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Ils discutaient, regardaient parfois la télé. Ce qu'ils faisaient surtout c'était s'enlacer, une fois ils s'étaient embrassé mais ça n'avait été qu'un contact anodin et fugace.

Ichigo avait peur. Il craignait que Grimmjow ne s'impatiente, depuis deux semaines, date de leur retrouvailles, il n'y avait rien eu. Mais le jeune roi rassurait son protégé.

Le jeune homme avait parlé du sujet du sexe avec son médecin et ils avaient conclu que la route serait encore longue, mais Ichigo ne se décourageait plus maintenant. Il avait retrouvé sa détermination inébranlable.

Il frappa à la porte du petit magasin. Grimmjow se tenait derrière lui, prêt à bondir au moindre problème mais tout de même mal à l'aise.

«Urahara est vraiment gentil, ne sois pas stressé, Grimm...

-Avoue quand même que j'ai de quoi...»

Ichigo admit un sourire, amusé. Urahara lui avait conseillé vivement de venir accompagné pour la prochaine séance. Il disait que certains dialogues mourraient d'envie d'être dits à l'être aimé mais qu'on ne trouvait, comme par hasard, jamais le temps. Derrière ces paroles sibyllines, il fallait simplement comprendre qu'Urahara voulait parler avec les tourtereaux.

«Ichigo!~ Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt! Entrez entrez!»

Grimmjow lança un regard suspicieux au pseudo médecin, selon son point de vue, sur la défensive.

«Grimm, sois pas si tendu...»

Ichigo lui souriait gentiment. C'était le coup de grâce. Quand le plus jeune le regardait avec une telle expression il ne pouvait résister.

«Venez dans mon bureau! Chantonna Urahara. J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire...»

Les deux invités traversèrent le magasin de l'homme silencieusement à l'exception des formules de politesse échangées avec les personnes qui y vivaient, des amis d'Urahara qu'Ichigo avait appris à connaître à force de venir sur place. Le marchand les conduisit jusque dans une pièce spacieuse, confortablement aménagée où trônaient déjà une théière bouillante et trois tasses. Le blond invita les deux amoureux à s'asseoir et un silence inconfortable pour Grimmjow s'installa d'un coup.

« Hé bien hé bien, je ne me souvenais pas que notre cher Jaggerjack était si calme… »

Le susnommé lança un regard presque agressif à Urahara mais fut réprimandé d'un coup de coude discret du plus jeune.

« J'ai demandé à Grimmjow de m'accompagner, Urahara-san, comme vous me l'aviez conseillé.

-C'est bien, en fait, je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien entre vous. »

Grimmjow se tendit, loin de vouloir parler de sa vie privée avec cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Pour tout dire, il n'aimait pas cet Urahara en qui Ichigo semblait avoir tellement confiance. Quand Shaw-Long avait fait quelques recherches sur ses ordres, il avait découvert qu'il y avait un lien entre Aizen, Urahara et l'officier Hirako mort depuis plusieurs mois. Grimmjow avait essayé d'en savoir plus via Ulquiorra mais ce dernier était resté perplexe et Kira amnésique, on ne pouvait rien espérer de plus. Même Yumichika qui avait vécu si longtemps à Las Noches ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait pu lier Hirako à Aizen au point que ce dernier se permette de l'appeler Sôsuke sans risquer d'être tué.

« Grimmjow ? Hé oooooh !

-Quoi ?

-Tu pensais à quoi ? »

Ichigo avait un air amusé, Grimmjow grogna simplement et reprit contenance.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas enchanté à l'idée de me parler, Grimmjow.

-Comment vous avez d'viné…

-Grimm…

-Je sais que tu lui fais confiance, Ichi. Mais moi non, et ça sera comme ça avec tout l'monde. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, mécontent et prêt à rétorquer mais le blond coupa court.

« C'est totalement justifié~ Si vous m'aviez tout de suite fait confiance, j'aurais eu de sérieux doutes quant à votre capacité à vous occuper d'Ichigo…

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi ! protesta le concerné. Je suis très capable de…

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas vaincu, Ichigo. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Il faut que je sois certain que Grimmjow puisse être le bon soutien pour que tu finisses de t'en remettre.

-… Mais…

-Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible. »

Ichigo fixa son mentor un long moment et acquiesça en soupirant. Grimmjow, observateur jusqu'alors, trouva qu'Urahara était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de terriblement rusé pour arriver à faire qu'Ichigo accepte sans broncher. Lui-même avait parfois du mal à se faire écouter de la tête-brûlée.

« Hé bien, Grimmjow ! dites-moi… vous aimez Ichigo n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vraiment une question ? rétorqua le PDG blasé. C'une blague ? »

Pour toutes réponses, le concerné se cacha derrière un éventail et Grimmjow n'aima pas du tout le regard mystérieux et joueur qui se devinait sous l'ombre de son chapeau.

« Je ne te pose pas la question, Ichigo ?

-Vous savez déjà, Urahara-san. Entrons plutôt dans le vif du sujet !

-Impatient, hein ? Alors pour être clair, je veux que Grimmjow m'assure qu'il a bien compris quelles étaient tes dernières 'peurs'. S'il a bien compris, je suppose que tu n'auras plus besoin de venir me voir et qu'on pourra te dire sur la dernière ligne droite.

-Oh…

-Et vous voulez que j'balance, comme ça, à voix haute ce qu'Ichigo craint le plus ? Comme si ça allait pas lui faire du mal ! grogna Grimmjow. Hors-de-question. »

Le ton était sans appel et le gérant du magasin sourit encore, agaçant son invité aux cheveux bleus un peu plus.

« Bonne réponse !

-Hein ?

-Ce refus me prouve que vous ne savez que trop bien ce qui est encore lourd à porter pour Ichigo. Me jurez-vous que vous l'aiderez comme vous le pouvez ? »

Ichigo restait silencieux, inconfortable au vu de comment tournait la conversation. Il lança un regard timide à Grimmjow qui fixait sérieusement leur hôte.

« Bien sûr. Et si un jour je sens que j'en suis plus capable, j'viendrais vous voir même si ça m'saoulera. »

Urahara étouffa un rire en agitant son éventail devant lui. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Décidément, Ichigo, tu attires les gens les plus exceptionnels !

-… Grimmjow est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

En disant cela, le plus jeune prit juste la main de celui qu'il aimait et la serra légèrement.

« Est-ce que je suppose bien en disant que la peur du contact est loin d'être vaincue ? »

Ichigo blêmit légèrement et tenta d'expliquer :

« C'est plus vraiment le contact qui m'effraie… En fait, j'ai… je n'ai pas le courage de croire que… Enfin, j'ai peur du sexe, voilà. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, légèrement rouge mais surtout honteux à tous les souvenirs qui remontaient.

« ça me rappelle… ces moments où je ne me considérais que comme un morceau de viande et… »

Ichigo inspira profondément et se calma quand le bras de Grimmjow passa sur ses épaules.

« Je sais que tu me traiteras bien, Grimm. C'est juste une question de temps. Sourit-il.

-J'sais, Ichi. T'inquiète pas. »

Urahara regarda tout cela d'un œil silencieux. Quand les deux hommes se turent, il renchérit :

« Je ne vois donc pas d'objection à dire que tu es débarrassé de moi, Ichigo ! Tu me manqueras beaucoup, tu sais ! »

Ichigo admit un sourire amusé.

« Vrai ? Enfin, c'est soudain non ? s'inquiéta Grimmjow.

-En fait, c'est fini pour les rendez-vous lui seul avec moi!~

-… Que cachez-vous encore, Urahara-san ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose de peu rassurant se tramait.

« Je dois vous parler d'un sujet très sérieux et qui nécessitera votre participation active et je crois que vous ne serez pas trop de vous deux pour surmonter.

-Que…

-Cela sera sans doute ta dernière épreuve, Ichigo. »

_Fais attention, Majesté ! Ce qu'il va dire m'inquiète !_

Ichigo porta une main à son front, surpris par la voix de Shiro. Quand il l'entendait, c'était que son instinct de survie se faisait plus fort face au danger imminent.

« Il va te falloir témoigner lors du procès d'Aizen Sôsuke. »

La phrase tomba comme un couperet et Ichigo pâlit ostensiblement. Aizen. Ce nom était encore source de cauchemar pour lui. Voir l'homme, même via journal ou télévision le paralysait de peur parfois ! Quand il le regardait, il avait l'impression d'être si faible. La définition pure de l'impuissance. Et ce qui était pire, c'était qu'il savait que cet homme pouvait toucher son cœur et le manipuler sans même qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il plongeait dans la gueule du loup.

« Ichi ? Hé, Ichi ! Tu te sens bien ? »

Ichigo leva la tête vers Grimmjow et se mordit la lèvre. Voyant sa détresse, même s'il tentait de la cacher, Grimmjow prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Hé, Berry, te bile pas. On va y aller doucement, okay ? Et si tu y arrives pas, c'est pas grave, ils feront sans toi… Calme-toi… Shh… »

Grimmjow sentit les tremblements du jeune homme se calmer lentement et il soupira, soulagé. Il savait qu'Ichigo était encore loin d'être capable de confronter l'homme qui l'avait tant détruit et à la fois tant aimé. Il avait brisé Ichigo et il savait que ce dernier ne craignait qu'on ne fasse à nouveau éclater les morceaux si durement recollés.

« Je…

-La procédure a été très longue à démarrer, nous avons pu gagner le maximum de temps, mais nous arrivons à terme, Ichigo. Sans toi, le procès peut avoir lieu, mais l'issue sera incertaine.

-Vous… voulez dire que mon témoignage est clé ?

-Oui. Tu n'as pas été mis au courant mais depuis ton retour du centre de cure, des policiers en civil, ton père mais aussi la sécurité de Grimmjow te protègent contre d'éventuels attentats. Si tu meures, Aizen est presque sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir avec un peu de prison.

-Que… va demander le Parquet ?

-La peine de mort. »

Ichigo frémit et perdit son regard sur le sol.

« Tu as quelques jours pour réfléchir, Ichigo.

-Non, je… je dois faire ça. Au moins pour tous ceux qui ont été ses victimes. Pour Kira, pour Yumichika, pour… pour Shinji… »

Grimmjow embrassa les mèches orange avant de les ébouriffer un peu.

« T'es sûr, Berry ?

-Oui.

-Alors je serai derrière toi. »

Urahara chercha, dans le regard d'ambre, une marque de détermination. Quand Ichigo le regarda droit dans les yeux, il comprit que son protégé était guéri et que plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais ébranler sa résolution.

Ichigo Kurosaki était ressuscité.

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt!<strong>

**p.s : si quelqu'un ici sait de manière simple m'expliquer le fonctionnement d'un procès au Japon, je prends :) sinon je copierai sur les nombreuses séries américaines pour le déroulement de la procédure... (je connais à peine le système français, ça fait peur…)**


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Oui, encore un bout de temps... Hum, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tous... J'ai essayé mais en même temps, vous étiez si nombreux! XD (non non n'arrêtez pas!) ahem, toujours est-il que je vous remercie GRANDEMENT de votre ENORME retour (même si je ne réponds pas à tous...)! Malgré le boulot les concours les entretiens, ça m'encourage bien à continuer! (même si je n'abandonne jamais une fic!)**

* * *

><p>De Profundis Clamavi<p>

Chapitre 16

_Du bruit. Un bruit non identifié qui résonne lourdement. Mais il n'a pas peur. C'est lent et régulier comme un métronome, ou peut-être la cloche d'une comtoise._

_Dong Dong Dong_

_Et quelque chose d'humide. Un léger clapotis plus aigu, plus subtil. Une touche de raffinement elle aussi régulièrement meurtrière. Presque inaudible mais il l'entend parfaitement, il la voit._

_Et le silence pesant malgré les légères dissonances._

_Tout est lourd, l'atmosphère est étouffante, les rayons de lumières sont suffoqués par les épais rideaux, il fait si chaud. La tension est palpable, elle se tisse dans la pièce, jusque dans la maison, elle s'étend comme une araignée folle qui aurait décidé de recouvrir le monde entier. C'est angoissant, il n'y a pas d'autres mots._

_Mais il n'a pas peur, parce que dans cette pièce close, il est libre._

_Rien ne le dérangera plus jamais. Plus d'adultes pour le maîtriser, pour le brutaliser, pour le violenter. Non, leurs âmes se sont envolées et il n'y a plus que le tambour de la machine à laver qui tourne rythmiquement en attendant d'être déchargée, les gouttes de sang qui perlent de son visage mort._

_Il est libre maintenant, parce qu'ils sont morts._

_Il les a tués._

_« Lieutenant Hirako ! »_

_L'officier de police débarqua dans la cave. Il était sur la piste d'un meurtre depuis quelques jours maintenant et tout conduisait à un couple habitant dans cette maison avec leur enfant. Un petit garçon qui, semblait-il, était le plus normal au monde. Des cheveux d'un brun chocolat, des lunettes, un visage souriant. Shinji avait tout de suite soupçonné quelque chose dans cette famille. Tout le monde semblait trop heureux et il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. C'était une mascarade._

_Il reprit contenance et avisa son subordonné qui s'était précipité auprès de l'enfant au milieu de la pièce. Il avait une longue balafre sanguinolente sur son torse au pull déchiré et il tenait un couteau de cuisine, le genre de ceux qui découpent les entrecôtes._

_« C'est fini mon garçon, on va appeler les secours et tout ira mieux. »_

_Shinji fronça les sourcils. Le policier qui confortait l'enfant était aveugle ou quoi ? L'enfant n'était pas en pleurs, il ne tremblait même pas ! Il souriait, comme s'il était fier, comme s'il était le vainqueur, le plus fort. Etait-il le seul à voir son vrai visage ? Celui d'un monstre en puissance ?_

_« Sôsuke, viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. »_

_Shinji eut tout juste le temps de réaliser qu'il venait de parler. L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui et se dégagea de la prise de l'autre policier._

_« Lieutenant… ?_

_-Occupez-vous de la scène de crime, je veux un rapport dans une heure._

_-Oui, chef ! »_

_Shinji attrapa Sôsuke dans ses bras. Sa blessure n'était pas grave, il le soupçonnait même de se l'être infligée pour mieux jouer la dernière scène. Mais il n'en dit rien._

_« Assis-toi. »_

_Le lieutenant de police fronça les sourcils et hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il démarra la voiture et conduisit un moment avant que l'enfant ne parle enfin._

_« Nous n'allons pas à l'hôpital. »_

_Shinji arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté et sortit son arme, la braquant sur la tempe de Sôsuke._

_« … Vous voulez me tuer. »_

_Shinji était décontenancé mais il gardait bonne figure. Ce gamin d'une dizaine d'années avait une arme collée à la tempe et il ne tremblait pas le moins du monde. Savait-il déjà que Shinji ne tirerait pas ? Etait-il sagace au point de savoir comment réagissait les gens à son contact ? Au contact de sa vraie personnalité…_

_L'officier baissa lentement le canon sous l'œil calculateur de Sôsuke._

_« Depuis quand saviez-vous que je jouais la comédie ? »_

_Shinji grogna et lança un regard en coin à l'enfant. Il avait un pouvoir terrifiant et il voulait le garder sous contrôle le plus longtemps possible. Il sentait que quelque chose de dangereux couvait sous ce regard froid, très dangereux et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer. Etait-ce parce qu'il était encore innocent jusqu'à ce qu'on prouve qu'il soit coupable ?_

_Il avait tué des parents violents… Même si l'acte était immoral, on pouvait l'excuser. Shinji ne savait pas s'il pouvait le tuer en prétextant la prudence. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir._

_« Alors depuis quand saviez-vous ?_

_-Depuis que t'étais dans le ventre de ta mère. »_

_Ce fut la seule phrase que Shinji trouva à répondre pour ne pas perdre la face._

Aizen soupira imperceptiblement et se leva pour regarder à la fenêtre. Lors de son jugement préliminaire, il avait été assigné à résidence. Le procureur avait souhaité la détention provisoire avec une caution exorbitante mais Aizen aurait pu payer n'importe quelle caution. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait acculé.

Depuis sa « chute » il avait découvert plusieurs choses. C'était à cause d'Ichigo qu'il avait raté. Ce maudit papier… Syazel lui avait apporté les deux exemplaires et l'un, celui qui montrait qu'il était au bord du gouffre, avait disparu. Il l'avouait aujourd'hui, il avait été stupide de laisser Ichigo seul avec des documents si importants. Le plus jeune avait toujours eu beaucoup plus de ressources que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui accorder.

On ne se demandait pas pourquoi Grimmjow avait fait autant pour le sauver.

Enfermé dans sa propriété, seul hormis les domestiques, Aizen repensait au passé. Malgré lui. Il repensait à ce jour où Shinji Hirako avait débarqué dans sa vie à la recherche d'un meurtrier dans le voisinage. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait pris la déposition de ses parents, témoins du meurtre. Il se souvenait d'un suspect potentiel… et de son regard méfiant sur lui. Shinji était le premier à voir quelque chose d'anormal chez lui et pour cela, il ne l'avait pas ignoré comme les autres.

L'affaire s'étant prolongé, on avait fini par soupçonner fortement les parents de l'enfant d'être les meurtriers et, sous couvert d'être le fils de meurtriers, maltraité (ce qui n'était pas faux) Sôsuke avait maquillé le meurtre de ses parents. Il les avait tué et fait passer cela pour l'œuvre de leur ancien suspect numéro un venu se venger de ceux qui l'avait vendu. Et seul Shinji avait vu la supercherie sans pour autant la prouver.

Après, le policier avait démissionné pour faire des boulots plus libres et surveiller Sôsuke. Les deux personnes ne se parlaient pas, ou vraiment pour le nécessaire. Ils ne rentraient pas dans la vie de l'autre, ils vivaient côte à côte, Sôsuke profitant d'un toit et d'un tuteur légal, Shinji surveillant la graine de psychopathe. Et pourtant… Sôsuke avait vraiment fini par croire que Shinji n'était plus dans la police, en particulier quand ce dernier s'était improvisé professeur de danse à Las Noches. Qui aurait cru que l'homme était devenu agent sous couverture pendant plus de dix ans ?

Et il avait fallu qu'Ichigo débarque et il avait dû résoudre le problème à la source et tuer Shinji. Et encore maintenant, il se demandait si Shinji répondrait de la même manière.

_« Depuis quand saviez-vous que je jouais la comédie ?_

_-Depuis que t'étais dans le ventre de ta mère. »_

Et cette réponse le faisait toujours sourire, même s'il avait perdu la guerre.

CCC

Il avait imaginé cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il se présenterait en tant que témoin clé. Il avait imaginé les nœuds dans son estomac, la peur devant ce visage qui lui rappelait tant de cauchemars, même ses membres paralysés. Tous les pires scénarios, il les avait tous imaginé et vécu dans sa tête au moins une fois. Et pourtant, rien de cela n'arriva. Quand il poussa la porte pour s'installer sur les bancs, il était étrangement calme. Grimmjow le suivait de très près et s'était assis tout aussi près de lui, surveillant avec attention le moindre de ses gestes.

Ichigo ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il était si concentré et si étonné de ne pas voir la pire de ses craintes se réaliser qu'il en oubliait presque pourquoi il était là. Il sursauta tout juste quand le juge réclama le silence, frappant de son maillet sur le bois. Il ne se rendit compte que cela commençait que quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le juge parlait.

« Pour les chefs d'accusation de viol au second degré, séquestration, torture, meurtre commandité et proxénétisme, que plaide l'accusé ?

-Non coupable, Votre Honneur. »

Ichigo ouvrit légèrement plus les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers la voix qui venait de résonner. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps… Quand il aperçut le dos d'Aizen, caché par les spectateurs, il frémit mais ne se braqua pas. Il était dégoûté et avait un peu la nausée, mais… il n'avait plus aussi peur. Il n'avait plus le sentiment de voir une ombre qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur pour le dévorer.

« Hé, Berry ? Berry ? »

Ichigo sursauta et remarqua qu'un policier du tribunal lui demandait de se lever à force d'être appelé par Grimmjow. Il comprit qu'il avait dû rêvasser pendant un bon moment si on lui demandait déjà de témoigner. Il était visiblement le dernier, le procureur comptant utiliser son témoignage en dernier pour plus d'impact. Il se leva fébrilement, soutenu par le regard de Grimmjow. Il soupira lentement et avança vers l'estrade où il jura de ne dire que la vérité avant de s'asseoir.

Le premier à parler fut l'avocat d'Aizen. Ichigo n'était pas très doué en droit, mais il avait bien compris que cet homme n'espérait pas blanchir son client simplement lui éviter la peine de mort. Alors qu'il répondait aux questions qui tentaient maladroitement de minimiser les tortures qu'il avait subies, Ichigo regardait furtivement Aizen. Il ne pouvait prendre le temps de l'observer et essayer de mieux comprendre le tumulte qui agitait son esprit, l'avocat le bombardait de trop de questions.

« Je n'ai plus d'autres questions. »

Ichigo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide. Il semblait effacé ou plutôt distant. Comme s'il réfléchissait profondément et qu'il n'était encore que vaguement présent.

« Vous le reconnaissez n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo leva la tête vers le procureur.

« Prenez le temps de l'observer, et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Un monstre ou une sorte de démon… ?

-Objection, Votre Honneur !

-Retenue.

-Bien, Kurosaki-san… Cet homme vous a fait beaucoup de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo répondit seulement d'un signe de tête, on lui demanda de parler à voix haute et intelligiblement.

« Oui.

-Et vous souhaitez qu'il paye ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il demeura plongé dans ses pensées et son regard accrocha celui d'Aizen. Ce dernier, jusqu'alors tête baissée, résigné, eut un air surpris en croyant deviner ce que pensait le plus jeune.

« Kurosaki-san, répéta le procureur, répondez à la question.

-… Non… »

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assemblée que le juge réprima d'un « silence » tonitruant. Assis sur les bancs, Grimmjow lança un regard inquiet et étonné à Urahara. L'homme se contenta de soupirer.

« Kurosaki-san, vous avez pourtant dit…

-Aizen… est un monstre en effet. Et il m'a blessé, presque brisé. J'ai cru, plusieurs fois, qu'il me tuerait mais non. J'ai compris. »

Ichigo irradiait d'une nouvelle force qui se lisait sans peine sur son visage déterminé. Sourcils froncés et poings serrés, il donnait l'impression de partir en guerre et pourtant, il dégageait une douceur sombre.

« Cet homme est malsain, mais il est désespérément seul. J'ai compris son fonctionnement. Aizen, tu es trop différent pour t'adapter à nous, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait ça. Dans ton esprit tordu, tu m'aimais sincèrement. »

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient muettes de stupeur.

« Il m'aimait sincèrement… répéta Ichigo. C'était terriblement malsain, mais c'était de l'amour. Je ne te déteste pas, enfin, je ne te déteste plus. Et tu ne dois pas mourir. Parce que si différent que tu es, tu ne seras vraiment fort que quand tu auras réussi à ne plus être seul. Pour tous ceux que tu as détruits, tu ne dois pas mourir mais continuer à vivre et te racheter. C'est pour ça que… que je ne veux pas qu'il paye de sa vie. Tu es lâche, tu te caches derrière ta différence mais je te connais. J'ai eu l'occasion de te déchiffrer. Tu es juste lâche. Tu es un monstre, et tu es lâche, mais les deux ne sont pas immuables. »

Ichigo se tut après cela, lui-même choqué par sa prise de parole. Il se passa une main sur le visage, perdu, déboussolé. Comme s'il avait usé de tout son courage en une fois et qu'il était maintenant acculé. Aizen n'en menait pas large non plus. Assis derrière ce bureau de fortune, il avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sous la surprise et son regard, pour la première fois depuis des années, avait perdu son éclat froid de superbe.

Le procureur mit un instant à se remettre de la déclaration du témoin et comprit bien vite qu'Ichigo allait permettre à Aizen de s'en sortir à moindre mal. Et il en était hors-de-question.

« Kurosaki-san, cet homme a-t-il bien été jusqu'à manipuler les comptes de la clinique de votre père pour vous obliger à accepter son travail ? Répondez par oui ou non.

-O-Oui…

-Cet homme vous a-t-il forcé à avoir des rapports avec lui ?

-Oui, mais…

-Cet homme vous a-t-il drogué et battu pour arriver à ses fins ?

-Oui…

-Cet homme s'est-il servi de vous comme d'un objet, pardonnez-moi le terme, sexuel ?

-…

-Kurosaki-san, répondez à la question.

-Oui…

-Et cet homme a-t-il conduit l'officier Hirako à se suicider sous vos yeux ?

-… Oui…

-D'une balle dans la tête, je précise à l'adresse des jurés que la balle a transformé son cerveau en bouillie. »

Ichigo blêmit en se souvenant de la scène.

« Cet homme, le procureur pointa Aizen du doigt, vous a-t-il torturé et prostitué, vous vendant à des hommes sans foi ni loi tels que Nnoitra Jiruga ?

-… Oui… »

Le jeune homme essayait de cacher ses tremblements mais dans l'assemblée, Grimmjow trépignait. Régulièrement, Urahara lui attrapait la manche pour qu'il ne se lève pas et interrompe le procès. Outrage à la Cour pourrait lui valoir une nuit en prison, et si cela n'effrayait pas le fauve, Ichigo en serait certainement perdu.

« Cet homme menaçait-il de tuer votre famille si vous n'obéissiez pas ?

-Oui…

-Cet homme vous a-t-il rendu accro à la drogue ?

-Oui, mais j'ai suivi une cure et…

-Et vous a-t-il causé des séquelles psychologiques ? »

Ichigo se raidit et se cacha le visage dans les mains. C'était la pire question qui pouvait être posée. Pourtant Urahara en avait parlé au procureur en tant que médecin ! Ne pas parler de problèmes mentaux avec Ichigo. C'était la règle, sinon il perdait tous ses moyens, se rétractait…

_Calme-toi, Majesté, il fait ça pour qu'Aizen soit toujours coupable aux yeux des jurés. Shh…_

Le jeune homme se braqua ensuite, demeurant obstinément silencieux. Il écoutait seulement la voix de Shiro, ignorant le procureur qui s'énerva un moment devant le manque de réponse. Ichigo ne dut son salut que grâce à Urahara qui somma l'assistant, assis sur le banc, d'arrêter son supérieur. On laissa finalement le jeune homme rejoindre sa place mais il ne bougeait plus, tremblant seulement, le visage caché dans ses mains.

Ce n'est que quand un agent de police lui toucha l'épaule qu'Ichigo réalisa où il était. Il comprit qu'il pouvait partir, mais il n'y arriva pas. Son regard s'affolait, pris de panique, et malgré la voix réconfortante dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à rejoindre sa place.

Grimmjow vit le regard empreint de détresse et malgré les exclamations outrées de la Cour, il rejoignit Ichigo et lui tendit la main. Le jeune homme la saisit sans réfléchir et quand il croisa les azurs perçants, il sourit. Son corps entier se détendit, tout était fini, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Il se redressa ensuite et rejoignit sa place, sa main bien cachée dans celle de Grimmjow et sans un regard pour Aizen.

CCC

« Dans l'affaire 1… le jury est-il parvenu à un verdict ?

-Oui, Votre Honneur. Pour tous les chefs d'accusation, le jury déclare l'accusé coupable.

-Et quelle est la sentence requise par le jury ?

-La prison à perpétuité. »

Un grand silence tomba dans la Cour et le juge soupira.

« Il est bien dommage que cela ne soit pas la peine de mort. Mais comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Kurosaki-san, vivre vous obligera à méditer sur vos actes et à vous racheter, Monsieur Aizen. L'audience est levée. »

Ichigo sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Grimmjow hocha la tête. Le jury avait délibéré pendant une journée, il avait donc eu le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comportement d'Ichigo. Haïr ne lui servirait à rien. Alors il n'avait pas pardonné, mais tuer serait inutile, et Ichigo n'aimait pas tuer de toutes manières, même après avoir souffert des mois.

« On rentre ?

-C'est fini, Grimm…

-Ouais. Tout est fini.

-… C'est bizarre, mais je ne ressens rien de spécial. »

Ichigo serra la main de son amant et soupira.

« J'imaginais tellement et en fait, c'était simple. Vite, rapide…

-Je comprends…

-ça finit comme ça a commencé en fait… tellement normalement.

-T'oublies pas les journalistes qui campent devant le tribunal pour te parler, non ? »

Ichigo étouffa un rire.

« Ah oui, je ne suis plus un anonyme étudiant en lettres maintenant… »

Les deux hommes se redressèrent ensuite et quittèrent le tribunal après un rapide baiser.

CCC

Quand Ichigo arriva au manoir et descendit de la voiture luxueuse de son amant, il s'étonna un instant du silence qui régnait.

« Grimm ? »

Il lui jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire 'je sens venir l'entourloupe' mais Grimmjow se contenta de sourire de sa mimique bestiale qui finissait par faire rire Ichigo. Et le jeune homme soupira avant de suivre le jeune roi et de franchir les portes du manoir.

« SURPRISE ! »

Ichigo feignit admirablement bien la surprise avant d'admettre un sourire conciliant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler…

« FIIIIIIIIIIILS ! »

Et il se baissa d'un coup pour laisser son père s'écraser sur le palier. Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à son potentiel 'beau-père' et Shaw-Long, qui tenait jusque-là la porte en silence, constata :

« Je vois que Monsieur Kurosaki progresse. Cette fois il n'a pas dépassé le seuil du manoir. »

Cette remarque fit soupirer Ichigo et Karin qui venait tout juste de s'extraire de la foule d'invités avec sa sœur pour saluer son grand frère. Ichigo se pencha pour enlacer les jumelles.

« Ichi-nii ! Je suis si heureuse que tout soit vraiment fini ! s'exclama Yuzu.

-Moi aussi, Yuzu, moi aussi…

-C'est que cette histoire en aura fait participer plus d'un ! »

Un blond venait de s'exclamer et Ichigo lui répondit amicalement, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ilforte depuis le temps qu'il allait et venait au manoir mais sa famille pas encore.

« Hé Ichigo, ça te tuerait de nous présenter à tes nouveaux amis ? »

Ichigo sursauta en entendant la voix.

« Ru-Rukia ?

-Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser crever quand même ? »

Et aussi sec elle sauta sur le jeune homme pour lui faire une sorte de prise de judo à mi-chemin entre la clé d'immobilisation et l'exécution en bonne et due forme.

« Oh là là, ce n'est vraiment pas beau ça. »

Ichigo, libéré grâce à l'intervention de Grimmjow, se redressa et s'exclama :

« Yumichika ? Mais…

-Y'a tout le monde, Berry. Tous ceux qui ont été concerné dans c't'histoire, ceux qui ont voulu t'aider, qui ont pu le faire activement ou juste un peu parce qu'ils pouvaient pas plus, ils sont tous là. »

Ichigo sentit quelque chose d'étrange l'étreindre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, c'était inattendu. Bien sûr, il savait que Grimmjow lui ferait une surprise de ce genre, mais de là à inviter autant de gens ?

_Majesté, on arrête les nuages roses, j'ai dit._

Ichigo admit un sourire et remarqua une grande forme à l'arrière de la masse.

« Chad ?

-Ichigo.

-Toi aussi ! C'est… waouh je sais pas quoi dire c'est…

-Et si tu disais juste merci ? »

Le jeune homme rit doucement et lança un regard amusé à Gin, accompagné de Rangiku et Kira, le trio de choc.

« Alors merci à tous. Je… Honnêtement, je pourrais pas dire ça si vous n'aviez pas été là et… vraiment, merci. »

Après quelques secondes, l'ambiance s'installa et Ichigo entreprit le travail fastidieux de présenter tout le monde. D'abord la famille Jaggerjack, Ilforte et Shaw-Long, puis sa propre famille mais esquiva soigneusement son père… Il retrouva avec plaisir Chad et Rukia mais aussi Renji dont il ignorait tous les liens avec Grimmjow. Il vit Yumichika, accompagné d'un homme visiblement chauve mais qui disait ne pas l'être. Ichigo avait compris plus ou moins, car Yumichika restait très évasif, que Ikkaku, l'homme en question, avait été pris dans la spirale de Las Noches mais il ne savait pas dans quel secteur et Yumichika avait décidé derechef de devenir maître d'hôtel là-bas pour garder un œil sur lui.

Il y avait aussi Urahara et Yoruichi, accompagnés des deux enfants qui vivaient avec eux et d'un dénommé Tessai qui s'occupait de la boutique. On avait aussi invité Unohana qui ne resta hélas pas longtemps, appelée pour une urgence à l'hôpital. Ichigo présenta également Gin, Kira et Rangiku, en évitant de parler des problèmes d'amnésie du blond. En résumé, il y eut, en l'espace de dix minutes, plus de monde que le manoir n'en avait jamais accueilli.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'Ichigo sortait de la salle de bain où il s'était un peu humidifié le visage, il remarqua une nouvelle personne qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser à nouveau.

« Byakuya ? »

Ichigo était, sur le coup, vraiment étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il reverrait le noble. Alors que la fête battait son plein, il conduisit Ichigo dans un couloir à l'étage pour discuter plus intimement.

« Oh, c'est grave ? dit Ichigo pour plaisanter. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici…

-C'est bien là qu'est le problème. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, clairement perplexe.

« Bya…

-Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Tu as fait énormément pour notre famille même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte ou ne l'as pas voulu. Mais je voulais et devais te remercier.

-Oui, je… c'est moi qui te remercie aussi…

-Tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire, tu as de nombreuses qualités et un cœur en or. Tu iras extrêmement loin et je veux que tu saches que si jamais tu as le moindre problème et que tu ne peux pas en parler à Jaggerjack, viens me voir.

-Tu te sens coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé ? Non, il ne faut pas ! C'est ma faute si j'ai rejoint Aizen, je…

-Mais tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de le voir si je t'avais dit avant à quel point je te suis reconnaissant et combien je t'apprécie. »

Ichigo se figea et leva lentement la tête vers le PDG, abasourdi. Byakuya Kuchiki était l'avatar même de l'impassibilité et là, il lui disait de telles choses ? Mais que se passait-il ?

« Je… te demande pardon de ne pas avoir pensé à te parler, Byakuya.

-Non, Ichigo, je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir prouvé que tu pouvais me faire confiance. Alors je te demande simplement de prendre soin de toi et d'être heureux, maintenant.

-Je… Merci, beaucoup…

-Je voudrais que tu me considères… comme une sorte de grand frère, si tu veux bien. Tu as besoin, toi-aussi, de gens qui puissent te protéger. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça encore fébrilement, choqué de la nouvelle. Il avait à peine réussi à rassembler un peu ses esprits après le départ du noble que Grimmjow arrivait derrière lui et l'enlaçait.

« Te bile pas avec ça, Berry. Kuchiki est un grand garçon et il a pas dit ça pour te faire culpabiliser de jamais l'avoir remarqué.

-Tu m'as écouté ?

-Pas volontairement… Regarde, j't'apportais un verre en croyant qu'il te torturait avec des phrases sentencieuses et des sermons ? »

Ichigo étouffa un rire, pas le moins du monde pris au piège de cette excuse bancale. Il soupira, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Sans lui, j'aurais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. C'est l'alliance avec son entreprise qui nous a sauvés. On a pu faire croire à Aizen qu'il nous d'vançait pour le prendre à revers.

-Il le savait, tu sais.

-Ah ?

-Il était au courant et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai mangé le papier qui vous ferait tomber…

-… Tss… »

Grimmjow se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Décidément, il a raison. T'es extraordinaire, Berry.

-… Grimm…

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Je crois que je… Je sais pas comment dire… »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, pensif.

« J'ai l'impression que… les gens autour de moi changent, mais c'est pas possible, non ? Je peux pas avoir ce pouvoir, c'est trop… C'est…

-C'est toi. Hé, Berry, tu communiques tellement de trucs biens qui viennent de toi qu'on n'a que envie d'être avec toi. T'es un leader dans l'âme, t'as tout. Même moi, c'est… c'est ton regard qui m'a décidé… »

Grimmjow passa une main dans les mèches orange et les caressa un instant, les verres étaient déjà posés loin, oubliés.

« Et aussi les reflets dans tes cheveux d'incendie… »

Ichigo éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire renfrogner Grimmjow. Vexé, il marmonna dans sa barbe :

« Pff, ça m'apprendra à être sentimental, tiens !

-Non non ! C'est juste que… tu viens de citer du Aragon sans même t'en rendre compte ! J'en suis flatté mais ça m'amuse, surtout venant d'un fauve dans ton genre…

-Du Aragon ?

-Oui, tu connais un peu ? C'est un poète de la Résistance, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, en Europe.

-Nan connais pas… et que disait-il ?

-Il adressait ces vers à celle qu'il aimait, en faisant un parallèle avec les résistants. C'était quelque chose comme « elle s'asseyait tout le long jour à son miroir… et peigner sans rien dire un reflet d'incendie ». Elle avait des cheveux roux. »

Grimmjow n'écoutait plus, ou à peine, Ichigo, trop concentré à caresser son visage avec douceur, à rapprocher ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune.

« Tu as envie de me toucher alors qu'on vient de parler d'un poète de la guerre ? plaisanta Ichigo. Un rien t'excite…

-Et si tu savais tout le reste… »

Ichigo frémit à ce ton, mais pour la première fois, il ne prit pas peur. Il laissa le visage de son vis-à-vis se rapprocher lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. D'abord chastement, Grimmjow patienta quelques secondes que le corps du plus jeune se calme avant d'approfondir un peu. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que ce stade et s'il pouvait découvrir enfin cette bouche qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire gémir ce serait…

Après un court lapse de temps, Ichigo était collé à lui, l'enlaçant et laissant sa bouche aux doux assauts de Grimmjow. Quelques secondes qui paraissaient une éternité s'écoulèrent ainsi. A peine avaient-ils récupéré leur souffle qu'ils reprenaient, se fondant toujours plus l'un et l'autre. Quand Grimmjow relâcha enfin la bouche de son jeune amant, ses lèvres étaient bien rouges tout comme ses joues et son regard était à moitié embrumé de désir.

« Grimm…

-Si c'est trop tôt, tu…

-Non, je veux continuer… »

Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux et n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres d'amis dans ce couloir et s'y engouffra avec son protégé. Prenant soin de fermer à clé, il adossa son précieux chargement contre la porte avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si à un moment tu as peur, dis-le et je m'arrêterai. D'accord ? »

Ichigo sourit et acquiesça. Il avouait que pour la première fois depuis des mois il avait envie d'un peu d'intimité de ce genre mais il ne niait pas qu'il était passablement anxieux. Et si cela lui rappelait tous les sévices passés ?

« Shh, calme-toi… »

Ichigo ne remarqua qu'à ce moment que tout son corps tremblait. Il laissa les bras plus puissants l'enlacer, respirant l'odeur de Grimmjow. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Grimm… Embrasse-moi encore. »

Le jeune roi afficha un large sourire. Tout en s'exécutant, il conduisit lentement le plus jeune vers le lit et, le distrayant en jouant avec sa langue, le coucha sur les couvertures. Ichigo ne protesta pas, bien trop pris dans le baiser qu'il essayait fébrilement de dominer, sans grand succès. Quand Grimmjow le relâcha à nouveau, il crut qu'il allait lui parler mais il fondit dans son cou qu'il embrassa, mordilla, lécha.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et soupira. Pour l'instant il était plus détendu qu'anxieux et cela continuerait ainsi si Grimmjow restait aussi attentionné. Le jeune homme leva timidement une main qu'il perdit dans la masse de cheveux bleus. Porté par le flot, il se mit à caresser les mèches, y gagnant un grognement satisfait. Grimmjow se redressa un peu et captura à nouveau les lèvres et cette fois, Ichigo fit bien plus que tenter timidement de dominer l'échange. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de perdre quand même, et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il sentait quelque chose de brûlant remuer son ventre et faire battre son cœur si vite qu'il avait du mal à respirer, mais c'était agréable.

Le plus âgé soupirait de bonheur en sentant les bras d'Ichigo autour de son cou, ses mains qui caressaient plus ou moins gentiment son crâne et ses cheveux. Ses doigts qui se crispaient et se relâchaient. Ses lèvres descendirent une nouvelle fois pour mordiller la pomme d'Adam de son amant et, profitant qu'il arque le dos, il glissa un bras autour de son torse avant de continuer sa longue descente, laissant sur son passage une trace de baisers brûlants.

« Grimm… »

Le susnommé s'amusa du soupir à mi-chemin vers le gémissement. Ichigo réagissait bien, beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. De sa main libre, il déboutonna la chemise et l'ouvrit largement pour continuer d'explorer ce torse svelte. Il y avait une ou deux cicatrices ici et là mais il n'en dit rien, il préféra les embrasser et les lécher, comme si cela les ferait disparaître. Et Ichigo gémit sous les attentions.

Grimmjow trouva ensuite le nombril et s'amusa à le taquiner, Ichigo se tortilla un moment jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow décide d'arrêter la petite torture pour embrasser son ventre de toutes les manières possibles. Lentement, il fit glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon et ouvrit le bouton, guettant les réactions d'Ichigo. Il sourit de son sourire carnassier avant de se redresser et de poser sa main sur la bosse qui se formait lentement mais sûrement.

« Grimm ! »

Ichigo s'était redressé sur les coudes, une main cachant vainement sa bouche pour essayer de retenir ses gémissements. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que Grimmjow appuya sa main pour palper avec malice et le plus jeune perdit totalement pied quand ladite main s'engouffra dans son pantalon, gémissant sans retenue.

Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres avant de capturer encore celles de son amant tout en continuant de le toucher. Ichigo entoura sa nuque de ses bras, approfondissant le baiser de sa propre initiative. Quand il bougea le bassin comme pour réclamer plus, Grimmjow s'étonna un instant et remarqua ensuite que c'était totalement inconscient. Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta pour glisser le pantalon aux genoux et descendit vers l'objet de ses désirs toujours enfermé dans sa main. Il approcha sa bouche et donna un petit coup de langue.

« Que… Non non…

-Berry ? »

Grimmjow se redressa, inquiet. Ichigo s'était caché le visage et tremblait. Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils, avait-il été trop loin ?

« S-Stop…

-Oui, j'ai arrêté, shh… »

Grimmjow posa ses mains sur les hanches fines et approcha l'autre du visage pour le dégager et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Regarde-moi, Berry…

-…

-Voilà, shh, je ne ferai pas si tu ne veux pas. »

Ichigo acquiesça, encore un peu remué et finit par sourire légèrement. Il entoura la nuque de son amant et le colla à lui avant de murmurer dans le creux de son oreille :

« Mais je… je veux bien que tu me touches encore… »

Les joues du plus jeune avaient pris une magnifique teinte rouge qui amusa Grimmjow un instant.

« Tes désirs sont mes ordres. »

Grimmjow décida de faire les choses différemment. Visiblement, Ichigo se sentait mieux quand leurs regards s'accrochaient, alors il essaierait de garder ce contact. Il se coucha sur le côté et dirigea son amant pour qu'il en fasse de même.

« Grimm ?

-Shh… »

Le plus âgé posa une de ses mains sur la joue accessible d'Ichigo et l'attira plus près pour l'embrasser encore, mêlant plus que leur langue. Ichigo rougissait à vue d'œil, se demandant s'il était possible de craquer avec juste un baiser. Il roula des yeux quand sa langue se fit presque aspirer dans la bouche de son amant, il ne comprenait plus tellement ce qui se passait mais c'était bon et il n'avait pas peur.

Quand Grimmjow le relâcha, il n'y avait même pas deux millimètres de distance entre eux et c'est presque contre ses lèvres que Grimmjow murmura :

« Ouvre mon pantalon… »

Ichigo déglutit mais ne quitta pas le regard électrique. Un bras le tenait tout proche du corps irradiant de chaleur à ses côtés, la main caressant ses hanches. Lentement, il descendit ses mains et ouvrit maladroitement le pantalon sous le regard brûlant. Comment des yeux qui avaient une couleur de glace pouvaient être capables de brûler autant ?

Le jeune homme sut presque immédiatement quoi faire ensuite. Il glissa sa main sous le sous-vêtement pour sortir avec une délicatesse fébrile le membre de son amant. Gonflé de confiance par les réactions de Grimmjow, il n'hésita presque pas. Un grognement rauque résonna contre sa bouche et il leva les yeux timidement pour voir que son amant était plus qu'excité.

« Aaah… »

Ichigo roula des yeux quand une main vint entourer son membre et il comprit exactement à ce moment ce qu'on attendait de lui. Après avoir repris plus ou moins contenance, ce qui était passablement difficile quand un homme tel que Grimmjow le massait à cet endroit avec tant d'expérience, il répondit au défi et joua lui aussi.

Progressivement, toute timidité, toute peur et toute anxiété le quittèrent. Le regard de Grimmjow le défiait de faire plus que lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui prouver qu'il pouvait, en réalité, faire mieux. Un léger sourire éclaira le coin de ses lèvres et il attrapa les jumelles de son amant avec un regard malicieux.

S'il en fut surpris, Grimmjow n'en fut pas moins excité. Il redoubla d'ardeur en sentant les gestes si déterminés du plus jeune et ses grognements rauques firent bientôt écho à ceux plus clairs, presque gémissants, d'Ichigo.

« Griiiimm… Je, je… »

Un large sourire carnassier s'étala sur le visage de Grimmjow.

« Alors qui va perdre ? »

Il avait murmuré cela si près du visage d'Ichigo que ce dernier aurait pu jurer que les mots s'étaient incrustés dans sa peau. Il haletait bruyamment, son souffle chaud caressant le visage face à lui et encore un ou deux gestes bien sentis de Grimmjow lui firent perdre pieds.

Grimmjow garda les yeux grands ouverts en admirant le plus jeune crisper les yeux en poussant un cri plus fort et cela suffit à ce qu'il suive.

Un silence s'installa ensuite, seulement entrecoupé des respirations saccadées. Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Depuis presque un an il n'avait pas eu de rapports intimes… même s'il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui et même si c'était peu, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un pas de géant. Il sentit l'émotion l'étreindre à la gorge. Cela voulait dire que tout était fini ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire qu'il était guéri ?

« Berry ? »

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow un court instant, souriant, et il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour se blottir contre lui.

« Hé… Tout va bien ? »

Le plus jeune soupira.

« Plus que jamais… tout est parfait… »

Cela fit rire Grimmjow qui profita de ce moment de calme pour enlacer son protégé contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et déclara finalement :

« Par contre, si on veut pas déguster, faudrait nettoyer… »

Ichigo s'écarta un peu et jeta un coup d'œil plus bas avant d'avoir une moue un peu dégoûtée. Il soupira et étouffa un rire.

« C'est la tête qu'est atteinte ! plaisanta Grimmjow. Bon, j'vais chercher de quoi nettoyer un peu, bouge pas.

-Comme si j'avais envie… Mais dépêche ou je vais rester collé au lit…

-Hum, faut y réfléchir…

-Grimm ! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après s'être nettoyé sommairement, les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre en tâchant d'être discrets. Mais c'était peine perdue vu le sourire radieux d'Ichigo qui déteignait sans mal sur le visage de Grimmjow. On aurait presque pu imaginer les deux gambadant gaiement sur un petit nuage rose et cela n'était résolument pas discret.

« Berry a l'air aux anges… »

Le murmure dans le creux de son oreille le fit frissonner et il lança un regard malicieux à son amant.

« Ne te surestimes pas trop, Chaton.

-Chaton ? Quoi ?

-J'adore, pas toi ?

-Je…

-Grimmjow. »

Les deux hommes se turent et se retournèrent pour voir Ulquiorra, il tenait une lettre déjà ouverte.

« Mes excuses, Ichigo. J'ai dû l'ouvrir avant, protocole. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quel droit le policier ouvrait son courrier mais comprit en reconnaissant l'écriture de la lettre. Une écriture sobre, raffinée, légèrement penchée. Celle d'un homme cultivé et puissant. Et il n'y avait qu'un mot : « Merci. »

Le jeune homme soupira, Grimmjow restait sur la défensive.

« C'est Aizen. Déclara Ichigo. C'est étonnant… »

Ulquiorra acquiesça silencieusement et prit congé, quittant la pièce d'un pas trop rapide que Grimmjow ne sut pas décoder. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami se presser sans une véritable raison qui n'impliquait pas la vie ou la mort.

Ichigo gardait les mains sur la lettre, se demandant quelles significations il pouvait lui donner. Que pouvait-il en penser ? Aizen cherchait-il encore à le manipuler malgré tout ? Il remarqua tout à coup les mains de Grimmjow sur les siennes, elles lui ôtaient lentement le papier pour le fourrer dans une poche.

« Grimm…

-Shh, réfléchis pas trop. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est trop différent pour qu'on le comprenne...

-… Oui… »

Ichigo admit un petit sourire qui lui valut un baiser rapide aux coins des lèvres. Le jeune roi prit le plus petit contre lui pour l'enlacer. Ils se retirèrent dans un des petits salons du manoir et s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, presque sur l'autre, et profitèrent calmement du silence reposant. Ichigo avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Grimmjow tandis que ce dernier reposait son menton sur les mèches orange.

« Grimm…

-Hum ?

-Je me posais juste une question… Comment t'as connu Ulquiorra ? »

Le plus âgé eut une mimique amusée.

« Déjà le numéro du copain jaloux ?

-Non ! s'exclama Ichigo outré et rougissant. Je voulais juste savoir si…

-T'inquiète, Berry. Je te charrie, c'est facile et en plus c'est drôle. »

Le grognement rebelle de son amant ne parvint qu'à le faire rire un peu plus.

« Plus sérieusement… Ulqui vient des quartiers chauds, il a fait partie d'un gang très tôt. Moi, gosse de riches, je cherchais les emmerdes juste pour saouler mon père. Je me suis retrouvé dans le même gang très tôt et… »

Grimmjow demeura pensif un moment, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« La demi-portion m'a rétamé. »

Ichigo ne s'empêcha pas de rire, imaginant la déconfiture de Grimmjow, adolescent tête-brûlée, mis au tapis par une crevette émo.

« Tss… c'est ça, marre-toi, Berry ingrate.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Bref, on s'est retrouvé, très bizarrement, dans le même lycée le lendemain. Faut dire que tous les deux on séchait pas mal alors ça a fait un choc de se retrouver là. Surtout avec notre différence de monde… On a aussi appris nos prénoms. A l'Espada, on avait juste un titre, question de sureté. Et forcément on a fait connaissance et tout, on a commencé à se voir.

-C'était toujours dans le gang ?

-Ouais, l'Espada ça s'appelait. Maintenant ça existe plus, mais on sait toujours pas qui était le chef. Ulqui semblait proche de lui mais tu le connais, il dira rien s'il le veut pas.

-J'ai cru comprendre.

-En fait, je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose de la dissolution de ce gang, c'est tombé trop pile à un moment de crise. Le jour où il m'a dit qu'il abandonnait l'Espada, on se retrouvait pris dans une fusillade et je tuai quelqu'un… »

Ichigo blêmit et leva la tête vers Grimmjow, choqué.

« Tu…

-C'était involontaire… J'ai tiré une balle qui a ricoché et quelqu'un qui passait par là a été blessé et en est mort…

-…

-Alors pendant que le gang était démantelé, et encore, je pense que c'est Ulqui derrière ça, et alors qu'on devenait vraiment amoureux… je me suis rendu à la police et je partais en « institution spécialisée ». Dans ma chance, j'étais encore mineur à l'époque, donc j'ai échappé à la prison pour adultes.

-C'est…

-Désolé si j'te l'ai pas dit plus tôt, c'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier.

-Non non, je comprends… »

Ichigo prit la main de Grimmjow dans les siennes et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis soulagé que tu me fasses assez confiance pour te confier. »

Le plus âgé hocha la tête.

« Et la prison pour mineurs… ça a été ? »

Le visage de Grimmjow se ferma et Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il se redressa un peu et embrassa Grimmjow sur les lèvres.

« Grimm… Je t'aime. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis… depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il lui disait ça ! Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma en une imitation parfaite de carpe hors de l'eau. Il reprit contenance en entendant l'éclat de rire d'Ichigo. Il le serra contre lui d'un coup, de toutes ses forces, étonnant le jeune homme, et il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi, Berry… J't'aime vraiment… »

Le susnommé eut une expression attendrie et il soupira gentiment, fermant les yeux pour savourer leur étreinte.

Ils étaient oublieux du monde, ne se souciant pas de ce qui pouvait arriver. Aussi, ils ne remarquèrent pas la porte qui se refermait derrière un regard pâle d'émeraude.

« Monsieur Schiffer ?

-Shaw-Long, pourras-tu prévenir Grimmjow que je suis parti pour affaire ?

-Certes, Monsieur. Est-ce à propos de la lettre ?

-Hum. »

Ulquiorra descendait l'escalier quand le majordome l'arrêta.

« Direz-vous un jour à Monsieur pourquoi vous avez démantelé l'Espada ?

-…

-Et vos liens avec le chef ?

-…

-Je vois. »

Shaw-Long eut un sourire amusé.

« Je suppose que certains secrets doivent le rester.

-Ta sagesse est prudente, Shaw-Long. Adieu.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Schiffer. J'espère vous croiser encore quelques fois dans l'avenir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est officiel le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! Sinon je me sens partie pour continuer 107 ans et j'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans une aventure pareille... Merci d'avoir lu! :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 18

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me revoici donc, comme promis! :) Avec ZE dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il sera assez citronné pour vous! (tout en restant cohérent avec le début de l'histoire, j'entends...)**

* * *

><p><span>De Profundis Clamavi<span>

Chapitre 17

_Epilogue_

« Tu n'as sans doute pas eu beaucoup de visites ces derniers temps, je suppose… »

La photo trônant sur son piédestal de marbre de cimetière ne bougea pas. Heureusement. L'homme aux cheveux blonds, coupés au carré, souriait toujours largement, ses larges dents blanches fixées en une mimique défiante et pétillante. Les fleurs qui l'entouraient étaient depuis longtemps fanées, sauf un petit bouquet perdu près d'une autre photo voisine : celle d'une très jeune fille, également blonde, elle avait un regard au moins aussi pétillant que son voisin et presque aussi effronté.

« Toi non plus, tu n'as pas dû avoir beaucoup de visites. »

L'homme posa un nouveau bouquet entre les deux photos. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage mais personne n'était là pour en témoigner et l'ombre disparut aussi rapidement qu'on avait cru la deviner. Un coup de vent souffla tout à coup très violemment et arracha le parapluie que l'homme tenait dans sa main. Il regarda un instant le ciel et les gouttes éparses tombèrent sur son visage, mais ce n'était qu'une giboulée.

La pluie s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et l'homme reprit une sorte de contenance, comme si cette courte douche poétique avait été un écart dans son comportement irréprochable. Il replaça ses cheveux correctement, laissant son éternelle mèche rebelle devant ses yeux et il soupira imperceptiblement devant les deux photos des deux blonds.

Il était responsable de leur mort… Shinji Hirako et Hiyori. Le frère et la sœur.

C'est étrange… Quand il venait habituellement, il les narguait. Il se disait qu'il était le vainqueur et que rien ne l'avait vaincu jusqu'à présent. Et aujourd'hui…

C'était étrange… Appelait-on ça le regret ?

« Sôsuke… J'avais vu juste en pensant que tu ne fuirais pas directement. »

Le susnommé redressa la tête d'un coup et ses cheveux humides s'emmêlèrent. Il ne les remit pas en place de suite, concentré sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Et moi… j'aurais dû savoir que tu me trouverais tout de suite.

-Voyons, Sôsuke, je te connais bien. Tu savais que je serais ici si tu parvenais à t'enfuir de prison.

-Kisuke, toujours aussi sagace. Je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour ne pas réussir à m'arrêter. »

Le concerné fronça légèrement les sourcils mais son air de mystère primait toujours. Il fit encore un pas.

« Dans combien de temps arrive la police ?

-Elle n'arrivera pas. »

Aizen haussa un sourcil.

« En quel honneur ?

-Si on te rattrape, on en profitera pour dire que tu méritais la mort, et les grosses têtes te feraient exécuter en prison.

-Cela te soulagerait non ? A cause de moi, tu as perdu ton grand ami Shinji, sa sœur Hiyori… tout ça pour que j'obtienne les résultats de tes recherches psychiatriques. »

Le regard d'Urahara eut une expression blessée mais bien vite contenue.

« Tu aimes attirer le regard et t'arroger des actes dont tu n'es pas maître, Sôsuke. Si je me souviens bien, Shinji s'est suicidé pour t'échapper et Hiyori a pris une balle perdue de l'arme de Grimmjow. Tu n'as fait que voler mes dossiers de recherches en te servant de sa mort comme diversion, et encore, cela devait être un de tes larbins de l'Espada à l'époque.

-… Honnêtement, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

Le médecin s'avança encore d'un pas et lança un regard aux deux photos. Un éclair de tristesse éclaira son visage et s'éteignit. Mais ce n'était pas un éclair. Urahara était toujours triste, les épaules voutées et le sourire large pour jouer une immense comédie qui ne finirait qu'avec sa vie, tout comme Aizen, et parfois, le masque se brisait.

« Le masque se brise… »

Aizen écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit vite.

« Ichigo a été clair, non ? Si tu meurs, comment te rachèteras-tu ? Comment deviendras-tu réellement grand et fort ?

-…

-Il en va de même si tu vas en prison. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tous morts pour rien. »

Aizen leva le regard vers le ciel un instant et darda à nouveau ses yeux sur les tombes.

« … Je crois, que j'ai compris quelque chose… »

L'homme esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. Avec ses cheveux emmêlés qui tombaient en désordre sur son front, on avait du mal à voir le monstre qu'on accusait de tous les torts. Il avait presque l'air humain.

« Ichigo… est extraordinaire…

-En effet.

-Vraiment… extraordinaire… répéta pensivement Aizen. Je regrette… »

Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas enclin à finir sa phrase, Urahara reprit :

« Tu regrettes quoi ?

-D'avoir été un monstre à ce moment. Si j'avais été différent, j'aurais pu être à la place de Grimmjow. »

La déclaration laissa Urahara pantois.

« Que…

-Mais avec des 'si', on refait le monde…

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Me retirer. Réfléchir.

-C'est bien beau. Ironisa le médecin.

-J'ai toujours sous-estimé Ichigo. Cela m'a fait tomber… Il est extraordinaire et moi, je compte le remercier de me donner cette chance. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard un moment jusqu'à ce que la pluie se remette à tomber drument. Urahara ajusta son chapeau extravagant pour ne pas être aveuglé, Aizen demeura immobile à attendre la fin. Il avait l'air perdu, pensait Urahara. Comme s'il sortait…

« Du ventre de ma mère… »

La pluie s'arrêta de nouveau, le silence reprit son droit comme une symphonie parfaite agrémentée çà et là des notes aigues des gouttes d'eau perlant des arbres. Puis, dissonances amusantes, on entendit des bruits de pas dans la gadoue remuée des graviers.

« Aizen-sama. »

Les deux hommes firent volte-face vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Ulquiorra ? » s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Urahara fronça les sourcils et lança amèrement :

« Revenus aux temps de l'Espada ? Quand notre cher Sôsuke dirigeait une troupe de gamins des rues ? Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec elle, Ulquiorra.

-…

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Ulquiorra, l'Espada est démantelée. Tu ne devrais même plus m'appeler ainsi et ton poste de capitaine de police semblait le montrer. Tu n'es plus mon second.

-Lorsque vous avez quitté l'Espada pour d'autres horizons, j'ai agi au mieux, Aizen-sama. J'ai démantelé le gang. Et j'ai aussi permis à Grimmjow de pouvoir s'en sortir à moindre mal, même si cela vous était égal.

-Déjà à cette époque…

-Et j'obéis à votre dernier ordre.

-Pardon ?

-Quand tu seras certain que je ne suis plus humain, tue-moi. »

Urahara leva un sourcil, son intérêt piqué. Aizen secoua la tête.

« Et votre lettre me montre que vous ne méritez pas la mort. Ichigo a eu raison de ce monstre en vous et je suis là, comme promis. »

Silence.

« Hé bien tu sais, malgré ton caractère, attirer des gens spéciaux, Sôsuke. Tu es bien entouré.

-Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

-Pas de liberté sans garde rapproché, n'est-ce pas ? lança Urahara.

-C'est une maigre contrepartie. »

Ulquiorra montra une voiture garée devant le cimetière.

« Et tu t'en vas, comme ça ?

-Je te dirais bien de passer un message à Ichigo. Mais cela serait du plus mauvais goût. Et Jaggerjack en serait vindicatif.

-En effet.

-Je te remercie, grâce à toi, il est… guéri. J'espère… que Grimmjow réparera les derniers morceaux.

-Je t'enverrai mes honoraires.

-Je t'en prie. »

Urahara haussa un sourcil, Sôsuke était si docile cela le changeait.

« Partez. Avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, et il ne restait que des traces de pas dans la terre boueuse. Une fois la nouvelle giboulée passée, il ne restait plus rien. Seul sous la pluie, Kisuke soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de Shinji.

« Sans toi… Ichigo serait mort depuis longtemps. Merci, mon ami. Et repose en paix. »

Un instant plus tard… et il ne restait que des souvenirs.

CCC

**Quelques années plus tard...**

L'homme sourit une dernière fois et commença à rassembler ses affaires en un tas plus ou moins propre. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas oublié de crayons, c'était sa grande spécialité, et il passa son manteau. Il dégagea son visage de ses cheveux en bataille et bailla avant de quitter la salle de cours.

«Kurosaki-sensei!»

Le susnommé fit volte-face et remarqua une dernière élève.

«Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je... en fait je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir un petit délai pour le devoir que vous nous avez donné...

-Il y a un problème?»

Ichigo avait hoché la tête, intrigué.

«Non rien de grave ! C'est juste que j'ai un petit problème familial cette semaine mais tout sera résolu vendredi!»

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait mais il ne souleva pas le détail.

«Bien, tu pourras me le rendre cinq jours après la date.

-Merci!

-Mais, à une condition.

-Oui...?

-Je vois bien que tes résultats et ta participation baissent, si tu as des choses à me dire que tu n'oses dire à personne, viens me voir. Je suis prof à l'université, d'accord, mais je fais attention à mes élèves. Surtout quand ils sont si prometteurs.

-Sensei...

-C'est d'accord?»

Ichigo sourit et la jeune fille répondit d'un oui tout aussi radieux. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement tandis qu'Ichigo jetait un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il avisa les deux nouveaux messages, les deux étaient de Grimmjow qui voulait qu'il rentre vite parce qu'il avait moins de travail. Le professeur soupira, amusé, et répondit qu'il quittait l'université.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'énorme horloge à cristaux liquides(qui indiquait le jour et la température) installée dans le hall d'entrée, Ichigo remarqua que cela faisait exactement deux ans aujourd'hui que tout était fini. Comme date pour se remémorer, les deux hommes avaient choisi le jour où l'on avait envoyé Aizen en prison. Ichigo ignorait, tout comme Grimmjow et le grand publique, qu'Aizen s'était évadé en un temps record et Urahara se gardait bien de le diffuser.

On avait été très étonné de la disparition soudaine d'Ulquiorra, mais rapidement, on avait également découvert un mot chez lui expliquant qu'il prenait de la distance. Les têtes pensantes avaient conclu que le Capitaine de police, ayant enfin vaincu son 'Moby Dick', cherchait comment reprendre une vie. Peu savait qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas passé dix ans de sa vie à jurer la chute d'Aizen et qu'en fait, il avait patiemment attendu que la bonne occasion se présente de changer les choses.

En montant dans sa voiture, Ichigo pesta un peu après ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il avait plusieurs fois souhaité les couper mais Grimmjow répétait sans cesse que ces mèches longues qui tombaient sur ses sourcils, ses oreilles et jusqu'à la troisième cervicale de son cou étaient absolument sexy. Et Ichigo aimait bien sentir qu'on le regardait parce qu'il était beau. Il n'était pas orgueilleux non, il en était très loin. C'était plutôt qu'il prenait soin de lui, de son apparence, de son corps. Il s'aimait maintenant, n'avait plus la moindre honte.

D'un point de vue social, il était une sorte de pivot entre toutes les relations de ses connaissances, et son caractère calme bien qu'obstiné tempérait largement la tête brûlée qu'était Grimmjow. Ichigo avait déménagé chez Grimmjow et cela l'avait rapproché de l'université où il enseignait. Doué, il lui arrivait parfois de partir à des conventions en dehors de la capitale pour donner des conférences et Grimmjow le laissait rarement partir seul.

Le jeune homme rajusta son chapeau suite à la bourrasque brève qui l'accueillit à la sortie du hall. Ce chapeau était une de ses rares excentricités. Depuis qu'il avait vu la série White Collars à la télévision et qu'il avait essayé le même genre de couvre-chef que le héros, il ne s'en passait plus. Et il fallait dire que cela allait très bien avec son jean bleu serré, son haut noir à col en v également assez près de corps sans être choquant et sa veste de costume. Il portait une sacoche à l'épaule, sobre également. Il rejoignit sa voiture sur le parking, un modèle de Citroën plutôt vieux mais qu'il appréciait depuis longtemps, surtout en coupé cabriolet : une C3 pluriel.

« Grimm ?

_-Berry ! T'arrive bientôt ?_

-Oui ! Arrête de me harceler, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

_-Tu me manques, c'est tout._

-Tu n'es même pas encore au manoir, je parie…

_-Non, mais je suis en route ! »_

Ichigo fut retenu au téléphone encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il explique à Grimmjow que s'il ne raccrochait pas, il ne pourrait jamais démarrer. Vingt minutes plus tard environ, Ichigo garait la voiture à sa place, entre la moto et la jaguar de son amant. Il sortit, clé dans une main et sacoche de cours dans l'autre et ferma négligemment sa petite voiture avant de remonter à l'étage où, toujours au rendez-vous, Shaw-Long l'attendait. Et, comme d'habitude, ce dernier le débarrassa de son manteau avant de lui tendre un soda pour le rafraîchir de la journée estivale.

« Comment s'est déroulé votre journée, Ichigo ?

-Impeccable, Shaw-Long. Seulement des copies à corriger mais rien de très méchant quand on est professeur !

-J'en déduis donc que vous aimeriez passer la soirée avec Grimmjow ? »

Ichigo sourit, légèrement gêné.

« Il a dit qu'il rentrait plus tôt et que nous sortions, alors ne t'embête pas à préparer quelque chose ce soir.

-Très bien. »

Le professeur acquiesça et décida d'aller lire un peu sur le canapé avant de se mettre au travail. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, et, absorbé dans ses copies, il n'entendit même pas Grimmjow entrer. Il ne le remarqua que quand ce dernier s'assit et ouvrit ses bras, encourageant ainsi son amant à venir se lover contre lui. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et s'installa confortablement contre l'épaule robuste tout en posant son stylo de correction rouge. Grimmjow aimait bien taquiner le plus jeune qui était câlin, mais Ichigo se gardait bien de rétorquer qu'il n'était jamais le premier à réclamer.

« … Des nouvelles d'Ulquiorra ? »

Régulièrement, Ichigo demandait cela à son amant car il savait pertinemment que cela faisait partie de ses inquiétudes. Depuis la fête, le capitaine n'avait laissé aucune nouvelle et Grimmjow cherchait ce qui pouvait bien expliquer ce comportement.

« Nope. Mais tu sais c'que j'en pense.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est lié à ce gang ?

-Ouais. Mais il est intelligent, j'm'en fais pas pour lui. »

Ichigo sourit tendrement, Grimmjow ajouta :

« Et j'sais qu'il fera jamais un truc qui pourrait nous mettre en danger. »

Les deux hommes se turent ensuite, partageant un silence reposant et complice. Puis, attirés comme deux aimants, ils rapprochèrent leur visage et s'embrassèrent calmement, découvrant encore une fois la douceur de leurs lèvres, l'agilité de leur langue et sans jamais se lasser, en prenant le temps. Ils finirent par s'enlacer pour approfondir car malgré le temps qu'ils avaient devant eux, ils ne voulaient pas perdre une seconde, poussés toujours plus en avant par une horloge mutine.

Après plusieurs échanges qui les laissèrent pantelants, Ichigo s'écarta pour taquiner le nez de son amant du sien.

« Tu m'as l'air affamé tiens…

-Tu m'connais, Berry… »

Devant l'étincelle de prédateur qui brillait dans les yeux azur, Ichigo sourit.

« Oh que oui… »

CCC

Grimmjow regarda le plus jeune bâiller avec tendresse. La soirée avait été longue il l'avouait. Depuis que lui et le professeur de lettres vivaient vraiment ensemble et partageaient leur quotidien, Grimmjow découvrait de jour en jour la littérature, l'art, les spectacles, et il avait appris avec étonnement que ça lui plaisait. Il n'avait jamais aimé parce qu'il n'avait jamais compris, mais Ichigo était passionné par ce qu'il faisait et il ne pouvait que faire partager son envie de culture.

C'était entre autres grâce à ces nouveaux contacts avec un monde jusqu'à présent étranger que Grimmjow avait pu emmener Ichigo voir un opéra qu'il rêvait de voir depuis longtemps. Quand Grimmjow avait acheté les places, autant dire qu'il était loin d'être enchanté, imaginant déjà passer trois heures assis sur un siège à écouter une femme lui scier les oreilles. Mais il avait fait l'effort et cela lui avait tout aussi plu qu'à Ichigo qui baignait dans un petit nuage, fredonnant l'air le plus récurrent de l'opéra.

« Si j'avais pas eu le résumé j'aurais pas compris, c'est sûr mais c'était vraiment bien…

-Cette histoire de fantôme et de fantastique te branche, hein ?

-J'sais pas, ce coup-là, de la Dame de pique qui revient hanter celui qui lui a volé sa combinaison et l'a tuée, ça jette j'trouve…

-Tchaïkovski ça jette, c'est ça ! plaisanta Ichigo.

-Tss… »

Grimmjow passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour l'enlacer. Shaw-Long conduisait, aussi discret qu'invisible et cela était particulièrement agréable. Ichigo soupira et se laissa aller contre le plus âgé.

« Et le repas était très bon.

-Un des meilleurs restos de Tokyo, y'avait intérêt !

-Sinon tu aurais fait un scandale ? Toujours dans la délicatesse, mais je l'aime comme ça mon Grimmjow. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la voiture vitesse grand v, laissant à Shaw-Long le plaisir ranger la voiture convenablement. Ichigo s'était réveillé ostensiblement depuis que Grimmjow s'était mis à murmurer des mots tout bas dans son oreille. Des mots qui, quelques années plus tôt, l'auraient paralysé de peur mais qui aujourd'hui le rendait frémissant et impatient. Grimmjow ouvrait la marche avec précipitation, tenant dans sa main le poignet d'Ichigo. Ce dernier sentait un nœud d'anticipation se former dans son estomac. Cela faisait peut-être deux ans, il avait vaincu ses peurs et parvenait à avoir des rapports intimes assez régulièrement avec Grimmjow, mais rien n'empêchait cette excitation de grandir en lui comme le trac du comédien avant de monter sur scène.

Grimmjow le tira de ses pensées en le prenant contre lui. Ils étaient déjà dans la chambre, Ichigo plaqué contre la porte. Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Ichigo admit un sourire malicieux et sentit les grandes mains caresser ses côtés puis se poser définitivement et malaxer sa peau avec une lenteur calculée.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, posant sa tête contre la porte. Grimmjow se rapprocha de lui et ils s'effleurèrent les lèvres de leur souffle gentiment jusqu'à se rencontrer. Grimmjow prenait toujours soin de ne pas laisser ressortir son côté dominateur tant qu'Ichigo n'avait pas instigué le geste. Et ce soir… Ichigo était particulièrement gourmand.

Le plus jeune entoura la nuque large de ses bras et pencha la tête pour ne pas perdre de temps et goûter directement à la bouche de son amant. Il sentit le vin du restaurant, le goût de sang de la viande et cela lui fit tourner la tête. Grimmjow grogna dans le baiser et resserra ses mains sur les hanches avant de prendre les rênes. Il repoussa Ichigo dans son camp, s'occupant lui-même de taquiner sur son propre territoire cette langue mutine.

Ichigo gémit doucement et ses doigts se crispèrent délicieusement dans les cheveux bleus. Grimmjow glissa une main plus en avant du corps du jeune homme et palpa, non sans continuer le baiser, la bosse qui s'y formait lentement.

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière, rompant le baiser, pour lâcher un nouveau gémissement. Grimmjow fondit instantanément dans son cou qu'il ravagea de baiser. Lui aussi sentait l'excitation grandir en lui et il trouvait le jeune homme bien trop habillé à son goût. Il remplaça la pression exercée par sa main en appuyant son genou entre les jambes du jeune homme. Ichigo eut un hoquet de surprise et s'agrippa un peu mieux de peur de tomber. Il ne protesta même pas quand son amant lui arracha plus qu'autre chose sa chemise, ne laissant pendre sur son torse que sa cravate lâche.

« Grimm… »

Le plus âgé alla mordiller la base du cou d'Ichigo, se délectant des frissons impatients qu'il décrochait et continua d'appuyer sa jambe entre les deux autres.

« Aaaah… Grimm, arrête de…

-Berry veut quelque chose… ? »

Grimmjow afficha un sourire carnassier et descendit un peu sur le torse, relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait jusqu'alors sur l'entrejambe de son jeune amant. En entendant le soupir frustré, il glissa ses doigts sur un téton qu'il taquina très légèrement. Le souffle d'Ichigo se coupa.

« Purée, Griiiiimm, continue ! »

Le susnommé ricana et attaqua les deux grains de chair de ses deux mains avant de fondre dans le cou du plus jeune pour le dévorer un peu plus. Ichigo s'arqua d'un coup en lâchant un cri surpris. Haletant et gémissant, il agrippa le visage de son amant pour qu'ils s'embrassent mais cela fut compliqué vu les cris qui échappaient au plus jeune.

Grimmjow sentait sa patience se réduire rapidement, et quand Ichigo décida de le booster un peu en glissant sa main dans son pantalon, il jugea qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante : sur le lit.

Ils se poussèrent mutuellement sur le matelas, les vêtements tombant ou volant sur leur court chemin. Une fois allongés, ils ne perdirent pas de temps à reprendre leur souffle et continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se touchant mutuellement, cherchant à faire craquer l'autre en premier. Grimmjow parvint presque à s'imposer, il fallait dire qu'en tenant le sexe gorgé de son amant dans sa main, il avait un argument de poids. Mais Ichigo était loin de se laisser faire et ce que le plus âgé avait cru comme reddition devint bientôt un jeu à l'unisson. Ichigo décida de la jouer légèrement plus malin et il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du plus âgé.

« Grimmjow… Laisse-moi… »

La voix rauque de désir fit frémir le fauve.

« Laisse-moi te sucer… »

Grimmjow grogna, croyant presque qu'il allait craquer en entendant cette simple phrase. Il croisa le regard flamboyant de la tête orangée et il répondit de son grand sourire de prédateur.

« J't'en prie, Berry, sers-toi. »

Ichigo esquissa un sourire amusé et Grimmjow s'allongea un peu plus sur le dos pour laisser son amant glisser le long de son corps. Ichigo était résolument un homme, mais parfois sa silhouette était si gracieuse qu'il en doutait et cela ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus.

Alors qu'Ichigo approchait doucement de l'objet de ses désirs, Grimmjow se rappela de la fois où son jeune amant s'était servi de cette 'diversion' pour prendre le dessus. Il afficha un sourire carnassier et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant sous l'oreiller. Cette fois, il avait tout prévu. Discrètement, il s'en fit couler un peu sur trois doigts mais ne put vraiment réfléchir à plus car Ichigo venait de glisser son visage entre ses jambes.

Et il fallait avouer, un visage aussi innocent que celui d'Ichigo, entre ses jambes quand on est tendu comme un arc, et surtout quand ce visage se lèche le bout des lèvres, ça a de quoi faire jouir sur l'instant.

Mais Grimmjow ne fit que grogner pour encourager le plus jeune à commencer. Ichigo étouffa un rire amusé et descendit doucement lécher le bout du sexe duquel coulait un peu de liquide blanc. Il ne prit d'abord que le bout dans sa bouche, le suçant avec ferveur pour rendre Grimmjow fou. En même temps, il soupesa les testicules sur ses doigts et les massa doucement. Puis, progressivement, tout en remontant et descendant la tête sur la verge tendue, il en prit de plus en plus en bouche, enveloppant de sa main la longueur qu'il ne pouvait pas encore avaler.

« P'tain… Berry… »

Grimmjow s'arquait fort mais s'obligeait à ne pas encore agresser les mèches orange de ses doigts d'impatient. Si seulement il pouvait pilonner cette bouche chaude comme lorsqu'il pénétrait son amant, il serait réellement aux anges. Mais blesser Ichigo ne serait jamais à l'ordre du jour. Alors il attendit patiemment qu'Ichigo commence à détendre sa gorge pour l'avaler plus profondément encore et quand il sentit l'extrémité de son sexe atteindre le fond de la gorge, il crut qu'il allait jouir.

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils, concentré sur sa tâche. Il avait légèrement délaissé les parties pour avaler le sexe profondément mais maintenant qu'il était à son maximum, il pouvait reprendre ses petits jeux. Quand il sentit la main de son amant se crisper dans ses cheveux, il comprit qu'il devait accélérer avant que Grimmjow ne devienne plus agressif. Non pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais avec un sexe si long enfoncé dans sa gorge, cela n'était pas le plus délectable. Il gémit doucement de plaisir au contact de ces doigts qui massaient son cuir chevelu et les grognements presque gémissant de son amant l'encouragèrent à passer le cap supérieur.

Il accentua ses gestes de ses doigts et avala plusieurs fois à la suite sans se soucier des cris rauques de son amant ni l'avertissement qu'il obtint avant de le sentir jouir dans sa bouche. Par réflexe, il voulut se reculer mais la main sur sa tête l'en garda bien.

Ichigo se redressa ensuite, essuyant le coin de sa bouche de sa main et il s'assit à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de son amant. Grimmjow planait sur son petit nuage, la tête lui tournant, et cela fit sourire Ichigo. Il aperçut cependant bien vite le flacon ouvert et comprit que le plus âgé avait déjà préparé ses doigts.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, il mourrait d'envie d'être touché.

« Grimm… »

Ichigo prit la main de son amant et la fit glisser entre ses jambes, la posant juste entre son intimité et ses testicules dures. Le contact lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir et il appuya un peu plus la main sur cette zone érogène, tremblant toujours plus d'envie. Grimmjow comprit bien vite ce qu'on lui demandait mais n'accéda pas de suite à la requête. Il taquina les parties, les malaxa longuement. Ichigo se courbait sous la déferlante de plaisir, les mains posées à côté du visage du jeune roi pour garder un appui. Grimmjow glissa ses doigts sur la partie de chair lisse avant l'intimité et quand il entendit le cri de plaisir, ajouta sa seconde main pour pomper le sexe tendu.

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière en criant entre deux halètements. Il remarqua tout juste le doigt qui s'insinua en lui mais il sentit ce qui se passait quand, avec un second, on commença à l'élargir. Grimmjow voulait passer cette tâche le plus vite possible, mais ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant d'avoir vu le sublime corps de son amant se tendre au moment où il effleurait ce point au fond de lui. Et sur le moment, Grimmjow jugea qu'il se fichait bien de savoir si Ichigo jouirait maintenant car il était bien assez résistant pour le faire une seconde fois.

Tout en ajoutant le dernier doigt, il ne cessa pas d'exercer la pression et son autre main s'activa plus que jamais, glissant sur le sommet du membre pour taquiner toutes les parties les plus sensibles. Et les effets furent plus que réjouissants pour le plus âgé qui put admirer le corps halé, luisant presque, se tendre et se mouvoir sur lui en des gestes langoureux accompagnés de sons divins.

« Griiiimm… Je… Je vais… »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière alors que son amant, loin de ralentir la cadence, poussait un peu plus le rythme pour le faire parvenir à complétion. Le jeune homme sentit ses bras le lâcher et se rattrapa juste, son front collé à celui de Grimmjow haletant comme pas deux.

« T'es à croquer, t'sais ? Tout rouge, en train de récupérer ton souffle… »

Ichigo lança un regard qui se voulait un peu rancunier mais cela ne fit que les faire rire. Il fronça ensuite un peu les sourcils en sentant que trois étrangers demeuraient toujours dans une certaine partie de lui. Quand Grimmjow vit cette 'gêne', il décida de reprendre le contrôle et tourna son amant sur le dos, lui au-dessus.

« Alors, t'es prêt ? Parce que j'en peux plus d'attendre… »

Le regard de prédateur ralluma le désir dans les pupilles ambre. Il n'y eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour raviver la flamme même si Grimmjow trouva que le plus jeune commençait à fatiguer. Il finit rapidement la préparation et dégagea enfin sa main. L'une lui servait d'appui sur le matelas tandis que de l'autre, il relevait un peu plus une des jambes. Ichigo, toujours à reprendre ses esprits, s'installa un peu mieux et laissa son amant prendre place entre ses jambes. Ils se regardèrent un long moment et, d'un commun accord, Grimmjow commença à entrer.

Comme d'habitude, les premiers gestes étaient loin d'être agréables, mais maintenant, Ichigo ne revoyait plus le visage de ses bourreaux. Quand il levait la tête quand il avait mal, il voyait le visage concerné de Grimmjow, ses mèches bleues qui parsemaient son front aux sourcils froncés et aux yeux tantôt fermés de plaisir sous la pression qui l'étreignait, tantôt ouverts pour capter le moindre signe d'inconfort.

Lentement, ils s'ajustèrent l'un à l'autre et quand Ichigo donna enfin le signal, ils se lâchèrent simplement, ne se souciant plus de rien, enfermés dans leur propre bulle. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Grimmjow pour faire parvenir le plus jeune à son sommet, et au sien non plus d'ailleurs. Alternant les gestes brutaux et rapides, lents et plus profonds, ils n'étaient pas spécialement guidés par un rythme imposé par l'autre. Chacun son tour, ils partageaient, s'embrassaient toujours, gémissaient et se parlaient.

Parce que simplement, ils s'aimaient et se comprenaient.

Grimmjow retomba lourdement sur Ichigo, arrachant un gémissement étouffé au plus jeune. Il admit la présence de son oreiller chauffant un moment puis le poussa sur le côté pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son bras. Grimmjow enlaça Ichigo distraitement, c'était devenu une habitude plus qu'autre chose, et ils laissèrent le silence calmer progressivement leur respiration.

« Hum… Je suis mort maintenant… »

Ichigo parlait mais sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son amant qui répondit d'un rire étouffé. Après un nouveau silence, Ichigo renchérit.

« … La prochaine fois, c'est mon tour.

-Oui oui… »

Un nouveau silence.

« Quoi ? s'étouffa Grimmjow. Jamais, tu rêves, Berry.

-Pourtant tu m'as laissé quelques fois, et je me souviens que tu avais beaucoup aimé…

-Peuh. »

Devant la mauvaise foi de son amant, Ichigo admit un sourire amusé. Il reposa sa tête et n'insista pas. Oui, peut-être quatre ou cinq fois depuis le début de leur relation, Grimmjow avait accepté d'être le 'passif'. Mais c'était pour rassurer Ichigo qui était tétanisé dès que les contacts se faisaient trop poussés. Il avait pensé que, peut-être, il serait plus confiant s'il pouvait contrôler. Mais Grimmjow n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aimerait autant et surtout, qu'il en revoudrait. Et ça faisait très mal à un ego d'animal sauvage.

« Pour ton anniv', p'têt.

-Tss… Je t'aime, Chaton.

-Moi aussi, Berry… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment et le plus jeune sourit tendrement avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse et de s'endormir, suivi de près par son amant.

* * *

><p><strong>Hé bien c'est officiel, c'est fini !<strong>

**J'ai été très contente de faire ce petit voyage avec vous ) j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous faire partager cette fic et je vous remercie encore des retours nombreux que j'ai eu !**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
